Et pourquoi pas lui?
by savine2b
Summary: C'est vrai ça pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui l'homme de ma vie ? Après tout, se connaître c'est déjà un avantage ! B&E et tous les autres. Tous humains. Rating M. lemons citronnés ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à SM.**

**C'est ma première fic alors svp cool, zen.**

Chapitre 1

J'avais toujours connu Alice Cullen au plus loin que je me souvienne. On était comme des siamoises, là où en envoyait une on voyait l'autre. Alice était un p'tit bout de bonne femme menue avec des cheveux noirs mais pas noir corbeaux non un beau noir geai, partant dans tous les sens, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait être hystérique pour ce qui concernait le shopping (à mon grand désespoir !!!) comme douce pour vous faire faire ce qu'elle attendait de vous. Mais elle était ma meilleure amie malgré mon incapacité, comme elle le disait, à ressembler à une vraie fille et tout ce qui va avec, mais moi j'aimais ma « banalité ». Le faite de passer inaperçue dans une foule, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Alice. Ma maladresse qui n'était plus du tout drôle après tant d'année enfin surtout pour moi. Elle restait quand même là à mes cotés.

Après l'obtention de nos diplômes de fin d'année nous décidèrent ensemble de la fac où on passerait nos prochaines années d'études. Alice avait choisit la psychologie. Elle était douée pour voir ce que les gens attendaient des autres et avait un malin plaisir à manipuler tout son monde. Elle s'était longtemps entraînée sur ces parents, son frère, mon père et mon frère et tout nos amis. Surtout Jasper avec qui elle sortait secrètement depuis 6 mois. Jasper était un ami de nos frères rencontré l'année dernière quand ces derniers étaient rentrés pour Thanksgiving. Jasper était d'un blond couleur miel, grand, beau, athlétique et c'était surtout un garçon sérieux, disant ce qu'il pensait mais toujours avec des mots réfléchis pour ne blesser personne. Il faisait du bien à Alice. Ca avait été un vrai coup de foudre mais Alice voulait ménager sont frère qui était « légèrement » protecteur !!! Maintenant elle voulait comprendre pourquoi les gens étaient si influençables que ça. Ce qui pour elle était une aberration.

En ce qui me concernait, j'avais choisi les arts et en particulier la photo et le dessin. Depuis que mon père m'avait offert un appareil photos pour mes 12 ans c'était devenu une vraie passion. Le noir et blanc faisait ressortir tellement de choses des gens, leurs sentiments les plus profond, leurs peurs tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux même devant mon objectif. Plusieurs fois Alice m'avait servit de modèle malgré elle. Je la prenais toujours par surprise ce qui avait le don de l'agacée. J'essayais de retranscrire ces clichés sur papier avec mon crayon mais je n'avais pas assez de technique pour cela et c'est pourquoi je m'étais inscrite aux cours de dessin. Au fond de moi je désirais vraiment pouvoir vivre de cet art.

Nous avions décidées de ne pas partir trop loin de Forks, à la fac de Seattle, car mes moyens, et en comptant ma bourse et mon job, ne me le permettaient pas même si Alice m'avait proposé de m'aider. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes de ce coté là son père, Carlisle, était médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et sa mère, Esmée, restaurait de vieilles demeures un peu partout dans le pays. Ils étaient comme ma deuxième famille. Moi mon père était le sheriff de Forks autant dire un boulot plutôt pénard où les seuls criminels étaient des ados qui balançaient du PQ dans les arbres !!!!!Tant qu'à ma mère elle s'était installée avec son nouveau mari, Phil, en Floride où ce dernier travaillait. Elle me manquait mais mon père avait besoin de moi. Il était nul en cuisine et serai surement mort de tout son cholestérol à force de manger des steaks au resto tous les soirs. Charlie trouvait que je le maternais de trop !!!!!!

En cadeau pour mon examen Charlie, mon père, et Renée, ma mère, m'avait offert un billet d'avion pour rejoindre cette dernière pendant les vacances avant l'entrée à la fac. Le soleil, la plage et la chaleur tout ce qui me manquait à Forks où la pluviométrie battait des records !!! J'avais proposée à Alice de venir avec moi mais elle voulait rester sur place pour nous trouver un appart pas trop loin de la fac et pas trop cher non plus et connaissant Alice ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et cela me faisait franchement flipper même si elle me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter.

-T'en fait pas Bella je vais trouver un truc super sympa et fait moi plaisir….

-Non Alice on ne dépasse pas notre budget. Il en en est hors de question.

-Mais…

-Si on veut faire passer la pilule à nos parents il faut se montrer raisonnable. 2 chambres, 1 salle de bain et pas de super dressing aussi grand que l'appart Emmett et Edward !!!!!!

-Franchement Bella on ne peut rien te demander !!!! Dit-elle sur un ton de petite fille déçue.

Après 4 semaines chez ma mère, j'étais bien contente de rentrer chez moi. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, et pas à cause de l'avion, non, mais de commencer la fac et de m'installer avec Alice connaissant sa tendance à l'exagération. Je respirais avec difficulté et l'hôtesse était venue me voir pour vérifier que j'allais bien. J'acquiesçai de la tête tout en refermant mes yeux.

« Allez calme toi ma vieille, ce n'est pas si terrible, respire, et en plus il y a Mike qui sera à Seattle avec toi»

Oui !!!! Mike. Penser à lui me relaxait, Nous sortions ensemble depuis 1 an bientôt et franchement j'étais dingue de lui. Quand nous étions ensemble les autres n'existaient plus. Mike était grand avec des épaules larges auxquelles j'aimais m'accrocher. Ses lèvres étaient douces et m'embrassaient toujours avec douceur. Je pensais à son corps quand soudain la voix de l'hôtesse résonnait à coté de mon oreille me demandant de quitter l'avion car nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Quand j'ouvris les yeux l'avion était déjà vide et je m'excusais auprès de l'hôtesse avec un petit sourire. Celle-ci me le retourna avec humour. Avait-elle senti que mes pensées n'étaient pas très catholiques ou avais-je fait quelque chose pour qu'elle le pense. Je baissai la tête en sentant mes joues s'empourprer et sorti de l'avion.

Je fus surprise en voyant Emmett à ma sortit de l'aéroport. Emmett était mon frère. Grand, avec des épaules larges qui faisaient fuir toutes personnes voulant s'approcher de moi à moins de 10 mètres. Cheveux courts châtain et un humour très, mais très particulier. En gros, qui ne faisait rire que lui et ses copains. Il avait pas mal de succès auprès des filles et ne se privait pas à l'utiliser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il était en troisième année pour devenir kiné sportif tout en continuant à jouer au foot. Sa passion.

Il avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance à trop me protéger pensant que les gens m'approchant me voulaient du mal, surtout les garçons. Vu la façon qu'il se comportait avec les filles il se doutait bien que les mecs avaient les même pensées que lui mais à mon sujet. Il ne supportait pas Mike et à dire vrai je m'en foutais un peu du moment que Charlie ne me disait rien. Il connaissait sa famille depuis trois générations au moins. Tout le monde se connaissait à Forks. Il n'y avait de secret pour personnes. « Le fils Newton veut sortir avec toi…. Ok je connais ses parents. Et dit lui que je le surveillerais à partir de maintenant » Voilà ce qu'avait dit Charlie à l'annonce de mon flirt !!!

- **Hey Bella !!! Par ici !!!** cria-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende

A ce moment là un vigil nous regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Chut !!! Tais toi, tu veux te faire remarquer ou quoi ???

- Oh dit voir y a eu une éclipse à Jacksonville?

- Non !!! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- 4 semaines en Floride et tu reviens aussi blanche qu'avant. Maman t'as foutue à la cave en isolement ????? Rit-il encore plus fort.

Je commençais à sentir la colère monter en moi et cria à mon tour en le toisant de mes yeux énervés mais avec une certaines malices.

- Non je passais toutes mes journées au lit avec les mecs que je rencontrais en boite le soir, après avoir bu quelques bières !!Ca te va comme explication ou il te faut les détails aussi ?

- Quoi !!!!! Arrêtes de parler de ça….. reprit-il en baissant la voix et en regardant autour de nous gêné.

Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais lui clouer son bec et lui répondit aussi sec.

- De quoi, de SEXE ou de BIERE ? Criai-je pour le mettre mal à l'aise à son tour.

Tout le monde nous regardait maintenant et je commençais à rougir. On ressemblait à deux fous quand il me prit par le bras pour sortir vite fait du terminal.

- Vient Edward nous attend à la voiture.

- Où est Alice, c'est elle qui devait venir me chercher normalement ?

- Elle m'a demandé de venir car elle avait des trucs à faire mais j'en sais pas plus. Des trucs de filles sûrement. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward était là accoudé à sa voiture, une Volvo argenté, en riant car il avait suivit toute notre « discussion » à travers les portes du terminal grandes ouvertes. Je m'approchais en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Salut Bella, alors c'est vacances se sont bien passées ? S'éclaffa-t-il en nous regardant Emmett et moi chacun notre tour.

-La ferme Edward et ouvre moi le coffre plutôt. Lui répondis-je d'une voix agacée.

Je montais dans la voiture d'Edward qui était le frère d'Alice et le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Comme lui il était doté d'un humour très particulier et était certain de ses atouts en ce qui concernait les filles. Ce n'est pas qu'il était moche, loin de là même, un vrai mannequin. Grand, musclé, lui aussi avait les épaules larges mes pas autant que Mike et Emmett. Ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient une couleur cuivre que même sa mère n'expliquait pas. Ses yeux étaient verts comme ceux d'Alice. Mais cette façon de traiter les femmes comme des mouchoirs me dégoutait. M'horripilais même. Je ne lui prêtais que peut d'attention mais je savais que si j'avais besoin de quelques choses il serait toujours là comme Emmett avec Alice. Une sorte de second grand frère en quelque sorte. Sauf que j'en avais déjà assez avec un frère protecteur alors avec deux !!!!

-Edward démarra sa voiture et se dirigea directement sur l'autoroute pour rejoindre Forks.

-Alors Bella, le vol c'est bien passé ? me demanda Edward

-Oui très bien merci. Un peu fatiguée avec le décalage horaire mais sinon ça va.

-Tu as faim ? Si tu veux on peut s'arrêter manger un morceau quelque part si le voyage a été long ?

-Ouais moi je crève de faim !!! Dit Emmett en se frottant les mains pensant surement à ce qu'il allait pouvoir engloutir.

-Non merci. Répondis-je. J'ai mangée un truc dans l'avion. Et je pense à la ligne d'Emmett.

-Oh !! Fait attention à ce que tu dis !!!

-Bella a raison, Em dès qu'on parle de bouffe t'arrive plus à te contrôler !!!! Ricana Edward

Et nous nous mîmes à rire même si Emmett n'était pas ravi d'être au centre de la plaisanterie. Après 10 minutes de voiture les garçons parlaient de foot. Je mis les écouteurs de mon Ipod et fermais les yeux car leur conversation ne m'intéressait pas. Je pensais au soleil, à la plage, à Mike……

**Ca vous a plu? alors une pitite review ça fait pas de mal pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**** : tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laissées des reviews, ça fait plaisir !!!!!**

**Quelques petites réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Alex-I.l.s.**** : si je fini vite y aura plus grand-chose à lire après le 1****er**** chapitre !!! mais merci.**

**Laurie ****: ravie que ça te fasse rire. Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant.**

**Nini et helene86**** : et oui Bella est avec Mike c'est le grand amour… enfin pour l'instant !!!**

**Axelle ****: merci beaucoup et ça tombe bien voilà la suite.**

**Je remercie Caro30 pour la relecture de mes chapitres, sa fic « s'éveiller » est superbe alors allez y faire un tour de ma part ;) **

**FORZA TRALONCA, U PIU BELLU PAESE DI CORSICA.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV BELLA**

Quand je me réveillais je ne savais pas trop où j'étais. Mon dernier souvenir était la voiture d'Edward qui roulait trop vite sur l'autoroute. J'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté. J'étais dans le noir mais où !!!!

Trouvant l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet, je reconnus ma chambre. Je regardais mon réveil il était 6h00 du mat. Emmett avait du me coucher dans mon lit et je vis qu'il avait monté mon sac aussi. Heureusement qu'il était là car Charlie n'aurai pas pu me monter jusqu'à l'étage. Déjà qu'il faisait mine d'avoir mal au dos rien que pour décharger les courses alors moi avec mes 55 kg !!!!!!!

Je m'étirais en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Déjà première chose une bonne douche après je verrais. J'ouvrais mon sac pour prendre mes affaires de toilette ainsi que des sous vêtements propres, un jeans et un débardeur. Je ne regardais pas les couleurs car franchement je m'en foutais ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été le cas d'Alice. Alice !!!!!! J'avais oublié de l'appeler. Je le ferais plus tard dans la matinée ainsi que Mike. Un mois sans le voir, sans le sentir avait été dur. Je secouais la tête en pensant que d'abord j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche.

L'eau chaude était un vrai plaisir pour moi. Je sentais chacun de mes muscles se décontracter un à un. Je m'obligeais à sortie de la douche pour laisser assez d'eau à Charlie et Em tout en me disant qu'une douche froide à ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement car mon ventre criait famine. Sur le palier de l'étage je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Emmett qui m'embrassait sur la joue en guise de bonjour tout en me reprochant d'avoir été aussi longue à sortir. C'était ça Emmett, il passait du chaud au froid en un quart de seconde.

En descendant l'escalier, je faillis tomber mais c'était sans compter sur le soutient de mon père qui était toujours là pour me récupérer dans ses bras.

Bella quand va tu cesser de tomber de cet escalier ? c'est usant à la fin.

Je sais pas papa. Quand tu pourras payer la greffe pour mes nouvelles jambes je suppose.

Il leva les yeux en au ciel et se mit à rire doucement.

Ton frère est levé ?

Oui, il est dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?

Il a un match aujourd'hui et l'entrainement ce matin.

Ah, ok !!!

Pendant les vacances, Emmett entraînait les jeunes de l'équipe de foot de Forks. Ca lui procurait un vrai plaisir et avoir tout ces ados qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil lui donnait, et j'en étais sure, une certaine jouissance. Un coq voilà ce qu'était Em.

Et il est à quelle heure son match ? demandais-je à mon père l'air de rien.

A 15h00 je crois, pourquoi ?

Non pour rien, je voulais juste savoir. Histoire d'avoir la paix deux secondes pour ranger un peu la maison.

Avec Charlie y avait toujours un pourquoi après chaque réponse. Je prenais un bol dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et le remplissais de céréale puis de lait. Charlie me versa un grand verre de jus d'orange et l'en remerciais avec mon plus beau sourire.

Bella je rentrerais un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, y a un gars qui est malade au boulot et en plus j'ai plein de paperasse en retard.

OK, chef Swan.

Il me regardait l'air désespérer du genre qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Et t'embêtes pas pour le dîner de ce soir on commandera des pizzas.

Je suis sure que pendant 4 semaines vous n'avez mangés que ça et bu de la bière ?

Non, on a mangé deux fois chez les parents d'Edward. Un repas équilibré préparé par Esmée !!! Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue quand tu t'y mets !!!!!!

Voilà qui me rassure. 2 repas corrects en 1 mois !!!! Le réprimandais-je.

Qu'est ce qui te rassure, Bella ?? Demanda Emmett en descendant l'escalier.

Le faîte que vous mangiez équilibré quand je ne suis pas là !!!!

Oh arrête on n'est pas marié et t'es pas maman, alors boucle là.

La matinée passa tranquillement, Emmett me confirmait qu'il serait absent cet après midi et plusieurs scénarii se mettaient en place dans ma tête. Mon portable sonna juste au moment ou je songeais que je devais appeler Alice et justement c'était elle.

Bella excuse moi pour hier mais j'étais avec Jazz pour une visite d'appart et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Super comment il est ? et surtout c'est combien par mois ?

Comme tu me l'as demandé : 2 chambres, 1 salle de bain, cuisine, salon et y a même une terrasse.

Alice les apparts avec terrasse sont plus chers et tu le sais. Soufflais-je désespérée.

Non pas celui là et ne t'inquiètes pas comme c'est moi qui prends la plus grande chambre je mettrais un peu plus pour le loyer.

Non Alice je ne veux pas dépendre de toi au le point de vue de l'argent et…

Ne sois pas stupide Bella et en plus tous les autres apparts que j'ai visité on des chambres d'à peine 9 m². Je peux juste y ranger ma lingerie et mes chaussures !!!!! S'il te plaît Bella, te plaît fait moi plaisir, allez quoi ça change rien pour toi

Alice

Allez fais pas ta Bella ferme les yeux et profite pour une fois et je te promets qu'à ma prochaine sortie shopping tu pourras me dire non et je ne te forcerais pas à me suivre. Allez te plaît…

Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Tu es contente ?

Oh oui, merci Bella.

Je l'entendais sautiller dans tous les sens en disant à Jasper qui fallait qu'elle aille dans une boutique de déco pour notre nouvel appart. Quand Alice suppliait comme ça j'avais du mal à lui résister et elle le savait très bien.

Mais Alice de toute façon on n'a encore rien signé alors ne t'emballes pas.

En faite Bella j'ai signé pour nous deux.

Quoi !!!

Je ne pouvais pas passer à coté tu comprends non et de toute façon tu as dit oui, alors……

Quelques secondes après elle avait raccroché. Je ne disais pas de bêtise en disant qu'Alice savait manipuler son petit monde et sincèrement je comptais là-dessus pour persuader Charlie de notre projet. Donc maintenant j'avais un appart. Au fond de moi je rayonnais. Je me pris d'enthousiasme et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père et de mon frère j'entrepris de faire un grand ménage. Je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine, il était 9h00 et me promis d'appeler Mike vers midi pour savoir ce qu'il faisait cet aprèm.

La maison était nickelle. Et je commençais à préparer le déjeuner pour nous trois. Ce serait poisson et pommes au four. Une fois que tout était prêt j'appelais Mike qui répondit dès la première sonnerie.

Bella, mon cœur, tu m'as manqué. Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Toi aussi. Qu'es ce que tu fais cet après midi ? Dis-je d'une voix joueuse.

Rien de prévu et toi je sens que tu mijotes quelque chose.

Je me disais juste que comme mon père et mon frère ne seront pas là….

A quelle heure j'arrive ? Me coupa-t-il

15h00 ça te vas ?

Ok, aucun problème.

Je coupais rapidement ma communication car j'entendais déjà arriver les voitures de Charlie et d'Emmett.

Toutes les 2 secondes je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine en comptant les heures puis les minutes qui me séparait de 15h00. Emmett partit pour son match, je montais me brosser les dents et je pus ensuite remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Et là...

_Toc, toc, toc_

J'ouvrais la porte et là Mike m'enlaçait tout en me soulevant de terre, me poussant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il refermait la porte du pied et m'embrassait fougueusement. Je fermais à mon tour la porte à clef. Mon Dieu que ces 4 semaines avaient été longues. Il me reposait à terre et me regardait longuement comme si il essayait de se remémoriser toutes les lignes de mon visage. Il me caressait la joue tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je laissais échapper un soupir de satisfaction et lui rendais son baiser avec plus de douceur.

Tien je t'ai ramené quelque chose de Tahiti. Mike était partit 2 semaines avec se parents qui ne manquaient pas moyen et le faisaient savoir à tous.

Il sortait de sa poche une petite bourse de velours et la mit dans mes mains.

Mais c'est ridicule, moi je t'ai rien rapporté de Floride !!!! En me demandant ce que j'aurais pu lui ramener de Jacksonville !!!!!!

Ce n'est rien et puis je n'ai rien demandé.

J'ouvrais la petite pochette et y trouvais une petite bille recouverte de nacre façonnée de telle que je puisse la mettre à ma chaîne.

Une… perle… mais …tu es fou !!!!!!!

Non c'est juste une petite, pas de quoi t'énerver. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas recevoir de cadeaux mais elle était si belle que j'ai pensé à toi tout de suite. Elle te plaît ?

Mais oui bien sûr qu'elle me plaît. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Dis-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Mes larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues et il les essuyait d'un geste tendre.

Je t'aime Mike Newton.

Je t'aime Bella Swan.

Ces mots étaient si doux à dire et encore plus à entendre. Je l'embrassais tendrement afin de le remercier. Il déposait ses mains au bas de mon dos pour me coller encore plus prêt de lui. A ce moment là j'en voulais plus et je commençais à passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà entrouvert sa bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de rencontrer la mienne. Après quelques minutes je l'arrêtais afin de reprendre ma respiration et il me dévisageait comme déçu de ce que je venais d'interrompre. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans le salon, sur le canapé. Je le fis s'asseoir et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Nous recommencions là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

**POV MIKE.**

Elle était sur moi. Ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnais et ne pu m'empêcher de la serrer encore plus fort contre mon torse. Elle était à moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous allions coucher ensemble mais ces premières sensations avant l'acte me rendaient fou et je sentais qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Je relâchais ses lèvres pour me concentrer sur son cou, ses épaules. Mes mains passaient lentement sous son débardeur et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : lui enlever. Mais je devais rester sage et ne pas la brusquer si je voulais allez jusqu'au bout. Elle frissonnait tout en émettant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Elle se frottait encore plus en à mon pénis. Je prenais le chemin de sa poitrine tout doucement et commençais à sentir le galbe de ses seins qui emplirent mes mains la seconde d'après. Ses tétons devenaient durs sous les massages de mes doigts malgré la présence de son soutient gorge que je devinais être en dentelle. Ses seins étaient faits pour mes mains

Elle reprit mon visage dans ses mains et plongeait ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'intensité était plus forte. Nos langues jouaient à l'unisson. Elle s'y détachait une seconde pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt et y replongeait tout de suite après avoir regardé mon torse en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. De ses doigts elle me caressait descendant sur mon ventre. Je grognais de nouveau.

Bella, tu me rends fou. Réussis-je à dire tout en haletant

Je sais et je compte bien en profitée. Dit-elle d'une voix joueuse.

Le bouton de mon jeans sauta et elle commençait à jouer avec le bout de mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Une main toujours accroché à mes cheveux. Je grognais de plaisir. A mon tour, je laissais une de mes mains s'échapper des ses seins afin d'aller chercher plus bas de quoi la satisfaire. Son jeans ne fut pas difficile à ouvrir et je pus y passer ma main sans problème. Je sentais l'humidité de son sexe en la caressant. Sa culotte en était mouillée. Je commençais à passer un doigt sur le coté de sa culotte pour y trouver son clitoris. Ses gémissement me faisait du bien car je savais qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que moi. Mais maintenant j'en voulais plus. Etre en elle, sentir sa chaleur et qu'elle s'abandonne à moi.

**- MIKE NEWTON, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!**

Douche froide. Oh putain Emmett le frère de Bella. Il devait être absent toute l'après midi. Merde. Je retirais mes mains de Bella et cessais de l'embrasser. Elle se relevait rapidement se retournant pour remettre les boutons de son jeans. Je fis pareil. Putain il avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Heureusement que Cullen était là pour le retenir mais son visage était aussi effrayant que celui d'Emmett. Deux fous !!!

C'est ….pas…. ce que tu crois… Emmett, je t'assure.

Ne prononce pas mon nom, espèce de ….

**POV EMMETT**

Il était là, tripotant ma sœur de ses grosses mains dégueulasses et je ne mis qu'une seconde pour lui dire ce que je pensais. Il m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Et ben tien ils prenaient le thé c'est ça, non !!!! Edward était là, me retenant. Il avait vu comme moi, ma sœur sur ce fils de pute de Mike Newton. Sa main de pervers sur les seins de ma sœur. Ma petite sœur !!!!!! Quoi !!! elle reboutonnait quoi là ??? Son jeans ?????

Je vais vraiment te tuer espèce de salaud. Criais-je en sentant mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Mike, dégages je vais plus le tenir très longtemps alors il vaudrait mieux que tu te casses et surtout ne remet pas les pieds ici. Enfin si tu tiens encore à ta vie.

Edward lui avait dit ça pour qu'il sorte de ma vue. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il ne restait que Bella qui me dévisageait avec une telle colère mais je m'en foutais. A partir de demain elle rentrait au couvent pour au moins 20 ans. Elle avait quoi 19 ans, elle était trop jeune pour le sexe et encore moins avec ce Mike. Depuis le début je le sentais pas ce type. Il était trop gentil !!!!! Une fois sûr que Newton était partit et que je pourrais plus le rattraper, Edward me lâchait tout en me disant de me calmer. Me calmer comme si c'était possible. Mais je sentais dans sa voix de l'agacement pour cette situation.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais folle de rage que mon frère et Edward soit là à gueuler contre Mike. Et honteuse car ce moment d'intimité avait été violé. Mais j'étais quand même contente qu'Edward soit là pour retenir mon frère sinon mon amoureux serait déjà aplati par terre la tête s'écrasant sur le parquet du salon à plusieurs reprises. Mais sa dernière phrase ne me plaisait pas du tout. Si je voulais que Mike revienne il reviendrait. C'était ma maison pas celle d'Edward Cullen. J'allais quand même essayer de calmer mon frère pour pas que toute cette histoire n'arrive aux oreilles du chef Swan de la police de Forks, soit mon père.

Emmett, arrête il ne s'est rien passé de mal. Réussis-je à dire calmement mais la colère dans mes yeux me trahissait et il le sentait.

Quoi, il s'est rien passé !!!!! Tu rigoles, il avait ses mains sur tes…. Il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot.

Et alors, j'ai 19 ans et ça fait un an que je suis avec Mike. Tu crois qu'on fait quoi quand tu es à Seattle à la fac. Hein !!! Du tricot avec les vieilles de la maison de retraite.

Edward pouffait, se retenant littéralement d'éclater de rire dans un coin de la cuisine. Je le voyais derrière Emmett et lui lançais un regard froid.

- Bella tu es trop jeune pour ça…. Regardes toi, on dirait une gamine. Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus calme.

- Em, je viens de te dire que j'avais 19 ans. Tu étais toujours puceau toi à mon âge et les filles avec qui tu couchais elles avaient quel âge ????

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit et franchement j'étais sur le cul car la boucler à Emmett n'était pas facile.

Je l'aime pas ce mec. Il m'énerve avec son air de petit toutou, de St Bernard. Un fils à papa.

Et heureusement car c'est pas toi qui couches avec lui mais moi !!!! Sinon je me poserais des questions.

Arrêtes Bella de parler comme ça tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas.

Alors arrêtes d'être comme ça avec moi. Je suis plus une petite fille qui a besoin de son grand frère avec son abruti de copain pour me protéger. Et la prochaine fois frappe à la porte quand celle-ci est fermée à clef. D'accord ?

Comment ça la prochaine fois, Rien du tout Bella y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Si. Il y aura une prochaine fois et tu sauras te maîtriser, sans qu'Edward soit là pour te retenir. Que je remercie d'ailleurs sinon Mike serais…

Pas ce nom s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

L'abrutie accepte tes remerciements et avoue que la situation est quelque peu gênante pour lui et voudrait bien rentrer chez lui pour pensez à autre chose qu'à sa sœur de cœur entrain de faire des choses…… Dit Edward avec humour mais tout de même une légère tension dans la voix.

Ok vas-y Ed je reste là avec Bella. On se voit demain ?

Ouais, j't'appelle demain, allez les gars et vous battez pas hein !!!!

Edward partait en claquant la porte, preuve de son irritabilité à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Emmett et moi restions là sur le canapé. Au bout d'un moment je m'allongeais en mettant ma tête dans ses bras et regardais les résultats des matchs. Il était tendu et je sentais que pleins de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête Il ne bougeait pas comme si il voulait rattraper du temps perdu. J'avais surement grandie trop vite pour lui et ça faisait 2 ans qu'il était partit pour la fac même si il revenait quelques week-end. Blottis contre lui, je me disais qu'à moi aussi il m'avait manqué.

Pourquoi est tu rentré plus tôt ?

Nos adversaires ont déclarés forfait, terrain trop mouillé !!! Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Ah, ok.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Tu sais je ne dirais rien à papa.

Merci.

***

**Je sais que le couple Bella & Mike est « beurk » (selon vos reviews) mais il faut bien qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un, non ? Je laisse planer le suspens !!!!!!**

**Alors voilà, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? Allez !! Laissez-vous tenter pour le bouton vert juste en dessous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ****: tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !!!)**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissées une review. Encore une fois le mot « beurk » reviens beaucoup !!!! Mais patience, patience….**

**Merci à caro30 pour la relecture de mes chapitres.**

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

**_ Allyssabella, nini : c'est vrai que sur ce coup Mike est un peu trouillard mais qui ne le serai pas devant Emmett ?**

**_ line scott 20259 : oui les Corses sont dans la place !! Je suis bien l'auteur de cette fic.**

**_ Dawn : tu n'es pas la seule personne à ne pas aimer le couple B&M mais attendons la suite… suspens !!**

_ **laurie, Lili.C : merci ça me booste pour la suite**

**Je tiens à dire aussi que je ne m'envoie pas des reviews à moi-même. Caro30 était trop pressée et n'as pas remarquée qu'elle était sur mon compte !!!! lol !!!! **

*******

**FORZA TRALONCA, U PIU BELLU PAESE DI CORSICA**

*******

**Chapitre 3**

**POV BELLA**

Le reste de la journée avait été calme. Emmett et moi avions eu une discussion. Il m'avait promit de ne plus me considérer comme une gamine et de me faire un peu plus confiance dans la limite de ses moyens. En retour je lui promettais de ne plus parler de sexe devant lui mais en précisant que je continuerais à fréquenter Mike car je l'aimais.

Le lendemain, donc lundi, Alice frappa à ma porte. Je ne l'attendais pas et encore moins avec Jasper.

_ Alice !!!! On devait se voir cette après midi, non ??

_ Oui je sais. Mais si tu veux je peux repartir si je te dérange.

Elle regardait dans le salon pour voir s'il n'y avait personne avec moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

_ Non Alice, Mike n'est pas là !!!! Et comment es-tu au courant ?? Ne me dit pas que ton frère t'a tout raconté !!!!!!!!

_ Quand il est rentré hier il était énervé et légèrement choqué. Il ne voulait rien me dire mais tu me connais dès qu'il y a un secret que je ne connais pas…. Enfin bref je l'ai cuisiné et il m'a tout raconté.

_ Et merde !!! Y'avait pas tes parents au moins pour entendre mes exploits ?

_ Non t'inquiètes, ils ne savent pas que ma future colocataire est une nympho. Ria-t-elle.

A ce moment là je regardais Jasper qui se tenait juste derrière Alice, lui tenant la taille. Elle vit mon regard et commençait à m'expliquer que pendant mon absence elle avait avoué à ses parents, donc à son frère aussi, qu'elle sortait avec Jazz depuis un peu plus de 6 mois et qu'elle l'aimait. Il était là lui aussi lors de l'annonce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle affronte ça toute seule surtout face à la réaction d'Edward. Voir un des ses meilleurs potes flirter avec sa sœur allait surement le rendre fou.

_ Comment on réagit tes parents ??

_ Très bien. Ils adorent Jazz et franchement ma mère avait un sérieux doute. Mes journées à Seattle, lui venant de plus en plus à Forks. Et franchement qui n'aime pas Jasper ?? Elle tournait sa tête pour lui faire un doux sourire et ce dernier l'embrassait affectueusement sur le front.

_ Et ton frère, car si c'est comme le mien !!!

_ Quand je lui ai annoncé je n'étais pas califourchon sur Jasper !!!!!!!! Dit-elle en me regardant furieusement.

Je lui fît une grimace en lui tirant la langue. Nous étions maintenant dans le salon assit sur le canapé.

_ Alors tu m'as pas dit. Edward ???

_ Et bien, je te cacherais pas qu'il était un peu furax mais Jasper à trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser. Et…

_ Je lui ai dit que j'aimais sa sœur comme jamais j'avais aimé auparavant. Et que si notre amitié n'y survivait pas je continuerais à voir Alice. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

Jasper venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et je fus touché par ses paroles. Il l'aimait. Elle ma meilleure amie et c'était sérieux. Je la regardais avec de la joie dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : Elle l'aimait aussi.

Alors que tout le monde était dans ses pensées, Alice se leva d'un bon en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ La famille Cullen invite la famille Swan mercredi midi à venir manger à la maison.

_ Attend, je sais pas. Mon père doit surement travailler et Emmett ????

_ J'ai déjà appelé ton père et il est ok, il devait prendre son aprèm de toute façon. En plus Carlisle lui a promis une partie de pêche au bord de la rivière. Emmett lui de toute façon là où il a de la bouffe !!!!!

Jasper pouffait de rire en disant que c'était tout à fait Em.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, quoi !!!!

_ Non ma belle. En plus on en profitera d'être tous réunis pour leur annoncer notre projet. Car dans trois semaines on commence les cours. Alors au boulot cocotte.

J'étais coincée. Alice avait déjà tout prévu et elle avait raison car moi j'avais le trouillomètre à zéro en pensant à cette annonce. J'étais sure que Charlie et Emmett allaient rejeter notre idée de colocation. Je comptais fortement sur l'appuie des parents d'Alice. Ils avaient toujours été de notre coté quand nos frères trop protecteurs devenaient insupportables.

_ Bon Bella tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_ Je sais pas encore. Pourquoi tu as quelques choses à me proposer ?

_ Avec Jazz on va au ciné à Port Angeles si tu veux venir avec Mike.

_ Ouais ça serait sympa. Je peux aussi demander à Angela et Ben de venir avec nous ???

_ Ok. Alors on se retrouve devant le ciné à 20h00. On ira manger un morceau après.

_ Heu, y aura pas nos frères parce que sinon…

_ Non t'en fait pas. En plus je crois que ce soir ils ont prévu un plan drague à Seattle!!!! On les verra pas avant au moins demain !!!!

Dès qu'Alice était partie, J'appelais Mike. Il était d'accord pour le ciné de ce soir. Il viendrait me chercher à la maison puisque Emmett serait déjà à Seattle en train de boire quelques bière et de draguer tout ce qui passait avec Edward. Angela et Ben était aussi de la partie. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir mon père.

_ Papa, je sorts avec Mike ce soir au ciné. Il y aura Alice et Jasper, un copain d'Em, et Angela et Ben. On mangera un morceau après mais on ne rentrera pas tard.

_ Ok Bella, mais fait attention.

_ T'inquiète pas papa. Respire c'est pas la première fois que sort, non. Tu voudras que je prépare quelque chose pour le dîner

_ Non il y a des restes de Lasagne. Je me débrouillerais.

_ C'est pour qui les lasagnes? Demandait Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ Pour papa car je sorts ce soir avec Alice, Jazz, Ben, Ang et Mike.

_ BELLA !!!!!

_ EMMETT, n'oublis pas ta promesse. Hein !!! Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu à des plans pour ce soir. Ou plutôt un en faite …

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend pour qu'il comprenne bien l'allusion que je voulais lui faire passer.

Il restait choqué sur le faite que je connaisse ses plans drague / braguette.

*****

La soirée s'était très bien passée. Mike et moi avions profités de l'obscurité du cinéma pour flirter mais pas aussi intensément que la veille. Mike avait encore peur des réactions d'Em même après lui avoir raconté notre accord. Le resto était au bord de la jetée et nous avions tous bien rigolé en pensant qu'on avait quitté le lycée et qu'on ne reverrait plus nos profs. Nous avions tous des anecdotes sur chacun d'eux. Vers 23h00, Mike me ramenait à la maison sans oublier de m'enlacer et m'embrassant avant de me dire bonne nuit. J'étais complètement folle de lui. J'aurais voulu avoir plus qu'un baiser mais il fallait être sage car Charlie nous observait par la fenêtre. Quand c'était pas le frère c'était le père !!!!

*****

_ Allez Bella magnes toi le cul, on va être en retard !!! criait Emmett en bas de l'escalier

_ Oui c'est bon, j'arrive et arrêtes de crier j'suis pas sourde !!!!!

_ Si je rate ne serai-ce qu'un truc qu'Esmée a préparé je te tu.

_ Arrête de laisser ton ventre prendre le dessus sur ta raison, Em.

_ Arrêtez-vous les enfants et montez en voiture. Vous me fatiguez à vous chamailliez comme ça. Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs par votre faute.

Je me retenais de rire tellement la situation était cocasse et j'en avais mal au ventre à force de me plier de deux. Voir Emmett à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie était franchement trop drôle. La vitre de plexi nous séparait comme si il était un délinquant. Charlie retenait aussi son rire en regardant mon frère dans son rétroviseur. Il ne manquait plus que la sirène et les menottes. Je jubilais rien qu'en y pensant.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen, Carlisle nous attendait dehors. Il voulait absolument montrer à Charlie sa nouvelle acquisition : sa nouvelle, super, méga canne à pêche !!!! Carlisle adorait la pêche tout comme mon père. Il disait que ça le détendait, le changeait de l'hôpital. Je voulais bien le croire. Je m'approchais de lui pour le saluer mais le martèlement des poings d'Em sur la vitre de la portière m'arrêtait. Emmett ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur et en voyant sa tête furieuse j'éclatais complètement de rire et Carlisle avec moi.

_ Bella va libérer ton frère avant qu'il ne me casse la vitre.

_ Vous accepté les criminels dans votre maison Carlisle ? Demandais-je

_ Normalement non mais je ferais une exception pour celui là. Rigola-t-il.

Une fois Emmett sorti de la voiture nous nous dirigèrent vers la maison et une musique douce, un mélange de piano et de guitare, émanait de l'intérieur. On aurait dit une berceuse. Esmée vint nous ouvrir. Nous la saluions en silence sans faire trop de bruit, afin de ne pas interrompre Alice et Edward. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'Alice jouait du piano. Elle le faisait si rarement. Elle avait tellement insisté pour apprendre qu'à la fin Edward avait cédé, comme d'habitude. Ce dernier jouait merveilleusement bien et de toutes sortes d'instruments. Plus spécialement du piano et de la guitare. C'était une véritable passion pour lui. Il aurait pu faire carrière mais il avait préféré des études de médecine en choisissant la pédiatrie, voulant garder la musique comme passion. Sa maîtresse comme il disait. Je l'aurais écouté pendant des heures si ce n'était pas Alice qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. Elle murmura à mon oreille « Alors prête ma vieille ? » Je faisais signe que non de la tête. Respire, respire et tout ira bien.

Le repas fût délicieux et Emmett avait vidé tous les plats pour ne pas qu'Esmée encombre son frigidaire de restes. Esmée nous invitait ensuite à prendre le dessert et le café dans le salon. Ce dernier était doté de trois canapés en cuir noir avec des liserés blancs mis en U devant une luxueuse cheminée surmontée d'un écran plat. Sur la table basse en verre le dessert était déjà servi ainsi que les cafés. Nous nous installèrent dans les canapés que je connaissais par cœur à force de venir chez Alice. J'étais assise entre mon frère et Edward. Alice était entre mon père et Jasper et le couple Cullen sur le troisième canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Alice me fit signe de la tête et je comprenais que c'était le moment de se lancer. Je lui répondais de commencer.

_ Bella et moi avons une annonce à vous faire. Dit-elle pour attirer leur attention. Alors voilà, on a décidé de ne pas allez vivre sur le campus de la fac.

_ Quoi !!!! dirent Emmett et Edward dans une même voix.

_ Laissez-moi finir avant de vous énervez tous les deux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se rassirent tout en restant sur le bord du canapé. Je pouvais sentir leurs tensions et leurs regards un peu perdus par la nouvelle se fixés sur Alice et moi à tour de rôle.

_ Avec Bella on ne va pas vivre sur le campus car on a trouvé un appart pas très loin de la fac. On le partagera toute les deux et le loyer également. On a fait nos comptes, on a un budget et franchement on s'en tire bien.

_ Tu aurais pu m'en parler Bella. Me dit mon père.

_ J'avais peur que tu refuses sans même m'écouter. Alors avec Alice on a tout fait dans votre dos pour vous prouver qu'on pouvait se débrouillée seule. Je me suis même trouvé un boulot à 10 minutes à pied de l'appart. C'est un coin super sympa en plus.

_ Je ne suis quand même pas comme ça, non ?

_ Un peu quand même, Charlie. Dit Alice. Vous ne laissez pas beaucoup de liberté à Bella. On a voulu vous paraître responsable en vous montrant qu'on s'était occupé de tout dans les moindres détails.

_ Alice !!!!!

_ Laissez, laissez Carlisle. Il est vrai que je protège un peu trop ma fille.

Pendant que Charlie réfléchissait, Edward et Emmett n'en pouvaient plus. Ils allaient bientôt exploser et c'est là que ça allait devenir compliquer. Convaincre ces deux têtes de mules. Emmett commençait.

_ Il en est hors de question, tu iras dans la résidence des filles un point c'est tout. Cria-t-il

_ Et toi aussi. Renchérit Edward avec un doigt menaçant sur Alice.

_ NON !!!! criait-on à notre tour.

_ Oh que si tu iras !!! dit Emmett en se retournant vers moi.

_ Et pourquoi le ferais-je. Pourquoi toi tu es dans un appart avec l'autre là et moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'en partager un avec Alice.

_ C'est pas pareil !!! S'offusqua Edward

_ Et en quoi c'est pas pareil, hein. Parce que vous êtes des garçons !!!! Alors vous avez le droit de tout avoir. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Ed. Lui répondit furieusement Alice.

On se regardait tous les quatre avec des regards assassins. Nos parents n'avaient pas encore parlés. Esmée avait l'air un peu en colère contre son fils devant ses explications un peu sexistes. Mon père et Carlisle tant qu'a eux discutèrent à voix basses penché l'un vers l'autre. Emmett recommença à parler.

_ Elles ne seront pas en sécurité dans un appart toutes seules. Et…

_ C'est vrai qu'à la résidence il y a un couvre feu, une gardienne, l'interdiction aux garçons, et je ne sais quoi encore. Tant que vous y êtes mettez nous une bourka aussi !!!! Criais-je vraiment énervée.

_ On sait ce que ça donne quand tu es seule avec un mec. Hein Bella !!!!! murmura Emmett.

_ Tu as promis espèce de traître.

Je me tournais pour voir si notre père nous avait entendu mais il était toujours en discussion avec Carlisle. Je fusillais mon frère du regard et il me répondit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. J'allais le tuer si Alice n'avait pas reprit le parole.

_ De tout façons nous avons déjà réservé l'appartement donc on ne vous demande votre accord à tous les deux, on vous informe.

Ils étaient dans une rage pas possible. Si ils avaient pu casser quelque chose ils l'auraient fait. Je savourais ma petite victoire en infligeant le même rictus à Em que celui qu'il m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. J'étais limite à lui tirer la langue mais je devais me montrer adulte pas comme lui, 22 ans et toujours un vrai gamin.

_ Arrêtez vous maintenant, dit Carlisle, avec Charlie on a peut-être une solution.

_ Merci papa. Jubila Alice.

_ Non Alice.

_ Tu vois, tu vas à la résidence et plus vite que ça. Merci papa. Dit Ed.

_ Non Edward. Ta sœur et Bella on prise leur décision. Elles se sont montrées responsables.

_ Bien sûr Bella responsable. Il manquait plus que ça !!! dit Em.

_ En tout cas plus que toi.

_ **ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE**, hurlait mon père à présent, laissez continuer Carlisle.

Tous les quatre nous nous rassayèrent calmement. La voix du chef Swan nous avait refroidit. Seul Jasper qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche ricanait dans son coin en avalant son gâteau. Edward lui jetait un regard furieux que même moi je n'aurais pas pu soutenir. Jasper dit seulement « Désolé les gars, mais là je peux rien faire »

_ Merci Charlie pour cette intervention, vous savez les calmer plus rapidement que moi !!

_ L'expérience Carlisle, l'expérience. Soupira-t-il.

_ Enfin bref j'ai deux solutions pour vous. Soit les filles prennent leur appartement soit…vous cohabitez tous les quatre ensembles.

_ NON !!!!!!! Nous étions 4 à le dire cette fois ci.

_ Laissez moi finir. Je louais un de nos appartements avec 4 chambres au docteur Parker à Seattle. Il part la semaine prochaine pour la Californie et l'appartement se retrouve vide. Vous payerez le loyer qui était le votre dans chacun de vos appartements respectifs et je vous fais cadeaux des charges. Mais attention mettez vous d'accord tout de suite car l'offre ne tiendra pas longtemps, on me l'a déjà demandé à la location. On vous laisse 1 heure pas une de plus. Quand on reviendra la décision sera prise et on n'y reviendra plus. Vous m'avez compris ?

_ Oui. Et là encore nous étions 4 à répondre.

_ Bien. Venez Charlie on va préparer les appâts pour notre pêche. Esmée tu viens ?

Ils partaient tous les trois en nous laissant là, muets. Jasper se leva, embrassant Alice, pour les rejoindre.

La discussion était houleuse. Chacun restant sur ses positions. Il était clair que les garçons nous laisseraient jamais emménager seules et eux ne voulaient pas quitter leur appart. Leur garçonnière.

Au bout de 30 minutes nous arrivâmes à un accord. Nous allions tous cohabiter, chacun s'occupant des ses affaires, ne demandant pas de compte à l'autre. Une caisse spéciale serait créée pour les courses. Chacun y mettrais 25 dollars par semaines. Les courses seraient faites à tour de rôle. La liste des commissions serait faite avec tout le monde pour ne l'aisé personne. Les tâches ménagères ne seraient pas une activité purement féminine. Chacun s'occuperait de son linge. L'appartement ne serait pas un _baisodrome_. Ce qui embêtait tout le monde mais c'était plus simple comme ça. Emmett demandait personnellement à Alice de ne pas peindre les pièces communes en rose ou autre couleur trop féminine. Ce qui me convenait également. Après avoir passé tous ces accords nous décidâmes d'en faire un contrat de vie commune en y apposant tous notre signature.

Nos parents ainsi que Jasper était heureux de ce compromis. Je voyais bien que Charlie était soulagé. Me sentir seule, malgré Alice, dans un appartement, dans une aussi grande ville l'effrayait et savoir qu'Emmett et Edward seraient là le rassurait.

Alice demandait déjà à son père les proportions des chambres et avait décidé que la plus grande était la sienne. Elle préparait déjà une journée shopping dans les magasins de déco dès le lendemain proposant à sa mère de l'accompagner. Esmée avait bon gout et c'était son travail. Carlisle nous précisais qu'il y avait également deux salles de bain qui me rassurait un peu. Partager avec Em n'était pas facile alors avec Alice et Eddy en plus !!! Je n'osais même pas y penser.

Le calme était revenu dans la maison des Cullen. Les garçons regardaient la télé en espérant trouver un bon match. Emmett dévorait son gâteau qu'il n'avait pas pu manger avant. Nos pères respectifs étaient partis à la pêche en sifflotant contents de leur stratagème pour nous forcer la main à la colocation à 4. Alice, Esmée et moi étions dans la cuisine autour de la table parlant déco. Esmée avait sorti les plans et Alice commençait déjà une liste de ce qui faudrait acheter. Carlisle nous avait promis de s'occuper, avec Charlie, des contrats de location déjà signés avec chacun des proprios.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous en fin d'après midi. La journée avait été difficile mais la fin de semaine le serait encore plus. Alice allait être infernale. Je le sentais et en frissonnais d'avance. Entre me battre avec Em et accompagner Alice dans sa fièvre acheteuse je choisissais mon frère. Dans un magasin elle ne savait plus se contrôler. Elle m'en donnait le tournis.

Je montais me coucher de bonne heure car j'en pouvais plus. Toute cette tension m'avait fatiguée. Après une bonne douche chaude pour me relaxer j'étais prête pour allez au lit. Avant j'appelais Mike pour lui narrer les décisions prises durant la journée. Il n'était pas trop ravi par ces accords car on ne pourrait pas se voir comme on le voudrait.

_ Mais toi tu as toujours ton appart et tu es seule dedans, non ?? Je pourrais toujours passez te voire et assez souvent si tu m'y autorises.

_ Bella Swan tu es diabolique. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à toutes les heures de la nuit et du jour.

_ Je n'en espérais pas moins de toi. Je t'aime. A plus.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime et bonne nuit fait de beaux rêves.

Je fermais mon portable en songeant au rêve qui me rendrait visite cette nuit. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en pensant à Mike et moi en train de ….

_ Tu penses à quoi là Bella ? dit Emmett

_ Hein, quoi ?? Réussis-je à dire en sortant de mes songes

_ Heu…voilà…je voulais m'excuser pour cette aprèm. J'ai encore fait le grand frère trop protecteur alors que j'avais promis…

_ C'est rien Em, tu peux pas t'en empêcher et franchement je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu étais différent.

_ Bon alors pas fâché de cette colocation ? Tu sais Edward est plus facile que moi à vivre. Il est moins « ours » que moi. En plus ça me fera du bien de faire des efforts je devrais peut-être me mettre au yoga.

_ Ouais t'as raison le yoga est fait pour toi !!!!! Je te vois bien en caleçon moulant. Je vais t'avouer que je suis soulagée par la coloc à 4. J'avais un peu peur mais de savoir que tu seras à mes cotés me rassure.

_ Ah !!! Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi.

_ Comme grand frère pas comme un St Bernard ou autre chien d'attaque.

_ Bon je te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Bella.

_ Bonne nuit Emmett.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sorti en refermant la porte.

***

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à vous servir du bouton vert juste en dessous.**

**Je sais que Bella et Mike sont toujours ensemble et que c'est « beurk » (en review dans le texte) mais soyez là pour les prochains chapitres, la situation pourrait changer… ou non !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**** : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**_ laurie : désolé pour tes nausées, tu veux du primpéran ?**

**_ Allyssabella : ravi de voir que tu aimes et la coloc…. Que d'occasion, mais pour qui et pourquoi ?!**

**_ Dawn : heureuse que le chap3 t'ais plu et son prénom c'est MIKE. Je sais c'est dur aussi pour moi.**

**_twilight33 : merci beaucoup et voilà un peu de croustillant.**

**_ nini : je sais pas si ça change grand-chose quand même !!! Quoique …**

*******

**Merci à caro30 pour la relecture de mes chapitres et je vous invite à aller lire sa fic « s'éveiller » c'est super. Du suspens et du sadisme de sa part !!! **

*******

**FORZA TRALONCA, U PIU BELLU PAESE DI CORSICA.**

**E VIVA !!!**

*******

**Chapitre 4**

**POV BELLA**

La fin de semaine fut exactement comme je l'avais prédit. Alice voulait acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Je m'y étais opposé fermement. Il était hors de question qu'elle paye pour tout ce qui allait y avoir dans l'appart. Je ne voulais pas dépendre d'elle. Elle avait une telle facilité à claquer son argent que ça me mettais mal à l'aise. Moi je voulais qu'on récupère des meubles que nos parents ne se servaient plus et de les restaurer un peu. Esmée trouvait mon idée excellente et que ça donnerait du cachet à l'appart. Elle me murmurait que justement qu'un de leur garage servait de garde meuble pour l'ancienne déco. Je souriais de plaisir d'avoir une alliée à mes cotés. Alice, tant qu'à elle était légèrement furieuse qu'on chamboule son excursion shopping.

La semaine suivante, Carlisle nous donnait les clefs de notre chez nous. Il s'était également occupé de nos précédents contrats de location. On paierait les loyers pendant 2 mois le temps que les proprios se trouvent d'autres locataires et Carlisle nous fit cadeau de 2 mois de son loyer. Tant qu'a Charlie, lui il se proposait pour l'achat des fournitures « bricolage » tout ce qui était peinture ou autre chose. Alice, Em, Eddy et moi avions décidé de rester à Seattle durant la semaine pour avancer dans le rafraîchissement de l'appartement. Nous dormirions chez les garçons, qui gardait leur logement jusqu'à la fin du mois. Alice et moi dans la chambre d'Edward et les garçons dans celle d'Emmett. Je préférais franchement cet arrangement car quand je voyais l'état de celle de mon frère à Forks j'avais peur !!!!

L'appartement était grand et lumineux. Sur la gauche il y avait une belle et grande cuisine américaine séparée de la pièce à vivre par un comptoir avec 4 tabourets de bar. Les plans de travails étaient recouverts de granit noir moucheté de blanc. Je n'osais même pas y toucher. Je reconnaissais le style d'Esmée dans le choix des couleurs. Le faite d'avoir gardé un grand mur extérieur qui longeait la cuisine et le salon de briques rouges donnait encore plus de cachet au lieu. Je m'y sentais bien. Sur la droite il y avait un mur de couleur beige traversant l'appartement dans toute sa longueur. Seule une ouverture dans son milieu nous indiquait l'entrée d'un couloir qui menait aux chambres et aux salles de bain.

Alice se précipitait directement dessus, Emmett la talonnait de près, pour choisir sa chambre. La plus grande bien sûr !!!! Emmett en avait choisi une aussi grande. Edward et moi étions en retrait face à cette frénésie ambiante.

_ Tu choisis laquelle ? me demanda-t-il

_ Peu importe du moment que mon lit tient dedans. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dressing de 50 m².

Il me regardait en souriant en me disant que je n'avais rien avoir avec Alice et l'en remerciais. Donc les chambres des filles et leur salle de bain étaient à droite du couloir. Ma chambre était juste en face de celle d'Edward. J'allais voir la chambre d'Em et je rigolais avant même d'y entrer.

_ Oh Em, tu as hérité du papier avec les petits nounours ??? Ca te va tellement bien !!!!!

_ La ferme Bella. De toute façon avant demain ils seront remplacés par de la peinture.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir ici avec eux ce soir ? pour leur dernière nuit.

_ Sort tout de suite de ma chambre !!!!!!

Fou de rage il entreprit tout de suite d'arracher le papier peint. Edward revenait de la voiture avec les pots de peinture que nous venions d'acheter. Alice avait choisi un beau rouge pour sa tête de lit et le reste rose très pâle. Em était resté dans les bleus. Eddy avait choisi la couleur taupe comme celle de sa chambre de Forks. Tant qu'à moi je restais dans les tons neutres : sable. Chacun se mit à son boulot en repeignant sa chambre. Nous gardions la grande pièce pour demain où Jasper serait aussi de la partie.

Le soir venu, j'étais bien contente dans ne pas rentrer à Forks. J'étais épuisée. Edward fit de la place dans sa chambre pour que nous puissions y déposer nos sacs. Sa chambre était impeccablement rangée, rien ne dépassait et il y avait une douce odeur …. Il avait changé ses draps !!!! Rien à voir avec Emmett !!!! En moi même je plaignais ce pauvre Edward de devoir dormir avec Emmett.

_ Bella tu veux quoi comme Pizza ?

_ Une reine avec beaucoup de fromage dessus s'il te plait Em.

_ Ok. Je pars avec Eddy les chercher pendant qu'Alice et Jazz vont chercher les boissons.

_ D'accord.

Une fois que tout le monde était parti je me décidais à aller prendre ma douche. Je sorti mes affaires de toilette ainsi que mon pantalon large et un débardeur qui me servait de pyjama. Les serviettes mais où sont les serviettes « propres » ? Rien dans la salle de bain. J'en trouvais une dans la chambre de mon frère mais j'avais un sérieux doute sur la propreté de cela !!! Dans la chambre d'Edward, j'étais sure d'en trouver une et ça n'a pas manqué. Toute cette recherche m'avait prit du temps et je voulais passer avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous et surtout avant qu'Alice monopolise la douche.

L'eau chaude sur mes épaules nues était un véritable délice et mélangée à l'odeur de fraise de mon shampoing j'étais presque comme à la maison. Je sortais de la douche en cherchant des doigts ma serviette quand tout à coup la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

C'était Edward avec des yeux ronds me regardant de la tête aux pieds figé en tenant la poigné de la porte grande ouverte. Il était pâle. Il ne bougeait plus et avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je réussi à trouver ma serviette et la colla contre moi pour protéger ma poitrine et la partie la plus intime de mon être.

_ EDWARD !!! Sort de là tout de suite !!!

_ Hein ….. quoi ???

_ Sort de là.

_ Ah, oui…. Heu… j'y vais alors ?

_ OUI s'il te plait.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque montrant sa gêne de m'avoir vu nue. Il baissait les yeux et refermait la porte brusquement. Il avait mit du temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. J'était furieuse mais il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de partager sa douche avec une femme. Hormis pour autre chose !!!!

Je sortais de la salle de bain pour m'installer sur le canapé. J'étais assise à coté de lui en essayant de me concentrer sur la télé. Il n'osait pas me regarder et d'un coté ça ma faisait plutôt rire. Comme un tic nerveux il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place même si ça ne servait à rien. Ils revenaient toujours à la même position c'est-à-dire n'importe comment.

_ Je suis ….désolé ….Bella …je croyais que tu te reposais dans ma chambre.

_ C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois frappe à la porte.

_ La prochaine fois ferme la porte de l'intérieur.

_ J'y avais pas pensé à ça et puis c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu avant.

_ C'est sûr mais je te rappelle que tu avais 8 ans. Maintenant … ben … heu… tu…

_ Je ?

_ Tu es une femme, voilà je l'ai dit. T'es contente !!!

_ Et ça change quelque chose pour toi ?

_ NON !!!! Tu restes Bella un point c'est tout. Et franchement je suis bien content qu'il y ai deux salles de douche dans la nouvelle maison. Sinon ce serait un vrai bordel !!!

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais rentré de la pizzeria avant Emmett car il draguait à mort une serveuse. Et vas-y que j'te murmure à l'oreille, que j'te passe la main dans le dos… Je connaissais par cœur les techniques de drague de mon pote et à mon avis j'en avais pour un moment voir la nuit avant de le revoir.

_ Bon Emmett je rentre maintenant j'ai trop faim, tu nous rejoins plus tard ?

_ Ouais, ouais. Vas-y. Prend les pizzas. J'arrive.

_ N'oublie pas qu'on a du monde.

_ Ok, ok. Me dit-il en me faisant signe de partir sans me regarder.

Je me pressais de rentrer car je me doutais que les autres devaient avoir les crocs comme moi et en plus j'avais une de ces envie de pisser, j'en pouvais plus. Une fois la porte ouverte, je déposais les pizzas sur la table. Il n'y avait personne. Jazz et Al devaient prendre leur temps pour acheter les bières. Je n'y pensais pas car penser à ma sœur dans les bras d'un homme me rendais fou. Même si c'était Jasper.

Je courrais vers la salle de bain et là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Bella nue cherchant sa serviette pour se protéger de mon regard. Je me sentait con. Je devais refermer la porte mais je ne pouvais pas. Je la regardai, son corps mouillé avec cette petite serviette que je reconnaissais comme étant la mienne. Pleins d'images passaient dans ma tête et ce n'était que quand j'entendis Bella crier mon nom que je sortais de ma stupeur. Je disais quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était et refermais la porte rapidement.

Je me secouais la tête en me demandant ce qui c'était passé. Non je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de pensée pour Bella. Elle était ma petite sœur enfin plus aussi petite que ça !!!! Elle avait pris de belles rondeurs et…NON, NON et NON ne pas penser à ça !!!!!! J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et allumais la télé histoire de me vider la tête. Après quelques minutes elle venait me rejoindre. Je m'étais excusé et elle m'avait pardonné.

**POV BELLA**

Emmett n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Eddy m'expliquait qu'il avait du passer la nuit avec la serveuse de la pizzeria qu'il avait trouvé à son goût hier au soir. Et en effet on le retrouvait dans notre nouvelle maison au matin. L'histoire de la salle de bain s'était effacée de nos mémoires et Edward avait le même comportement que d'habitude. Il m'avait dit que j'était toujours Bella sa petite sœur de cœur et j'en étais contente.

Nous avions passé toute la journée dans la peinture et franchement j'en pouvais plus. Une certaine routine s'installait entre nous. Nous vivions ensemble mais on ne se gênait pas. Nous passions nos soirées à rigoler en mangeant des plats tout prêts, en buvant de la bière. Il y avait un léger sentiment de liberté et j'étais sure que nous avions fait le bon choix en voulant vivre tous ensemble.

Tous les soirs j'appelais Mike pour lui raconter nos journées, ce qui rendrait mon frère légèrement agaçant. Je promettais à mon amoureux que bientôt je viendrais le voir pour rattraper le temps perdu.

_ Bella à partir de la semaine prochaine je suis à Seattle passes me voir quand tu veux. Mais ne me préviens pas avant, je trouve ça plus excitant.

_ Mike Newton !!!! Tu es un vrai pervers !!!

_ Arrêtes Bella, je sais que tu aimes ça toi aussi. Oses dire le contraire.

_ Non tu as raison mais je suis sure qu'avec une clef de ton appart je pourrais mieux te surprendre, non ??

_ Là c'est toi qui deviens perverse !!

_ Alors ??

_ Hummm…Je te donnerais un double ce week-end.

_ Je savais que tu ne me dirais pas non, Bonne nuit mon cœur.

_ Bonne nuit Bella.

***

Nous partîmes le vendredi soir pour Forks. Le nouvel appart était méconnaissable. Esmée avait passé la journée avec nous pour nous aider à aménager les meubles dans la grande pièce. Elle avait fait patiner tous les vieux meubles dans des couleurs sable, blanc, rouge et c'était magnifique. Les garçons avaient vidé leur garçonnière et leurs meubles trouvèrent tous une place. Surtout le piano droit d'Edward. Il trônait dans le salon. J'attendais presque avec impatience les jours où il se mettrait à en jouer et inonderait le logement de sa musique. Alice tant qu'à elle était un peu déçue qu'on fasse dans la récupération. Elle nous boudait comme un vrai bébé mais quand on sonna à la porte dans l'après midi, elle redevenait une vrai gamine.

_ Voilà mon cadeau !!!! Elle sautillait sur place d'excitation.

_ Qu'es que tu as fait encore Alice ?

_ Comme je suis nulle pour la bricole et tout vos truc de hippies et ben je participe à ma façon.

Elle se jeta sur la porte pour allez ouvrir à des livreurs. Elle signa le bon de livraison et fit entrer des gars supers costaux qui portaient deux canapés et deux fauteuils style club. Ils étaient en cuir marron comme dans les salons priver réservés aux hommes. Ainsi qu'une grande table basse.

_ Excusez- moi, mais il manque quelque chose là non ??

_ Non je ne crois pas Melle Cullen.

_ Moi je crois que oui. Je vous avais également commandé un écran plat.

_ Attendez … Ah oui il est là. Je vais le chercher et je reviens

Pendant que les hommes sortaient nous dévisageâmes Alice qui était très satisfaite de son effet.

_ Ben quoi !! Vous pourriez dire merci non !!!

_ Merci Alice, merci et encore merci. Si t'étais pas avec Jazz….

_ OH !!! On se calme Emmett et relève toi, tu es pathétique.

_ Alice Tu n'aurais pas du c'est beaucoup trop et franchement ça me gêne.

_ Arrête Bella, de toute façon quand Alice à quelque chose en tête elle ne l'a pas autre part. Tu devrais la connaître depuis le temps. Dit Edward exaspéré par sa sœur.

_ De toute façon maintenant qu'ils sont là ils ne repartent plus. C'est vrai quoi on n'allait pas se mettre par terre sur des coussins ou le vieux canapé des garçons toute notre vie, non ?? Alors dites merci qu'on en finisse.

_ MERCI ALICE. Disait-on tous en chœur.

Parfois je me demandais vraiment comme elle pouvait encore nous surprendre. C'était ma petite fée Clochette.

***

Je passais une partie de mon week-end en compagnie de Mike mais encore une fois nous étions restés sage dans l'attente de notre semaine à Seattle. Il me donnait la clef de son appart que je chérichais déjà.

Charlie avait ramené de je ne sais où des cartons que je m'empressais de remplir. Mes fringues ne prenaient pas trop de place contrairement à ceux d'Alice. J'emportais avec moi mes livres préférés, enfin tout mes livres car faire un choix était dur, mes cd et mon ordi portable, mon appareil photos et tout mon matériel de dessin. Tout ce que j'avais besoin d'autre était déjà là bas.

Je passerais la semaine à Seattle avec Alice et Jazz, même si ce dernier devait « normalement » rejoindre son appart le soir, car je commençais mon boulot à la bibliothèque de la fac lundi. C'est Angéla qui m'avait trouvé ce boulot. Elle aussi y travaillait. Son oncle était un grand ami du doyen de l'université. Il ne restait que 2 semaines avant la rentrée mais il fallait ranger tout les livres et remettre tout en ordre avant l'arrivée des étudiants. Je travaillerais le lundi, mercredi et vendredi après mes cours jusqu'à 18h30. Ce qui me donnais encore largement le temps pour mes études et Mike.

Le dimanche soir tout était prêt et je sentais une petite boule au fond de mon ventre prête à exploser. L'excitation, la peur, la joie,… tout ce mélangeait en moi. Je me forçais à respirer et à ne pas regretter mes années lycées. Je devais sortir de ce cocon qu'avait créé Charlie et Emmett pour moi. Je n'était plus cette ado qui avait peur des gens, de l'inconnu, qui voulait passer inaperçue. Non j'étais une femme. Une femme responsable de ses choix et de ses actes. J'étais prête pour ça. Je relevais le menton et me dirigeais vers la cuisine sans me casser quoique ce soit dans les escaliers. Mon père m'attendait pour le dîner, notre dernier dîner quotidien.

_ Bella te voilà déjà je ne t'ai pas entendu tomber dans l'escalier ?

_ Très drôle papa, merci. Je lui tirais la langue.

_ Tiens sert toi, j'ai essayé de préparer le repas alors soit indulgente avec moi.

Dans un saladier il y avait des spaghettis, que Charlie n'avait pas fait coller ou brûler pour une fois, avec une sauce bolognaise.

_ Humm... c'est meilleur que ce j'ai pu connaître, tu t'améliore avec le temps.

_ Merci ma fille, ça fait plaisir que tu remarques mes efforts.

Nous restèrent assis à manger en silence avant que mon père ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tiens Bella un petit cadeau pour toi.

_ Mais papa il ne fallait pas.

_ Ouvres et après parles.

_ Ok chef Swan.

J'arrachais le papier cadeau tout en essayant de deviner ce que c'était. Charlie avait les yeux pétillants et serrait ses mâchoires pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une petite mallette blanche avec une croix rouge dessus. Il explosait de rire au même moment que j'écarquillais les yeux sur une valise de premier secours.

_ Papa ce n'est pas drôle !!!

_ Non Bella tu as raison ce n'est pas drôle c'est nécessaire. Je te connais trop pour savoir que tu n'auras rien chez toi en cas de chute ou tout autre accident.

_ Après tout tu dois avoir raison. Ma maladresse est une vraie légende maintenant.

_ Non Bella mais te savoir seule ou enfin presque seule là bas m'angoisse. Alors j'ai demandé à Carlisle de m'aider à la remplir et il t'a aussi mit les numéros de l'hôpital, des urgences, pharmacies et docteurs qu'il connaît très bien.

_ Merci mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir 6 ans !!!

_ Une dernière chose aussi… met ça dans ton sac s'il te plaît.

_ C'est quoi ??

_ Une bombe anti-agression au poivre de Cayenne.

Une fois le repas fini j'embrassais mon père tendrement et montais me coucher. Dans mon lit je repensais à mes bonnes résolutions et mon estomac se dénoua comme par magie. J'avais toujours eu du mal à me décider mais quand ma décision était prise je ne revenais plus dessus. Je tenais ça de Charlie. Le calme revenu en moi je trouvais le sommeil avec une réelle facilité.

***

**Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et la douche bien sûr ;) **

**Je tiens encore vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me boostent à fond. Beaucoup moins de « Beurk » d'ailleurs. Vous commencer à apprécier ce couple ? Bella et Mike ?**

**Spéciale petite dédicace à mon lecteur Australien : si tu es blond aux cheveux longs, surfeur, musclé, grand,…. Laisse-moi un petit message ;) Si tu es une lectrice tu peux aussi me laisser un message même si c'est moins mon fantasme !!!!! Oui je sais je suis une fille superficielle !!!!**

**Au prochain chap. et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer ****: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Merci et encore merci pour vos reviews. 23 reviews pour le chapitre 4 !!!! Waouh !!!! Et vous savez quoi et bien ça me rend gourmande alors vous savez quoi faire ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**_ twilight33 : contente que ça t'ai plu et voilà la suite.**

**_Carlie : et oui je couple Bella/Mike !!!!! …. Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était provisoire ???**

**_ petitedita : félicitation !!! Tu as gagné le concours du plus de « beurk » (6) dans ton commentaire !!!! mdr !!! Puisque tu aimes bien les petits moments embarrassant alors voilà…. Et merci pour tes compliments *rougie***

**_ Allyssabella : tu arrives deuxième avec tes 5 « Beurk ». Oui je suis moi aussi folle d'Edward mais que veux-tu ? Il faut laisser une chance aux autres, non ?**

**_laurie : je pense que pour ce chapitre tu n'auras pas non plus besoin de primpéran !!! lol !!!!!**

**_ Dawn : et bien voilà le premier chap. de la coloc. Tu ne laisse vraiment aucunes chances à ce pauvres Mike ;)**

**_ Samia : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. C'est vrai qu'Alice me fait penser à la fée clochette !!! Et enfin une lectrice qui patiente !! Et oui l'histoire se met en place petit à petit.**

**_ ki : on ne se débarrasse pas comme ça de ce pauvre Mike !! Il n'a rien fait de mal ?**

**_ bubble gum : merci et voilà la suite.**

**_ lucile : ton imagination peut te jouer des tours !! tu es trop romantique… ;)**

*******

**Bon toujours un grand merci à caro30 pour sa relecture. Pensez à sa fic elle est super.**

*******

**Bonne lecture**

*******

**Chapitre 5**

**POV BELLA**

Alice attendait dans la voiture de Jasper que je finisse de charger ma vieille Chevrolet rouge à plateau pour partir de Forks. Avec Charlie on s'était levé tôt pour tout y mettre. Une fois le travail fait j'embrassais tendrement mon père en lui disant que je l'appellerais dès mon arrivée à Seattle. Il était de bonne heure, le soleil se levait à peine mais nous ne voulions pas tomber dans les embouteillages de la grande ville et vu la vitesse maximale de mon antique camionnette il fallait se dépêcher.

Nous arrivâmes vers 9h00 au pied de notre immeuble et avec Alice on était toute excitée. Apparemment on n'était pas les seules à être dans cet état. Dans le hall on pouvait entendre un couple qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_ Ils sont pas très discrets ces deux là !!! ricanais-je

_ Surtout elle, écoute…

_ Arrêtez les filles, là c'est vous qui êtes indiscrètes.

_ Attends Jazz c'est eux qui sont bruyants !!! Répondit Alice

Plus on montait et plus on les entendait. Ca devenait gênant et je l'avoue légèrement excitant. Devant notre porte on stoppait net en entendant la fille crier « Edward…encore… plus fort ». On restait là comme trois cons avec la clef dans la serrure. Les gémissements s'amplifiaient de plus en plus à croire qu'on était dans leur chambre.

_ Quoi !!! C'est mon frère qui fait tout ce bouquant ! Attend je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense et …

_ Alice !! Attend au moins qu'il ait fini.

_ Mais Jazz on a dit que l'appart n'était pas un baisodrome et là il fait quoi. Il ramène une gonzesse et la baise aux oreilles de tous !!!

_ Attendez je crois qu'il a fini. Réussis-je à dire

_ C'est bon on peut rentrer alors. Rétorquait Alice furieuse.

Avec Jazz on entrait doucement mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui claquait la porte avec violence et commençait à crier.

**_ EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN** ramène ton cul ici et tout de suite.

_ Arrête ça Alice c'est pas grave !! dis-je

_ Comment ça c'est pas grave tu rigole ou quoi !!!! Si lui, il peut le faire alors à partir de maintenant Jasper dormira ici quand je le souhaiterais.

Edward apparu devant nous en pantalon de toile beige et on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas de sous vêtements en dessous. Son torse était nu. Il était gêné par notre intrusion et nous aussi enfin à part Alice. Cette dernière paraissait encore plus furieuse. Edward n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Une grande fille, rousse, habillée d'une toute petite robe noir ultra moulante sortait du couloir pour se diriger vers nous. Jasper avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et Alice lui lançait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle s'arrêta au coté d'Edward et lui murmurait à l'oreille mais elle n'était pas très discrète et ne voulait surement pas l'être donc nous avions entendu leur échange.

_ Appelle-moi si tu veux qu'on remette ça. J'ai laissé mon numéro dans ta chambre.

_ Ok

Et là sans que personne ne s'y attende même pas Ed, elle fourra sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward qui restait con à son tour.

_ Ciao Rocco et n'oubli pas… c'est quand tu veux.

Alice regardait la rousse partir. Elle était à la limite de lui cracher dessus. Edward commençait à partir vers le couloir mais Alice lui fit face.

_ Tu fais quoi là ?? Tu vas où ??

_ A ton avis… prendre une douche.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cette pétasse faisait chez moi ?

_ Chez nous Alice, chez nous. Dit-il en haussant la voix.

_ Je croyais que l'appart n'était pas un baisodrome.

_ Mais j'étais seul Alice il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

Avec jasper nous avions décidé que cette conversation ne nous regardait pas et donc nous nous installions dans le salon. Essayant de trouver une occupation mais nos oreilles étaient bien trop absorbées par ce qui se disait derrière nous.

_ Alors parce qu'il y a personne tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

_ Oui et j'étais dans MA chambre. En plus vous deviez rentrer qu'en début d'après midi.

_ Ok, tu le prends comme ça. Attend un peu. Jasper viens avec moi j'ai un truc à te montrer dans MA chambre.

_ Alice je ne crois pas que… mais Jazz n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle le tirait par le bras.

_ Tu fais quoi là…. Tu vas où ???

_ Dans ma chambre et je vais te montrer ce que c'est moi de la discrétion !!!

**_ QUOI **!!!!!

Edward était là debout à la regarder entrer dans sa chambre. Il était furieux. Jasper lui faisait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter mais ça le rendait encore plus fou. Il me regardait comme si je pouvais empêcher sa sœur de faire une connerie. Comme si c'était possible d'arrêter Alice. Mais il me prenait pour qui ? Dieu !!!

_ Me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien fait moi pour une fois.

_ Mais arrêtes la… vas la raisonner.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne fera rien avec Jazz dans cette pièce. Et en plus c'est pas son style. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est juste furieuse.

_ Furieuse ?! Mais furieuse de quoi… elle croit que je ne vit que d'eau fraîche !!!!!

_ Comme elle te l'a dit, elle veut que nos « conquêtes » d'un soir restent à la porte. En clair chez la fille ou à l'hôtel. Maintenant elle voudrait, grâce à ta connerie, que Jazz dorme ici quand elle le voudra.

_ Quoi ??? Mais elle peut pas c'est …

_ C'est quoi hein ? c'est normal Ed et tu crois franchement qu'elle est encore vierge. Et je te rappelle que Jazz ne la laissera pas faire de bêtise alors calme toi.

Il commençait à comprendre où était le malaise. Sa sœur reproduisait ce que lui avait fait pour lui faire comprendre son erreur. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « merde mais quelle connerie » J'étais assise sur un fauteuil et lui se tenait debout devant moi à faire les cents pas. Je baissais les yeux. Car il me donnait le tournis à bouger comme ça.

_ Edward s'il te plait arrêtes de bouger tu me donnes mal au cœur.

_ Quoi…ah !! Oui.

_ Autre chose aussi. Après ta douche change de pantalon ou sinon mets quelque chose en dessous car là…. Je faisais un signe de la main montrant son sexe en tournant la tête.

_ Oh merde !!!!

Il courrait jusqu'à la salle de bain et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses rebondir à travers son pantalon. Je riais intérieurement. Il m'avait vu nue et je l'avais vu « pratiquement » nu par transparence. 1 à 1. Match nul.

Peu de temps après le passage orageux, Alice sortie de sa chambre en me demandant si ça avait fonctionné. J'acquiesçais de la tête. On parlait doucement pour pas que son frère nous entendent. Mais il arrivait derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je sais, Alice, ce que tu vas me demander et après ma connerie de tout à l'heure et ben c'est oui. Jasper peut dormir ici quand tu veux. Mais…

_ Merci Edward. Mais tu comprends que c'est parce que je l'aime et que c'est sérieux entre nous. Donc les coups d'un soir non.

_ Si je comprends bien encore une nuit avec Tanya et c'est bon.

_ NON. Je ne veux pas de cette pétasse chez nous.

Jasper, qui était resté en retrait de tout ça, s'approchait de son ami lui mettant une main sur son épaule.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.

_ Je sais mais si je veux avoir la paix avec ma sœur… je n'ai pas le choix. Et franchement je préfère que ce soit toi qu'un sale con.

***

Le reste de la journée c'était passez agréablement bien. On avait déchargé ma camionnette et je pouvais enfin finir de ranger ma chambre. J'avais commencé mon boulot à la bibliothèque avec Angéla. On se racontait nos petites histoires. Elle partageait une chambre d'étudiante sur le campus avec une certaine Jessica. Elle ne la supportait pas. Elle était superficielle, égoïste … Bref tous les trucs qu'on aime chez une fille !!!! Elle allait s'arranger pour changer de chambre parce qu'un an avec Jessica elle ne tiendrait pas. Cette dernière ramenait des mecs dans la chambre et laissait Angie dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ben était hors de lui quand il l'apprit.

Le soir en rentrant je retrouvait mon frère et Edward en train de regarder la télé. Une odeur agréable sortait de la cuisine et je demandais qui c'était mit aux fourneaux. Emmett me répondit qu'Edward avait un truc à se faire pardonner. Il riait aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'Eddy lui donne un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. A ce moment là c'est moi que me mis à rire.

J'allais directement dans ma chambre poser mes affaires. Je pris mon calepin à dessin et partais les rejoindre. Je devais parfaire ma technique et rien de mieux qu'un modèle vivant. Je me mettais dans un fauteuil et commençais à griffonner. Edward était à 4 mètres de moi absorbé par le match et ne faisait donc pas attention à moi. J'en profitais donc pour le dessiner de trois quart.

_ Attention Eddy tu es pris au piège. Em venait de me voir.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ??

Il lui fit signe de la tête vers ma direction. Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Arrêtes Emmett maintenant il a bougé.

_ Qu'es que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il l'air surpris.

_ Elle te dessine mon gars.

_ Ca ne te dérange pas au moins. Tu comprends je dois m'entraîner pour mes cours et j'ai déjà dessinée Emmett un millier de fois alors que toi non. Tu es pour moi un visage neuf si tu veux.

Il me regardait fixement mais se remit dans sa position initiale et je l'en remerciais. Il avait des traits fins avec beaucoup de pureté. A mieux le regarder il n'avait pas exactement les même yeux qu'Alice. Ils étaient certes verts mais avec beaucoup plus de nuances, d'éclat, de lumière, que j'avais du mal à les retranscrire avec mon crayon noir. Son nez était droit, la ligne de sa mâchoire parfaite et je m'apercevais qu'il était vraiment beau. Un vrai dieu sur Terre. C'était la première fois que je pensais à Edward de cette façon, comme un dieu et j'en rougissais. De temps en temps il me jetait des regards et j'étais sure qu'il m'avait vu m'empourprer.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Il s'était retourné vers moi en fronçant ses sourcils et même eux étaient parfaits.

_ Non, non rien je pensais juste à un truc. Ca ne te déranges pas si je continu.

_ Non mais tu me montre après, d'accord ? Dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

_ D'accord mais pas avant que je le finisse.

Il se retourna encore une fois vers l'écran et prenait la pose. Je me disais en moi-même que je prendrais un prétexte bidon pour ne pas lui montrer mon dessin. Je le trouvais trop « personnel ». Il reflétait trop la sensation de beauté que j'avais eue d'Edward à ce moment là. Je le garderais pour moi et en ferais un autre plus « présentable », plus neutre pour lui.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortait de mes songes. C'était Mike qui me demandait de passer demain après midi à son appart car mercredi il devait être absent. Je lui répondais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. A la fin de ma communication, Emmett me regardait en me faisant les gros yeux. Je lui tirais la langue comme une véritable gamine.

Alice et Jazz n'étaient pas là pour le dîner. Je racontais les exploits d'Edward à mon frère. Il rigolait à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ? Me grondais Edward.

_ Ah non ! Pour une fois qu'on peut rire avec autre chose que mes conneries. J'en profite.

_ Isabella Swan, tu ne paye rien pour attendre.

_ Allez Eddy, toi le gars si sage et propre sur lui. Qui ne fait jamais de bêtises. Emmett se remit à rire de plus belle.

La soirée s'était passée calmement. Après avoir regardé la télé avec les garçons je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me coucher. Les matches de foot n'étaient pas une grande passion pour moi. Cette journée m'avait fatiguée. Tant sur le plan physique que moral.

Mon sommeil me joua des tours cette nuit là. D'habitude quand je rêvais d'un garçon je voyais Mike mais pas là. Le garçon qui avait envahi mes rêves était Edward. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Etait-ce parce que j'avais vraiment découvert sa beauté durant cette soirée ? Mon cerveau jouait avec moi et je n'aimais pas ça. Mon subconscient était un véritable abruti !!! L'homme que j'aimais était Mike et personne d'autre.

***

**Bon alors vous avez trouvez ça comment ? Hein ? Je veux plein de reviews pour le savoir.**

**Edward en Rocco vous a-t-il plu ? Moi perso j'adore !!!**

**Il commence à se passer un truc là, non ?**

**Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mon lecteur Australien (ou ma lectrice). Sniff.**

**Avant de partir n'oubliez pas le bouton vert et Forza Tralonca et toutes les régions « internationales » comme ça pas de chauvinisme !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, 28 pour le dernier chapitre!!!!! Je ne pensais vraiment pas dépasser les 100 en 5 chapitres. Alors encore merci beaucoup.**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez appréciez Edward en Rocco. Et oui c'est mon petit fantasme personnel !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**_ Carlie : Bella ouvre les yeux mais va-t-elle les garder ouvert ?! **

**_ lucile : Bella la petite cochonne ?! Mais qui ne le serait pas avec Edward ?**

**_ Alice : merci et oui il y a un truc mais quoi ???**

**_ laurie : la rupture Bella/Mike n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Enfin s'il y a rupture….**

**_ dawn : si tu as aimé le dernier car il n'y avait pas Mike alors celui là…..**

**_ Allyssabella : merci beaucoup *rougie*, mais tu veux toujours que Mike parte !!! Tu es trop méchante !!!! Et pour Alice elle arrive toujours à ses fins !!!**

**_ nini : et oui Bella rougie mais il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour rougir !! Lol !!!**

**_ sophiebelier : merci et voilà la suite. Tralonca est un petit village en centre Corse. Et si je le mentionne c'est un petit délire avec ma belle-sœur caro30.**

**_ nono : et Alice est une vrai furie. Et pour Bella elle aime vraiment…**

**_ Mrs Esmé Cullen : il prend une Tanya juste pour tirer son coup !!! Edward a aussi des besoins.**

**_ petitedita : et bien voilà la suite maintenant et oui Rosalie fait partie de l'histoire. Elle arrivera un peu plus tard. Ce qui est des petits moments embarrassants je vais essayer.**

*******

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire alors bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 6**

**POV BELLA**

Après les rêves d'Edward et de moi, j'étais toute chamboulée. Je me réveillais en sueur et haletante. Je secouais la tête pour faire sortir de mon cerveau les dernières images d'Edward en train de me serrer contre son torse et plongeant ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Mais bon dieu Bella !!! Ressaisis toi on dirait une collégienne qui mouille sa culotte devant l'un de ses nouveaux chanteur à la mord moi le nœud. Pensez à autre chose. A Mike. Ah oui Mike notre après midi de sexe que nous avions loupé il y a deux semaines. Voilà en faite je devais être en manque de sensation d'où mon rêve. De plus j'avais passé ma soirée à regarder Ed sous toutes les coutures pour pouvoir le dessiner.

Une douche voilà ce qui me fallait. J'hésitais entre froide ou chaude mais la froide me repoussait légèrement. Edward était mon frère de cœur et avoir des pensées comme ça étaient carrément répugnantes. « Mike, Mike pense à Mike bordel ». Je fermais les yeux et pensais à notre dernière vraie étreinte avant mon séjour à Jacksonville. Tout me revenait en mémoire et je sentais presque ses caresses sur mon corps. J'ouvrais les yeux et me sentais plus légère. Mes rêves étaient loin et ce n'était que des rêves après tout. Mon cerveau divaguait mais moi j'étais bien là et ce que je voulais s'était Mike et maintenant. Enfin cette après midi !!! Je rougissais déjà à l'idée de nos corps enlacés. J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre avec un large sourire.

_ Salut Bella. Bien dormi ?

Comme pas hasard il se tenait là devant moi, lui aussi sortant de sa chambre. Et bien sûr torse nu. C'est pas possible il connait pas les tee-shirts ou quoi. J'essayais de rester de glace et je crois que j'y parvins car Edward n'avait pas remarqué ma fixette sur ses abdos et son bas ventre. Il faut dire qu'il devait avoir les yeux à peine ouverts. Il baillait encore en se frottant le visage. Je relevais mon regard immédiatement.

_ Oui merci et toi ?

_ Ouais mais y a quelqu'un qui parle dans son sommeil et je sais pas qui c'est ??? Enfin parler … marmonner plutôt.

_ Ah ça je crois que c'est moi. Le rouge me montait encore aux joues.

_ Tu rougis dès le matin ??? Je croyais qu'il te fallait au moins un café pour te mettre en route.

_ Très drôle et laisse moi passer je vais prendre ma douche.

_ Ferme ta porte cette fois ci.

Il se mit à ricaner pendant que je lui tirai la langue comme une vraie gamine. Sous ma douche je me relaxais complètement. J'entreprenais de me raser les jambes pensant à mon rendez-vous de l'après midi. Pour une fois j'avais savamment préparée mes affaires. Un ensemble de sous vêtement en dentelle noire qu'Alice m'avait offert. Mon jeans slim noir et mon débardeur assorti avec marqué dessus « KISS ME ». J'espérais que Mike comprendrait le message mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la maisonnée je le couvrais d'un fin gilet gris perle. Je n'avais pas réussi à dompter mes cheveux et les coiffais en une simple queue de cheval. Ca y est j'étais prête et sortais de la salle de bain entendant mon ventre qui gargouillait.

_ A table le p'tit dèj est prêt. Si vous voulez du bacon c'est maintenant.

Emmett était sortit tout de suite de sa chambre à l'évocation du mot « bacon ». Alice nous avait préparé un vrai petit déjeuner digne des grands hôtels. On était assis mangeant dans un silence religieux. Seuls des « hum » sortaient de nos bouches.

_ Emmett laisses' en aux autres t'es pas le seul à aimer ça.

_ Oh Bella, laisse moi tranquille et manges.

_ Tu devras courir combien de kilomètres pour éliminer tout ça ? Hein Em !!!!

_ Franchement Bella manger avec toi commence vraiment à m'énerver et regard la taille de ton cul avant de faire des commentaires sur moi. Et sache que je cours tout les matins d'où cette forme olympique !!!!

_ Quoi !!!! Qu'est qu'il à mon cul. Alice dit moi. Je me relevais pour vérifier.

_ Il est parfait Bella ne t'en fait pas. Assis toi dessus et fini de manger.

Je la regardais qui levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Finalement je me rassis mais ne finissait pas mon assiette. Vexée par les commentaires d'Emmett. Je devrais un peu me mettre au sport mais ma maladresse exigeait beaucoup trop de concentration pour moi.

_ Vivre avec Emmett était déjà assez drôle en soi mais maintenant qu'il y a la sœur on ne va pas s'arrêter de rire. Vous devriez pensez à un numéro de cirque ou un spectacle de stand up.

Edward riait aux éclats. Je lui jetais un regard noir mais quand il me vit il recommençait encore plus fort sans pouvoir s'arrêter en se tenant les côtes. Ce qui pouvait être con par moment encore pire que mon frère. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient amis, ils n'y avaient qu'eu pour rire à leurs blagues débiles. Je me levais comme une furie en faisant tomber mon tabouret et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'enlevai ce ridicule gilet et le remplaçait par ma veste de cuire noire cintré montrant mes formes « généreuses » et enfilais des bottes à talons qu'Alice m'avait offerte à Noël. Je mettais mon petit appareil photos, le numérique, dans mon sac et sortais de ma chambre en déhanchant « mon cul ». Ils me regardaient bouche bée me dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Bonne journée Bella amuses toi bien. Me dit Alice avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci et ne m'attends pour ton shopping j'ai un truc à faire, je rentrerais surement tard.

_ Ok.

Le visage d'Emmett devenait écarlate tout en suivant ma discussion avec Alice.

_ Pourquoi tu comptes allez où habillée comme ça ? il fit en geste de la main pour m'englober.

_ Allez voir si mon cul peut plaire à quelqu'un !!!!! Criais-je.

Je claquais la porte sans attendre de réponse de sa part et descendit vite fait, sans me casser la gueule, l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée. Je m'arrêtais au coin de la rue voyant qu'il ne me courrait pas après. Je reprenais mon souffle et décidais de me promener pour prendre quelques clichés de la ville avant d'aller chez Mike. Je trouvais les gens un peu bizarres aujourd'hui. Surtout les hommes. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un gâteau super appétissant et là je me rappelais de la façon dont j'étais habillée. Je pouvais donc plaire aux hommes. Ne pas être aussi gauche que ça. Avoir de l'assurance car ne pas tomber avec ses talons d'au moins 12 centimètres était un exploit pour moi. D'un seul coup je me sentais belle. Je relevais le menton pour marcher et regardais les hommes, qui me dévoraient littéralement, droit dans les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience que c'était eux qui baissaient leurs regards devant le mien. J'étais forte.

Vers 11h00 je frappais à la porte de Mike qui m'ouvrit avec une certaine stupeur dans le regard. Il me fit entrer sans prononcer un mot. Sa bouche restait ouverte sans qu'aucuns sons ne puissent en sortir. J'étais satisfaite de mon effet et j'allais en jouer.

_ Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Non….. pas du tout. Rentre. Il restait choqué devant ma démarche et refermait la porte derrière moi.

_ Parce que je sais qu'on avait rendez-vous cette aprèm mais comme je passais dans le coin, je me retournais pour le regarder tout en m'approchant de lui, je me suis dit que ce serais « sympa » de passez un peu plus de temps ensemble, non ?

Je sentais son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il se jeta sur mes lèvres fougueusement. Sans qu'il n'en demande l'autorisation j'entrouvris ma bouche pour que sa langue vienne à la rencontre de la mienne. Il interrompît notre baiser afin de reprendre sa respiration.

_ Bella… tu es … vraiment…. Sexy ….comme ça.

_ Merci et tu es pas mal non plus quoique je te préfère avec un peu moins de fringues sur toi.

_ Oh Bella si tu commences comme ça je vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter !!!

_ Qui te demande d'arrêter ?

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux toute l'envie qu'il avait pour moi et comme nous étions toujours l'un contre l'autre je sentais que son excitation n'était pas que dans son regard. Ses mains se faisaient plus fermes sur mes hanches et il reprit ma bouche avec force en me plaquant contre le mur. Sa bouche parcourait toutes les parties de mon cou. De petits gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre au fond de ma gorge. Son tee-shirt se retrouva à terre à coté du mien en un quart de seconde. Mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et il se frottait de plus en plus à mon sexe. J'en pouvais plus. Je voulais qu'il me prenne là maintenant de manière « bestiale ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse l'amour de façon romantique, non, je voulais qu'il me « baise » contre ce mur, même si je n'aimais pas ce mot mais c'était ce que je voulais. J'avais besoin de sentir sa force. Les préliminaires n'étaient pas nécessaires. J'étais assez excitée pour qu'il rentre en moi directement.

_ Mike s'il te plaît maintenant et ici.

_ Tu veux pas allez…

_ Non je te veux maintenant.

**POV MIKE**

Bella me surprendra toujours. La façon dont elle était habillée je bandais avant même qu'elle me touche et là maintenant elle me demandait de la prendre comme contre le mur de mon salon. Je sentais bien que les préliminaires n'étaient pas requis pour cette fois. D'habitude elle adorait ça. Mais là elle voulait ma bite en elle avec force ce qui me convenais très bien. Je déroulais ses jambes de ma taille et lui dit de m'attendre là se bouger. Elle commençait déjà à se déshabiller. « Putain les capotes elles sont où ces putains de capotes » je courais vers ma chambre tout en me dessapant et vis le sac de la pharmacie. « Là elles sont là. Venez mes mignonnes aujourd'hui papa à besoin de vous !!! »

Je retrouvais Bella à la même place et elle paraissait ne plus pouvoir attendre. Mon sexe était toujours en érection. Je montrais à Bella la capote et elle la prit. Elle déchirait l'emballage et la fit glisser doucement de façon sensuelle sur toute la longueur de mon engin. Elle accrochait ses mains à mes épaules et la mienne descendait doucement pour relever sa cuisse. De mon autre main, je dirigeais mon pénis vers son vagin en feu. J'entrais tout doucement et quand je fus complètement dedans ma main allait se positionner sur son autre cuisse. Elle gémissait déjà en jetant sa tête en arrière alors que je venais tout juste de la pénétrer.

Je commençais mes vas et viens. Elle était si belle quand elle se comportait de cette manière irréfléchie mais elle en demandait encore plus et toujours plus fort. Si elle continuait comme ça je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je me concentrais sur elle, sur son plaisir, quoique je mien était parfait à cet instant. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Nos corps bouillonnaient et je sentais son vagin se resserrer contre ma verge signe que son orgasme était proche. Encore trois coups de reins et il était là, elle explosait de jouissance et moi j'explosais en elle.

Je la serrais dans mes bras en essayant de reprendre nos respirations respectives. Je l'emmenais sur le canapé car franchement là je devais m'asseoir. Au passage je jetais la capote à la poubelle. Nous étions nus, sa tête contre mon torse et moi embrassant ses cheveux.

Je sentais mon ventre gargouiller. Il devait être midi maintenant et j'avais la dalle. Je me relevais en enfilant mon caleçon et elle remettait sa culotte en allant prendre une de mes chemises dans mon armoire. J'adorais quand elle faisait ça.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Qu'es ce que tu me propose ?

_ Je peux commander chinois si tu veux ?

_ Oh oui j'adore ça, prend moi comme d'habitude.

La pose déjeunée fut la seule pose que nous nous étions accordés de la journée. Une journée de panard totale. Le paradis sur Terre.

**POV BELLA**

Il était là nu sur son lit. Je le regardais dormir. Le soleil passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre rayonnait sur ses fesses. La lumière était excellente pour faire de bonnes photos et en plus le model n'était pas vilain. Je prenais donc mon numérique de mon sac et commençais à le prendre en photo. Il releva la tête en me souriant pour me demander ce que je faisais.

_ Je te prends en photo ça me fera des modèles pour la suite.

_ Et tu les payes combien tes modèles ?

_ D'habitude ils ne demandent rien puisqu'ils ne le savent pas. Tu demandes quoi en échange?

_ Toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous recommencions à faire l'amour.

***

Cette journée avait été plus que satisfaisante. Je rentrais à la maison le cœur léger et j'avais été bête ce matin en pensant à l'étrangeté de mes rêves de la nuit dernière. C'était vraiment Mike que j'aimais et il m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises que lui aussi m'aimait.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement et vis Alice avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendais et me mis à rougir.

_ Salut Bella, ta journée c'est bien passez.

_ Très bien, merci.

Mon frère déboulait dans le salon et se posta juste devant moi.

_ Où t'étais ?

_ Si je te le dit tu vas encore t'énerver alors je te réponds pas.

_ OU ?

_ Je te l'ai dit ce matin. Réfléchis et tu auras tu réponses.

Il était vert et Alice rigolait aux éclats. Elle me proposa d'aller faire les boutiques le lendemain et bizarrement j'en avais envie. Changer voilà ce que je voulais. Etre capable de redevenir la femme que j'avais été cette après midi tout en restant moi-même. Sans changer complètement. Je ne voulais pas devenir une de ses salopes qui couchent comme ça. Alice sautillait sur place d'excitation.

_ Super, super. Tu vas voir je vais te relooker de la tête aux pieds. Jasper nous y accompagnera, il portera les sacs. Oh Bella j'suis super contente !!!!!

_ Oh du calme. Quand je dirais stop tu arrêteras de me prendre pour Barbie, ok. Je veux bien faire les magasins mais pas toute la journée et en plus je bosses demain, alors…

_ Comme tu voudras pour une fois que tu acceptes je ne vais pas me monter trop dure avec toi.

Emmett était toujours furieux mais je m'en foutais car après la journée que je venais de passer j'étais zen. Il aurait pu gueuler pendant des heures que je ne l'aurais pas écouté. D'ailleurs c'était grâce à lui si j'avais été voir Mike plus tôt ce matin. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et le remerciais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce « merci » et j'avoue que de laisser planer le doute en lui me plaisais.

J'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer. La douche n'était pas nécessaire ce soir puisque j'avais pris un bain chez Mike et qu'il m'y avait rejoint. Encore une fois je rougissais et franchement il fallait que je stoppe ce phénomène étrange qui faisait que mes pensées étaient à la vue de tous.

Je cherchais mon numérique dans mon sac mais ne le trouvais pas. J'aurais aimée charger sur mon ordi les photos de mon homme nu. J'avais dû le laisser chez lui dans un moment d'inattention. Pas grave je passerais chez lui avant la séance shopping puisque j'avais la clef. Ca me permettrait de montrer son appart à Alice. Je suis sure qu'elle adora la déco tout droit sortie des magazines spécialisés.

***

**Oui je sais, je connais déjà votre réaction mais s'il vous plait pas la tête. * me protège le crâne de mes mains* pas de grenades, de bombes ni autres armes de destructions massives. **

**C'est un petit lemon mais pas comme vous le pensiez mais il me le fallait pour la suite. Alors du calme !!!!**

**Sinon laissez vos commentaires grâce au bouton vert. (Ça rime !!!!)**

**J'allais oublier de remercier caro30 pour sa relecture !!!! Franchement où avais-je la tête !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer ****: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fait que m'amuser avec.**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews. Après le petit lemon entre Bella et Mike je ne pensait pas en avoir autant !!! **

**Un grand merci aussi aux reviews anonymes. Samia, kimpa2007, ewilan34, SachOuX, dawn, Johanna, Lucile, toujours dans les nuages, Allyssabella, sophiebelier, laurie, petitedita, nini, darkayora et nana. Vous étiez dégoutés ou presque par ce lemon alors voici la suite. J'espère que vous vous sentirez mieux.**

**D'habitude je ne poste pas le week-end mais j'ai eu peur pour vos toilettes !! lol !!!!**

*******

**Bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 7**

**POV BELLA**

_ Allez Bella réveilles toi et plus vite que ça !!!!!!

_ Non, je veux encore dormir et puis quelle heure il est ?

_ 7h00 alors dépêche.

Ca c'était Alice les jours de shopping. Infernale. Elle tambourinait à ma porte depuis au moins 5 minutes avant que je lui ouvre.

_ T'es pas un peu folle. T'as vu l'heure ?

_ Oui j'ai vu puisque c'est moi qui t'ai réveille !!!! bon tu vas à la douche et tu t'habilles rapidos. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.

_ Mais Alice les magasins où tu veux aller n'ouvrent pas avant 10h00.

_ Il me faut au moins ça pour te préparer car ne crois pas y allez habiller comme d'habitude.

Quand je revenais de la douche des affaires étaient étalées sur mon lit et elle n'était surement pas à moi !!! Je ne les regardais même pas préférant mettre mon jogging pour aller manger.

_ Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai sorti pour toi ? dit-elle en me regardant furieusement.

_ Si tu veux que je fasse une tâche dessus alors je vais me changer tout de suite.

_ Non, non, restes. Tu iras après et puis tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à manger proprement.

_ Je sais manger correctement !!!!!! C'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais….

***

Ma tenue était une robe légère de lin couleur crème arrivant aux genoux avec un dos nu, mais pas trop profond, et un col rond devant. Pour mon confort elle m'avait acheté la paire de ballerine assortie. Le tissu était tellement agréable sur ma peau nue que j'aurais pu la garder toute ma vie. Elle mettait en valeur mes formes mais sans être vulgaire. Alice s'affairait sur mes cheveux et j'avais bien cru que je ressortirais de la salle de bain complètement chauve. Une fois terminé, j'avais de beaux cheveux soyeux et de belles boucles châtains tombant sur mes épaules. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Alice avait réussit à faire de moi une femme jolie, tout simplement, sans en mettre trop. Même le maquillage était d'une simplicité absolue. Elle me prit par la main et me dirigeait vers le salon où attendait Jasper. Edward était toujours sur son tabouret entrain de manger.

_ Alors regardez notre nouvelle Bella.

_ Tu es magnifique Bella. Je suis très heureux d'être le conducteur des deux plus belles femmes de Seattle.

_ Arrêtes Jazz tu n'es pas obligé. Réussis-je à dire en baissant les yeux.

_ Non il a raison… tu …es… très belle comme ça.

Edward venait de parler en me regardant fixement. Et encore une fois je rougissais !!!!! De la maîtrise bon dieu !!! De la maîtrise !!!

_ Merci c'est gentil. Mais où est Emmett ?

_ Il n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit. Me répondit Ed en détournant ses yeux de moi.

_ Encore, ça fait déjà presqu'une semaine qu'il découche.

_ Il y a des règles et il les suit. Pas de baisodrome vous vous rappelez ??? il fixait sa sœur et cette dernière lui tira la langue.

_ Tiens Bella vide ton sac dans celui là il est plus assortie à ta robe.

_ Merci Alice

J'entreprenais le déballage de mon sac quand ce dernier tomba à terre. Edward m'aida à ramasser mes affaires et me tendait, tout sourire, les préservatifs que j'y avais mis la veille.

_ Tiens Bella ça peut toujours servir, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Il avait son petit sourire en coin.

_ Merci, c'est vrai on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber.

Nous nous relevions et je me tournais vers Alice en lui disant qu'il fallait passer chez Mike récupérer mon numérique et que ce dernier n'était pas là mais que j'avais la clef. En disant cela j'espérais qu'Edward avait compris à quoi me servait les préservatif et surtout avec qui.

***

_ Vous montez avec moi comme ça je vous montre son appart. Tu vas adorer Alice c'est tout ce que tu aimes.

_ Ok mais on ne reste pas longtemps bientôt c'est l'ouverture.

_ 2 secondes et on y va, de toute façon Mike devait prendre le petit déjeuner avec son père ce matin donc…

J'ouvrais la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. C'était ridicule car on était seul. Je courrais directement vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Là sur le lit, il y avait Mike allongé sur le dos avec une salope blonde sur lui qui se déhanchait en gémissant. Je restais la bouche ouverte devant la traîtrise de ce salaud.

_ Attends Bella, attends !!! Dégage Jessica.

**_ Connard, salaud, fils de** … je n'arrivais plus à parler, mes sanglots ne me le permettaient plus.

Je sortais de la chambre en bousculant Jasper et Alice qui étaient derrière moi, pendant que Mike se décollait de cette Jessica en mettant le drap autour de sa taille. Mes amis avaient bien compris ce qui venait de se passer. Mike essayait de me rattraper mais Jasper ne le laissa pas faire en lui foutant un coup de poing dans la gueule et un autre dans les côtes. Alice, qui n'était pas en reste, lui flanqua un bon coup de genoux dans les testicules.

_ Comme ça tu pourras mieux réfléchir si elles ne te servent plus à rien. Lui dit Alice

Jasper le poussa sur le lit et alla prendre mon appareil photo qu'il avait remarqué sur la commode. Au moment de partir il se retournait sur Mike avec un doigt menaçant.

_ Si tu t'approches encore de Bella ou que tu essayes de l'appeler, je reviens et je te casse vraiment la gueule et là je ne serais pas seul. Tu m'as compris ?

Il acquiesçait de la tête. Jasper se retourna vers nous et nous fît sortir tout en me tenant par la taille.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Alice était avec moi à l'arrière et j'avais bien conscience que j'étais entrain de foutre en l'air son chemisier rouge à cause de mes larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mes jambes refusaient de me porter, je n'entendais plus rien hormis mes sanglots. Je senti Jazz se rapprocher et passer ses mains en dessous de moi et moins d'une seconde après j'étais dans ses bras.

***

Alice était là près de moi sur mon lit. Elle ne disait rien. Aucunes paroles n'étaient nécessaires entre nous. Elle me berçait doucement m'embrassant sur le front de temps en temps. De ma chambre je pouvais entendre Jasper raconter à Edward ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement de Mike. Ce dernier menaçait d'aller lui casser sa sale gueule d'ange mais Jazz l'en empêcha. De toute façon Jazz et Alice s'étaient déjà occuper de lui.

Oublier il fallait que je l'oublie mais mon cœur avait mal, tellement mal que mes pleurs recommencèrent de nouveaux. Non il ne fallait pas que je pleure pour lui. Il m'avait trahit et en plus juste après notre journée de sexe. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait prétexté un repas avec son père mais c'était faux. Il savait qu'il passerait sa matinée avec cette Jessica. Jessica… et si c'était celle qu'Angéla m'avait parlé ? La salope !!!! Ang avait raison, elle sautait sur tout ce qui avait un pantalon.

_ Il faut que j'appelle Angéla.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je crois savoir qui est cette fille. Elle baise tout se qui passe.

_ Et alors. Si tu trouves une excuse à ce salaud tu retourneras avec ?

_ NON, bien sûr que non. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

_ Alors !!

_ Je veux juste savoir si c'est bien elle et en plus je ne pourrais pas allez bosser aujourd'hui et je dois la prévenir.

_ Ok, bon je te laisse alors.

_ Non je viens avec toi, j'ai l'impression que les murs de ma chambre se referment sur moi. Ca m'oppresse. Et … je ne veux pas pleurer pour lui, je secouais la tête, non je ne veux pas.

_ Comme tu voudras.

On allait rejoindre les autres après m'être changée. La robe n'était plus de rigueur. Edward se précipita vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse et je recommençais encore à pleurer. En reprenant mon souffle je pouvais sentir son odeur sans pouvoir malgré tout la définir. C'était sucré, doux, sensuel.

_ Si tu me le demandes je vais lui…

_ Non c'est pas la peine, _il _n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne te salis pas pour moi.

_ Même si je te disais que ça me ferais un bien fou.

_ Oui.

_ Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi. Il me redressait le menton de ses doigts et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu me fais confiance hein, je te protègerais.

_ Oui.

J'avais l'impression que ces paroles étaient plus qu'une promesse d'un frère à une sœur. Nous restions un moment comme ça avant qu'Emmett ne rentre. Il nous regardait bizarrement, normal nous étions enlacés. Nous nous séparâmes quand Emmett s'avançait vers nous. Jasper et Alice se rapprochèrent aussi et cette dernière se mit à mes cotés.

_ Vous foutez quoi là tous les deux? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rien Edward me consolait.

_ Te consolais de quoi !!! quelqu'un peut m'expliquer oui ou merde ?

Jasper se penchait à son oreille pour lui expliquer. Il aurait pu le faire à voix haute mais il ne voulait pas me faire revivre cet épisode. Jasper était vraiment un gentleman. Au fur et à mesure que Jazz narrait son récit le regard de mon frère devenait de plus en plus noir. Menaçant. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva d'au moins 20 centimètre pour loger mon front contre le siens.

_ J'aurais dû le tuer dès la première fois.

_ Peut-être mais à ce moment là j'aurais pleuré la mort de Mike et t'aurais détesté.

_ Ouais mais il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal.

_ Mais tu m'en aurais fait toi.

_ Dis-moi ce que je peux faire … puisque Jazz m'a dit qu'il s'était déjà occupé de lui.

_ Rien, juste être là. Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

Après un long moment, Emmett était parti à son entraînement de foot mais pas avant de m'avoir promis de laisser Newton tranquille. Il acquiesça tout en grognant des insanités. J'avais appelé Angéla et m'avait confirmé que sa voisine n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre. Elle allait aussi m'excuser auprès de notre responsable et lui confirmait que je serais là vendredi. Alice et Jazz étaient assis autour de la table pris dans une grande discussion à propos de je ne sais quel évènement à venir. Edward était à son piano. Il était dos à moi et je le regardais du canapé. J'avais reconnu « Clair de lune » de Debussy, mon morceau préféré. Je pouvais voir tous les muscles de son dos bouger au rythme de la mélodie sous son tee-shirt. Et là je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'un jour je le dessine.

Je fermais mes yeux. La mélodie m'emportait dans mes songes où Mike n'y avait pas sa place. Je voulais de la douceur et tout de suite le visage d'Edward apparût devant moi malgré mes yeux clos. J'entendais toujours la musique donc ce que je voyais n'était pas réel. Pourtant son image paraissait tellement l'être. Mon cœur ne me faisait plus mal. Je respirais mieux sans avoir cette gêne aux fonds de mes poumons. Ce bien être me faisait plongée dans un sommeil que je n'essayais même pas de combattre car je savais que je n'y retrouverais pas l'homme qui m'avait trompé mais celui qui m'avait promis de me protéger.

**POV EDWARD**

Etre là à la regarder dormir sereinement après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui me procurais beaucoup de plaisir. Pourtant je ne sais pas se qui me retenais de ne pas me rendre chez Newton. Peut-être parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. J'aurais été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce quoi. Quand ses grands yeux chocolat s'étaient posés sur moi en me demandant de ne rien faire j'avais obéis. Pourtant j'avais envie de lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal. Elle s'était donnée à lui de toutes les manières possibles et lui tirait déjà son coup à peine elle avait le dos tourné. Pourtant elle était belle et encore plus ce matin. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et maintenant ses joues étaient striées par les marques de ses larmes.

La protéger voilà ce que je devais faire maintenant. Ne plus la laisser souffrir pour un connard. Elle était précieuse pour nous tous et plus pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ça en moi, ce besoin de protection envers elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse mais pas avec n'importe qui. Je voulais que ce garçon soit sérieux pas comme ce Newton. Mais depuis l'histoire de la salle de bain j'avais l'impression de ne plus la voir de la même manière. Une certaine jalousie émanait de moi quand un homme la regardait, pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Elle était une femme avec des désires et ses souffrances. Elle n'était plus la Bella de 8 ans que j'adorais embêté. Non elle était la Bella de 19 ans, désirable et sensible que j'aimais à présent. « AIMER » non je m'étais mal exprimé là, non, non, non. Que je voulais protéger. Ouais c'est mieux là. Un amour fraternel. Encore mieux.

Il fallait que je me sorte cette idée de la tête. Bella était une trop grande amie pour penser à ça. Je devais sortir. Voir ce qui se passait dehors. Retrouver des amis. Boire un verre et peut-être me changer les idées avec une fille. Ouais il fallait que je parte d'ici. En plus Em n'était plus là. Il sortait tous les soirs en ce moment sans rentrer dormir. Il devait y avoir une fille là-dessous. Une sérieuse pour une fois car Emmett était du genre à se vanté de ses conquêtes d'un soir allant même jusqu'à tenir un petit carnet d'appréciation. Mais quand je lui avais demandé comment était la dernière, il était à deux doigts de me mettre une droite. S'il n'avait pas vu que c'était moi il m'aurait vraiment ruiné la tête.

_ Edward ?

_ ….

_ Edward ?? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Hein … quoi !!!!

Je tournais la tête et Alice était à côté de moi sa main sur mon épaule. J'avais cessé de jouer et regardais Bella, assit sur le tabouret de mon piano.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air angoissé. Tu la regardes dormir depuis près de 20 minutes

_ Oui je vais bien. Je repense juste à cette journée.

_ Une journée de fou. Mais tu sais Bella est forte.

_ Oui je sais.

Le silence s'installait de plus en plus. Je détournais mon regard de Bella et me levais d'un coup.

_ Je dois sortir.

_ Mais tu vas où ???

_ Je sors ... je dois retrouver …des potes en boite … m'attendez pas je rentrerais tard.

Je pris ma veste et les clefs de la Volvo et sorti de l'appartement, sans regarder derrière moi, en claquant la porte.

***

**Voilà la fin de ce pauvre Mike !!!! Enfin on ne sait jamais il peut toujours revenir pour se faire pardonner.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et de virer le labrador. Et oui !!! Moi non plus cette relation ne me plaisait pas. **

**En tout cas n'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir ;o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer ****: je me répète mais rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ;o)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews car franchement vous avez fait exploser ma boite mail !!!!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (pensez à vous inscrire c'est plus sympa)**

**_ fraise : merci et voilà la suite.**

**_ nana : ton idée me plait, il faudrait que je la garde pour la suite !!!**

**_ kimpa2007 : oui Edward commence à réaliser mais est-il prêt pour ça ?**

**_ nini : et oui tu es une reine pour deviner les suites !! En tout cas attendons la suite pour voir si Mike est aussi peureux.**

**_ Allyssabella : le plaisir a été pour moi de te débarrasser de « The Beurk »**

**_ Mrs Esmé Cullen : Mike un salaup !!! Oui c'est une assez belle définition. Lol !!!!**

**_ laurie : merci beaucoup *rougie*. Et je te comprends j'ai deux garçons aussi. Alors chuuutttt.**

**_ petitedita : et ben merci, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire ça mais merci quand même. Contente que la réaction d'Alice t'est plu. Pour ce qui est de la copine d'Emmett je sais pas *air innocent***

**_ darkayora : merci et voilà la suite. Avec ou sans pintade, je te laisse !!!**

**_ sophiebelier : merci.**

**_ Mélie : ouais c'est vrai ça !!! réveille toi Eddy !!!!! En tout cas merci.**

**_ Dawn : j'espère que ton feu de camp s'est bien passé et surtout que tu ne sois pas en appart ;)**

*******

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 8**

**POV BELLA**

Ca faisait une semaine que j'avais laissé Newton seul dans son appartement avec la « charmante » Jessica, depuis que je les avais surpris au lit dans une position pas très catholique. Il avait essayé de m'appeler mais dès que je voyais son numéro s'afficher je raccrochais. Même ses messages je ne les lisais pas. Mais il croyait quoi !!! Que j'allais courir vers lui quand il m'expliquerait que c'était un coup pour rien.

Newton était rayé de ma vie. Enfin je me persuadais de le penser car effacer plus d'un an de relation n'était pas aussi facile que ça même s'il m'avait trahi.

Je jouais la comédie devant les autres. Surtout devant Emmett. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il gâche sa dernière semaine de vacances en restant à mes cotés. Non je ne le voulais pas. Et puis il y avait mon travail, Alice et Angéla avec qui je pouvais parler sans que le sujet ne revienne sur le tapis. Les garçons étaient gênés devant moi et n'osaient plus me contredire ou me taquiner comme autrefois. Ils faisaient tout pour m'être agréable et ça m'étais insupportable. Je voulais qu'on me traite comme avant. Comme avant Newton. Qu'on rigole de ma maladresse, de mes rougissements. Je voulais qu'ils ne voient plus en moi la petite fille blessée mais la femme qui relevait la tête pour allez de l'avant. Car c'était ce que je voulais être.

Je me rappelais que j'avais toujours les photos de Newton sur mon appareil. Je les effaçais sans même les regarder. Cette journée avait quand même été géniale !!!! C'était ce même jour que j'avais décidé de ne plus être cette gamine maladroite. Où pour embêter mon frère je m'étais transformé en femme. A l'évocation de mes souvenirs je sentais mes larmes arriver. J'avais envie de me laisser aller après tout j'étais seule dans le salon. Ils étaient tous parti. Je baissais la tête et commençais à autoriser mes larmes à sortir de leur cachette.

_Bella !!! Tu fais quoi toute seule là ?

_Rien Alice, j'effaçais juste quelques photos.

_J'essuyais mes larmes d'un geste vif mais Alice s'en aperçue.

_Oh Bella !!!

_Ce n'est rien, juste un petit coup de cafard. Alors qu'es que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Elle me regardait et n'allait pas tomber dans mon piège de diversion. C'est elle qui manipulait tout le monde pas moi. Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux et je ne pu soutenir son regard. Elle soupira et réfléchissait à quelque chose et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_Bella Swan, ce soir tu sort.

_Non Alice je n'ai pas envie, vraiment et en plus toute seule, non !!

_Qui t'as dit que tu serais seule ??? On t'accompagne.

_Je suis fatiguée

_Fatiguée de quoi ???? Ca fait une semaine que tu comates et que t'es là à pleurnicher dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Ne me dit pas que c'est pas vrai !!!! je te vois.

_ …..

_Bon pas de réponse donc je prends ça pour un oui. Jazz appelle nos frères pour les prévenir qu'on sort au « Twilight » ce soir.

Le Twilight était un pub pas loin de la maison où les garçons avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Alice voulait m'habillée encore une fois comme elle le voulait mais je refusais qu'elle joue à la Barbie avec moi. C'est vrai quoi !!!! Pas besoin de robe moulante et de talon haut pour allez boire une bière et manger un morceau. Pour Alice toutes sorties était un prétexte pour « m'arranger » comme elle disait.

_Non Alice je ne mettrais pas cette robe !!!!

_Mais Bella c'est juste…

_Non c'est non. Je mettrais mon jeans et un débardeur avec ma veste.

_Alors laisse-moi choisir au moins ça.

_Alice sort de cette chambre.

Déjà que je ne voulais pas sortir mais en plus je devais me battre avec ma meilleure amie sur mes choix vestimentaires !!!!!

Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Il me fallait une douche chaude pour reprendre mes esprits. Mais elle s'attendait à quoi, hein !!!! De toute façon j'irais au Pub soit mais après ma première bière je rentrerais à la maison vite fait.

Alice tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain pour que je lui laisse la place. Je soupirais car j'aurais bien encore profité un peu plus longtemps de l'eau chaude. Une fois sèche j'enroulais ma serviette autour de moi et sorti en faisant un grand sourire légèrement forcé. Elle me répondit avec le même sourire et nous nous mîmes à rire dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle m'avertit que nos frères nous rejoindraient directement là-bas et j'acquiesçai de la tête.

***

Allez dépêche toi Bella. Alice et Jasper sont en train de t'attendre. Mais où il est ce foutu débardeur ????? J'étais sure de l'avoir mises sur la chaise. Je cherchais partout je ne trouvais rien. Là il est là, sous mon lit…mais comment il a pût atterrir ici. Il y a encore l'étiquette dessus !!!!! Bref je finissais de m'habillée rapidement, décidait de laisser mes cheveux lâchés puisque j'étais arrivé à les démêler sous la douche. Je sortais comme une furie de ma chambre déboulant dans le salon.

_Ca y est je suis prête, on peut y allez.

_Alice me regardait des pieds à la tête pendant que Jazz se dirigeait jusqu'à la porte.

_T'as rien oubliez Bella ?

_Quoi ? non j'ai tout, _je me regardais_, mon jeans, mon haut, ma veste, mes converse, mon sac et en plus je suis bien coiffée !!!!

_Oui pour ça t'as fait un effort, le gloss Bella, le gloss !!!!

_Hein !!! je la regardais avec yeux ahuris.

_Elle me tendit un gloss rose pâles et le mit sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas super agréable mais bon si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

_Bon les filles on y va Emmett et Edward vont nous attendre.

_Ok on arrive et s'il te plait Bella sourit et fait genre que tu es contente !!!!

***

Le Twilight était rempli étudiants. Ils y venaient pour se « déstresser » après les cours. Personnellement je n'y avais jamais été, Emmett et Charlie ayant toujours refusés. Donc j'allais voir par moi-même ce fameux bar. A peine nous nous étions approchés de la porte que déjà le bruit envahissait mes oreilles et une fois dedans il me fallût quelques secondes supplémentaires pour m'y habituer. Je ne savais pas si l'endroit était grand où petit tellement il y avait de monde !!! Le comptoir en tout cas était immense, les tables étaient toutes remplies. Entre ces dernières et le comptoir on avait de la peine pour se faufiler et essayer d'atteindre Em et Eddy qui nous faisaient de grands signes.

Ils étaient là entrain de boire une bière tout en écoutant un groupe pop rock jouer sur une petite scène. Je fus surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Edward avait un bras sur les épaules d'une fille et murmurait à son oreille. Elle s'esclaffait à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose. Roulant la tête en arrière. Elle était assez belle, blonde, encore une blonde !!!!! Un peu plus grande que moi. Elle était habillée « légèrement » sexy. Je la regardais en me demandant si c'était vraiment le style de femme d'Edward.

Emmett me tendit la main pour me mettre près de lui et m'embrassa sur le front. Je soupirais.

_Je vais bien Em.

_Oui je sais c'est juste…

_C'est juste ridicule !!! quoi que t'ai dit Jazz et Al je vais bien alors maintenant arrêtes tu vas te faire griller auprès des filles.

_Je m'en fous. De toute façon je peux pas rester j'ai un rendez-vous après.

Je le fixais pendant que lui regardait le plafond. Il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. Pour qu'il fasse ça c'est que c'était sérieux.

Edward se tournait vers Alice, Jazz et moi pour nous présenter son amie.

_Je vous présente Lauren. Elle est en 1ère année de droit.

_Salut. Moi c'est Alice, Jazz mon homme et Bella. Je suis la sœur d'Edward. Dit-elle avec plus de force dans la dernière phrase.

_Enchantée.

Alice la fixait ainsi que son frère avec insistance. Je pari qu'elle pensait « pas cette greluche chez moi ». Edward lui sourit tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

_T'inquiètes sœurette, je sais où aller. Et il se mit à rire.

Pendant que nos commandes arrivaient je ne prêtais pas attention aux autres plus intéressée par la musique. Je pris ma bière en faisant gaffe car moi une bière à la main et beaucoup de monde autour ça n'aurait pas loupé. Et ça n'a pas loupé !!!! Un gars se retourna vers moi un peu trop brusquement et voilà une partie de ma bière sur moi !!!! Mais quelle poisse !!!!!

_Excuse moi j'ai pas fait exprès. C'est … avec le monde ici…. Enfin tu comprends ?

_Oui ça va !!!!

J'étais légèrement agacé par ce type. Les garçons n'avaient rien remarqués trop occupés à discuter et à bécoter, il y avait juste Alice avec ses yeux malicieux et son petit sourire qui me regardait.

_Je m'appelle Tyler

_Et moi Bella.

_Je peux t'offrir un autre verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Je me tournais vers Alice qui disait un grand oui silencieux.

_Oui, je veux bien la même chose.

_Eric remet nous deux bières s'il te plait. Alors tu fais quoi à Seattle ?

Nous commencions à discuter de tout et de rien quand je senti une présence derrière moi et vis les yeux de Tyler prendre peur. Sans même regarder derrière je dis à Tyler.

_T'en fait pas c'est mon frère Emmett. Et on lui a donné à manger avant de venir.

_Enchanté, réussit à dire Tyler.

_Ouais.

Em se pencha vers moi pour me dire qu'il devait y allez puis se dirigea vers Jazz et Eddy. Il leurs dit quelques choses qui je ne pouvais pas entendre avec tout ce bruit mais je vis ses deux amis acquiescés et me regarder juste après.

J'y croyais pas, il leurs avait demandé de me surveiller !!!!! Non mais il me prend encore pour une gamine. Si l'un d'eux viens m'emmerder je ne réponds plus de rien. Edward me regardait discuter avec Tyler et je fulminais au fond de moi. Comment osait-il ? Je fis semblant de prendre quelque chose sur le comptoir pour lancer aux oreilles d'Eddy.

_Laisse moi tranquille, t'as la permission de partir. Je ne dirais rien à ton maître brave toutou.

_Le spectacle est assez intéressant ce soir non ?

_Je suis sure que t'as autre chose à faire avec Barbie.

_Ouais mais je sais me contrôler, je peux encore attendre.

_Alors arrêtes de me surveiller comme ça, c'est gênant.

_Pourquoi je fais peur à Ken ?

_Tu es ridicule!!!!

Il me regardait avec son petit sourire en coin l'air de dire « j'ai gagné ». Je refusais qu'il gagne !!!! Je ne voulais pas de chaperon. J'allais retourner voir Tyler quand une voix niaise appelait Lauren et faisant de grands signes. Elle était à l'autre bout du Pub et avec la lumière faible je ne la vis que lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Barbie. J'avais les yeux ronds et la gorge nouée. Je me fixais sur place, Edward me regardait en se demandant ce que j'avais.

_Lauren je ne savais pas que tu serais là, tu me présentes ?

_Je vous présente Jessica.

_Il y a Mike là bas. Hey Mike, viens ici y a Lauren.

Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et sans comprendre comment, je me jetais sur Jessica la faisant tomber à terre. J'étais sur elle lui donnant des gifles, lui tirant les cheveux et en l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais et j'en connaissais un bon paquet grâce à Emmett.

Mike se jeta sur moi pour libérer sa pétasse mais Edward était déjà là à me retenir.

_Ne la touche pas Newton.

_Mais arrêté la. Réussit à dire Jessica.

_Pourquoi t'as peur pour ta manucure ? allez bat toi salope. Tape pour que je puisse te la rendre.

_Bella Arrête. Là c'était Alice qui se mit devant moi pendant que Newton relevait sa blonde.

_Mais Alice ce connard est encore avec elle alors que tous les soirs il m'appelle pour s'excuser. Espèce de lâche. Et toi, en désignant Edward, si c'est avec ce genre de fille que tu sors je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dors dehors. Tu prends ton pied au moins ?

_Arrête Bella maintenant c'est toi qui es ridicule. Allez viens on sort.

Tout en me disant ça Edward me trainait déjà dehors. Alice et Jasper nous suivirent. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon calme.

_Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? dit Alice se postant devant moi les mains sur ses hanches.

_Non mais tu … l'as vu se pavaner ?

_Et alors c'est une raison pour faire un scandale.

_Oui !!! tu aurais fait quoi toi à ma place ?

Alice réfléchit deux secondes.

_La même chose mais je l'aurais attendu aux toilettes avant. Pas comme ça devant tout le monde !!!!

_En tout cas ça m'as fait du bien et si Ed n'était intervenu…. Au faite Edward elle est où Barbie ? tu devrais y aller si tu veux tirer ton coup ce soir. Elle n'a pas l'air très difficile, non ??

_Arrêtes tu comptes plus qu'elle et te voir dans cet état…

_Ah oui !!! J'avais oublié que j'avais deux chiens de garde ce soir. Vous pourrez faire votre rapport à tonton Emmett quand il daignera rentrer à la maison.

_BELLA. Arrêtes tu as trop bu.

_Ne me touche pas Edward.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus. En je commençais à les regarder. Ils ne bougeaient pas en me regardant, comme une folle. Je devenais** FOLLE**. Courir pour ne plus voir leur regards et je commençais à partir sans me retourner. Encore plus vite ne sachant où allez. Je voulais être seule.

**POV EDWARD**

Nous regardions Bella s'énerver sans pouvoir la calmer. A chaque fois que j'essayais de la toucher elle me repoussait. Mais putain tout c'était passé si vite. Je n'avais même pas vu Newton essayé de la retenir de ne pas se rejette sur la fille. Jessica une amie de Lauren, je comprenais mieux ce que pensait Angéla d'elle. Une fille facile et c'était exactement pour ça que j'étais avec Lauren.

Elle s'était mise à courir. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait et avec sa chance légendaire elle serait capable de se perdre et de faire quelques rencontres non fréquentables, donc je la suivi. J'avais dit à Alice et Jazz de rentrer à l'appart et que je m'occupais de Bella. Ma sœur était triste, choqué par l'attitude de son amie.

Je ralentissais ma course quand je vis qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de courir. Elle glissa, dos contre un mur et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait. J'avais mal pour elle mais ne savais pas quoi faire. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Je croyais que la perte de Newton était passé mais apparemment pas. Mais putain quel con je suis, on peut pas oublier un an avec un type même si à la fin il vous trompe !!!!!

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Me mis à genoux pour être à son niveau.

_Bella ? Regarde-moi.

_Laisse-moi.

_Non je ne te laisserais pas comme ça au milieu de la rue.

_J'en ai marre Edward. Marre de faire la comédie, marre de retenir mes larmes, marre d'avoir eue cette réaction pour lui et sa pétasse.

_C'est normal Bella, tu craques. Et en plus l'alcool n'aide pas.

Elle se remit à pleurer et je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je ne disais plus rien. Elle avait juste besoin de se laisser aller et je lui offrais mes bras pour ça. Quand ses pleurent s'intensifièrent, je la serrais plus fort contre mon torse sa tête sur mon épaule et elle referma ses bras autour de mon cou.

Au bout d'un moment elle semblait se calmer et releva la tête.

_Ca va mieux ?

_Oui, merci.

Je caressais sa joue de mes doigts pour effacer toutes traces de larmes tout en relevant son visage. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle pleure. Elle accrocha son regard au mien et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle me laissa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit encore une fois merci.

*******

**Alors, alors dite moi tout. Vous avez aimés cette petite bagarre ? Et la fin ? **

**Oui je sais j'arrête où il ne faut pas mais c'est pour mieux vous tenir en haleine !!!!**

**J'ai appris ça de caro30 la reine du sadisme !!!! D'ailleurs je tiens à la remercier pour la relecture de mes chapitres. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur sa fic, elle est vraiment super ;)**

**Vous savez aussi où est allé Edward et pour quoi faire. Ah le coquin !!! **

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès des propriétaires de Labrador pour cette comparaison avec Mike. Car oui, j'adore les labradors.**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir. Ca fait toujours plaisir une petite review bonne ou pas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Waouh !!!!! Vous avez fait exploser le compteur des reviews en dépassant les 200 !!!! MERCI. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise (même si ce n'est pas le cas pour certaines). Alors continué à laisser vos commentaire ça me booste à fond pour la suite.**

**Je suis assez contente de voir que la petite bagarre entre Bella et Jessica vous ai plu.**

**Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes et voilà des petites réponses : **

**_ twilight33 : merci. Je sais que Jessica aurai pu avoir quelques coup en plus mais bon il ne fallait pas trop abîmer son petit minois.**

**_ darkayora : merci et tu as trouver le mot juste « complexe ». pour ce qui est de l'élevage je pense m'arrêter là !!!**

**_ lucile : merci je ne sais pas si ce chap. sera croustillant alors j'attend ton commentaire.**

**_ sophiebélier : oui ça arrive !!!!! Merci.**

**_ nini : merci. Tu as raison trop de témoins c'est pas bon * voix du parrain*. Mdr !!!**

**_ july : merci et voilà la suite.**

**_ Allyssabella : c'est vrai que « the beurk » aurai pu se prendre un coup mais Eddy avait autre chose à faire ;) merci.**

**_ Dawn : merci beaucoup.**

**_ petitedita : c'est vrai que Jess est un bon défouloir !! Les conséquences du baiser sont dans ce chapitre et contente que tu ai aimé le nom du Pub.**

**_ Mélie : la suite ?! Mais la suite de quoi…. ;)**

**_ Mrs Esmé Cullen : et oui pour moi Bella a caractère assez fort par moment. Un peu comme moi !!! Merci.**

**_ phika17 : merci beaucoup et en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise.**

*****

**Vous attendiez la suite pour connaître les conséquences de la bagarre et du baiser et bien les voilà. Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

*********

**Chapitre 9**

**POV EDWARD**

Elle m'avait embrassé !!! Merde alors !!!! Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est ce que j'avais envi de faire ? J'en savais absolument rien !!! Avant même que j'y réfléchisse elle avait remit sa tête contre mon torse en me suppliant de la ramener à la maison. Je me relevais en lui tendant la main. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle vacilla. Je la retenais passant une main sur ses hanches pour la remettre debout.

_Attends je vais te porter.

_ Non !! Ça va aller. Je sais marcher

_ D'ordinaire oui mais là je crois qu'entre tes émotions et la bière, tu n'en sois pas capable.

Elle refusait !!!! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Mais j'en avais rien à faire. Il manquait plus qu'elle se fracasse la tête sur le trottoir. Avoir Emmett sur le dos n'était pas la meilleure solution pour cette fin de soirée. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et la ramenais vers l'appart. Elle se débâti un moment mais je la resserrais encore plus et elle fini pas s'arrêter de bouger. Je baissais mes yeux sur son visage et vis qu'elle dormait. Elle était quand même belle. Ne pas avoir ces pensées !!!! Non ne pas penser à elle comme ça !!!!!! Putain Edward ressaisit toi !!! Respires à plein poumon et ça ira mieux !!! Mais là serrée contre moi c'était son odeur qui m'envahissait. Je relevais la tête.

Quand je franchis le seuil de l'appart Alice et Jazz étaient là. Alice se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Bella afin de m'ouvrir la porte. Je la posais doucement sur le lit. Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard d'elle.

_ Edward c'est bon je m'en occupe.

**_ …**

_ Edward, sors de cette chambre à moins que tu veuilles m'aider à la déshabiller ?

_ Hein quoi ?! … non, non. Je sors.

Je sortais de sa chambre en laissant Alice s'occuper de Bella et rejoignais Jazz dans le salon.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Mieux. Alice est avec elle.

_ Elle t'a donné une explication ?

_ Elle a tout simplement craquée. Elle nous jouait la comédie pour ne pas nous inquiéter mais là en voyant Jessica et Newton ….

_ Ca se comprend Edward. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'on peut le croire. En tout cas elle c'est bien défoulée pour le plus grand plaisir des amateurs de catch féminin, la boue en moins. Ricana Jasper.

_ Ouais je spectacle valait le coup. Mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Edward y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

_ Et bien… quand on était seuls… elle…

_ Elle quoi ?

_ Elle m'a embrassé en me remerciant. Juste un petit baiser.

_ Et tu as ressenti quoi ?

_ Je sais pas Jazz c'était si inattendu. Elle était là à pleurer et « Bam » avant que je m'en rende compte elle avait relevé sa tête et m'embrassait. Je sais pas comment réagir à ça. En plus elle avait bu alors je ne sais pas à quoi correspond ce baiser.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Edward si ce n'était qu'un baiser !!!!! Ne t'attends à rien de plus. A moins que toi te ressente quelque chose ?

_ Non Jazz !!! C'est Bella et je la connais depuis qu'on est gamin !!!!

_ Et alors ?

Jazz avait le don pour vous posez les questions qui vous chamboulait la tête. J'étais aussi perdu qu'avant. C'est vrai que Bella avait changé mais merde c'était Bella. Son baiser était un remerciement et rien d'autre. Mais quelque part il m'avait plu. Ses lèvres étaient si tendres, douces et parfaites sur les miennes. Je savais plus, une part de moi disait oui et une autre non. De toute façon vu son état et les bières avalées elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien demain et j'en étais heureux car rien ne pouvait arriver entre nous. Je reprendrais donc mes habitudes sans rien changer à nos relations amicales.

**POV BELLA**

J'avais mal à la tête et ne me rappelais pas d'être rentrée à la maison. J'ouvrais les yeux lentement en grognant car la lumière qui perçait ma fenêtre m'aveuglait. J'essayais de me souvenir. Le pub ça ok mais après ? La bière sur moi et Tyler, les autres bières … merde j'en avais bu combien ? Allez Bella concentre toi un peu. Emmett avait rendez-vous…. Edward avec sa Barbie…. Barbie et Jessica… Jessica et Newton… moi giflant Jessica…. !!!!! Oh !!!! Ca y est tout me revenait je m'étais battu avec cette pétasse. Oh non !!!!! Je pris mon oreiller pour m'étouffer avec. Mais comment avais-je été aussi stupide. J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle. Demain j'arrête la bière. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû écouter Alice pour sortir. On frappa à ma porte et je grognais car les coups résonnaient dans ma tête. J'aperçu la tête d'Alice passer la porte.

_ Ca y est t'es réveillée ?

_ Oui mais s'il te plait ne crie pas !!!

_ Ok, tu te lèves on va déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi quelle heure il est ?

_ Midi espèce de marmotte.

_ Oh merde il faut que je me lève je bosse cette aprèm !!!

Je sorti du lit rapidement et me cognais le pied contre le bureau. Allez !! C'est vraiment pas ma journée. Il manquait plus que je tombe dans la douche et ce serait parfait !!!! Alice me regardait amusée.

_ Je te prépare une aspirine ?

_ Oui s'il te plait

La douche me faisait un bien fou mais la chaleur n'aidait en rien ma migraine. Je m'habillais rapidement mais pas trop quand même repensant que ce n'était pas ma journée et que le sol devait être dur pour ma pauvre petite tête. Il ne me manquait plus qu'une visite à l'hôpital pour couronner le tout. Une aspirine, une aspirine contre tout ce que j'ai !!!!

Arrivée dans la cuisine mon assiette m'attendait et mon verre d'aspirine aussi. Sans même attendre je le buvais d'une traite en grimaçant. Alice et jazz me regardaient amusés.

_ La prochaine fois empêchez moi de boire et arrêtez de rire j'ai mal à la tête.

_ T'inquiètes pas et manges. Me répondit Alice.

_ Comment je suis rentrée car je me souviens juste de m'être battu avec la blonde de Newton ?

_ C'est Eddy qui t'as ramené. Il t'a calmé et t'as porté jusqu'ici. Dit Jazz.

_ Il m'a porté !!!!! Putain je m'en souviens plus. Je devais être dans un état!!!!!

_ C'est vrai que de te voir te battre est assez distrayant. Rigola Jazz

_ Jasper Hale !!!!! cria Alice.

_ Laisse Alice j'ai été minable et franchement j'ai honte d'avoir….

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ils n'avaient rien à faire là et si j'avais pu je t'aurais donné un coup de main avec cette Lauren.

_ Alice !!!!!

_ C'est vrai quoi t'as vu la pétasse qu'il a ramené hier. Surtout maintenant qu'on connaît ses amies. Edward me déçoit !!!!

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Alice mais Edward avait le droit de voir qui il voulait. Et franchement je doutais que ce soit sérieux avec Lauren.

L'après midi se passa très bien à la bibliothèque puisque Angéla m'avais raconté que Jessica était rentrée assez amochée de sa soirée. Je souriais et dû lui expliquer pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit ses yeux s'écarquillaient avec une lueur de satisfaction. Elle me dit à son tour que Jessica s'était disputé avec Newton après ça et là c'est moi qui étais satisfaite. Savoir qu'elle allait avoir sa petite tête pour quelque temps un peu abîmée me rendais fière de moi. Newton aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, après ce qu'il m'avait fait il me devait au moins ça. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'était ma vengeance.

_ Tu dis que tu t'es jetée dessus ?

_ Ouais. Et l'ai fait tomber à terre en la giflant.

_ Bella !!! dit-elle avec admiration. Mais comment t'as fait pour la lâcher après ?

_ C'est Edward qui nous a séparés quand Newton a essayé de me toucher.

_ Waouuuuu !!!! Tu m'étonneras toujours Bella !!!!

Mais l'avoir fait devant mes amis était impardonnable. Je devais me racheter une conduite. Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour eux. Leurs lessives ? Il en était hors de question !!!! Le ménage à fond ? Non Alice était une vrai fée du logis et avec elle rien ne trainais, à part dans la chambre d'Emmett. J'essayais de trouver quelque chose que je savais faire sans y avoir une catastrophe derrière. La cuisine, voilà j'allais leur faire un bon repas pour ce soir.

Le boulot fini j'étais allée directement à l'épicerie pour faire mes achats et déballais le tout une fois arrivée à la maison. Tomates, viande hachée, basilique, parmesan et spaghetti. Ce soir ce serait spaghetti bolognaise. Je savais qu'Emmett adorait ça alors je m'inquiétais pas pour les autres. Emmett !!! Ca allait être un problème car il ne devait surement pas être au courant de l'histoire.

Je m'affairais à ma préparation et en essayant de mettre une jolie table pour tout le monde. Je devais me faire pardonner alors autant mettre les petits plats dans les grands. L'odeur de la sauce envahissait l'appartement et j'entendais des reniflements de satisfaction.

_ Hum !!! Bella t'as fait à manger. Dit Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine en soulevant tous les couvercles.

_ Non c'est les lutins du père Noël !!!! Et arrêtes de toucher à tout.

_ En tout cas ça sent bon.

_ Merci Alice, j'ai fait ça pour me faire pardonner.

_ Pardonner de quoi ? demanda Emmett.

_ Et bien disons… qu'hier… quand tu es parti … je me suis battue. Mais j'ai gagné !!!!

_ Contre qui ?

_ Jessica la copine de Newton.

_ Hein !!! Il était là hier ?

Il regardait Jasper avec un air mécontent.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça !! Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé.

_ Il t'a encore fait du mal ? Il t'a touché ou parlé ?

_ Non et ne t'énerves pas. c'est moi qui me suis jeter sur elle quand elle est venue voir sa copine Lauren. Barbie. La fille d'Eddy.

_ On parle de moi ? C'est pas moi et j'ai rien fait si on vous le demande. Ca sent bon ici !!!

Emmett fixait Edward d'un regard froid et ce dernier eu un petit sursaut face à cette tension et recula d'un pas. Il nous regardait à tour de rôle sans comprendre ce que mon frère voulait.

_ Tu as laissé ma sœur se battre ? Emmett détachait toutes les syllabes

_ Non enfin oui. Je sais pas Emmett ça c'est passé si vite. J'avais pas que Bella à regarder. Et puis…

_ Et si elle avait été blessée ? Hein tu y penses ?

_ Emmett arrête ça tout de suite. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas attendant la réponse d'Edward.

_ Bien sûr que j'y pense mais tu ne peux pas me demander de surveiller ta sœur dès que tu pars. C'est une femme maintenant Emmett, tu m'entends une femme. C'est plus la gamine avec qui je jouais sur la plage de la Push. Regarde-la un peu !!!!! Elle n'a pas un bleu et je l'ai séparé de l'autre tout de suite pour la faire sortir.

Edward était à bout de souffle et avait levé le ton en me désignant du doigt. Comme une femme. Il pensait à moi comme une femme !!! Sans savoir pourquoi, je commençais à sentir la brûlure de mon rougissement envahir mes joues. Emmett était choqué par les paroles d'Eddy.

_ Emmett tu m'en demandes trop mon vieux. Sa voix était plus calme. Si tu veux surveiller Bella fait le tout seul moi je ne peux plus. Tous les mecs que Bella regarde ne sont jamais bien pour toi. Regardes Tyler hier…

_ Lui c'est pas pareil je l'avais déjà vu trainé avec Newton.

_ Emmett tu leurs trouveras toujours des excuses pour ne pas approcher Bella. Et … si c'était…moi ? Tu réagirais de la même façon?

Là j'étais sciée !!! Je me reculais pour m'asseoir sur la chaise juste derrière moi. Alice et Jasper étaient aussi sidérés par cet échange. Je sentais qu'elle me regardait pour me demander si quelque chose s'était passé hier au soir mais je ne tournais pas les yeux vers elle trop prise par Emmett et Edward.

_ Toi c'est pas pareil tu es mon meilleur ami avec Jasper. Je sais que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Toi et Bella ? Il nous fixait à tour de rôle.

_ NON !!!! Tu es fou. Dit lui Edward qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

_ Non Emmett rassure toi je n'ai rien fait avec Bella et ne ferais rien. C'est juste pour te faire comprendre que Bella est libre de ses choix et que tu ne peux rien y faire.

Son regard plongeait dans le mien et malgré les mètres qui nous séparaient je pouvais y lire de la déception. De la tristesse face à cette promesse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, qu'il avait faite à mon frère.

_ Je comprends Eddy et je suis désolé. De toute façon ce sera bientôt fini. Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

_ Qui ça ? Réussis-je à dire en sortant de mes pensées.

_ Une femme que j'aime beaucoup. Je vous la présenterais ce week-end.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais levé pour aller me pendre au cou de mon frère et lui murmurer que j'étais contente pour lui. Mon frère était amoureux et avait prit son temps avant de nous le dire même si on s'en doutait un peu. Emmett me relâcha en m'embrassant sur le front puis parti pour aller chercher les plats dans la cuisine car il avait « la dalle » comme il disait.

Je fis face à Edward et m'excusais du comportement de mon frère. Mais il était toujours bizarre en me disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude des réactions d'Emmett. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais sur la joue pour l'en remercier.

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement bien passé. On avait tous ri des bêtises de chacun. Mon frère avait voulu savoir si j'avais bien cogné sur la pétasse et Jasper lui expliquait ma technique de combat. Ce dernier riait aux éclats. Emmett avait même appelé son amie pour lui dire qu'il restait avec sa « petite » sœur et ses amis ce soir et qu'ils se verraient demain. J'étais heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre et même Edward semblait avoir oublié sa mélancolie.

*********

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais que vous vous attendiez à plus de choses entre Bella et Edward mais il faut de la patience. **

**Mais qui est la fameuse amoureuse d'Emmett ????? Là est la question.**

**Je remercie encore et toujours caro30 pour sa relecture ;o)**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer ****: tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment super de voir que ma fic vous intéresse autant. **

**Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes : Mrs Esmé Cullen, lucile, petitedita, Allyssabella, Dawn, phika17, nini, sophiebélier. **

**C'est une super motivation pour continuer.**

**Merci aussi à caro30 pour la relecture de mes chapitres. Et Forza Tralonca ;)**

*******

**Bonne lecture**

*******

**Chapitre 10**

**POV EMMETT**

Le plafond blanc. Les murs gris clair. Un souffle sur ma poitrine. J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, histoire de ne pas me réveiller trop vite. Je ne voulais pas oublier la nuit que je venais de passer avec cette femme.

Elle était là endormie, sa tête sur mon torse. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre moi et j'aimais cette sensation de bien être. J'étais heureux. Cette femme me rendait dingue après seulement deux semaines de relation !!!! Moi qui ne m'étais jamais attaché à quelqu'un voilà que cette femme était tout pour moi à présent. Ses cheveux blonds recouvraient une partie de son visage. Je les dégageais lentement de peur de la réveiller. D'habitude je ne prêtais pas attention à cela. Je n'étais pas connu pour ma douceur et pourtant avec elle j'en avais envie. J'en avais besoin. C'était dingue !!!!

Elle remua et me fis sortir de mes pensées.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non je savourais ce moment.

_ Moi aussi. Je me disais que… Comment lui dire ce que je ressentais sans l'effrayer?

_ Quoi ? Tu te disais quoi ?

_ Et ben… comment je pouvais…être aussi attaché à toi après …seulement deux semaines. Je plissais mes sourcils en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pensait

_ Je pense que ça s'appelle le coup de foudre et ne t'inquiètes pas je suis autant attachée à toi que toi de moi. Alors arrêt de penser et embrasse moi.

Comment résister à une telle demande surtout que j'en avais envi depuis un moment. Nos baisers n'étaient en rien comparables avec ce que j'avais eu avant avec les autres filles. Je voulais transformer ce baiser en un câlin un peu plus coquin mais mon ventre ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

_ Emmett je crois que ton ventre te ramène à la réalité. Me taquina-t-elle en se relevant à moitié.

_ Non il peut encore attendre. Reviens avec moi Rose !!!!

_ Je veux un homme avec toute son énergie dans mon lit alors avant de reprendre nos galipettes, direction cuisine.

Elle me connaissait bien. Les mots : cuisine, bacon, œufs… résonnaient dans ma tête et ma faim prit le dessus sur mes désirs. Sachant très bien que ces derniers seraient assouvis juste après.

_ Ce week-end je te présente à ma sœur et mes amis.

_ Tu ne crois pas que ce soit trop tôt ?

_ Non j'en ai marre de me cacher et cacher une femme telle que toi est un grave pêcher !!!!

_ Ok

_ Tu verras ils sont supers.

Ca y est tout était dans ma tête j'allais officialiser notre relation. Bella, Eddy, Alice et Jasper allaient connaître la source de mes absences nocturnes. Rosalie. Une belle et grande femme blonde de 22 ans aux grands yeux bleu clair. Rosalie avait un caractère assez fort ce qui ne me déplaisais pas et rendait nos câlins plus intense. Elle se lançait dans sa propre boite de rénovation automobile avec un ami mécano rencontré à New York. Alors qu'elle bossait dans une entreprise de comptabilité elle avait tout laissé tomber pour vivre de sa passion. En plus elle comptait rester à Seattle, ce qui franchement m'arrangeait bien!!!!

En début d'après midi je rentrais à la maison pour me changer. Edward était seul allongé sur le canapé. Il avait l'air plutôt soucieux quelque chose le tracassait. Il était mon meilleur ami et le voir comme ça était étrange pour moi.

_ Alors Eddy, vieux pote t'as pas trouvé à découcher ????

_ T'es lourd Emmett en tout cas toi t'as l'air satisfait !!!

_ Ouais mon gars c'est le pur bonheur. D'ailleurs n'oubli pas que ce week-end je viens avec Elle.

_ Et ben Emmett tu ne te formalises pas comme ça d'ordinaire. Tu deviens chochotte ?

_ Tu veux te battre pour voir qui est la chochotte ??? En parlant de se battre tu sais pas où est Bella ?

_ J'en sais rien moi !!!! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je suis pas avec Bella tout le temps!!! Et …

_ Oh !!! Du calme c'était juste une question.

Je remarquais qu'Eddy était nerveux dès qu'on parlait de Bella. Depuis la bagarre et sa question sur Bella et les mecs, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le faite qu'il sous-entende qu'il pourrait sortir avec elle m'avait un peu refroidit. Il avait aussi dit qu'elle était une femme maintenant et que je devais l'accepter. Mais l'accepter pour qui ? Pour elle ou pour lui ? Il avait remarqué les changements de ma sœur ? Il en pinçait pour elle ? Toutes ces questions brûlaient mon cerveau. Je secouais ma tête essayant de me persuader que je faisais fausse route. Il me fallait des réponses et tout de suite et c'est lui qui allait me les donner.

_ Edward y a un truc entre toi et ma sœur ?

_ Non Emmett pourquoi cette question ? Il s'était tendu avant même la fin de ma phrase.

_ Tu ne me mentirais pas, hein ?

_ Pourquoi elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Il me regardait essayant de sonder mon visage pour avoir une réponse.

_ Réponds à mes questions. Je resterais calme autant que nécessaire. Je tendais mon piège et il allait y tomber.

_ Ce n'est rien Em pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'est pour ça que j't'en ai pas parlé.

_ Parle !!!!

_ Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. Bon voilà, après l'avoir sorti du bar elle s'est mise à courir et je l'ai suivi pour pas qu'elle se perde. Tu connais Bella !!! Et là …elle a craqué par rapport à Newton et …après…

_ Après Quoi ?

_ Elle m'a embrassée pour me remercier d'être là, de l'avoir soutenue. Mais elle était tellement bourrée qu'elle ne se souvient de rien donc pas la peine de faire des histoires Em.

C'était donc ça la fin de l'histoire. Bella avait embrassé Edward. Mais si c'était rien comme il le disait alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé. Il devait avoir peur de ma réaction et il avait un peu raison. Je suis un putain de grand frère trop protecteur !!!! Mais merde c'est à ça qu'il faisait allusion l'autre soir !!!

_ T'en pinces pour Bella et réponds moi franchement, directement, sans tes grandes phrases habituelles qui m'embrouillent le cerveau?

Il prit son temps pour me répondre et je sentais son visage torturé par ma question mais j'attendais.

E Franchement Emmett je sais pas. Je crois que ce baiser m'a déstabilisé, je ne la vois plus comme une petite fille fragile. Il me regardait penaud.

_ Donc clairement tu en pinces un peu pour elle ? J'essayais d'avoir une voix la plus calme possible.

_ Encore une fois j'en sais rien Em.

_ Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : ne la fait pas souffrir sinon…

Ma phrase resta en suspend tellement j'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais de dire. C'était si spontané. Voir Bella avec des mecs me mettais dans une rage folle mais là penser à eux ensembles me dérangeais moins. Pas que cela me déplaise mais bon. De toute façon Bella ne se rappelait de rien donc pour l'instant pas de soucis. Il m'avait assuré qu'il ne tenterait rien de toute façon mais quitte à voir Bella avec un homme autant que ce soit Edward. Et lui, il avait bien accepté que sa sœur sorte avec Jazz, un de ses meilleurs potes alors pourquoi pas moi.

Putain je devenais sentimental !!! ca y est c'était moi la chochotte !!! Mais merde vivre avec des gonzesses et tous leurs chichis me rendais….comme elles. Il manquait plus que ça et demain j'irais à l'entraînement avec le string et le soutif de Rosalie tant que j'y étais !!!

***

J'étais nerveux comme pas possible. Dans 20 minutes je serais dans mon appart entrain de présenter Rosalie à ma sœur et mes amis. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, s'ils la trouvaient trop… mais merde elle est magnifique, intelligente, rien de comparable avec les autres. Rien que là, quand elle sort de sa douche avec juste une serviette autour d'elle emprisonnant son corps de déesse. Hum … j'avais qu'une envie, la lui enlever.

_ Emmett ne me regarde pas comme ça. N'y pense même pas sinon on va être en retard et pour une première rencontre ça ne serait pas correct.

Elle me regardait comme si elle venait de me surprendre avec un doigt dans un pot de confiture. Mais mon désir était là et en général je ne pensais plus à grand-chose dans ces moments là.

_ Je t'ai dit non alors va dans le salon et laisse moi me préparer. On aura toute la nuit pour nous rattraper.

_ Toute la nuit ?

_ Oui et je ne te laisserais pas dormir.

Je grognais de satisfaction en pensant à notre prochaine nuit mais pour l'instant j'apprenais la patience.

***

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement en passant devant Rosalie. Ils étaient tous dans le salon et se levèrent en m'entendant entrer. J'avais la pression. Rose était toujours dans l'ombre du hall.

_ Salut je voudrais vous présenter, je fis entrer Rosalie dans la pièce, Ro….

_ Rosalie !!!!

_ Jasper !!!!

Tous les deux se mirent à rire en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jasper la serait fort dans ses bras en la soulevant. Alice était furieuse par cette étreinte et perso moi aussi.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? Tentais-je en gardant une voix sereine.

_ Mais oui bien sûr !!! Jasper me regardait comme si j'étais un abruti.

_ Et depuis quand ? dit Alice sur un ton cassant.

_ Heu… je crois …depuis ma naissance. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour c'est ma sœur. Avec Rose nous somme jumeaux.

Putain !!! Sur toutes les filles de Seattle il a fallu que je tombe sur la sœur de Jazz. J'étais gêné par cette situation. C'est vrai quoi, avec Jazz on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant et je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher. Mais d'un autre coté si tout gâcher était de rester avec ma Rose alors ça valait peut-être le coup.

_ Jazz je savais pas que c'était ta sœur !!

_ Aucun souci Emmett, ça ne change rien à l'amitié.

Alice s'était radouci et embrassait Rosalie comme une sœur. Bella en fit de même et me lança un clin d'œil amusé.

Pendant tout le dîner elles avaient toutes les trois parlés comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. J'étais soulagé. Ouf !!! Pas de bagarre. J'étais heureux que Bella s'entende aussi bien avec ma femme. MA FEMME !!!! Oh !!!! Ca va trop vite dans ma tête là, il faut que je ralentisse un peu même si quelque part c'est ce que je voulais. Que Rosalie soit _Ma Femme_.

**POV BELLA**

Emmett. Et oui Emmett était amoureux. Qui l'aurait cru. Nous étions à table en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Je ne suivais pas vraiment la conversation car je regardais Emmett et Rosalie. Il était tendre avec et elle aussi. Jasper rigolait encore de la « présentation ». Il semblait ravi que sa sœur ait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui corresponde aussi bien.

Alice et Rosalie avaient pleins de points en commun mais surtout un : le shopping !!!!

_ Oh oui Rose ce serait géniale justement je voulais me rendre aux centre commerciale avec Bella tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner ?

_ Quoi ??? Tu voulais m'emmener où ???

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, Bella n'est pas très boutiques mais elle y viendra quand même car vu les fringues qu'elle a il lui faut du changement !!!

_ C'est vrai qu'Alice a raison, tes vêtements… et bien on pourrait faire mieux. Oh !!! Je connais une petite boutique super sympa où tu pourrais garder ton « _style_ » mais en mieux. En plus féminin. En plus je suis sure que t'es plutôt dessous en coton alors que la dentelle…rien à voir et crois moi les hommes préfères.

_ Hein ?!

J'étais ahuri par cette conversation. Alice tapait dans ses mains et sautillait sur place d'excitation. Je tournais la tête vers les garçons qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler en entendant parler de mes sous-vêtements et de dentelle. Emmett était choqué en m'imaginant en dessous aussi sexy que ceux de Rose et Jasper lui rigolait comme un fou. Edward tant qu'a lui s'étouffait avec un morceau de viande avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il me fixait avec un regard vraiment _bizarre_. J'étais rouge de honte mais ça n'arrêtait pas les deux autres folles du relooking.

_ C'est tout à fait ça Rosalie. Bella ne prend absolument pas soin d'elle. Bon on se fait une journée shopping… disons lundi après les cours ?

_ Ok ça me va. Acquiesça Rosalie.

_ Vous oubliez peut-être de me demander mon avis là, non !!! et en plus ce sera sans moi car lundi je suis à la bibliothèque. Oui je bosse moi !!!!

_ Bon alors disons mardi. Bella ne travaille pas et en plus elle n'as cours que jusqu'à 15h00.

_ Ca me va, je viendrais vous chercher à 15H30 ici. Les garçons nous rejoindrons après. Elle les regardait un à un. Et oui ce n'est pas moi qui vais porter les sacs et en plus ça vous fera une excuse pour nous inviter à dîner.

J'étais sur le cul !!!! Aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche pourtant j'avais envie de protester contre cet enlèvement. Même Alice, sauf qu'elle c'était de l'admiration pour sa belle sœur. Emmett, Jasper et Edward ne pipaient mots et ne faisaient qu'hocher la tête en signe de reddition. Elle était encore plus manipulatrice qu'Alice mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Donc mardi j'allais passer mon après midi dans les boutiques. Mon pire cauchemar allait commencer !!!

*******

**Bien sûr que c'était Rosalie la chérie d'Emmett !!!!**

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu n'oubliez pas le bouton vert ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer ****: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et surtout continué !!!!! Merci aussi d'avoir mit ma fic en alerte ça me fait vraiment plaisir et motive pour la suite.**

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

**_ Dawn : merci beaucoup pour le POV d'Emmett et voilà la suite.**

**_ petitedita : et oui tu es la plus forte pour les prédictions !!! C'est vrai qu'Edward peut se sentir soulager par le « consentement » d'Emmett…. Enfin s'il se passe quelque chose. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.**

**_ Allyssabella : merci et voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud.**

**_ nini : accro est le mot juste pour notre gros nounours. Merci beaucoup.**

**_ Mrs Esmé Cullen : et oui Bella a gagné une belle-sœur aussi folle du shopping que sa meilleure amie !!! Une petite prière pour elle ?!**

**_ sophiebélier : je sais mais il fallait bien faire les présentations. Voilà un chapitre Bella & Edward ;) merci.**

**_ Ally : merci à toi et bonne lecture sur ce chapitre.**

*******

**Je remercie encore et toujours caro30 pour sa relecture. Sa fic « S'éveiller » est vraiment super alors si vous avez le temps allez y faire un tour ;)**

*******

**Forza Tralonca**

**Bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 11**

**POV BELLA**

J'étais rentrée de bonne heure en ce lundi après midi. La bibliothèque était fermée pour cause de problème informatique et en ce jour de rentrée c'était vraiment la merde. Tous les étudiants attendaient pour s'inscrire. Madame Grant nous avait finalement donné notre après midi pendant qu'elle attendait les réparateurs.

Mes cours s'étaient merveilleusement bien passés. L'histoire de l'art était passionnante. Mon prof de dessins, M. Parker, avait regardé mon travail avec attention et franchement un petit sentiment de fierté m'avait envahi. Le cours de photographie urbaine m'avait littéralement séduite. Moi qui ne voyais que les mauvais côtés des grandes villes et bien maintenant j'étais sous le charme de Seattle. Je décidais donc de rentrer tout de suite après les cours pour récupérer la sacoche de mon appareil photo.

Je vérifiais que tout était là. Objectifs, filtres, carte mémoire… tout était ok. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'allais voir dans le salon et je vis Edward dans la cuisine dos à moi la tête dans le frigo.

_ Alors Eddy ta journée, c'est déjà fini ???

Il n'avait pas du m'entendre arrivée car au même moment il sursauta en se cognant la tête.

_ Bella !?! La prochaine fois prévient ça m'évitera une crise cardiaque.

_ Comme si ton petit cœur n'était pas résistant. Le taquinais-je en entrant dans la cuisine à mon tour.

_ Oui c'est vrai … quoique ça dépend qui me fait sursauter.

Il avait prit son ton de séducteur en s'approchant de moi de plus en plus jusqu'à me bloquer dos au comptoir. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté de ma taille. Je commençais à rougir et mon cœur eu un raté. Je m'efforçais tant bien que mal à reprendre un rythme normal. Il se recula et se mit à rire.

_ Edward tu ne devrais pas me faire ça… c'est … Je ne trouvais pas le mot juste à ce qu'il venait de me faire.

_ Je t'ai fait quoi ?

_ Tu as fait ton regard de séduction avec moi !!! Tu m'as ébloui. Il riait de plus en plus.

_ Alors comme ça nous somme quitte. Tu m'as fait avoir un quasi malaise et moi je t'ai fait rougir. Match nul.

_ C'est toi qui es nul.

_ Arrête Bella c'était pour plaisanter.

_ Ne plaisante plus jamais comme ça avec moi.

_ Ok alors la prochaine fois annonce ta présence au moins. Et au faite tu ne devais pas bosser cet aprèm.

_ Oui mais la bibliothèque était fermée alors je suis venue prendre mon appareil et j'allais sortir quand tu es arrivé.

_ Bon alors bonne promenade moi je reste j'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Si je veux être en forme pour demain.

Je sortais de l'appart en me souvenant de la journée shopping prévue par Rose et Al spécialement pour moi. J'étais sure qu'Edward s'était amusé à m'entendre grogner à sa dernière phrase.

***

Le soleil était de la partie en laissant une lumière magnifique sur toute la ville. Les bâtiments en étaient encore plus beaux. Toutes ces couleurs que je ne voyais pas avant explosaient dans mon objectif. Les gens aussi étaient différents dès que le soleil apparaissait. Les inconnus étaient une vraie source d'inspiration. La vieille dame promenant son chien, les deux petits vieux jouant aux échecs, ce couple sur le banc enfin bref tout était sujet à la photographie.

Mon portable sonna et je reconnu le numéro Emmett.

_ Allo Emmett ?

__ Salut sœurette ne m'attend pas ce soir j'invite Rosalie au resto et je dors chez elle._

_ Ok

__ Tes cours se sont bien passés ?_

_ Ouais impeccable, j'ai…

__ Super alors, bon je dois te laisser Rose m'attend. A plus._

Il m'avait coupé alors que je répondais à une de ses questions et en plus il me raccrochait au nez. Je regardais l'heure il était déjà 18H00. Je rentrais doucement à la maison essayant de prendre un maximum d'images mentales pour mes prochaines sorties.

Une fois à la maison, je trouvais Edward allongé sur le canapé devant la télé allumée sur un match de baseball. Je ne faisais pas de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air si paisible. Sa respiration était d'un rythme assez agréable, mélodieux. Je riais intérieurement en me disant que même la respiration d'un musicien était mélodieuse.

Je restais un moment à le regarder avant de sortir mon appareil photo. Edward était photogénique, il plaisait à l'objectif comme il plaisait aux femmes. Beaux comme un dieu voilà à quoi ressemblait Edward. Je m'arrêtais de le photographier car sinon je n'allais plus avoir de place pour le reste. Et surtout je ne voulais pas le réveiller dans son si beau sommeil.

J'entrais dans ma chambre afin de travailler mes clichés sur mon ordinateur. Je mis les écouteurs de mon Ipod et montais le volume à fond et mettais une tenue un peu plus confortable.

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveillais en sursaut avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir été observé durant mon sommeil. Mais rien, personne dans l'appartement. Je devenais fou !!

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre car une bonne douche serait surement la bienvenue pour me réveiller un peu. J'entendais des hurlements provenant de la chambre de Bella. Des hurlements ??? Je tendis l'oreille vers sa porte et là je m'aperçus que Bella chantait. Si on pouvait considérer que crier fort et faux était chanté !!!!

J'ouvris la porte doucement et la vis sauter sur son lit, dos à moi, son Ipod à fond sur ses oreilles et brailler « I'm just a girl ». Elle était en short de sport et en débardeur montrant ses cuisses et ses fesses qui rebondissaient à chaques sauts.

_ Bella.

Rien, elle n'entendait rien

**_ Bella. **

Toujours rien mais la seconde d'après elle se tournait, dans un de ses mouvements que devait impliquer sa chorégraphie, et tomba en avant se jetant sur le sol. Je courus vers elle pour essayer de la rattraper et y parvins tout en tombant moi-même. J'étais dos au sol entre son lit et son bureau. J'avais amorti la chute de Bella et elle était complètement sur moi. D'ailleurs une douleur venait juste de se manifester. Un coup de genou très mal placé dans mon anatomie. J'avais le souffle coupé.

_ Edward qu'est ce que tu fais là ?.... tu es tout blanc, ça va pas.

_ Non pas terrible. Réussis-je à dire dans un souffle. Elle se releva tout en me mettant un coup dans la cuisse. Libéré, par réflexe je positionnais mes mains autour de mes testicules.

_ Oh Edward excuse moi j'ai pas fait exprès…. Et de toute façon que faisais tu dans ma chambre.

Elle avait l'air en colère avec les mains sur ses hanches. Moi j'avais mal tout en essayant de me relever en reprenant mon souffle. Je déglutis difficilement avant de pouvoir répondre.

_ J'ai entendu hurler alors je me suis précipité ici pour voir si tu n'avais rien. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je voulais te dire aussi qu'Alice a appelé pour dire qu'elle passait la soirée chez Jazz.

Alors là j'avais épuisé mon stock d'air. La douleur commençait à être moins violente mais je devais aller vérifier si n'y avait pas eu de perte pendant le combat. Je sortais de sa chambre avec une démarche maladroite.

_ Je suis désolé Eddy, je lui fis signe d'arrêter de s'excuser, bon alors on est que tout les deux ce soir.

J'acquiesçais de la tête tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

C'est bon, tout le monde était à sa place. Aucune perte à déclarer, de toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de sortir donc le matos serait de repos ce soir.

Après ma douche je me rhabillais et filais vers le séjour. Bella avait préparé le dîner.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée Eddy.

_ C'est bon ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon c'est un peu de ma faute je n'aurais pas dû te surprendre et en connaissant ta maladresse… Je ricanais et elle rougissait.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec la musique à fond ça n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement. Elle rigolait à son tour.

_ Ok, on n'en parle plus. T'as des projets pour ce soir ?

_ Non rien et toi ?

_ Rien non plus ça te dit une séance DVD ?

_ Ok mais c'est moi qui choisis.

Nous dînions en se racontant notre journée respective. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment là, il aurait vu un vieux couple parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas fini et après avoir tout rangé Bella alla choisir un DVD. « Grease » !!!! C'était bien un choix de fille ça !!! Amour, musique, happy end et tout ce qui va avec une comédie musicale romantique.

Elle sauta sur le canapé pour se mettre à coté de moi tout en tirant sur une couverture pour s'y blottir.

Elle chantait toutes les chansons sans exception et mes oreilles avaient du mal à le supporter mais elle était contente alors je ne disais rien. Trop heureux de la voir comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seul. J'avais appréhendé le fait d'être avec elle ne sachant que faire mais j'avoue que je passais une excellente soirée.

A la fin du film son portable sonna et elle se jetait dessus rapidement. Quand elle vit qui l'appelait elle raccrocha de suite. 30 secondes plus tard, il sonnait encore. Elle regarda et raccrocha une nouvelle fois.

- Qui c'est ? Demandais-je intrigué par ce petit jeu.

**POV BELLA**

Je passais vraiment une très bonne soirée en compagnie d'Edward. Il m'avait laissé choisir le film et je crois bien qu'il le regrettait. M'entendre chanter toutes les chansons de Grease n'était pas de tout repos pour un musicien.

Comme tous les soirs depuis plus de 2 semaines, mon portable sonna. Je savais très bien qui m'appelait mais je vérifiais quand même. Newton. Toujours Newton. Mais merde il ne comprenait pas ou quoi !! Je ne voulais pas le voir et encore moins répondre à ses coups de téléphone. Il m'envoyait au moins cinq texto par jour me demandant de le rencontrer pour discuter. Mais discuter de quoi de sa position préférée avec cette pétasse ? C'était fini, basta, je ne voulais plus rien avec lui. A la fac il essayait de m'aborder mais je m'éloignais de suite.

Edward voyait bien ce petit manège du ça sonne / je raccroche.

- Qui c'est ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Personne juste un con qui doit trouver ça drôle. Je ne voulais pas les mettre au courant pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

- Comment tu peux savoir si tu ne réponds même pas ? qui c'est ? et répond moi avant que ça ne m'énerve de trop.

- Bon d'accord c'est Newton. Soupirais-je en fixant l'écran.

- Quoi !!! Il t'appelle depuis quand comme ça ?

- Depuis notre rupture. Mais il se lassera vite crois moi, il n'est pas très patient d'ailleurs deux semaines c'est un record pour lui.

J'essayais de plaisanter mais Edward ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Au même moment mon téléphone sonnait. J'allais pour la unième fois raccrocher quand Edward me le prit des mains.

- Tu fais quoi là ?!

_ Je vais lui répondre. C'est impoli de le laisser patienter surtout si ce n'est pas son fort.

_ Mais…

_ Allo ?

_ …..

_ Ah non c'est pas Bella Mike, c'est Edward Cullen.

_ ….

_ Oui Bella est près de moi et non je te la passerais pas. Ecoute-moi bien _petite merde_ de Newton, essaye encore une fois de l'appeler, de la voir ou même de la regarder à la fac et je te pète la gueule. Même pas ta mère ne pourra te reconnaitre. Alors maintenant oubli son numéro car Jasper et moi on sait ce maîtriser mais il en a un autre qui ne sait pas. Tu vois de qui je parle ?

_ …….

_ Oui c'est ça, tu comprends bien. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois Newton. Au faite tu as vraiment bien choisi, Jessica est une fille parfaite pour toi.

Il raccrocha sans même attendre. Il me tendit mon portable avec un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. J'étais scotchée.

_ Si il te rappelle tu me le dit je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_ Heu…. Ok.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire à part le remercier mais même ça ne sortait pas de ma bouche. Lui paraissait satisfait de son petit pouvoir sur Newton. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être très impressionnant tout en gardant une certaine politesse. Ca aurait été Emmett il lui aurait hurlé dessus sans mais comprendre. Mon frère était si … _brut_ alors qu'Edward avait plus de _raffinement,_ même dans les insultes.

Au bout d'un moment mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à rester ouverts devant le match que venait de mettre Edward. J'étais à moitié allonger sur le canapé avec mes jambes sur ses cuisses. Il dû me réveiller à plusieurs reprises pour que j'accepte d'aller me coucher. Il m'avait proposé de me porter mais je refusais. Je pouvais encore faire ça avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. J'étais vraiment fatiguée et au vue de la journée de demain il me fallait un maximum de sommeil donc direction dodo pour les 8 heures à venir.

***

**Je sais que vous vous attendiez à la séance shopping mais j'avais envie d'un petit chapitre rien que Bella & Edward. **

**Si vous êtes généreux en reviews vous avez de grande chance d'avoir un chapitre dimanche.**

**Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : le bouton vert !!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer**** : non je n'ai toujours pas adopté les personnages de Stephenie Meyer !!!!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment super et surtout n'arrêtez pas. Et oui je suis gourmande. Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps d'y répondre ce soir. Alors encore une fois MERCI.**

**Je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais entre la maison et les enfants…. Enfin voilà la torture shopping de Bella.**

*******

**Merci à caro30 pour sa relecture.**

**Forza Tralonca.**

*******

**Bonne lecture ;)**

*******

**Chapitre 12**

**POV BELLA**

Je savais déjà avant même de me lever que cette journée allait être un vrai cauchemar. Une après midi entière dans les magasins. J'aurais aimé trouver en Rosalie une alliée contre la folie d'Alice mais Rose était pire que ma meilleure amie.

Mes cours de la journée c'étaient bien passés. Newton n'avait pas cherché à me voir. Edward avait fait du bon boulot hier au soir et je l'en remercierais jamais assez.

Je rejoignais donc mes amies à l'appartement. Elles étaient comme ivres de cette sortie et avaient déjà une liste d'où aller et surtout quoi acheter pour me féminiser. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire très attention à ce que je portais et ça ne m'avais jamais dérangée. Les hommes qui me regardaient pas je m'en foutais car j'avais Mike. Mais maintenant je n'étais plus avec Newton, il fallait que j'avance. Ne plus penser à lui et quelque part j'avais de nouveau envie de séduire. Bien sûr je n'en dit rien à Alice et Rose sinon j'étais bonne pour un relooking encore plus complet et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

_ Bon vous êtes prêtes ? On y va ?

_ Non mais tu t'ai vu ou quoi Bella ? dit Alice

_ Je suis parfaite pour ce genre de sortie et si vous insistez je ne viens pas ?

Je le disais très sérieusement en espérant qu'elles s'opposent à moi mais rien. Elles voulaient tellement faire de moi leur poupée grandeur nature qu'elles avaient laissés tomber sans rien dire. J'étais inquiète. Ca sentait mauvais pour moi et leurs petits sourires confirmaient mes pensées.

C'était donc résignée que je montais dans la voiture de Rosalie. Une décapotable BMW rouge. Je n'y connaissais rien en voiture mais reconnu quand même l'écusson de la marque et bien sûr la couleur !!!

_ Alors vous avez décidez de commencer la torture par quoi ?

_ D'abord on va te rhabiller ensuite direction chaussures puis lingerie et pour finir coiffeur. Enumérait Al.

_ Comment ça coiffeur ? J'en ai pas besoin je suis très bien comme ça.

_ Et depuis quand n'as-tu pas mis les pieds dans un salon ? Me demandait Rose.

_ Depuis au moins 18 mois, c'était avant qu'elle sorte avec Mike. Alice répondait toujours à ma place quand j'essayais d'éluder une question.

_ 18 mois !!! Donc on va chez le coiffeur comme prévu. Tu as dit à Mike de venir ce soir au moins car je ne voudrais pas que ton copain se sente seul sans toi.

_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas il n'est pas seul. Depuis 3 semaines il a un nouveau joujou qui s'appelle Jessica. Elle me regardait intriguée par ma réponse. Et je dois te préciser qu'on est plus ensemble depuis 2 semaines. Donc, si tu calcules bien. Je suis une ancienne cocue !!!!

_ Et bien Bella on te propose la journée idéale alors. Pour oublier les cons rien de mieux que dépenser.

Après tout elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Sur cette dernière phrase Rose accéléra comme pour me faire oublier tout ça et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a moi.

***

_ Non je n'ai pas besoin d'une toute petite robe moulante noire. J'ai dit juste jeans, débardeurs, t-shirt et gilet. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

_ Mais Bella…

_ NON Alice, je ne veux pas.

_ Bon ok pour cette robe mais essaye celle là ? S'enquit Rosalie.

Je prenais la robe que Rose me passa par-dessus la porte de ma cabine. Elle était bleu nuit, toute simple. Pas de froufrous ni de chichi en dentelle. Le décolleté était rond avec de fines broderies. La ceinture du même ton était sous poitrine d'où s'évasait le reste de la robe jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Elle était magnifique. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Sans même y réfléchir j'étais déjà dedans. Elle m'était ma poitrine en valeur tout en valorisant le reste malgré la fluidité du tissu.

_ Pas de réponse ? Dois-je en déduire qu'elle te plait ? me demanda Rose.

_ Rose elle est vraiment… magnifique mais je ne saurais pas quand la porter.

_ Si tu as la robe, reste plus qu'a trouver l'occasion. Me taquina-t-elle.

_ Sort maintenant pour qu'on te voie ? C'est insupportable d'attendre.

Alice n'avait jamais eu de patience donc je sortais de ma cabine. Elles étaient bouche bée. La vendeuse qui passait à ce moment là me dévisageait de haut en bas. Je rougissais de cette attention que l'on me portait.

_ Mademoiselle vous êtes magnifique. Oh attendez j'ai une paire de chaussure qui sera parfaite pour compléter le tout.

Rose acquiesça et suivi la vendeuse. Alice s'approcha de moi en me demandant de tourner sur moi-même.

_ Je savais que tu pouvais être aussi jolie mais te voir là …dedans…. franchement…

_ Arrête Alice ce n'est qu'une robe. Je rougissais de plus en plus.

_ Non vraiment Bella je le pense. Dit-elle presque des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Tiens enfile ça.

Rosalie était revenue avec une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur que la robe. Mais pas trop haut. Emmett avait du lui dire que je n'étais pas d'une grande stabilité et coordination dans mes mouvements.

Les chaussures finissaient parfaitement la tenue. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, signe d'angoisse. Je savais très bien que cette robe était hors de prix et que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je travaillais et avais quelques économies mais elles me permettaient de financer la fac sans avoir à vivre sur le campus.

_ Bon ok les filles assez rêvées, j'enlève cette robe je vais plutôt allez voir pour un jeans.

_ Mais pourquoi ? me demanda Rosalie et je fis une moue pour seule réponse.

_ Parce que…

_ Je te la paye. Me coupa Alice. Et je refuse ton objection. Bientôt c'est ton anniversaire alors laisse moi t'acheter cette robe. Pour une fois que tu trouve quelque chose qui te plait !! Ne m'enlève pas mon plaisir.

_ Mais Alice…

_ Si tu prends la robe moi je prends les chaussures et la lingerie qui va avec.

_ D'accord, il y a une boutique de lingerie juste à coté. On y va dès qu'on a fini ici.

J'avais essayé de refuser mais les filles faisaient bloc devant mes arguments et je du signer ma défaite.

En arrivant au magasin de lingerie j'avais des sacs pleins les bras et un rafraichissement de ma coupe. Vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, tout j'avais tout ce qu'une fille normale devait avoir dans son dressing. Enfin pour moi une armoire suffisait!! Alice appela Jasper pour savoir où il était et si les autres étaient avec lui. Il était 18h00 et les magasins fermaient dans une heure.

_ Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver sur le parking.

_ Il était tant j'en peux plus de porter tout ça.

_ Oh les filles il vous faut toujours des boys pour faire vos achats ? Demandais-je en rigolant.

_ Bien sûr que oui sinon ils nous serviraient à quoi ? Il va falloir t'y habituer Bella. Me dit Alice avec son petit air innocent.

_ Alors il faut que je me trouve un boy.

_ On peut t'arranger ça. Regarde qui arrive. Edward serait parfait dans ce rôle tu ne trouves pas Rose ?

_ Oui c'est vrai que ton frère est plutôt musclé et bien foutu. Je suis sure qu'il peut nous faire avoir des réductions rien qu'en regardant la vendeuse.

_ Les filles !!!! M'offusquais-je.

_ Ben quoi, il n'est pas bien mon frère ? Il pourrait ne pas te plaire ?

_ Non c'est pas ça, mais…

_ Bon alors il te plait ? Maintenant elle souriait franchement et je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ Non !! Enfin oui il est … pas… vilain … mais … c'est Edward !!!!

_ Quoi encore qu'est ce j'ai fait ?

Je me retournais brusquement pour faire face à Edward qui se trouvait juste derrière moi avec Emmett et Jasper. Il fronçait ses sourcils en attendant la réponse à sa question.

_ Et bien vois-tu cher frère, avec Rose on se disait que nous avions chacune un chevalier servant pouvant nous porter nos sacs alors que Bella…

_ Stop !!!! Je peux très bien porter les miens je n'ai besoin de personnes.

_ Donne moi tes sacs Bella je vais te les porter. Je connais trop bien ma sœur alors ne perdons pas de temps en discutions. Il avait son petit sourire en coin et ses grands yeux verts étaient taquins.

_ Ah Edward pendant qu'on y est, repris Alice, on voudrait faire une expérience avec Rose.

_ Quel genre ?!

_ Du genre combien tu peux obtenir de réduction grâce à ton regard de braise ? Plus Alice parlait et plus je rougissais. Les autres étaient morts de rire

_ Quoi !?!

_ Genre. Comme si tu ne savais pas que tes yeux pouvaient éblouir n'importe quelle femme ? Alors pour l'expérience reviens dans 30 minutes dans cette boutique là et demande où se trouve ta copine. Bella. Et fait les yeux doux à la vendeuse une fois à la caisse. Et on verra bien combien vaut ton regard de braise. Alice mettait du défi dans son ton.

_ Mais t'es complètement folle Alice je refuse de jouer à ce jeu là. J'étais _furieuse_ contre elle.

_ Mais … c'est une boutique de lingerie je peux pas débarquer comme ça.

Personne ne m'écoutait. Je lançais des regards noirs à Alice et Rose mais rien, j'étais transparente.

_ Tu te défiles Eddy?

_ D'accord mais tu l'auras voulu Alice. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas à un petit défi.

Voilà, c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie d'entendre. Edward venant me voir dans une boutique de sous-vêtements !!! Franchement elles ne paieraient rien pour attendre. J'allais me venger. Je sais pas quand ni où mais j'allais me venger. Edward me prit mes sacs et m'embrassa sur la joue.

_ A toute à l'heure ma chérie. Il le disait tout en regardant Alice avec un air de défi.

_ Edward, non, ne fait pas ça. Lui demandais-je, presque le suppliant.

_ Bella s'il te plait laisse moi jouer à ce petit jeu avec ma chère sœur.

Je secouais la tête tout en acquiesçant. Je respirais un bon coup tout en voyant Alive sautiller en tapant des mains. Je me tournais vers Emmett en croyant y voir de la fureur mais n'y vis que de l'amusement. Comment mon frère pouvait être aussi chiant avec tous les mecs qui s'approchaient de moi et d'un autre coté laisser Edward sous entendre ce genre de chose. Je ne comprendrais jamais la mentalité masculine. Trop tordue pour moi !!!

J'entrais donc dans la boutique en question. Je trouvais rapidement ce qu'il me convenait mais c'était sans compter sur les deux folles qui m'accompagnaient. Elles avaient trouvées les dessous parfait qui iraient avec ma robe ainsi que deux ensembles soutien gorges et shorty. Un noir et l'autre blanc. Au fur et à mesure que je validais mes choix la vendeuse les récupéraient pour les mettre de coté.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice savait très bien que je ne refusais jamais un défi surtout quand elle en était l'investigatrice. Bella n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce petit jeu surtout qu'elle était en première ligne.

J'avais pris ses sacs et m'était rendu avec Emmett et Jasper a un petit café pour attendre le bon moment pour entrer dans la boutique. Je regardais Emmett, il avait l'air plus amusé que furieux et j'en étais content car jouer avec ma sœur était une chose mais jouer avec la sienne n'était surement pas bon pour ma santé. Jazz tant qu'à lui connaissait trop Alice pour s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit venant de sa part.

Après avoir bu mon Coca je me dirigeais donc vers la fameuse boutique de lingerie. Les mecs me souhaitèrent bonne chance et je leurs répondais en faisant des signes de victoire. J'étais un vrai gamin quand il s'agissait de défi et avec Bella dedans ça le rendait presque excitant. La voir rougir me faisais toujours rire et je trouvais ça assez craquant.

Des étalages et des étagères entiers remplis de soutiens gorge, de strings, de shorty que j'affectionnais plus que tout, des nuisettes… enfin toutes ces choses qui me rendaient fou. Je m'approchais d'une vendeuse.

_ Excusez moi mademoiselle, je cherche ma fiancée, Bella, elle doit être ici avec ma sœur et une amie. Je la regardais intensément et lui parlais avec une voix que je voulais séductrice.

_ Heu… oui monsieur…. Heu …. Elles sont là-bas en cabine.

Elle bégayait c'était déjà bon signe. Je la remerciais et elle rougissait. Ca allait être plus facile que prévu. Je me dirigeais donc vers les cabines et m'arrêtais un peu avant en entendant la discutions des filles.

_ Non Alice je te dis que je ne mettrais pas de string donc pas la peine de me prendre la tête. Dit Bella.

_ Mais Bella celui-ci est très jolie. Prend le et tu verras à la maison. Si tu n'aimes pas tu ne le mettras pas un point c'est tout.

_ Mais c'est ridicule d'acheter pour ne pas le mettre.

_ On ne sait jamais une occasion peut arrivée.

_ Bon ok mais le soutien gorge est trop petit. Il me comprime la poitrine.

_ Donne le moi je vais demander à la vendeuse un 90D.

Waouh !!! 90D !!! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Bella pouvait avoir une poitrine aussi généreuse. Je l'avais vu sortir de sa douche mais je n'avais pas eu vraiment le temps de voir grand-chose tellement j'avais été surpris. Mais là savoir ça me rendais un peu…. Je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Les seins d'une femme étaient pour moi quelque chose d'excitant et en plus s'ils étaient généreux…

_ Alors chérie tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Lançais-je pour m'annoncer.

_ Edward !?!

_ Grand frère tu es déjà là ? Regarde ce que nous avons trouvé pour ta Bella.

_ Arrêtes Alice c'est très gênant et ne lui montre rien s'il te plait ?

_ C'est vrai Alice laisse moi le plaisir de la découverte.

Alice riait et je sentais que Bella devait rougir dans sa cabine à l'évocation de la découverte. Rose revenait avec un soutient gorge rouge à fine dentelle. Elle le fit passer devant mon visage avant de le donner à Bella au dessus de la porte de sa cabine. Je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud et si ça ne s'arrêtait pas vite je ne pourrais plus cacher l'excitation qui montait en moi.

La vendeuse demanda à Bella si tout allait bien. Celle-ci confirma en lui redonnant le sous-vêtement. Tandis que « _ma fiancée » _se rhabillait je suivais la vendeuse jusqu'à la caisse suivi d'Alice et de Rose.

_ Celui-ci vous le compté avec les miens je l'offre à mon amie.

_ Très bien mademoiselle et pour le reste j'attends votre amie ? Elle me regardait je lui fis encore mon regard de séducteur.

_ Non ce ne sera pas la peine c'est moi qui lui offre le reste.

Je la fixais de plus en plus tout en me penchant sur le comptoir pour être plus proche d'elle. Elle suffoquait mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, tout en lui souriant. Elle réussit à dégager son regard mais ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une pivoine.

_ D'accord…. Heu … je vous mets les quatre autres ensembles alors ?

_ Oui c'est ça. Dis-je de ma voix suave.

_ Comme vous… heu … êtes de bon …. _Elle se mordit les lèvres_… clients … je vous offre celui là. C'est mon préféré à moi aussi.

_ Ah, intéressant.

J'étais entrain de payer quand Bella arriva derrière moi sortant son porte monnaie.

_ Non pas la peine mon amour je te les offres. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

_ Edward !!! Non. Je refuse. Ce jeu…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ça me fait plaisir.

_ Mais…

_ Chut.

Je la pris par la taille et lui mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle était furieuse, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux mais mon défi était gagné. Je lui fis un sourire mais rien n'y faisait elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Je lui murmurais alors « laisse-moi jouer encore un peu, s'il te plait ? Juste pour voir la tête d'Alice. ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel en guise d'accord. Alice était comme folle en me voyant faire. J'étais sûr que maintenant elle emmènerait Jasper avec elle dans les boutiques pour connaître le pouvoir de séduction de son homme.

_ Voilà Monsieur votre ticket.

_ Merci mademoiselle vous avez été très gentille. Elle rougissait encore plus.

Elle nous accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la boutique et dit discrètement à Bella qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un fiancé comme moi. Elle lui répondit en souriant.

_ Alors Alice contente ? Tu pourras dire que ton frère peut avoir un ensemble de 50 $ gratis rien qu'en regardant la vendeuse.

_ Bon d'accord tu as gagné ton défi. Mais la prochaine fois…

_ Rien du tout !!! La prochaine fois ce sera sans moi. Edward je te dois de l'argent et lâche moi maintenant la comédie est fini.

_ Tu ne me dois rien c'est mon cadeaux pour m'avoir laissé m'amuser un peu.

_ NON !!!! je refuse !!!!

_ Bella s'il te plait et en plus c'est bientôt ton anniversaire alors laisse moi te faire ce cadeau.

Elle ruminait tout en accélérant vers le café pour rejoindre son frère et Jazz.

**POV BELLA.**

J'y croyais pas. J'étais dans une rage folle. Comment avaient-ils osés me faire ça et lui en plus. Il avait osé m'offrir mes sous-vêtements. Mais merde c'est quoi qui clochait avec la famille Cullen. Alice et Edward n'avaient aucune retenu et surtout pas quand un défi était dans leurs esprits.

J'étais assise à coté d'Emmett car je ne voulais plus les voir. Edward essayait bien de s'excuser mais non rien n'y faisait. Plus il essayait et plus je m'énervais. Alice, elle, expliquait aux deux autres comment Edward avait séduit la vendeuse tout en me faisant passer pour sa fiancée. Rosalie tant qu'à elle commençait à sortir nos achats pour leurs montrer.

_ Et bien ma chérie vivement ce soir !!! dit Em avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

_ Ce ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de ta sœur.

_ QUOI !?!

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ? Respire Emmett et tu crois quoi que Bella est nue sous ses fringues ?

_ Non mais de là à mettre ça !!

_ S'ils te plaisent, ils peuvent aussi plaire aux hommes à qui Bella voudras bien les montrer.

_ Arrête Rose c'est de ma sœur que tu parles.

_ Et alors !?!

Il me prenait vraiment pour une enfant et j'en avais mare.

_ Arrêtez-vous tous les deux, je commence à en avoir marre de cette attitude Emmett. C'est vrai quoi je suis plus une gamine et si je veux m'acheter des strings je me les achète et si je veux les montrer au premier type qui passe je lui montrerais. Alors maintenant stop !!!

Ca y est j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je le sentais puisque ma gorge était serrée et mes larmes étaient sur le point de surgirent.

_ Du calme petite sœur. C'est juste que ça me fait un peu bizarre de t'imaginer dans ces tenues. Mais je sais que tu es une femme et très séduisante en plus alors c'est normal que je débloque de temps en temps surtout après l'autre con.

Il me prit dans ses bras et comme quand j'étais petite je me calmais derechef. Ses bras étaient une sorte de protection pour moi.

Après que tout le monde est repris ses esprits nous décidâmes d'aller manger dans un petit bistro français non loin de là. Edward s'excusa encore pour la colère d'Emmett qui croyait être de sa faute. Mais je lui expliquais qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose à mon frère pour devenir ce con qu'il était parfois.

La soirée avait été excellente. Tout le monde rigolait des bêtises d'Emmett et Rosalie nous avait parlé de son projet de rénovation d'ancienne voiture. D'ailleurs son associé devait la rejoindre ici à Seattle en fin de semaine. Elle nous invitait donc ce samedi pour une sortie en boite. Apparemment le mec était de la région et rendait visite à son père.

_ Il est d'où exactement ? Demandais-je.

_ D'une petite ville… heu … comment c'est déjà… Forks je crois. Ca existe ça comme ville.

_ Oui plutôt c'est de là que nous venons tous !!!!! Alors peut-être qu'on le connaît ?

_ Peut-être, il s'appelle Jacob Black.

_ Quoi !?! Ton associé c'est Jake !!!!! Son père et notre père sont les meilleurs amis du monde et j'allais toujours avec lui à la Push pour aller voir Jake !!!!

_ Comme quoi le monde est petit. Il faut que j'aille à New York pour rencontrer l'un de vos amis.

Revoir Jake après toutes ces années c'était vraiment incroyable. On avait une telle complicité mais il avait du partir à cause d'une superbe occasion de travailler dans un grand garage de luxe. On essayait tout de même de rester en contact malgré la distance.

Une fois rentré à la maison j'étais encore toute excitée de retrouver mon ami ce week-end. J'avais tellement de chose à rattraper. J'embrassais tout le monde avant d'aller me coucher. Edward me fit un sourire.

_ Plus fâchée ?

_ Non et merci pour le cadeau même si je trouve ça un peu bizarre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme s'il était gêné. Edward à ce moment précis n'était plus l'homme aussi sûr de lui qu'il avait été au magasin. Et je crois que je préférais celui que j'avais en face de moi en ce moment. L'Edward tendre et gentil qui ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. L'Edward que je connaissais.

*******

**Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu, perso je voudrais bien que mon homme me permette d'avoir des réduc mais il déteste les magasins !!!!!**

**Ca avance doucement mais surement. **

**N'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir, merci ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer**** : je n'ai toujours rien à moi à part mes deux enfants.**

**MERCI pour toutes vos reviews. On a dépassé les 300 !!!! A chaque fois vous m'étonnez de plus en plus et je sautille dans tous les coins. Mon mari me prend pour une folle j'en suis sure !!!!!**

**MERCI aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes.**

**_ lucile : oui mon homme adore les magasins de lingerie mais déteste le temps que j'y passe !!! Merci.**

**_ nini : merci et une partie de la venue de Jacob est là. Et oui Alice…..**

**_ Dawn : enfin de la patience !!!!!! Merci.**

**_ Allyssabella : perverse !!! Non juste réaliste. Merci et moi aussi j'en veux un.**

**_ Mélie : tu n'aimes pas Jake et d'après les autres reviews tu n'es pas la seule. Mais bon laissons lui une chance. Merci.**

*******

**Merci à caro30, je sais je me répète mais il faut dire qu'elle me menace donc bien obligé de faire la dédicace ;) Non je rigole. **

*******

**Bonne lecture**

*******

**Chapitre 13**

**POV BELLA.**

Toute cette semaine j'avais été dans une euphorie complète. Dès le lendemain de ma séance shopping, où j'avais eu une des plus belles hontes de ma vie, j'envoyais un mail à Jacob pour lui raconter comment j'avais rencontré son associé, Rosalie. Il était déjà au courant ainsi que de la sortie prévu ce samedi soir. Et il avait hâte de me revoir et qu'il avait même une surprise pour moi.

Une surprise !!! Venant de Jake ça m'étonnait. Il n'était pas du genre surprise ou cadeau tout comme moi. Pour lui une surprise c'était quand il débarquait à la maison pour vider le frigo en regardant les matchs à la télé avec Emmett et Edward.

J'essayais de questionner Rose mais rien, elle était un vrai mur. Ses lèvres étaient scellées avec du béton armé. Même le chantage affectif n'y faisait rien. J'étais même allée jusqu'à appeler mon père pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de Jacob. Mais ce dernier lui avait dit de ne pas m'en parler. Que pouvait-il me cacher. C'était frustrant de pas savoir!!! J'étais donc résignée à attendre samedi soir pour le savoir.

Malgré tout j'étais heureuse et de voir arriver la journée de samedi m'excitait. Une vraie gamine sautillant partout en disant « ce soir je revois mon copain, ce soir je revois mon copain, … ». Je prenais la tête à tout le monde.

_ C'est bon Bella on a compris ce soir tu vas voir Jake et alors moi aussi c'est mon pote mais je saute pas partout. Soufflait Emmett agacé.

_ J'ai du mal à me calmer mais tu peux comprendre non ?

_ Non je ne comprends pas !!! Tu me vois moi sauter au cou d'Eddy à chaque fois que je le vois ??

_ Vous seriez trop choux tout les deux. Enlacés dans vos petits bras musclés et …

**_ Viens ici Isabella Mary Swan **! hurlait-il.

Il se mit à me courser dans tout l'appart et je dû courir à mon tour pour lui échapper. Après avoir fait le tour du canapé où Edward se trouvait allongé, je me pris le pied dans le tapis et m'affalais comme une crêpe sur Edward. Ce dernier me voyant arriver sur lui se protégea les parties tout en essayant d'amortir ma chute. Ma tête était contre son torse et mes bras de chaque coté de sa taille. Heureusement mes genoux n'avaient pas fait de dégat cette fois ci. Enfin je crois. Emmett était mort de rire en nous voyant ne plus bouger. Je suis sure qu'il revoyait la scène au ralenti dans sa tête.

_ Oh Bella, tu as raison tu ne devrais pas courir c'est mauvais pour ta santé et celle d'Eddy par la même occasion.

_ Heu… Désolée. Tu n'as rien ? Je n'ai rien …

_ Non aujourd'hui tu n'as rien abimée. Me dit-il tout en me souriant. Et toi ça va ?

_ Heu … oui, merci.

_ Alors je crois que tu peux te relever, non ?

J'acquiesçais tout en me soulevant de sur Edward. J'étais rouge de honte mais surtout j'avais chaud. Cette promiscuité avec Edward avait été bizarre. J'avais senti mon cœur s'accélérer et son souffle devenait saccadé. Son regard m'avait transpercé quand j'avais relevé ma tête vers lui. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses grands yeux vert émeraudes. Il fallu que j'entende la voix de mon frère pour me ramener à la réalité. Je secouais la tête et décidais de me calmer.

Je restais donc sur un des fauteuils essayant de lire un magazine mais ma tête était ailleurs. Je jetais des regards de temps à autre sur Edward et les détournais quand je croisais les siens. Jamais Edward ne m'avait fait cet effet là avant. Certes je le trouvais plutôt mignon mais de là à commencer à fantasmer sur lui en nous imaginant seule dans le salon, y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

_« Bella t'es complètement folle va donc prendre une douche pour t'éclaircir les idées »_

Je me levais, écoutant cette petite voix en moi, pour me diriger vers ma chambre puis vers la salle de bain.

**POV EDWARD.**

Ca faisait au moins une heure que Bella sautillait, criais qu'elle allait revoir Jacob. Je l'aimais bien Jacob mais de là à me mettre en joie au retour de l'enfant prodige il y avait des limites !! Allez maintenant Bella et Em se chamaillaient. Oh non ça va mal finir ça s'il commence à lui courir après.

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur le canapé en train d'essayer de lire un manuel sur les maladies infantiles rares et je relevais les yeux pour leur dire de se calmer. Et là je la vis se prendre le pied dans le coin du tapis et tomber littéralement sur moi. J'eu le temps de me protéger l'entre jambe, elle n'aurait pas supportée un autre coup, d'une main tout en tenant la taille de Bella de l'autre pour pas qu'elle se retrouve par terre. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille me tombe toujours dessus. J'entendais Emmett rire comme un tordu juste à coté de nous.

C'est pas qu'elle était lourde, bien au contraire même, mais le choc m'avait coupé le souffle. Elle resta un moment immobile avant de relever sa tête en essayant de s'excuser. Elle rougissait à présent et ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle voulait savoir s'il elle n'avait pas fait de dégât cette fois ci. Elle était trop mignonne de se soucier de mon anatomie.

Je regardais Bella droit dans les yeux et fus surpris par la douceur de son regard. Il avait la couleur du chocolat légèrement noisette. Des idées me passaient par la tête et du les réfréner avec violence. Ma main eu du mal à se détacher de sa taille, je pouvais sentir ses formes généreuses sur moi, sa poitrine contre mon bas ventre. Reprenant mes esprits je l'invitais à se relever et c'est ce qu'elle fit en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

J'aurais bien prolongé ce moment mais son frère était là et franchement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait été absent. Bella était si jolie quand elle s'excusait que j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Mais contrôler quoi, putain ??? Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça avec Bella, non je ne devais pas avoir ce désir. Car même si je le refusais elle me donnait envie d'elle à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait dans des situations telles que celle là. Je pouvais pas, non, je refusais. Ce soir on irait en boite tous ensemble je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me faire passer ces envies.

Je la regardais se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain. Moi aussi ça me ferait du bien une bonne douche. Mais très froide !

**POV BELLA**

Ca y est, la douche m'avait remise les idées en place. Je sortais de la salle de bain en jogging décontract, pas la peine de s'habiller quatre heures avant. De toute façon j'étais sure qu'Alice insisterait pour s'occuper de moi.

Des rires bruyant émanaient du salon et je m'approchais pour savoir où était la blague. En faite je m'aperçus très vite que la blague c'était moi. Encore une fois! Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raconter l'histoire de ma chute sur Edward à Alice et Jasper.

_ Très drôle, allez y, foutez-vous de moi !!!

_ Allez Bella fait pas la gueule, tu aurais dû te voir c'était…. Il ne put finir sa phrase tellement il riait.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas couru après ça ne serait jamais arrivé, j'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

_ C'est rien Bella calme toi en plus je n'ai rien. Edward me fit un clin d'œil complice. Tout le monde sait que dès que tu cours il t'arrive de tomber.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est la faute de ce … grand bêta là.

_ Alors comme ça tu tombes sur mon frère par _accident ?_

_ Ne t'y met pas toi aussi Alice, s'il te plait?

_ D'accord, mais si ça devient répétitif il faudra allez consulter.

Je soufflais, résignée à en entendre parler pendant un bon bout de temps encore. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en demandant aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient manger mais Emmett et Ed ne pouvaient pas rester. Edward allait emmener mon frère chez Rosalie pour manger ensemble et attendre Jake. Ils nous rejoindraient à la boite vers 23h00.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec ta voiture chez Rose. Lui demandais-je.

_ Eddy m'emmène avec la sienne car après la soirée je rentre directement chez Rose. Pas besoin d'y aller avec chacun une voiture. Tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec Jazz et Al.

_ Ca ne te dérange pas Alice ?

_ Non, de toute façon je dors ici cette nuit et puis il y a Edward aussi. N'est pas Eddy ?

_ Normalement oui, si je trouve rien de bien dans les parages. Il lançait un clin d'œil à Emmett qui éclatait de rire.

Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'Alice prenait. Il insinuait trop de chose. Elle préparait un mauvais coup je pouvais en mettre ma main à couper. Je connaissais trop bien Alice Cullen et je savais à ce moment précis que quelque chose se passait dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà eu ce petit air, cette étincelle, lors du défi shopping d'Edward. Je lui lançais un regard que je voulais noir mais elle en rigolait encore plus. Comme si elle avait compris un truc sur moi que je ne connaissais pas encore.

**POV ALICE.**

Je sais pas ce qui se passait mais j'étais sure qu'il y avait un truc. Et plus je regardais Edward et Bella et plus je me disais qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. J'avais vu ce clin d'œil qu'il lui avait fait en essayant de l'excuser. Je n'étais pas une idiote et je déchiffrais assez bien les non dit avant même que les gens s'en aperçoivent. Le langage du corps ne mentait pas, lui ! Je devais savoir mais pas tout de suite il y avait trop de monde pour que Bella se livre.

Ce soir nous avions rendez-vous avec les autres au « New Moon » une boite branchée de Seattle. Jasper connaissait très bien le patron, un ami de son père. Alors ce serait parfait pour essayer de rapprocher Bella et Edward.

Après le repas Jasper était parti chez lui pour se changer et reviendrait nous chercher plus tard, le temps de nous préparer. Jasper avait senti que je voulais parler à Bella et c'était sa façon de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je l'adorais, il me comprenait si bien. Nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Donc j'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à sa chambre prétextant vouloir l'aider pour choisir sa tenue.

_ Tu comptes m'être quoi ce soir ?

_ Je sais pas encore Alice !!! Souffla-t-elle

_ C'est peut-être l'occasion de mettre cette fameuse robe ?

_ Tu me vois allez au New Moon en robe avec des talons ?! Non je veux un truc plus décontracté. Je mettrais un jeans avec…

_ Ah non !!! La coupais-je. Tu as pleins de nouvelles fringues alors sert' en. Tu mettras ça.

Je pointais du doigt une jupe en jeans posée sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle me regardait mais ne disait rien. Si elle réfléchissait c'est que c'était gagné.

_ Ok mais avec quoi ? Je n'ai rien qui peut allez avec ça.

_ Bella tu as des tonnes de tops à bretelles !!! Tu mets le noir avec les sous-vêtements assortis s'il te plait. Ne mets pas tes vieux trucs ce soir !!!

_ Je suis bien moi dans mes vieux trucs comme tu dis. S'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Mais pas ce soir !!! La grondais-je. Et puis avec les bottes à talons et ta petite veste cintrée ce sera parfait.

Elle acquiesçait tout en sortant les affaires de son armoire. Bon maintenant il fallait que je me lance. Tout en délicatesse pour ne pas l'effrayer.

_ Dit voir Bella ….y a un truc entre toi et Edward ?

_ Quoi ?! T'es folle ou quoi ?!

Elle était surprise par ma question je n'avais pas du y être allez assez doucement.

_ Ne t'affoles pas ma belle, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué ce clin d'œil tout à l'heure et Eddy est plus… je ne sais pas, il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

_ Il se moquait juste de moi et toi tu vois le mal partout.

_ Pourquoi le fait d'être avec Edward serait mal !!!

_ Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…. C'est Edward, ton frère, le pote d'Emmett, celui qui me balançait du sable sur la tête et allait taper les garçons qui m'embêtaient quand j'avais 8 ans.

_ Et alors ? Maintenant Edward est un homme et toi une femme. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher que ….

_ Arrête tout de suite Alice je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi et avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est comme au lycée quand tu essayais de me mettre avec Ben alors que lui voulait Angéla. Tes plans bidon je les connais par cœur. Alors stop !!!

Là elle m'avait démasqué. Je levais les bras et fermais ma bouche. J'abdiquais et signais ma défaite. C'est vrai que je lui avais fait ce plan plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas grave car là je savais que quelque chose pouvait se passer. Quelque chose de plus sérieux.

**POV BELLA.**

Elle n'arrêterait donc jamais de vouloir me caser avec tous les mecs qu'elle voyait ? Mais là en plus c'était son frère, elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien !! C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des évènements un peu bizarres mais rien d'autre que des accidents. Elle s'imaginait toujours un tas de truc. Voilà, Alice avait une imagination débordante. Trop même !

Bref, je m'habillais en ayant suivi ses conseil et je dois l'avoué que j'étais plutôt pas mal comme ça. Cette jupe n'était ni trop courte ni trop longue. Elle mettait mes fesses en valeur. Je rougissais à cette pensée et secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

Ce soir j'allais revoir Jake et avec un peu de chance je rencontrerais un mec sympa pour m'amuser un peu. La soirée promettait d'être assez « _folle »_. M'amuser voilà ce que je voulais et par tous les moyens qui se présenteraient à moi.

Alice me sorti de mes pensées car elle voulait finir de me préparer. Coiffure et maquillage. Pour ça je la laissais faire sans broncher car moi avec un mascara dans les mains c'était une catastrophe.

_ Voilà tu es prête. Comment te trouves-tu ?

Elle m'avait relevé les cheveux en un chignon lâche avec des mèches retombant sur le coté de mon visage. Le maquillage était encore une fois super et très léger. Je me levais pour me voir entièrement dans le miroir et j'en avais le souffle coupé. Comment arrivait-elle à faire de moi cette jolie fille alors que toute seule j'en étais incapable ? Alice avait un don c'était pas possible autrement. Une sorte de petit lutin avec des pouvoirs magiques.

_ Comment dire … je ne me reconnais pas en fille mais… j'adore !!!

_ C'est vrai ? Je trop contente que ça te plaise et tu verras ce soir je suis sure que…

_ Non Alice j'ai dit arrête de faire des plan sur la comète. Si je veux d'un mec ce ne sera surement pas ton frère !! Alors fin de la discussion.

_ Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

_ Oui mon cœur on arrive. Dit Alice de la salle de bain en me regardant toujours. Bella peut importe ce qui se passera ce soir je veux juste que tu t'amuses. Alors lâche-toi.

_ C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Jasper nous attendait dans le salon, nous regardant de la tête au pied.

_ Voilà ce que j'appelle de vraies _bombes_.

_ Merci Jasper même si le mot bombe est un peu vulgaire à mon goût.

Il se mit à rigoler tout en enlaçant Alice pour l'embrasser.

***

Devant le New Moon il y avait déjà pas mal de monde mais Jasper connaissait bien le videur, un ami de fac, qui nous fit rentrer sans problème. Il l'avertit qu'il y avait des amis qui devaient arriver dans pas longtemps et le videur acquiesça.

A l'intérieur la musique était assourdissante et il me fallu un moment pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Jazz alla embrasser le patron et une serveuse nous amena à notre table entourée de banquettes.

_ Bonjour je suis Victoria et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ?

_ Pour moi ce sera un Cosmopolitain. Dit Alice.

_ Mettez nous aussi une bouteille de Champagne, s'il vous plait mademoiselle.

_ Tu comptes boire une bouteille entière Jasper. Dit Alice un peu surprise.

_ Non ma chérie mais en général c'est ce que prennent les autres, alors pourquoi attendre.

_ Je sais pas quoi prendre je n'ai pas envie de Champagne. Je voudrais un truc un peu plus « _doux et sucré_ ». Dis-je

_ Je peux vous proposer un After Sex. Vodka, crème de banane, jus d'orange, grenadine et sucre. Ca ce boit très bien.

_ Ok alors.

La serveuse s'éloignait vers le comptoir pour commander nos boissons.

_ Bella !!!! Ton cocktail en dit long pour un début de soirée.

_ Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, non ? La taquinais-je tout en rougissant.

Victoria arrivait avec nos boissons et les déposa sur la table. Je prenais une gorgée de mon cocktail, il était délicieux et je sentais à peine le gout de la vodka. La musique était enivrante et je dansais sur mon siège tout en sirotant mon verre sous le regard amusé de mes amis.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

_ Si tu as envie de danser va sur la piste. Me dit Alice.

_ Ok mais viens avec moi. La suppliais-je

_ Non je reste un peu avec Jasper mais vas-y je te rejoins après.

Je me levais tout en essayant de la tirer par la main mais elle se blottie encore plus dans les bras de Jazz. Elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. Elle le voyait tout le temps, elle pouvait bien le lâcher deux minutes pour venir avec moi. Je la regardais en faisant la moue pour la supplier et elle me répondit en me tirant la langue. Si c'était comme ça et ben j'irai seule. Je pris une autre gorgée de mon verre et m'aperçu qu'il était déjà vide !!! C'est vrai que ça ce buvait bien ce truc !!!

La piste était pleine, il passait « Go all the way » de Perry Farrell. J'adorais cette chanson et je me mis à me déhancher sur la musique tout en levant les bras. J'étais bien, emportée par la musique et pas mal de mecs me regardaient essayant de s'approcher pour danser avec moi.

**POV EDWARD.**

Quand Jacob nous avait rejoints chez Rose il n'était pas seul. Il nous avait présenté sa fiancée Leah, une fille de la Push que je connaissais de vue. Il avait l'air très amoureux et j'étais content pour lui.

On avait attendu Rosalie pendant au moins une heure avant qu'elle se décide de quitter sa salle de bain. Les gonzesses c'est pire que tout !! Elles vous disent qu'elles en ont pour cinq minutes et une heure après on est toujours là à attendre comme des cons. Enfin bref, maintenant qu'elle était prête il était temps de partir.

Le videur du New Moon avait été prévenu de notre arrivée, merci Jazz, et nous laissait passer devant tout le monde.

Dès qu'on pénétra dans la boite Emmett se dirigea vers le comptoir pour savoir où étaient les autres. Je regardais la piste pour prendre un peu la température de la soirée et reluquer les filles qui s'y trouvaient.

_ Alors Eddy t'as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? me demandait Em.

_ Ouais je crois, regarde cette fille sur la piste à droite de dos. Elle a un de ces cul. Si sa tête est aussi jolie que son cul je rentre pas ce soir !!!

Emmett rigolait et je sentais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Rosalie, Jacob et Leah nous avaient entendus et même Jake riait sauf que Leah l'arrêta avec un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Les autres sont là-bas, tu viens ?

_ Non je pars en chasse, on sait jamais si ma proie s'échappe ? Dis-je en me frottant les mains.

*******

**Voilà fin du chapitre mais pas la fin de la sortie en boite !!!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et pour ce qui est du cocktail de Bella il existe vraiment. J'ai fait de longue recherche sur internet !!! Mdr !!!!!**

**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je pars en vacances demain pour 3 semaines donc…. La suite à mon retour. Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas de connexion chez mes parents. Vive la campagne !!!!**

**Avant de partir n'oubliez pas le bouton vert. Il pourrait devenir votre meilleur ami ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer ****: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes car je viens de rentrer de vacances ce matin et une jolie surprise m'attendait chez moi. Panne d'électricité donc congélo et frigo dégelés avec la viande dedans, donc odeur nauséabonde !!!! Enfin bref je suis de retour.**

**Alors voilà la suite de la soirée boite de nuit. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 14**

**POV EDWARD.**

Je les regardais rejoindre les autres tout en avançant vers cette fille qui continuait à se déhancher comme une folle. Elle était vraiment trop sexy avec cette petite jupe et ses bottes en cuir. Il y avait déjà pas mal de mecs autour et elle ne faisait rien pour les rejeter. Ça allait être facile !!!

Maintenant j'étais juste derrière elle je me rapprochais tout en mettant mes mains sur ses hanches. Rien. Elle ne réagissait pas. J'avais sous mes yeux cette longue nuque et j'avais envie d'y déposer mes lèvres. Est-ce que sa peau allait être douce ? Quel gout pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Tant de questions qui martelaient ma tête !!! C'en était trop. Je me déhanchais à son rythme tout en me collant à elle. Je pouvais sentir ses fesses rebondir sur mon sexe et malgré les couches de tissus j'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir mon excitation monter. Et là toujours rien à part qu'elle se frottait encore plus à moi. Cette fille était chaude j'en étais sûr. Un petit tour dehors et l'affaire serait réglée.

**POV BELLA**

Je fermais les yeux me laissant emporter par la musique. Je savais bien qu'en boite les rencontres ne duraient qu'un soir et c'était justement ce que je cherchais. Je voulais séduire sans attendre des jours avant d'arriver à la dernière étape. En faite j'avais envie de sexe et rien d'autre. Pas d'attachement, pas de sentiment, juste du sexe. La dernière fois que j'avais associé les sentiments et le sexe je m'étais retrouvée cocue alors autant prendre le plaisir et laisser le reste. L'alcool m'aidait dans mes réflexions car sinon jamais je n'aurais eue de telles pensées.

Je regardais les mecs devant moi et franchement ils étaient pas mal mais j'avais pas envie de le faire avec eux. Il y en avait un qui suait à grosse perle, un autre la quarantaine qui paraissait un peu _pervers, _genre vient avec moi petite fille et puis il y avait des laids.

Tout d'un coup, je senti une chaleur derrière moi mais pas collée à mon corps, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation. Je trouvais ça très excitant, je me forçais à ne pas me retourner pour faire durer le plaisir de la découverte. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je frémis de plaisir. Des picotements tels de faibles décharges électriques parcouraient mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son haleine sur ma nuque découverte et son odeur m'enivra.

Comme je ne le repoussais pas il se rapprocha de moi raffermissant son emprise sur mes hanches. Je bougeais de plus en plus tout en me frottant à lui. Je sentais son sexe prendre de plus en plus de place entre nous. Je souriais car je compris vite que ce qui se cachait dans son jeans n'était pas de petite taille. Avec ce type j'allais avoir ce que je voulais. Je ne me souciais même plus d'être au regard de tous et encore moins de ceux d'Alice et Jasper. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé et je le senti se rapprocher de mon oreille.

**POV ALICE**

Je regardais Bella danser quand je vis Emmett, Rose, Jacob et une fille se joindre à nous. J'embrassais Jake et lui me présentait son amie, Leah. Sa fiancée. C'était donc ça la surprise de Bella. Jake allait se marier. J'étais heureuse pour lui et le félicitais ainsi que Leah. Emmett, Jake et Leah se servaient du champagne tandis que Rosalie commandait une Margarita.

_ Edward n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Si mais il a vu un truc intéressant sur la piste, tu connais ton frère. Répondit Emmett en souriant.

_ Il s'arrêtera jamais de draguer tout ce qui passe ? Il commence à m'énerver à faire ça !!!

_ Laisse le faire après tout il est jeune, s'il ne profite pas maintenant alors quand ?

_ Tu es d'une drôlerie Emmett !!

Mon frère s'amusait toujours avec les filles. Il n'avait jamais eu une sérieuse et vraie relation. D'accord il n'avait que 22 ans mais c'était pas une raison pour faire le con et collectionner les filles. Si je pouvais lui faire voir à quel point Bella n'était plus la gamine qu'il avait toujours connu alors peut-être que j'arriverais à les caser ensemble.

Je me retournais vers la piste pour voir où en était Bella. Et là, surprise, le choc, je voyais Edward collé derrière Bella entrain de danser avec une sensualité folle. Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Plus ça allait et plus elle collait son dos à son torse. Je restais la bouche ouverte ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fut Jasper qui le remarqua en premier.

_ Alice, bébé, tu te sens mal ?

_ Heu… non… regardes. Je lui désignais Bella et Edward du doigt.

_ Oh mon Dieu, dit Rose, c'est pas possible, j'étais sure qu'il y avait un truc entre eux. Ils cachent bien leur jeu ces deux là !!!

_ Quoi je vois rien, qu'est ce qui a ?

_ Jasper !!! regarde avec qui et comment danse Bella. Lui répondis-je.

_ Oh !!! Vous croyez que ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont….? Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Je sautais sur place en tapant des mains. Pas besoin de plan ils le faisaient tout seul sans rien demander. J'étais sure qu'il y avait un je ne sais quoi entre eux. Je regardais Rosalie qui était tout aussi excitée que moi. Emmett, lui n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Jake. Avec Rose on regardait notre nouveau couple comme si on était devant les feux de l'amour attendant les prochaines scènes tout en faisant les commentaires. Il ne nous manquait plus que le pop corn !

D'un seul coup on entendit hurler à coté de nous. Jasper et moi nous retournions. Emmett était debout retenue par Jake avec Rosalie devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer. Heureusement que la musique recouvrait sa voix sinon on aurait été d'une honte pas possible, avec les videurs pour nous mettre à la porte. Jasper se précipitait vers lui pour aider Jake à le maintenir en place. Il était rouge de rage. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Cullen, putain Cullen et ma sœur » et « Il va la lâcher oui ou merde ? »

Rosalie s'assit sur ses genoux et lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour le calmer. On sentait toujours de la fureur dans son regard même s'il semblait contrôler ses gestes.

**POV EMMETT.**

Avec Jake ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Il passait régulièrement à la maison pour regarder les matchs à la télé et traînait souvent avec Bella. J'avais même cru à un moment qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais Bella m'avait toujours affirmé le contraire. J'avais quand même un doute. J'étais content de voir qu'il était sur le point de marier et avec Leah en plus. Elle était parfaite pour lui, gentille, douce un peu comme ma Rose pour moi. C'est fou ce qu'une fille peut nous faire changer.

On parlait des derniers matchs qu'on avait vus puis des voitures sur lesquelles il bossait. C'était fascinant ce que ce mec pouvait faire avec une épave. Je me retournais pour en discuter avec Rose mais elle avait l'air absorbé par autre chose de plus intéressant. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si captivant car dans une boite à part regarder des couples danser ?

Je regardais donc là où leurs regards se posaient et c'est là que je n'ai pu retenir ma colère. Ma sœur entrain de se frotter avec un mec. Et ce mec c'était Edward ?! Je me levais en lançant des jurons à ce putain de Cullen pour qu'il lâche ma sœur. Qu'il enlève ses mains d'elle.

Avant que je m'en aperçoivent Jake me tenait les bras dans le dos et Rosalie faisait bloc devant moi avec Jazz. Elle essayait de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait

_ Calme toi Emmett, ne fait pas la comédie. S'il te plait ?

_ Mais Rose…

_ Assieds-toi tout de suite !

Son ton était sec et résonnait comme un ordre. Une fois assis elle se mit sur mes genoux pour m'empêcher de bouger. Elle savait très bien qu'avec elle sur moi je ne ferais pas de gestes brusques. Putain, elle me tenait pas les couilles c'est pas possible. Comment je pouvais dire oui à tout ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais une vraie tapette en sa présence.

_ Ecoute Emmett il n'y a rien de grave.

_ Rose, Edward se frotte à Bella comme un dingue.

_ Et alors ? Bella est assez grande pour dire non si elle n'en a pas envie.

_ Mais…. Il a dit qu'il était en chasse ce soir, s'il compte baiser ma sœur ce soir je le tue. Je rageais complètement.

_ Arrête de parler comme ça ! Bella et Edward sont des adultes. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Tu préférerais que ce soit ce type là-bas ? Le boutonneux ???

_ Non !!! Aucuns mecs.

_ Alors maintenant écoute moi bien Emmett Swan, si tu empêche quoi que ce soit entre ces deux là je te jure que tout est fini entre nous. Elle était debout devant moi les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Tu me demande de choisir ?

_ Je te demande de vivre ta vie et laisser Bella vivre la sienne. Alors, ta réponse ?

Il me fallait réfléchir mais Rosalie n'était très patiente tout comme moi. Je regardais ma sœur puis ma femme et arrêtais mon regard sur cette dernière. Bien sûr que je choisissais Rose. Elle était ce qui m'était arrivée de mieux dans toute ma vie. _Elle_ était toute ma vie. Rosalie avait raison je devais laisser Bella faire la sienne avec qui elle le souhaitait et franchement je préférais Edward à tous ces trous du cul. Je pris ma Rose par la taille et la fit se rasseoir sur mes genoux.

_ Rosalie Hale, je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre. Je laisserais Bella tranquille mais si Eddy…

_ Il ne lui fera rien de mal, me coupa-t-elle, et moi aussi je t'aime mon gros nounours.

Je la serrais encore plus vers moi pour approcher mes lèvres des siennes mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Je voulais plus qu'un simple petit baiser mais je devais être sage et j'allais avoir toute la nuit pour me rattraper. Je détournais donc mes yeux de Rose et regardais Bella et Edward danser tout en grognant dans ma barbe.

**POV EDWARD.**

Je ne voyais plus rien et ne pensais qu'à une seule chose. Cette fille me rendait fou. C'était bien beau de danser mais maintenant il me fallait plus. Tout en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa jupe avec mes pouces, je m'approchais de son oreille tout en respirant son parfum.

_ Ca te dirais d'aller faire un petit tour avec moi dehors ?

J'avais pris ma voix la plus sensuelle tout comme avec la vendeuse dans le magasin de lingerie. J'étais sûr de moi et commençais déjà à chercher un endroit en dehors de la boite où on ne serait pas déranger. Je préférais sortir car franchement faire ça dans les chiottes très peu pour moi !

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Elle s'était arrêter nette de danser et était figée comme une statue. Je crois même qu'elle retenait son souffle. Si elle ne voulait pas de proposition il ne fallait pas qu'elle allume, alors ? Tout doucement je me reculais d'elle espérant qu'elle se retourne. C'est ce qu'elle fit mais le visage de la fille me figea à mon tour.

_ Bella ?!

_ Edward ?!

Oh putain !!!! J'avais fait du rentre dedans à Bella. Je lui avais proposé d'aller baiser dehors. Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle faisait habiller comme ça !!! Ma trique s'était arrêtée nette. Douche froide !

_ Excuse-moi …je … ne … enfin… habillée … aussi…

Putain quel con même pas capable d'aligner deux mots correctement. J'essayais de la regarder comme d'habitude mais j'avais du mal. Rien qu'à repenser à ses fesses rebondissant sur mon érection mon sexe redevenait fou. Elle rougissait et qu'est ce qu'elle était craquante quand elle faisait ça !!!

_ C'est rien … je ne fait… jamais…ça d'habitude. Heu… excuse moi je dois…

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Rosalie et Alice la suivirent en traversant la piste et ma sœur stoppa net devant moi. Ses yeux en disaient long.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix.

_ Rien… je ne savais même pas que c'était Bella !!!

_ Quoi ?!

_ J'ai vu cette fille … plutôt sexy …de dos sans savoir que c'était Bella. Sinon…

_ Sinon quoi.

_ Alice !!! C'est Bella je n'aurais jamais

_ Arrête de penser Edward ça te rends con.

Et voilà comme prévu je venais de me faire engueuler par Alice qui rejoignait Bella et Rose. Je me dirigeais vers les autres en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle espérait quoi, que je prenne Bella pour une des ces filles qui baisent avec le premier venu. Même si je l'avais trouvé attirante je ne pouvais pas. Pas la douce Bella. Putain ma sœur avait raison quand je réfléchis je deviens con.

Jazz me fit un petit sourire et Emmett se maîtrisait autant que possible. Merde !!! Maintenant je devais m'expliquer avec lui.

_ Emmett je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas vu que c'était Bella sinon je ne l'aurais jamais approché.

_ Ne dit rien, mon calme a ses limites alors s'il doit se passer un truc avec ma sœur c'est entre toi et elle. Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires, s'il te plait.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée j'étais sur le cul. Emmett n'allait pas me tuer. Il me laissait libre et sous-entendait qu'il y avait un truc entre Bella et moi. Alice avait dit la même chose ! Ils pensaient vraiment tous que je devais être plus intime avec Bella ?! Je secouais la tête pour sortir cette idée de mon esprit et quelque chose me plaisait dans cette image de nous deux ensembles, formant un couple.

**POV BELLA.**

Merde, merde, merde, merde et quoi d'autre encore… ah oui MERDE !!!!! Mais quelle conne. Dès que j'avais entendu cette voix je l'avais reconnu de suite et des milliers d'images m'étaient venues et Edward était dans toutes. Sur tous les mecs dans cette boite il avait fallu que ce soit lui ! Il ne m'avait pas reconnu habillée comme ça et surtout de dos. C'est vrai que je ne ressemblais pas à la Bella qui passe inaperçue, la Bella banale. Je pestais seule dans les toilettes contre moi-même et contre lui sans savoir pourquoi. Alice et Rose m'avaient rejoins.

_ Bella ce n'est rien

_ Comment ça Alice, ce n'est rien ? Je sens un mec se coller à moi, je ne le regarde pas par ce que je trouve ça excitant et BAM c'est Edward !!!! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant je te rappelle qu'on vit ensemble !!!!

_ Bella, il est aussi confus que toi jamais il n'avait imaginé… ça !

_ Ma chérie, dit Rose, tu as trouvé ça bien non ? Ce mec t'as fait … _bander ?_

_ Oui mais

_ Mais quoi ? Si ça n'avait pas été Edward tu te serais laissée aller, non ?

_ Oui je pense, mais tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Elles me regardaient comme si j'étais une abrutie finie. Mais elles voulaient quoi à la fin que moi et Edward on baise comme des fous ?! Elles avaient ce petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

_ Oh non, je vous arrête tout de suite, il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi et pas la peine de me forcer. Non c'est non.

Je sortais des toilettes en trombe et allais directement vers notre table. Emmett discutait calmement avec Edward, Jazz et Jacob. Jacob j'avais complètement oubliée qu'il devait venir. Je me précipitais dans ses bras en nous faisant tomber sur la banquette. Je ne jetais même pas un regard à Edward tellement j'étais envahie par la honte. Jake, je voulais simplement revoir Jake.

_ Alors Bella toujours dans les situations les plus inattendues ? Rigola-t-il.

Je m'assis entre lui et Emmett qui m'embrassa sur le front. Mon frère était vraiment bizarre à certain moment.

_ Oui comme tu peux le voir. Je suis toujours la même à faire des conneries sans le savoir. Mais bon, assez parlé de moi. Toi comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien et je tiens à te présenter Leah, Ma fiancée. Nous allons nous marier dans un mois à la Push et bien sûr tu es invitée. Mon mariage sans ma meilleure amie ne serait pas pareil. Je compte sur toi pour l'ambiance et viens accompagnée. Me dit-il taquin en regardant Edward.

Jake allait se marier !!!! C'était extraordinaire. Je le félicitais ainsi que Leah que je connaissais assez mal. Je l'avais déjà vu à la Push mais sans plus.

_ Jake je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

_ Je voulais te l'annoncer en personne. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te le dise par mail ou SMS.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Cette soirée était vraiment chargée d'émotions très différentes. De honte, frustration, sensualité, de désir. Mais la joie que me procurait cette annonce dépassait et effaçait toutes les autres.

Le champagne coula à flot pour célébrer la nouvelle. Tout le monde riait, levait son verre en l'honneur des futurs mariés. J'étais légèrement ivre et commençais à m'endormir sur la banquette contre Emmett. Je senti deux bras se glisser sous moi et me soulever. J'ouvrais les yeux et vis Edward. J'étais dans ses bras. J'essayais de m'en sortir mais il me tenait fermement.

_ Je te ramène à la maison, tu n'en peux plus alors arrête de te débattre sinon tu vas nous faire tomber. Dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

_ Je peux encore marcher. Alors lâche-moi !!

_ Ok mais je te ramène quand même.

Nous étions revenus à l'appartement. Je trajet s'était fait dans un silence pesant. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions engager la conversation. Les seules paroles dites avaient été pour se dire bonne nuit et chacun était rentré dans sa chambre. Je me déshabillais pour me mettre en pyjama et m'affalais sur mon lit sans même me démaquiller. Demain, j'allais devoir parler à Edward de ce qui était arrivé mais pour l'instant la fatigue l'emportait. Je m'endormis rapidement.

*******

**Voilà mais vous aviez déjà deviné qui était la fille au beau p'tit cul. Donc pas trop de surprise.**

**Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me donner vos impressions. Alors vite le bouton vert vous attend. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi même si je intéressée par l'adoption de certain ;)**

**Un grand que dis-je un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews. je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pu y répondre mais j'avais pas mal de boulot mais ça me fait autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires. je suis aussi désolée pour le retard mais j'ai du modifier mon chapitre car je n'en était pas satisfaite. **

**Un grand merci à caro30 pour sa relecture. N'oublier pas sa fic " s'éveiller" qui est super et en plus elle a rajouté des lemons rien que pour vous en ratingM ( la cochonne!!!)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 15**

**POV BELLA.**

Ses baisers dans mon cou me brulaient la peau. Mes doigts agrippaient ses cheveux les mettant encore plus en désordre.

Ses mains descendaient avec frénésies jusqu'à mon entre jambe déjà mouillée par le désir. Ses doigts faisaient un travail merveilleux malgré le tissu de ma culotte. J'en pouvais plus. Je le voulais en moi et maintenant.

_ Edward…… s'il te plait.

_ Quoi Bella, dit moi ce que tu veux et si tu es sage….

Il reprenait ses baisers tout en descendant sur ma poitrine. Je frissonnais. Sa langue et ses dents s'attaquaient à mes tétons durcis à tour de rôle.

_ Prends moi. Je te veux en moi… maintenant. Réussi-je à dire dans un gémissement.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais te baiser comme personne ne t'as encore jamais baisé Bella.

Il arracha ma culotte et je gémis encore plus. Son sexe dressé tout contre mon entrée humide me rendais folle. En un coup de reins il me pénétra avec force et là ce fut l'extase. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Edward reprit ses pénétration accélérant ses vas et viens. Sa tête se nicha dans mon cou. Ses dents me mordillaient le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Plus rien n'avait n'importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était lui et tout ce qu'il me donnait. Mes ongles traçaient un sillon entre ses cheveux et ses épaules. Je ne pouvais plus réfréner mes gémissements. Tout était trop bon et j'en voulais encore plus.

_ Putain Bella, tu aimes ça … hein ? dit le que tu aimes ça. Me dit-il d'une voix haletante mais ferme.

_ OUI…. **OUI**….

_Bip, bip, bip, bip_

Je me réveillais haletante assise dans mon lit. Je regardais autour de moi et vis mon réveil sonner. J'appuyais dessus avec rage pour le stopper et me rallongeais.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais quel rêve !!! Putain je n'en revenais pas. Jamais un rêve ne m'avait mis dans un état pareil et encore mois avec Edward dedans.

Franchement je devenais dingue. Chaque fois que fermais les yeux je nous revoyais nous frotter puis sortir du Club en nous sautant dessus.

Mais putain qu'est ce qui me prenait !!! Non, non et non. C'était pas possible, pas avec Edward ! Il était un vrai coureur de jupon et sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Je détestais ce coté si… arrogant avec les femmes. D'ailleurs ça nous avait déjà valu une discussion assez houleuse entre lui, mon frère, Alice et moi.

Je regardais mon réveil en me tournant vers ma table de chevet. Il était midi. Je refermais les yeux en grognant. Juste encore un peu de temps dans mon lit avant l'affrontement. Hier au soir en rentrant, j'avais décidé qu'il fallait que je parle à Edward de cet _incident_ seul à seul. Je redoutais ce moment car je ne savais pas quoi dire à part « c'était sympa de te sentir contre moi. Dit voir t'as un de ses engin !!! ». Mais je pense que ce n'était pas très approprié pour remettre les choses en places. Je rabattis la couette sur mon visage pensant que lorsque je me lèverais tout cela ne serait qu'un cauchemar.

_Toc, toc, toc_

_ Bella t'es réveillée ?

_ Oui Alice. Mais je veux pas me lever.

_ Allez lève toi j'ai préparé un brunch.

_ Ok mais je prends ma douche d'abord.

_ T'inquiètes on t'attend.

Alice savait toujours quoi me dire pour me motiver. Les gênes Swan étaient en moi et l'idée des œufs et du bacon me tournait la tête.

Alors c'était avec un peu de mal que je pris mes affaires pour sortir de ma chambre. Le couloir était désert. Ouf !!! Je ne voulais pas croiser Eddy, enfin pas maintenant. La douche était exquise. Chaude voire bouillante. Tout ce que j'aimais. Mais je me fit une raison et sortais afin de me préparer. Comme je comptais passer la journée à la maison, je me mis un pantalon de toile large et un simple débardeur. Mes cheveux ? En queue de cheval. Pas la patience de les maîtriser et en plus ils ne m'obéissaient jamais. Alors à quoi bon !!!

Le couloir était toujours vide, mais j'entendais rire dans le séjour. J'y entrais. Il y avait tout le monde !!! Même Emmett et Rosalie étaient là.

_ Ah !! Enfin debout la marmotte ?

_ Emmett je croyais que tu devais dormir chez Rose ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait mais Alice nous a invitée pour un brunch.

_ Allez Bella vient t'asseoir et mange.

_ Merci Alice.

Il y avait de tout. Des œufs, du bacon, des tartines, du café, des céréales, des gâteaux, des crêpes,… enfin tout !!! Je regardais la table en me demandant par où commencer ! Edward parlait avec Jazz. J'essayais de voir de quelle humeur il était. Il se tourna vers moi pour se mettre à table et m'adressa un grand sourire. Encore une fois ouf !!! Il ne changeait pas ses habitudes avec moi. Pas de malaise. Je le lui renvoyais mais sans savoir pourquoi je senti une chaleur monter à mes joues. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je rougis maintenant ? Si ça se trouve il va mal l'interpréter et alors ce sera vraiment la merde !!!!

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? me demandait –il en s'asseyant à ma droite.

_ Oh rien, je suis juste un peu gênée. J'aurais du me réveiller plus tôt pour aider Alice.

Bien trouvée celle là comme excuse ! Il ne disait rien mais levait simplement les épaules comme pour dire « c'est Alice !! ».

Toute cette nourriture était exquise. J'avais mangé pour la semaine. J'avais même été obligée de défaire le cordon de mon pantalon. Edward me regardait en riant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh non rien…. c'est juste drôle.

_ Et bien rigole mais pas de moi, ça changera pour une fois.

Edward était comme assommé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Je me repassais ma phrase dans la tête et compris que j'avais été un peu froide sur ce coup. Il détourna son regard. J'allais pour m'excuser mais il entamait la conversation avec Jasper. Et merde !!! Il allait falloir que je m'excuse pour ça aussi. A partir de maintenant je ne parlerais plus sous le coup de l'impulsivité.

Après le repas tous avaient prévu des activités hors de la maison. Alice et Jasper allait au cinéma pour voir, selon les désirs d'Alice, un film romantique. Emmett et Rose eux s'éclipsaient rapidement prétextant un truc super urgent à finir. Quand on leur avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, ils avaient l'air un peu pommé mais répondaient que c'était urgent !!! Les connaissant, l'urgence devait être d'un ordre assez sexuel. Edward lui voulait sortir pour aller courir. Mais c'est pas vrai !! Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'allé courir un dimanche après midi !!! Je devais lui parler à tout prix mais il se dérobait à chacune de mes tentatives.

_ Bella tu veux venir avec nous au cinéma ?

_ Non je préfère me reposer ici et en plus j'ai du boulot. Encore plein de trucs à finir, donc…

_ Tu es sure ? Tu vas pas rester toute seule ?

_ Alice j'ai plus quatre ans !!! Je me débrouille très bien seule.

_ C'est vrai et on a vu ce que ça donnait !!! dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en espérant qu'elle ne me ressortirait pas cette histoire à tout bout de champs. C'est vrai quoi, j'étais déjà assez gênée de ma conduite alors si en plus elle en remettait une couche !!!

Je n'attendais même pas qu'ils partent pour aller dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Alice avait vraiment le don de m'énerver. Mais comme disait Edward « c'était Alice ». Allongée sur mon lit je commençais à bouquiner et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les lignes se floutent et que je ferme les yeux.

**POV EDWARD**

Courir. Il fallait que je coure. Me vider la tête était devenu une nécessité. Mais merde il lui prenait quoi à Bella. Pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise je me comportais comme d'habitude. Je lui souriais, discutais, rigolais et là …BAM ! J'avais juste dit que je trouvais drôle le fait qu'elle desserre sa ceinture. Elle me faisait penser à Emmett mais en miniature. Et là mademoiselle, elle m'envoie chier comme pas possible. Elle avait bien essayé de s'excuser mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Il fallait que je me calme avant d'envisager de lui parler à nouveau.

Le parc de Seattle était rempli de monde. Des familles, des couples se bécotant sur les pelouses, des vieux jouant aux échecs, enfin tout le monde profitait des derniers beaux jours. J'avais mon Ipod sur mes oreilles avec de la musique Rock. Ca me donnait toujours un bon rythme pour courir. Car la seule idée qui m'était venue afin de me calmer et de sortir de la maison avait été de courir.

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour du parc je commençais à fatiguer. Je ralentissais mon pas pour me diriger vers la sortie la plus proche de la maison. Je remarquais au passage que de jolies jeunes filles me regardaient avec insistance. Je leur donnais mon plus beau sourire en coin car je savais que ça les faisait toutes craquer. Elles baissaient les yeux et pouffèrent comme des adolescentes boutonneuses. Je regardais devant moi tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Une fois dans l'appart, j'allais directement à ma chambre. J'étais entrain d'enlever mon t-shirt quand on frappa à ma porte.

_ Edward, c'est toi ?

_ Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? Soufflais-je.

_ Heu… je sais pas !!! heu… je voudrais juste te parler, enfin… si tu veux ?

_ Oui vas-y rentre.

Bella avait l'air assez embarrassée alors je remettais un t-shirt propre en attendant de pouvoir prendre ma douche. Elle restait là près de la porte comme pour se sauver au moindre faux pas.

_ Bella, tu peux t'asseoir c'est pas encore payant !! La taquinais-je.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te déranger si tu étais entrain de …

_ Je ne faisais rien alors assis-toi, tu ne me dérange pas. Elle semblait gênée mais s'installait quand même sur mon lit.

_ Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

J'avais une vague idée du sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder mais je ne voulais pas commencer.

A part lui dire qu'elle avait envahi mes rêves toute la nuit. Parce que oui elle l'avait fait. Et putain, oui, j'avais aimé ça ! J'avais aimé la sentir contre moi. Sa poitrine contre mon torse. Sentir ses tétons se durcirent sous l'effet de ma bouche. Ma queue la réclamant toute entière. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Par contre ce qui c'était passé en boite ça c'était bien réel. Je me forçais à ne plus fantasmer pour revenir à la conversation. Bella se mordillait les lèvres et je trouvais ça assez sensuel. Sexy même. Sauf que pour elle c'était plus un signe de nervosité. Je la laissais prendre son temps, ces choses là n'étaient pas faciles à dire.

_ En fait je voulais parler de ce qui s'est passé hier … au New Moon.

_ Ah !! Réussi-je à dire en me passant la main dans mes cheveux.

_ Je voudrais m'exc…

_ Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est moi qui suis venu vers toi. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sinon jamais je…

Non jamais je ne t'aurais approché. Jamais je ne me serais serré à toi et jamais j'aurais aimé ça. Car il fallait être lucide j'avais aimé ça. Hier Bella m'avait rendu fou et même en revenant à la maison les images de son corps contre le mien ne s'échappaient pas de ma tête. Bella était belle, sexy, douce et… Elle avait recommencé à parler et me sortie de mes rêveries.

_ Oui peut-être mais d'habitude je ne fais jamais ça. Je veux dire laisser un étranger s'approcher aussi près de moi sans même…me retourner. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !!!

_ Je le sais Bella et ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi ici le « coureur de jupon » comme aime le dire ma sœur. _Rigolais-je_. Bella, _je la regardais dans les yeux_, ça ne change en rien la vision que j'ai de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es une femme maintenant et tu agis comme telle. Tu ne dois pas te justifier à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose.

_ J'ai honte Edward, d'être passée aux yeux de tous pour une fille qui ne pense qu'a se faire un mec dès qu'elle sort. Et …

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment trouvèrent le chemin de ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas la voir comme cela. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais pu. Je me rapprochais d'elle et la tira dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je l'embrassais sur le sommet du crâne enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon la fraise. Des images de mon rêve me revenaient en mémoire mais ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur elle. Je la berçais doucement en lui disant de se calmer. Au bout d'un moment ses sanglots cessèrent et je la redressais à regret.

_ C'est fini ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

_ Tout est comme avant ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Après être encore resté un moment comme ça, je me levais en lui disant qu'une douche m'était nécessaire après avoir couru. Elle se leva, rougissante, et sorti de ma chambre.

Je restais plus que nécessaire sous la douche espérant que ça laverait autant mon corps que mon esprit. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pu lui dire que quelque part en moi je la voulais et pas seulement comme amie ? Depuis que je l'avais vu nue ma vision sur elle avait changé. Après il y avait eu le baiser et maintenant ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la désirais. C'était peut être malsain. Voilà pourquoi la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau parlait toujours en premier.

Je sortais de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers la cuisine histoire de grignoter un truc. Je regardais mon piano en me disant que ça faisait un bail que je n'y avais pas touché. Alors sans réfléchir je m'y installai. Mes doigts se baladaient sur les touches sans but précis. Au bout de dix minutes une mélodie en sortie. Sans savoir pourquoi elle me faisait penser à Bella. Toutes les émotions que je ressentais étaient là, dans cette musique. Cette berceuse.

**POV BELLA**

Avoir parlé à Edward avait été plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Même si à la fin j'avais fini en larmes dans ses bras ! Mais c'était tout moi. Trop émotionnelle disait mon père. Moi je prenais plus ça comme une faiblesse. Je ne voulais plus être faible, je me l'étais jurée après ma rupture d'avec Mike. Heu pardon, Newton. L'appeler par son prénom était trop doux aux vues des sentiments de haine que j'avais pour lui.

C'est de la musique qui me sorti de mes pensées. Une musique douce et tendre avec quelque chose de plus. Mais j'étais incapable de définir ce que c'était. Edward devait être à son piano. J'avais envie de le rejoindre mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Je devais sans doute le laisser un peu seul… mais n'avait-il pas dit que tout était comme avant ? Si rien ne c'était passé hier au soir je l'aurais rejoins sans m'en inquiéter. Ma décision fut prise en trois secondes et je sorti de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le salon.

La mélodie était magnifique mais je n'en reconnaissais pas l'air. Je m'approchais de lui sans faire de bruit ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Les premiers accords étaient fluides mais la suite avait l'air de lui donner plus de mal. Edward secouait la tête et recommençait jusqu'à trouver le pont parfait pour la suite. J'étais comme attirée par cette musique. Plus je m'approchais et plus mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'hésitais mais au bout d'un moment je vins m'asseoir à ses cotés. Il stoppa net en me voyant.

_ Non, ne t'arrêtes pas. Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il reprit. Edward me jetait des coups d'œil pour jauger mes réactions. Cette mélodie me parlait. Je fermais les yeux pour m'en imprégner encore plus.

_ Ca ne va pas Bella ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Si. C'est juste cette musique. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Quelle est son nom ? Je rouvrais les yeux en empêchant mes larmes de couler.

_ Je sais pas encore. _Dit-il en s'arrêtant de jouer pour passer une main sur sa nuque_. Je viens juste de la …. Composer. Ca ressemble assez à une berceuse, non ?

_ Oh !!! Je ne savais pas que tu composais aussi. C'est magnifique Edward.

_ Vraiment tu aimes ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu es très doué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'en a pas fait ton métier.

_ Tu trouves que je serais un piètre pédiatre ?! Me taquina-t-il.

_ Arrêtes !! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je préfère garder la musique comme passion. En en faisant mon métier j'ai trop peur de ne plus aimer ça. Tu comprends je joue quand j'ai envie et pas par obligation de faire un disque ou par promo pour absolument vendre un album. Ce coté là ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux garder le coté plaisir que m'apporte la musique.

_ D'accord. Je ne savais pas tout ça.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi Bella. Il reste encore plein de trucs à … découvrir. Dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

_ Peut-être mais je peux te demander quelque chose.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras Bella.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais…. J'aimerais…. Que tu m'apprennes à … jouer. Réussis-je à dire en me mordant la lèvre.

_ Oui je suis d'accord.

_ Je sais que tu ne voulais pas avec Alice mais je ne suis pas aussi….

_ Bella !! Hou hou !!! Je viens de te répondre oui.

_ Oh tu acceptes !!! Merci, merci, je rêve de savoir jouer depuis …si longtemps.

Je lui sautais au cou tellement j'étais contente. Il ne me repoussa pas. Tout comme avant. J'étais heureuse, rien n'avait changé entre nous. Pas d'ambigüité. Pas de gènes. Il me relâcha en me demandant si je voulais commencer de suite. Bien sûr que oui je le voulais. Il me montrait les premières notes et j'essayais de les refaire. C'était pas gagné !! Mais j'allais y arriver car j'étais déterminée. Les autres étaient arrivés et nous nous arrêtâmes. Je me promis d'y retravailler dès que les cours et mon boulot me le permettraient. J'avais un nouvel objectif et j'irais jusqu'au bout.

*******

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? **

**J'espère que le début vous a plu. Si c'est le cas pensez au petit bouton vert qui se sent seul en ce moment.....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer**** : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer même je pense bientôt déposer un dossier d'adoption pour Edward.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et ravi que le rêve de Bella vous ai plu.**

**Réponses aux non- inscrits : **

**_ sophiebelier : j'essaierais de ne plus être aussi longue promis. Merci.**

**_ Ally : tes rêves m'intéressent ;)… voilà la suite, merci.**

**_ veronika : merci et voilà la suite.**

**_ gwendoline : merci beaucoup.**

**_ clzmznce : merci, oui Edward est un peu plus cru mais il se radoucit dans ses propos. Et oui ce n'était qu'un rêve…..**

*******

**Merci à caro30 pour la relecture de mes chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

*******

**Chapitre 16**

**POV BELLA **

Les jours se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la date fatidique. Le 13 septembre. Date de mon anniversaire. Je détestais ce jour. Chaque année il m'arrivait un truc pas possible. Jambe cassée quand Renée avait décidé de m'offrir des rollers pour mes 10 ans. Pour mes 6 ans j'avais faillit finir chauve. Quand une maladroite s'approche trop près des bougies avec les cheveux lâchés !! Et oui j'avais enflammé la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que Charlie me renverse le broc d'eau sur la tête !!! Pour mes 16 ans, Emmett avait voulu me faire conduire et là c'est la voiture qui n'avait pas apprécié. Moi non plus d'ailleurs car j'avais une belle cicatrice sur le front. 6 points de suture !!!! Non vraiment ce jour était maudit. Mais je connaissais trop Alice. Elle n'allait pas passer à coté d'une occasion de faire la fête. Elle ne m'avait encore rien dit mais elle ne tarderait pas. J'en étais sure.

Enfin bref en attendant, j'avais mes cours, mon boulot et le piano. Edward m'avait autorisé à en jouer. Je m'entrainais dur mais ce n'était pas facile. Le soir, quand il avait le temps, il me montrait d'autres accords. J'adorais ça. Tant la musique que de passer du temps avec Eddy. Nous discutions beaucoup. De tout et de rien mais j'avais une autre image de lui. Avant Edward n'était qu'un garçon dragueur, prenant les filles et les jetant quand l'envie le prenait. Mais maintenant je voyais cet homme qui pouvait être d'une telle timidité que ça me faisais rire. Parfois il n'osait pas me toucher de peur de m'effrayer. Comme si je pouvais avoir peur d'Edward !!! Il était d'une patience d'ange avec moi. Et heureusement car me montrer encore et toujours les mêmes accords aurait rendu dingue d'autres profs de musique.

_ Bella, maintenant que tu commences à connaître quelques notes il y a-t-il un morceau que tu voudrais apprendre ?

_ Oui, le dernier que tu as composé. Il est tellement….

_ Ah !! dit-il en ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux. C'est que je l'ai pas fini et en plus… enfin je suis désolé mais…

_ Non ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi je suis un peu trop … impatiente peut être.

C'est vrai que la mélodie d'Edward m'avait bouleversé. Il y avait tellement de lui dedans. Il me laissa le temps de réfléchir. Il y avait cette chanson de Billy Joël que j'aimais beaucoup.

_ Tu connais la « Lullabye » de Billy Joël ? J'adore cette chanson et…

Avant même que je finisse ma phrase il l'entamait au piano.

« Goodnight, my angel _Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
Time to close your eyes _Il est temps de fermer tes yeux_  
And save these questions for another day _Et garder ces questions pour un autre jour_  
I think I know what you've been asking me _Je pense que je sais c_e _que tu allais me demander_  
I think you know what I've been trying to say _Je pense que tu sais ce que j'allais essayer de répondre_  
I promised I would never leave you _J'ai promis de ne jamais te quitter_  
And you should always know _Et tu devrais savoir que_  
Wherever you may go _N'importe où que tu puisses aller_  
No matter where you are _Pas de problème, où que tu sois _  
I never will be far away _Je ne serai jamais loin_

Goodnight, my angel _Bonne nuit, mon ange  
_Now it's time to sleep _Maintenant il est temps de dormir_  
And still so many things I want to say _Il y a encore tant de chose que je veux te dire  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me _Souviens-toi toutes les chansons que tu as chanté pour moi_  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay _Quand nous naviguions dans une baie d'émeraude_  
And like a boat out on the ocean _Et comme un bateau hors de l'océan_  
I'm rocking you to sleep _Je te bercerais_  
The water's dark and deep _L'eau sombre_  
Inside this ancient heart _Et profonde dans cet ancien cœur_  
You'll always be a part of me _Tu seras toujours une partie de moi_

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel _Bonne nuit, mon ange_  
Now it's time to dream _Maintenant il est temps de rêver_  
And dream how wonderful your life will be _Et rêver à quel point ta vie pourrait être magnifique_  
Someday your child may cry _Un jour tes enfants pourraient pleurer_  
And if you sing this lullabye _Et si tu leurs chante cette berceuse_  
Then in your heart _Alors dans ton cœur_  
There will always be a part of me _Il y aura encore une part de moi_

Someday we'll all be gone _Un jour nous partirons_  
But lullabyes go on and on... _Mais les berceuse vont et vont …._  
They never die _Elles ne meurent jamais_  
That's how you _Et ainsi que toi_  
And I _Et moi_  
Will be _Continuerons d'exister._

J'avais des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Cette chanson était incroyable mais la voix d'Edward était vraiment… je ne trouvais pas les mots. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son piano. Lentement Edward tourna la tête vers moi et haussait ses sourcils. Comme confus.

_ Bella ? Tu pleures ?

_ Oui mais c'est pas grave. Tu sais comment je suis !!! Un petit rien me fait pleurer. Réussis-je à dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quand tu vois que je pleure toujours en regardant « le Roi Lion ».

Il se mit à rigoler et commença à m'apprendre les premières notes.

Avant le dîner Emmett était rentré à la maison, sans Rosalie. Elle avait une réunion avec de gros et potentiels clients. Alice et Jasper étaient en cuisine bien décidés à nous servir un repas digne de ce nom. Quand Alice cuisinait, elle mettait toujours les petits plats dans les grands. J'entendais de temps à autre Jasper souffler et menacer Alice de partir si elle ne se calmait pas un peu.

Emmett paraissait soucieux comme angoissé. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui était toujours confiant et sûr de lui. Mon frère était l'homme des décisions. Et rien ni personne ne le perturbait jamais. A part ce soir.

_ Emmett arrête de zapper à toute vitesse, j'en ai mal au cœur.

_ Ah ouais. Excuse. Tiens prend la télécommande et mets ce que tu veux.

_ QUOI ?! Tu me donnes la « Sainte Zappette » !!! Emmett y un truc qui va pas alors dit le moi tout de suite ou j'appelle le 911, les urgences!!!!!

_ Et bien….

Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon jusqu'à revenir devant moi. Il stoppa net et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je commençais à avoir peur. Je jetais un regard à mon voisin. Edward semblait tout aussi inquiet que moi.

_ Ce week-end je rentre à Forks pour présenter Rosalie à papa.

_ Mais c'est super !!! Je me levais et lui sautais au cou. Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette comédie depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Ben ouais, c'est la première femme que je vais présenter officiellement à papa. C'est pas comme si c'était rien.

A ce moment précis, Emmett me faisait penser à un gros nounours. Tout dur à l'extérieur et tendre en dedans.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie est formidable et je suis sure que papa va l'adorer.

_ Oui Emmett ta sœur à raison. Rosalie est parfaite et Charlie va tomber sous son charme de suite. Dit Edward en passant son bras sur les épaules de mon frère.

_ Ok alors tout le monde rentre à Forks pour le week-end. J'ai plein de trucs de prévu avec Bella. Dit Alice en entrant dans le salon.

_ Hein !!! Avec moi !!! Mais….

_ Plus un mot Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix sinon …

Alice avait mit plus de sévérité dans sa dernière phrase. Elle me regardait d'un œil mauvais. Non je n'allais pas échapper à mon anniversaire. Elle avait tout prévu. Je ne savais pas quoi encore mais elle était tellement sure d'elle que ça ne trompait pas.

**POV EDWARD.**

Cette semaine fut terrible. Mes cours me prenaient beaucoup de temps et dès ces derniers terminés, je rentrais vite à la maison. Au début je pensais juste que c'était pour me retrouver tranquille mais la réalité s'affichait devant moi. La réalité avait un nom. Bella. Oui je me pressais de rentrer pour retrouver Bella et lui donner ses cours de piano. J'avais vraiment appris à la connaître en une semaine. Elle était fascinante, intelligente, belle et surtout quand elle se mordillait les lèvres en rougissant. J'adorais voir ses joues s'empourprer pour un rien. Mais je restais distant. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Rien ne pouvait se passer entre nous car c'était Bella. La petite fille que je taquinais. Elle n'avait aucunes arrières pensés me concernant car elle m'avait toujours connu et reconnu comme un second grand frère.

Quand elle m'avait demandé de lui apprendre la berceuse de Billy Joël mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Cette berceuse était magnifique et je l'avais toujours adoré. Elle promettait tellement de chose que je la lui chantais comme une promesse inavouée d'être toujours là près d'elle. À la fin de la chanson j'avais vu ses larmes couler sur ses joues et je me sentais con d'en être l'auteur. Bella me rassurait qu'elle était trop émotive en ajoutant une plaisanterie. C'était le coté Emmett Swan qui ressortait.

Après ma sœur avait décidé, non exigé, que tout le monde rentre à Forks ce week-end pour soutenir Emmett. Et ouais mon meilleur ami allait présenter sa copine à son père. Je ne m'en faisais pas pour lui, Charlie était un homme plutôt sympa quand on le connaissait. Et qui n'aimait pas Rose ? De plus qu'il connaissait son frère, Jasper. Donc aucun souci à ce niveau là. Le seul problème c'est que je devais bosser à fond tout le reste de la semaine pour être tranquille ce week-end. J'étais en plein dans mes cours quand Alice débarquait dans ma chambre.

_ Je te dérange frangin ?

_ Un peu, alors fait vite.

_ Je me disais juste que toi et Bella…

_ Quoi moi et Bella ? Demandais-je, relevant la tête, sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

_ Eddy laisse moi finir ?! Vous pourriez faire la route ensemble vendredi soir. Tu dois bosser tard et elle finit tard aussi à la bibliothèque. En plus tu connais sa voiture !!!

_ Heu... ok. Aucuns problèmes. Soufflais-je.

_ Edward ? Elle refermait la porte de ma chambre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et me dit pas non je te connais.

**POV ALICE.**

J'avais déjà tout prévu pour ce week-end. Pour l'anniversaire de Bella. Elle n'aimait pas les surprise et qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle alors ce serai simple. Un feu de camps sur la plage de la Push. J'avais déjà prévenu Jacob et il s'occupait de tout. Je devais juste prévenir mon frère qu'il ferait le voyage avec Bella vendredi soir. Nous autres étions libre plus tôt dans l'après midi et en profiterions.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward il bossait comme un malade avec plein de livre ouvert devant lui. Il était très concentré. Je l'informais du fait que lui et Bella allait faire la route ensemble quand il se crispa avant même que je finisse ma phrase. Là il y avait un truc bizarre. Il avait tilté à son nom associé à celui de Bella. Oh, oh. Mon frère me cachait quelque chose et j'étais bien décidé à le découvrir ce soir. Je refermais la porte nous laissant seuls dans sa chambre.

_ Edward ?! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et ne me dit pas non je te connais.

Il était nerveux, n'arrêtant pas de passer sa main sur sa nuque et d'aller ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il releva son nez de ses bouquins et s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise, tête en arrière. Il ne disait rien. Fermait ses yeux.

_ Edward, dit quelque chose. Tu commence à me faire peur là !!!

_ Alice… je… sais pas. C'est ….

Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux vert plein de tristesse.

_ C'est à cause d'une fille ? Elle te rejette.

_ Oui et non. Enfin je sais pas.

_ Comment ça tu sais pas. Et c'est qui cette fille ? Je la connais.

_ Alice ne commence pas s'il te plait. J'apprécie beaucoup une fille mais je ne sais pas si elle éprouve la même chose que moi. C'est compliqué.

_ C'est compliqué parce que tu le veux. Tu lui as parlé ?

_ Non je ne peux pas ….cette fille est …importante et je ne veux pas …

_ Edward, il faut que tu parles à Bella de se que tu ressens pour elle.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son petit manège à lui. Bella restait toujours à l'ouest dans ses situations là. C'est moi qui lui avais fait remarquer que Newton en pinçait pour elle. Alors voir mon frère transi d'amour sous ses yeux c'était impossible. Il rentrait plus tôt exprès pour lui apprendre le piano. Bossait comme un fou, se couchant à pas d'heure pour avancer en cours. Non mais il me prenait vraiment pour une abrutie !!!

_ Quoi … mais… non !!!

_ Non c'est pas Bella ou non tu veux pas aller lui parler ?

_ Alice !!! Je ne devrais même pas parler de ça avec toi ?!

_ Et pourquoi ? Tu es mon frère et Bella ma meilleure amie. En plus pour ce genre de truc elle est complètement aveugle. Donc il te faut un petit coup de main. Laisse moi faire et ce week-end pour son anniversaire tout va s'arranger.

_ Merde c'est son anniversaire ce week-end !!!! Je lui ai rien pris.

_ Oh que si. Rappelle-toi d'une certaine boutique de lingerie.

_ C'est pas pareil ! Là c'était pour gagner un pari. J'irais lui acheter quelque chose demain.

_ Si tu veux je peux…

_ Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Et pour jouer les entremetteuses oublie. Je n'ai pas besoin que ma _petite_ sœur s'occupe de ma vie privée.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Je sortais de sa chambre en lui laissant l'impression d'avoir gagné. Mais ce n'était juste qu'une impression. Car moi Alice Cullen j'allais tout faire pour que cet imbécile et Bella se rapproche ce Week-end. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon portable. Je composais le numéro rapidement. Une voix me répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Allo Rosalie ? Il faut qu'on se voie demain.

_ …

_ Pour le déjeuner ? C'est parfait. Attends-moi demain sur le parking de la fac à midi. Ciao.

*******

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Je sais que certaine trouve que ça va trop lentement mais je vais me bouger un peu plus pour la suite.**

**Avant de partir n'oublié pas le petit bouton vert *yeux suppliants***


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer. Hélas !!!!**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me booste à fond. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. **

**Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes. Contente de voir que tu t'es inscrite véronika. Ca sera plus simple pour te répondre ;)**

*******

**Un grand merci à caro30 pour la relecture de ma fic. Je vous informe aussi qu'elle vient de publier sa nouvelle fic « My bestfriend's son » tout en continuant «S'éveiller ».**

*******

**Bonne lecture ;)**

*******

**Chapitre 17**

**POV BELLA**

On était vendredi soir et il était 19h30 quand je rentrais à la maison. Ma responsable nous avait gardé, avec Angéla, plus longtemps au boulot. Il fallait soit disant enregistrer les derniers magazines de médecine dans l'ordinateur avant le week-end. Je l'aurais tué !!!! Juste le jour où je voulais partir de bonne heure et bien non !!!

J'entrais comme une folle dans l'appart. Edward devait surement déjà m'attendre prêt à partir mais il n'y avait personne. Il devait encore être à la fac. J'allais de suite dans ma chambre faire mon sac. J'aurais pu le préparer ce matin mais mon réveil n'avait pas sonné. Ou bien s'était moi qui m'étais rendormis. Dans les deux cas je préférais la première excuse.

Sur mon lit mon sac était déjà prêt avec un petit mot dessus.

_Je t'ai fait ton sac._

_Ne me remercie pas et interdiction d'y enlever quoi que ce soit !!!_

_A la rigueur tu peux y ajouter tes affaires de toilette._

_A demain._

_Alice_

C'était tout Alice ça. Je regardais quand même le contenu. Mais elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais me balader dans Forks avec ce mini short et ces petites robes ?! Il n'y avait même pas un jeans !!! Pas grave j'en mettrais un au cas où, plus celui sur moi c'en fera deux. Je sorti des affaires propres et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

_ Edward ?

_ Ouais c'est moi. Tu es prête ? Dit-il en entrant dans le couloir.

_ Oui et non. J'aurais aimé prendre une douche avant de partir. A moins que…

_ Non vas-y de toute façon il m'en faut une aussi.

_ Sale journée ? Lui demandais-je car il avait l'air fatigué.

_ On peut dire ça, mais ça va aller. Bon on part après nos douches alors ?

_ Ok.

J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude mais je ne voulais pas arriver trop tard chez Charlie. Et pour dire la vérité j'étais curieuse de la réaction de mon père face à Emmett et Rosalie. Je savais que ça ce passerait bien mais connaissant Charlie, le sujet du partage des chambres pouvait être houleux. Allais-je devoir partager ma chambre avec Rosalie ? Là était la question.

Je mis un jeans large, pour être confortable pendant le voyage et un débardeur bleu assorti. Mes cheveux retenu en chignon par une barrette et voilà j'étais prête. Il ne me restait plus que ma veste à mettre. Je refermais mon sac et l'emmenais dans le salon. Edward m'y attendais avec un sac deux fois plus petit que le mien.

_ Waouh !! Tu pars pour deux semaines ? Me taquina-t-il.

_ Non, mais c'est ta sœur qui a fait mon sac !! Alors….

_ Ok je compatis. Je ne te compterais pas de surpoids pour le voyage.

_ Merci beaucoup, Capitaine Cullen. Dis-je dans un salut militaire.

Tout était chargé dans la Volvo d'Edward. Je bénissais Alice d'avoir demandée à son frère qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble. D'une, conduire de nuit était une torture pour moi et de deux, ma camionnette n'aurais peut-être pas tenu le coup. Il me fallait être réaliste, ma vieille Chevrolet était en fin de vie.

Le voyage se passa sans problème. Surtout pour moi. Je m'étais endormie dès la sortie de Seattle. J'étais d'une piètre compagnie. Je savais qu'Edward était fatigué et je voulais lui faire la conversation mais Morphée était plus forte que moi.

**POV EDWARD.**

J'avais eu pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui et si je voulais passer le week-end tranquille il fallait que je travaille un peu plus au labo. Je croyais me faire incendier par Bella en rentrant mais apparemment elle n'était pas prête non plus. Une bonne douche et nous étions partie. Son sac pesait une tonne, juste pour deux jours. Mais quand Bella me dit que c'était Alice qui lui avait fait je comprenais mieux. J'étais sûr que ma sœur avait un truc en tête. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire. Que cela ne la regardait pas mais autant pisser dans un violon. Alice était incorrigible et pourtant j'avais bien envi de savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu. Par simple curiosité.

Le voyage fût tranquille. Bella s'était endormi juste après la sortie de Seattle. Je pouvais donc rouler à ma vitesse de croisière sans que Bella ne prenne peur. Je jetais des coups d'œil vers elle de temps en temps. Elle avait l'air si paisible et surtout elle était belle quand elle dormait. Quand sa tête tomba sur mon épaule je ne sus comment réagir. Fallait-il que je la réveil ? Et comment le prendrait-elle ?

Je décidais de laisser Bella dormir. Me laissant envahir par sa chaleur et son odeur. J'enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux et embrassais délicatement son crâne. Je me sentais comme un voleur. Je lui volais sa senteur, sa douceur et toutes ces choses que je pouvais prendre pendant son sommeil. Car j'aurais été incapable de le faire si Bella ne dormait pas, là contre moi. Mon corps et mes émotions se battaient contre mon cerveau. Ce dernier voulait être sage alors que les autres ne voulaient qu'une chose. Que je m'arrête sur le bas côté pour enlacer Bella en l'embrassant. Ressentir encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son corps contre le mien.

Putain Edward t'es qu'un obsédé !!! Tu veux faire avec Bella ce que tu fais avec les autres filles ?? Prendre et jeter ??

Non je ne voulais pas faire ça avec Bella. Enfin pas comme ça. Et puis au fond j'en savais rien. Tout était si nouveau pour moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Bella. Cette fille méritait mieux que tout ces Newton et Tyler qui lui tournaient autour. Je ne dis pas que je valais mieux mais je voulais essayer. Juste pour elle je voulais être un autre.

C'est le panneau de Forks qui me fît sortir de mes pensées. Il était tard. Je me garais devant la maison des Swan. La lumière brillait derrière les rideaux et des rires se faisaient entendre. Je réveillais Bella juste après avoir pour une dernière fois humé ses cheveux. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle s'excusa, toute confuse, d'avoir dormi durant tout le trajet. Si elle savait comme je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous sortions de la voiture pour prendre son sac. Emmett nous attendait sous le porche de la maison.

_ Alors bonne route les gars ?

_ Ouais super, il n'y avait personne sur la route. En plus ta sœur est de très bonne compagnie.

_ Arrête Edward. J'ai dormi tout du long. Dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Bon allez rentrer. Il commence à faire froid et en plus vous devez avoir faim.

C'est vrai que je commençais à avoir les crocs mais je ne voulais pas les déranger. A l'intérieur Charlie était en pleine discussion avec Rosalie. Tout avait l'air de s'être bien passé. Emmett avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en me proposant un part de pizza.

**POV BELLA.**

C'était super. Vraiment génial. Mon père était sous le charme de Rosalie. Ils étaient dans le salon entamant une discussion apparemment passionnante sur les voitures des années 60. Avec Edward, nous étions dans la cuisine en train de manger de la pizza pendant qu'Emmett nous racontait comment avait réagit Charlie.

Rosalie avait proposé d'aller dormir à l'hôtel ou chez les Cullen mais Charlie avait refusé. Prétextant qu'il fallait vivre avec son temps et qu'il n'était pas dupe des relations qu'ils entretenaient déjà. Mon père avait donc autorisé Emmett et Rosalie de partager la même chambre sous son toit. Charlie m'étonnera toujours !!!

Un peu plus tard Edward pris congé. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Emmett proposa de le raccompagner mais il refusa. Je le remerciais de m'avoir conduite et m'excusait encore une fois d'avoir été une piètre copilote. Il me gratifia de son beau sourire et embrassa mon front, dans un geste tendre, en me demandant de ne plus m'excuser car ça en devenait lassant à force. Je lui tirais la langue pour simple réponse, sous le fou rire de mon frère, et il parti.

*****

La musique de « Barbie girl » résonnait dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté. C'était mon portable et au son de la sonnerie c'était Alice. Mais que me voulait-elle d'aussi bonne heure un samedi matin. Je voulu un moment ne pas répondre mais j'allais en avoir pour mon grade quand je la verrais.

J'attrapais donc mon portable et l'ouvris.

_ Quoi ?! Réussis-je à dire dans un grognement.

_ Quel accueil !!!

_ Mais Alice il est super tôt et en plus on est samedi alors laisse moi dormir.

_ Si le fait d'être 14h00 est super tôt pour toi alors excuse moi. Et en plus je t'appelle pour un truc super important.

_ Hein quoi !!! 14h00 !!! Putain j'ai dormis aussi longtemps ? Excuse moi Alice je ne suis vraiment pas une bonne amie. Mais dit moi ce que tu as d'aussi important à me dire.

_ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA**

_ Arg !!!!

Oh mon Dieu on était le 13 septembre et j'avais officiellement 19 ans. Qu'est ce qui allait m'arriver aujourd'hui ? Un météore allait tomber sur la maison. Un accident de voiture. Non pas ça ma camionnette était restée à Seattle. Ouf !!! Alice hurlait mon nom dans le téléphone. Ça devait faire au moins une minute que je n'avais pas parlée.

_ Oui je suis toujours là. Merci Alice c'est très gentil mais….

_ Pas de mais !! Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour alors tu fais ce que je te dis. En plus j'ai déjà tout prévu.

_ Alice si c'est _mon jour_ je devrais décider…

_ Non. Je te connais Isabella Swan. Tu ne veux jamais rien faire mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. On passera tous la soirée à la Push, sur la plage autour d'un feu de camps. Compris ?

_ Oui Alice. Soupirais-je.

_ Bon. Mais il y a un truc que j'ai oublié.

_ Quoi ?

_ D'acheter les boissons et la nourriture pour le pique nique. Alors Edward passe te prendre vers 17h00. Vous venez directement à la réserve après.

_ Ok, alors j'ai encore le temps de dormir un peu.

_ NON !!!! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?! Mon frère passe te prendre dans 3 heures alors tu bouges ton cul, tu te prépares. Et tu mets cette robe…

_ Ah non Alice pas de robe. Sinon rien. Je ne viens pas. Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Et je raccrochais au nez d'Alice. Non mais merde !!! C'était mon anniversaire et je ne pouvais ni choisir ce que je voulais faire ni même mes fringues. En plus, comme si j'allais aller à la Push en robe alors qu'il fera à peine 12°C, et encore avec la chaleur du feu !!!

Je me levais énervée car incapable de me rendormir après les intimidations d'Alice. Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. J'entrais dans la cuisine où m'attendais un petit bouquet de fleur avec un mot.

_Comme tu dors encore je me suis sacrifiée pour une partie de pêche avec ton père et Emmett._

_On se retrouve ce soir à la plage._

_Joyeux anniversaire ma belle._

_Rosalie._

Elle y avait pensée. On se connaissait à peine avec Rose mais je la considérais déjà comme une sœur. Je l'aimais vraiment et son petit mot avec le bouquet m'avait vraiment touché.

Après un rapide bol de céréale et une douche extra longue, j'étais pratiquement prête quand Edward arriva.

_ Bella ? C'est moi Edward. Tu es prête ?

_ Oui donne moi deux secondes et on y va.

Je finissais de me préparer. Fonçai dans le couloir et m'arrêtai devant la petite armoire de linge de maison. J'y pris deux couvertures car ce soir je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir froid. En bas Eddy m'attendait tranquillement en regardant les photos de mon frère et moi petits.

_ Par pitié Edward ne fait pas ça. J'ai dit à mon père de les sortir mais non, il ne veut rien savoir. Dis-je en grimaçant.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes mimis tous les deux avec vos cannes à pêches. Et tiens celle là à la Push.

_ Arrêtes !!! J'avais 4 ans et complètement nue. Je t'interdis de la regarder.

_ Comme tu veux. Il rigolait de plus en plus.

_ C'est quoi le programme d'Alice ?

_ Elle m'a fait une liste de trois kilomètres. Si on veut être à l'heure, on a intérêt d'y aller tout de suite.

J'acquiesçais de la tête tout en prenant mon sac et ma veste. Edward m'attendait devant sa voiture et ouvrit ma portière dès que je me fus approchée.

_ Quelle galanterie Monsieur Cullen.

_ Mais rien n'est trop beau pour l'anniversaire de Mademoiselle Swan. Dit-il en inclinant la tête.

*********

_ Je vais au rayon boisson et toi tu fais la nourriture ? me demandait Edward.

_ Ok mais je prends quoi ? Alice ne m'a rien dit.

Il me tendit une longue liste et nous nous séparâmes. Alice avait tous marqué. Pain, saucisses, chips, gâteaux, bières, …. Enfin tout pour faire un méga pique nique.

Après avoir pratiquement tout trouvé Edward revins avec les bières et du champagne. Je fronçais les sourcils pendant que lui haussait les épaules en me montrant la liste. Ok !! Alice avait vraiment tout prévu. J'allais avoir le droit à un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Mais j'étais gênée. Tout cela représentait beaucoup d'argent. Beaucoup trop pour moi.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas on a pioché dans le pot commun. Me taquinait-il avec son grand sourire.

Nous nous dirigions vers les caisses quand son portable sonna.

_ Ouais, Peter.

_ ......

_ Pourquoi tu es toujours au labo….. bon attends deux secondes. Bella je dois aider un ami de labo pour un exercice. Tiens prend l'argent et je t'attends dehors. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins.

_ Non vas-y. de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire la queue.

_ Ok. Je serais près de la voiture.

J'acquiesçais pendant qu'il sortait du supermarché. Les caisses étaient bondées. Encore plus que d'habitude. Au bout d'une minute je sentais une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir Eddy mais là….. Gros choc !!!!!

_ Ne me touche pas Newton.

_ Bella ne te fâche pas. Je t'ai vu dans les rayons et je voulais juste te dire bonjour et aussi joyeux anniversaire. Dit-il en essayant de s'approcher pour ma faire la bise. Je reculais.

_ Ok. Tu l'as dit alors maintenant dégage. En plus je suis sure que ta copine t'attends dans ton lit.

_ Bella, s'il te plait. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aime toujours bébé.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et si tu continu j'appelle mon frère. Tu m'entends ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te voir. DE GA GE !!!!!!

_ Ok je te laisse pour le moment mais….

_ Il n'y a pas de mais.

Putain c'est pas possible !!! Il avait eu le culot de venir me parler. Me dire qu'il m'aimait encore!!!! Et en plus il devenait sourd. Voilà le genre de chose qui ne pouvait arriver que le jour de mon anniversaire. Quelle poisse !!! Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits mais c'est difficile quand la moitié des habitants de Forks vous regardait comme une folle. Je pouvais entendre des vieilles dirent « le pauvre petit Newton ! Lui si gentil et si poli. Cette Swan a vraiment un manque d'éducation. Ca, c'est tout sa mère !!!! » Je bouillonnais. Je passais vite à la caisse pour ne plus entendre ces vieilles peaux.

Une fois dehors, avec une bouffée d'air frais je pouvais enfin me vider la tête. Oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Newton qui me rattrapa et me prit le bras. Mais merde qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à me faire chier.

**POV EDWARD.**

J'étais dans ma voiture en attendant Bella tout en aidant Peter sur un exercice de biochimie. Rien de très passionnant mais Peter avait quelque difficulté avec cette matière. Je lui avais donc laissé mon numéro. Je tournais la tête vers les portes du magasin et là…. Je dû couper la communication avec mon ami qui se débrouillerait sans moi jusqu'à demain. Je sortais de la voiture en trombe et couru jusqu'à Bella. Je percutais Newton, le poussant dos au mur.

_ Mais t'es malade Cullen.

_ Moi non. Mais toi oui apparemment. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit. Ne la touche pas. Ne lui parle pas.

_ Edward calme toi c'est rien. Il a compris maintenant allez vient on y va.

Bella était paniqué. Elle voulait m'éloigner de ce chien. Je la regardais et me calmais de suite. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi. Non. Je voulais juste la protéger.

_ Ok on y va.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant Bella. En faite ça t'arrange bien que j'ai déconné juste une fois. Hein. Comme ça Cullen peut profiter de la place.

Là mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me retournais vers Newton et lui lançais une droite dans sa gueule d'ange. Je tapai encore et encore. Je recevais des coups de temps en temps mais rien de grave comparé à ce que je lui mettais. J'entends Bella me demandant d'arrêter. Elle pleurait. Je stoppais mes coups et Newton couru jusqu'à sa voiture sans regarder derrière lui. Quel lâche !!!

Je respirais à fond. Des gens nous regardaient comme si nous étions des gangsters. Les « Bonnie & Clyde » de Forks !!! Je me retournais doucement pour ne pas effrayer Bella. Elle me regardait avec colère. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je venais de la défendre et elle était maintenant furieuse contre moi !!! Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle m'en n'empêcha en levant sa main tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Et me voilà tout seul comme un con, sur le parking, avec mon chariot !!! Je ne comprends rien et n'y comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes. Si on ne fait rien elles gueulent. Si on les défend, elles sont en colère. Mais bon dieu elle est où la notice !!!!!

Je déchargeais le tout dans mon coffre et m'installais au volant. Je démarrais sans même donner un regard à Bella. Elle était furieuse et bien moi aussi. Et je n'allais pas parler le premier même si j'en mourais d'envie.

Quand nous arrivions au parking de la Push, tout le monde était déjà sur la plage. Bella sorti et commença à vider mon coffre. Je la rejoignais. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre dans ce mutisme.

_ Bella, s'il te plait dit quelque chose. C'est insupportable.

_ Ce qui est insupportable c'est que tu te conduises comme un abruti. Mike n'attendais que ça. Que tu lui tapes dessus. Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber mais toi… non !!! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

_ Mais Bella ….

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Bella. Tu crois quoi, que je suis incapable de me défendre seule ? Que je suis toujours la petite fille de 8 ans que tu défendais contre les méchants ?

_ Non. Tu es bien plus que ça.

Je relevais mes yeux pour les fixer dans les siens. Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus me retenir. J'allais exploser. Elle allait me faire exploser. Je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et plaçais ma main sur sa joue. Elle ne bougeait pas mais me regardait intensément. Je me rapprochais d'elle et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces. Si parfaites. Bella ne me repoussait pas donc je continuais. J'aurais voulu approfondir plus ce baiser mais il fallait que je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Donc je l'embrassais avec retenue.J'y mis fin et collais mon front contre le sien.

_ C'était … quoi… ça. Me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure tout en rougissant.

_ C'est pour te montrer que je pense plus à toi comme une gamine de 8 ans.

_ Oh !!!!

_ Bella, je n'ai plus la force. Je ne veux plus contrôler ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est trop dur. Tu vois tout est chamboulé dans ma tête et quand j'ai vu Newton te toucher j'ai ….

Elle me stoppa en plaçant un doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Edward, je ne sais pas…. Moi aussi je te vois autrement depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Mais c'est peut-être trop tôt pour moi. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps. Pour m'éclaircir les idées.

J'acceptais. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire autrement si je voulais avoir une chance avec Bella. Du temps voilà ce qu'elle demandait et j'allais lui en donner. Je pouvais faire ça. Elle plaça sa main sur ma joue et me rendit mon baiser.

*******

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini et alors vous en pensez quoi ????? Pour me le dire faite fonctionner le bouton vert ;)**

**A partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance mais je vais quand même essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un chap. par semaine. Mais si je suis en retard ne m'en voulez pas trop. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer ****: tout est à SM.**

**Oui je sais, je suis en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup, mais beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je commençais pour ensuite effacer et recommencer. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais bon…. PARDON. Ne me jeté pas de tomates en pleine tête !!!!!**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours un aussi grand plaisir.**

**Merci à caro30 pour sa relecture et ses idées. Allez lire ses fic elles sont géniale.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ;)**

*******

**Chapitre 18**

**POV BELLA.**

Comment tout avait pu changer ? Comment Edward pouvait**-**il avoir des sentiments pour moi ? J'étais toujours la même pourtant ! Et là sans que je m'y attende, il m'annonçait qu'il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses sentiments après m'avoir embrassé.

Ce baiser !!! Il était vraiment d'une douceur pure. Ses lèvres avaient été si… parfaites. Même si ça n'avait été qu'un simple baiser il m'avait complètement chamboulé. J'en avais encore des frissons tout en me dirigeant vers nos amis.

La seule chose que je lui avais demandée **:** un peu de temps pour savoir où j'en étais. Je ne savais pas si je voulais recommencer une relation sérieuse tout de suite. L'épisode Mike m'avait un peu refroidit sur les sentiments amoureux. Les promesses de fidélité**s** éternelle**s** me faisaient doucement rire. Edward avait accepté d'attendre. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. C'est Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Bella. Dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

_ Merci Alice. Mais tu sais il ne fallait pas…

_ Non, non, non, pas de reproche. Ce soir on passe un moment sympa entre nous et puis c'est tout.

Tout le monde était là même Jacob et Leah. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'Alice n'est pas faite les choses en grand. Le feu était déjà allumer. Pendant que les garçons allaient commencer une partie de foot nous déballions les provisions.

Leah était une fille vraiment gentille. Jacob avait de la chance de l'avoir.

_ Alors Leah pas trop nerveuse pour ce mariage. Lui demandais-je. C'est dans deux semaines.

_ J'ai une trouille pas possible !!! Mais tout est près et je suis sure de moi. J'aime Jake et lui aussi m'aime. Alors que demander de mieux ?

_ Je suis super contente pour vous. Mais comment vous êtes tombés amoureux tout les deux ?

_ Oh oui, raconte nous. Moi j'adore entendre les histoires d'amour surtout quand elles finissent par un mariage !!! dit Alice en s'installant sur une couverture.

_ Et bien en faite avec Jake on se connaît depuis longtemps. Emily, ma cousine, est mariée avec Sam un garçon de la Push. Un ami de Jake. Je venais souvent la voir. C'est comme une sœur pour moi d'ailleurs c'est elle mon témoin.

_ Waouh !! Et tout de suite ça a été le coup de foudre ? demanda Alice.

_ Non !!! Il a fallu que je rame dur pour qu'il me regarde. A l'époque il était plus intéressé par les filles du lycée que celle de la réserve !!!! Mais avec de la patience j'ai réussi à ce qu'il me remarque. Et je dois l'avouer aussi, grâce à l'aide de ma cousine et Sam. Ils lui ont ouvert les yeux et après ça a été naturel entre nous. J'avais peur de perdre l'amitié de Jacob mais son amour est encore mieux.

_ Et bien moi j'en connais une à qui il faudrait ouvrit les yeux aussi. Souffla Rose.

_ Mais tu sais Rose, Bella a toujours été aveugle pour ces choses là. D'ailleurs si je ne lui avais pas dit que Mike Newton lui courrait après depuis la seconde, elle serait toujours vierge.

_ Alice !!! Je te permets pas et puis en y réfléchissant ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte !!!

_ Allez arrête. Tu ne vois pas que l'histoire de Leah et Jake est un peu comme toi et mon frère ?

_ Pourquoi toi et Edward n'êtes pas ensemble ?! Pourtant j'aurais cru ! dit Leah surprise.

_ Non !!! Edward et moi sommes juste… amis.

_ Et voilà qu'elle recommence à rien voir !! Mais ouvre les yeux Bella. Mon frère est dingue de toi.

_ C'est vrai Bella, Eddy te regarde comme si tu étais une déesse. Répliqua Rosalie.

De l'histoire de Leah on était passé, à moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais comment pouvaient-elles en être aussi sure. Moi je ne le savais depuis environs 30 minutes. Depuis sa déclaration, mais elles ? Alice devait avoir raison, j'étais vraiment aveugle. Je jetais un regard aux garçons et voyais qu'Edward me souriait. Et quel sourire !!!! Je m'écroulais sur un des rondins de bois installé autour du feu, et enfoui ma tête dans mes genoux.

_ Bella tu rougies ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose et tu nous le caches.

_ Non Alice. Et puis ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

_ Holalalala !!! Il y a un truc là. Dit le sinon je te laisserais jamais tranquille. Mon frère et toi vous avez fait quoi ?

Elle s'installa à genoux devant moi. Me releva la tête et sonda mes yeux.

_ Il te l'a dit ?

_ Il a dit quoi ?! demandaient Rose et Leah dans une même voix en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Oui, soufflais-je, et il m'a embrassé.

De toute façon il valait mieux dire la vérité car Alice aurait été infernale. De plus j'avais besoin de conseil. Les filles étaient euphoriques comme si elles assistaient en direct à un épisode de Dallas ou je ne sais quelles autres séries.

_ Et alors tu as dit quoi ? Et qu'as-tu fait ? me demanda Rose.

_ Et surtout c'était comment ? Renchérit Alice.

_ Oh les filles ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais tellement…. Bon et magique. Plein de tendresse.

Elles trépignaient toutes les trois tapant des mains.

_ Mais…

_ Pourquoi il y a un « mais » ?

_ Je lui ai demandé …. Un peu de temps. Juste pour savoir où j'en étais, mais je lui ai rendu son baiser aussi. Me défendis-je.

_ Bon maintenant Bella, il faut savoir ce que tu ressens exactement pour mon frère. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Non ? Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question qu'elle me posait mais plutôt unedemande de confirmation face à l'évidence. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ça pour Edward mais il me fallait être réaliste. Quelque chose en lui m'attirait de plus en plus. Et oui je crois bien que je l'aimais mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je voulais prendre mon temps, enfin pas trop quand même.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas les filles ? demanda Jazz en se rapprochant de nous suivi des garçons. Bella tu as l'air pas bien du tout !

_ Si mon cœur tout va bien maintenant. Bella avait juste besoin de faire le point. Des affaires de filles mon chéri.

_ En tout cas, affaires de filles ou pas moi je commence à avoir faim. Alors, Femme le repas est prêt.

_ Emmett, mon chéri, continu et ce soir je dors avec ta sœur. Alors bouges ton cul et va faire cuire les saucisses pour les hot dog.

Tout le monde rigolait à la réplique de Rose et Emmett comme un bon petit soldat s'exécuta.

_ Et toi a la place de rigoler, Jacob, va dans la voiture chercher le cadeau de Bella. Le menaça Leah.

Jacob fît la moue mais s'exécuta. Passant derrière Edward, il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_ Profites-en mon gars pendant que t'es célibataire car après c'est foutu. Regarde-nous.

_ Jacob !! Si tu ne veux pas passez ta lune de miel tout seul, tais toi un peu !!!

Edward ne répondit rien mais me regardait avec une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir de n'être plus célibataire pour longtemps. Je lui souriais tendrement tout en rougissant. Tout devenait de plus en plus clair dans ma tête. Je voulais plus que de l'amitié avec Edward.

Il s'assit à coté de moi.

_ Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre.

_ Oui ça va, c'est juste que je commence à avoir un peu faim. Et cette journée à été un peu… déroutante.

_ Ah, ok. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise mais….

_ C'est quoi ses messes basses, vous deux ? demanda Em en asseyant à mes cotés. Bon c'est prêt on peut manger.

_ Rien Emmett. Répondis-je en me blottissant contre son bras.

Jacob revenait de la voiture en me tendant une petite bourse en cuir.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Bella. C'est de la part de Leah et moi.

_ Mais il ne fallait pas vous êtes fous !!! Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dépensé. Ouvres et tais-toi.

Jacob alla s'installer près de sa future femme, prenant au passage un hot dog, pendant que j'ouvrais son cadeau. C'était un bracelet de cuir où ce trouvait trois petites amulettes sculptées. Elles représentaient un cœur, un loup et un autre signe que je ne savais identifier.

_ C'est moi qui les aie sculptées. Dit fièrement Jacob en bombant le torse. Et Leah les a apprêtées avec le cuir pour en faire un bracelet.

_ C'est un porte bonheur Bella. Beaucoup de femmes Quileutes le porte. Et je t'assure que ça fonctionne. Me dit-elle en soulevant son poignet et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle portait exactement le même. Je ne doutais pas depuis quand elle devait l'avoir. Surement depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de Jacob et que ce dernier ne voyais rien. Un peu comme moi avec Edward. Je me levai et allait les embrasser.

_ Bon, puisque Jacob a commencé voilà notre cadeau à nous quatre. Me dit Alice en désignant Jazz, Emm et Rose tout en me tendant une enveloppe.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et restait bouche bée devant deux invitations d'une journée entière dans un spa super luxueux de Seattle.

_ On en a prit deux au cas où tu voudrais inviter quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais. Rose affichait un petit sourire en me disant ça.

_ Je … ne sais pas quoi… dire. C'est … tellement…

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots mais les remerciais quand même. Je savais très bien qui elles voulaient que j'invite mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il n'y avait rien de sûr entre moi et Lui.

Edward à son tour me tendit un petit paquet tout en se rapprochant de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

C'était un CD enregistré par lui. Je le regardais d'un air étonné en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Tout ce qui me répondit c'est que c'était une surprise. Je le remerciais en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bien sûr sans éviter un rougissement. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison pour écouter quelle musique il avait bien pu choisir pour moi.

La soirée se passait super bien. Alice avait emmené la guitare d'Edward et ce dernier jouait pour nous. On se serait cru au karaoké. Quand Emmett commença à chanter « Like a Virgin » de Madonna, tout le monde se mit à rire. Sa chorégraphie était vraiment tordante et j'avais tellement mal au ventre que je tombais de mon siège pour me retrouver les fesses sur le sable humide et froid. Emmett me releva et m'entraina avec lui dans son délire. Je ne sais pas si c'était la bière ou le champagne mais je me sentais bien. Je rigolais comme une folle avec mon frère. C'était le meilleur anniversaire que je n'avais jamais eu.

Après cet épisode musical tout le monde s'était calmé et discutait tranquillement. Alice, Rosalie et Leah parlaient du mariage. Jasper, Emmett et Jacob tant qu'a eu discutaient des derniers matchs de la saison. Le feu crépitait et les marshmallows grillaient au dessus de ce dernier. Je m'étais déjà brulée la bouche une fois et ne comptais pas recommencer ce soir donc c'est avec patience que j'attendais qu'il refroidisse au bout de mon bâton.

**POV EDWARD.**

La soirée était vraiment délirante. Emmett et Bella jouant les Madonna étaient trop drôle. J'adorais voir Bella rire. Elle était tellement …. Enfin vous savez quoi… belle, sexy… et son déhanchement !!! Des images de notre danse au New Moon me revenaient en tête. Si nous avions été seuls je me serais surement levé pour la rejoindre. Pour la sentir encore contre moi. Ses fesses contre mon érection et mes mains se baladant sur ses hanches en remontant sur sa poitrine. Mais d'un, nous n'étions pas seuls et de deux, elle m'avait demandé du temps. Donc… patience et fantasmes au placard même si j'en mourais d'envie.

Je la regardais tremblotante avec son bâton attendant que la guimauve refroidisse un peu. Je me levais pour aller chercher une couverture.

_ Tiens mets ça sur tes épaules sinon demain t'es bonne pour être malade.

_ Merci, mais il parait qu'il y a un futur médecin dans le coin pour me soigner. Me dit-elle taquine tandis que je la couvrais.

_ C'est vrai… il parait même que l'idée de s'occuper de toi ne le dérange pas. Lui dis-je avec mon sourire en coin

_ Et toi tu dois aussi avoir froid. Tu n'as presque rien sur toi.

Elle ouvrit la couverture de son bras gauche pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle voulait du temps, mais ma mort par la même occasion. Comment ne pas avoir de pensés impures si elle voulait que je me colle à elle. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de rassembler le peu de contenance qu'il me restait à son égard.

_ C'est une invitation ?

_ Oui et si tu ne te dépêches pas d'accepter tant pis pour toi. Je ne vais pas rester comme ça des heures. J'ai froid moi !!!!

_ Si tu insistes.

_ Ce n'est que par pur politesse mon cher. Mes parents m'ont bien élevé moi comparé à mon frère. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle avait ce petit air malicieux au fond du regard. Elle était d'humeur joueuse ce soir et j'adorais ça. Elle commença à baisser le bras quand je me précipitais à ces cotés pour m'envelopper auprès d'elle. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son petit corps tout contre moi. Son odeur envahissait mes narines et je m'en délectais. Je m'adossais au rondin de bois, juste derrière, en emportant Bella avec moi, la prenant par la taille. Bella se laissa faire et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle pour les mettre sous la couverture.

_ Tu te réchauffes ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

_ Oui, tu es le meilleur chauffage que j'ai croisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre mon flan.

_ Ah ouais !!! C'est à marquer sur mon CV alors. Ca pourrait me resservir, qui sait. ?! Et … tu … en as connu … beaucoup de chauffage… heu… humain ? Lui demandais-je.

_ C'est indiscret ça Edward !!! Et toi tu as servi combien de fois de radiateur aux filles ??? Hein !!!

_ C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier. Alors si tu veux une réponse à la tienne, répond d'abord.

J'avais mon petit sourire en coin, content de mon effet, tandis que le sien s'effaçait doucement. Elle devait surement réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire ou pas. Je la regardais fixement pour l'encourager à répondre. Pour la rassurer un peu plus, je traçais de petit cercle sur sa hanche à travers son débardeur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ça restera entre nous. Promis.

_ Un. Je n'ai connu qu'un seul « radiateur ». Et ne me demande pas qui c'est car tu lui as foutu une raclée cette après midi.

_ Oh !!!! Je ne voulais pas….

_ Non c'est rien. C'est déjà oublié mais revenons à toi. Alors combien ?

Bella savait très bien que j'avais connu pas mal de filles mais aucunes ne m'avaient retourné le cerveau comme ça. Seule Bella avait fait naître en moi des sentiments amoureux aussi intenses que ce que je pouvais ressentir maintenant. La serrer là contre moi en essayant de garder un peu de contenance était vraiment très dur. J'avais l'habitude d'être assez direct avec les filles. Surtout que je les choisissais, en général, juste pour un plan cul. Donc pas de sentiments et quand elles commençaient à me faire chier je leur disais au revoir. Mais là avec Bella c'était tout autre chose. J'avais envie d'autre chose. De plus de tendresse, comme maintenant, penser qu'il y aurait peut-être un futur avec Bella. Enfin, être un couple tout connement. Putain !!! Je devenais sentimental et ça j'en avais pas l'habitude. Je savais pas quoi faire mais à regarder Emmett et Jacob avec leur femme ça devait être vraiment super.

_ Alors tu réponds ?! Ou bien il y en a de trop et t'arrives plus à compter.

_ Le nombre n'as pas d'importance car celle qui compte c'est celle qui est maintenant dans mes bras. Qui est de loin la plus belle de toutes les femmes qui ont pu croiser mon chemin. Dis-je tendrement en embrassant son front.

Je ne voulais pas être trop cul-cul, mais les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Si Emmett m'avait entendu il m'aurait littéralement traité de gonzesse. Mais que voulez-vous… l'amour rend con parfois et fait dire des niaiseries.

Je pouvais voir ses joues qui prenaient cette magnifique couleur rougissante que j'aimais tant. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens comme pour y voir la sincérité de mes propos. Je maintenais son regard. Ma main, encore libre, se leva pour se déposer délicatement sur sa joue tout en la caressant. Bella ferma ses yeux, nous déconnectant, et appuya sa joue contre ma paume comme pour approfondir cette caresse.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position. Bella lové contre moi et moi le nez dans ses cheveux l'enlaçant sans jamais vouloir la laisser partir. Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'échappe de ce moment de tendresse.

Au bout d'un moment c'est la voix d'Emmett qui me sorti de mes pensés.

_ Eh mec, je crois qu'elle dort là !!! dit-il en rigolant tout en ayant un regard protecteur sur sa sœur.

Je regardais Bella blottie contre moi et la réveilla lentement. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir car elle enfouie son visage entre plus dans le creux de mon épaule.

**POV BELLA**

Je me sentais si bien dans ce cocon que formait les bras d'Edward. Son odeur était si… enivrante que j'aurais pu la respirer toute la soirée sans m'arrêter. C'est sa douce voix qui me sortie de mon rêve, qui n'en n'était pas un. Car oui, c'était bien la réalité. Moi, Bella Swan j'étais lovée tout contre Edward Cullen, le mec le plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Non pas encore, je voulais juste profiter de ce moment de plénitude mais c'est la voix de mon frère qui m'y fonça.

Mon frère !!! Merde !!! Tout le monde était là à me regarder. Enfin _nous _regarder !!!

_ Enfin t'émerges ? J'ai bien cru qu'Eddy t'avais assommé pour que tu ronfles comme ça.

Je me relevais d'un bon laissant Edward seul assit par terre. Je sentais la chaleur de mon rougissement me monter aux joues. Quelle honte !!!!! Tous ces regards fixés sur ma petite personne. C'est le truc que je détestais le plus au monde, être le centre d'attention de mes amis.

_ Bon je crois qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant, non ? Rose, Emmett vous êtes prêts ?

_ Heu… en faite Bella… avec Rose on a des projets pour la nuit. Enfin tu vois quoi.

_ Ouais mais je rentre comment moi ? Demandais-je agacée. Ils n'avaient trouvé que ce soir pour batifoler sur la plage, avec ce froid en plus ?!!!

_ Je vais te ramener. Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être ton chauffeur. Me dit Edward avec son sourire en coin.

_ En faite, y a un deuxième problème …c'est que papa … travaille ce soir et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule à la maison.

_ T'aurais du y penser avant ça mon vieux !!!

_ J'ai tout prévu, dit Alice d'une voix joyeuse, tu dors à la maison. J'ai même récupérer ton sac chez ton père. Donc aucun problème.

_ Alice !!!!! M'énervais-je.

_ Quoi !!!! Tu comptais dormir à poil !!!!

Je levais les yeux au ciel en rageant contre ma meilleur amie, qui si ça continuait n'allait plus l'être. Tout le monde riait de ma moue boudeuse. Je n'avais franchement plus le choix. J'étais prise au piège. Un piège qu'avait dû mettre en place Alice et Rose. J'en étais sure et certaine. C'est deux là allaient me le payer. C'était donc contrainte et forcée qu'Edward me reconduisait chez lui pour y passer la nuit. (**N /R : contrainte mon œil contente oui !)**

*******

**Bon voilà il est enfin fini ! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop cul-cul mais je voulais que ce chap. soit tendre avant d'attaquer la nuit. **

**D'ailleurs sur cette nuit à venir si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre. **

**Je vous embrasse et surtout n'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir ;) bizzz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

***ouvre la porte tout doucement***

**Coucou les gens. Y a quelqu'un ? Non pas taper !!! Pas la tête !!! Je sais je suis un petit peu en retard pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Si si je vous jure. Mais on se retrouve à la fin pour en parler. **

**Je vous laisse lire *retourne sous le bureau d'Edward***

***********

**Un grand merci à Caro30 pour son travail de Bêta et un énorme bisou à Emy. Je vous adore les filles.**

**Sans oublier aussi la bande de « Greg et les Lémoniaques » Alinghi, Spuffygirl, Eliloulou, Anghjulina, Claire de lune, Dex-Dazz, Popolove, yoro-chan, Edwardienne100, Samia Cullen, live4ever, Scrapfaçoned et Manon. Voilà j'espère que je n'oublie personne.**

***********

**Chapitre 19**

**POV BELLA**

J'étais là allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami des Cullen qui se trouvait juste en face de celle d'Edward. Mon esprit était en ébullition à force de repenser à cette journée qui avait été forte en émotion.

Edward m'aimait. J'en étais sûre maintenant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver, moi qui était si banale. Enfin je crois. Je n'avais pourtant pas changé depuis cette été, mais depuis notre emménagement tous ensemble, sa vision de moi s'était transformée. Et si un beau matin en se levant il ne me voyait plus comme la Bella qu'il aime mais comme cette fille gauche et insignifiante que j'étais pour certain._ (N/Caro : Bah voyons la positive attitude...elle connait ?) (N/Emy : Bella qui doute ? comme c est bizarre !!! lol)_

Mon cerveau chauffait à en être douloureux. Je me relevais de sur le lit, où je m'étais affalée, pour prendre mes affaires de nuits et passer dans à la salle de bain. Bien sûr je ne trouvais pas mon pyjama dans mon sac. Il ne devait surement être du gout d'Alice!!!! A la place il y avait cette petite chose que certain appelle nuisette et que moi je nomme « bout de tissus trop cher et trop court ». _(N/caro : Venant d'Alice c'est étonnant ! mdr) (N/Emy : jamais contente !!! je sais pas comment fait Alice !)_

L'eau chaude de ma douche n'avait en rien enlevé l'image d'Edward tout contre moi. La chaleur de ses lèvres était toujours sur les miennes. Et son odeur… mais quelle odeur !!!! Jamais un homme ne m'avait chamboulé à ce point là. M'endormir avec ces pensées n'allait pas être de tout repos, de plus que l'homme le plus sexy était de l'autre coté du couloir. Car oui maintenant je devais être honnête avec moi-même, Edward m'attirais terriblement._ (N/Emy : hallelujah !!!) _ Je crois même qu'un sentiment d'amour naissait en moi. Mais putain Bella !!! Soit réaliste ! « Je crois que… ». Non, tu crois rien du tout car la vérité c'est que tu es amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Je prenais mon visage dans mes mains en m'effondrant sur le lit et réprimais un grognement. Comment j'avais pu être aussi bête. Pas d'être amoureuse d'Edward mais de lui avoir demandé du temps pour y réfléchir. Comment lui faire comprendre maintenant que je voulais la même chose que lui sans passer pour une obsédée ou une fille complètement indécise. Qui dit non un jour et oui le lendemain. _(N/Caro : bah d'après moi c'est pas pour le gêner ! Lol) (N/Emy : c est claire Caro !)_

C'en était trop il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Faire du sport à une heure du matin n'était pas une super idée. Surtout quand on connaît mon gout pour le sport !!! Dessiner ? En temps normal j'aurais dit oui mais là je n'avais rien sous la main. La musique. Oui écouter de la musique. J'allais enfin pouvoir écouter le CD qu'Edward m'avait enregistré. Je fouillais les tiroirs de la chambre en espérant trouver un lecteur portable et Bingo !!!! Je me stoppais un instant en me demandant si Alice n'avait vraiment pas tout goupillé dans sa petite tête. Mais peu importe, je voulais me calmer avec la musique d'Edward. J'appuyais sur le bouton Play et là, la première mélodie commença.

Je ne reconnu pas tout de suite les premières notes mais c'était quelque chose de familier. Tout d'un coup la musique me revenait. C'était celle qu'Edward avait composé le soir où je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre à jouer du piano. Toutes les émotions que j'avais alors ressenties remontèrent en moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans cette mélodie, tant d'amour !!!

Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Tant d'émotions auxquelles je n'étais pas habitué. Même cet abruti de Newton ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça en plus d'un an de relation. Et là Edward, juste avec sa musique, me transportait dans d'autres lieux, d'autres sensations.

Je pris le boitier pour y lire le titre de la chanson « Bella's lullabye » _(N/Emy :ohhhhh il est trop chou ce Ed !!!)_

Cette berceuse était la mienne. Il l'avait composé juste pour moi !!! Quelle autre preuve me fallait-il pour être sûre de son amour pour moi ? Mes larmes redoublèrent.

**POV EDWARD.**

Il fallait bien l'avouer la journée et la soirée avaient été riche en émotions. Et maintenant de savoir que Bella était juste de l'autre coté du couloir en face de ma chambre, me rendais un peu nerveux. Un peu !!! Carrément nerveux et frustré !!! Même après une bonne douche (froide) et un soulagement personnel, rien n'y faisait. J'avais toujours envie de la rejoindre dans la chambre d'ami et de l'avoir à moi pour cette nuit.

Après des heures à tourner, virer, dans mon lit je décidais de sortir. Je ne prenais pas la peine de mettre un T-shirt, mon bas de pyjama suffirait puisque tout le monde devait dormir._(N/Caro : bave !)_ _(N/Emy : pareille !!! lol)_ J'embarquais avec moi mon ordi, quitte à ne pas dormir autant bosser, pour aller dans la cuisine. Me changer les idées, voilà ce qu'il me fallait et la cuisine était un très bon endroit. En plus, j'avais encore le problème de Peter à régler pour son devoir au labo.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de Bella mais rien. Elle devait surement déjà dormir. Dommage. Ou peut être tant mieux. Après tout elle avait demandé du temps alors il valait mieux, pour elle, qu'elle dorme.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je m'installai sur le tabouret de l'îlot central sans allumer la lumière. Le ciel était clair et la lumière de la lune remplissait la pièce. Une fois mon ordinateur allumé je constatais que j'avais pas mal de messages de Peter. Le pauvre !! Je l'avais planté là en lui raccrochant quasiment au nez avant d'aller foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Newton.

_( N/Caro : Ô oui c'est jouissif comme souvenir ! __DD)__ N/Emy: ieeeeeeee!!!! lol)_

Rien que de repenser à ce connard mes poings se crispèrent et je pouvais sentir la colère monter en moi. Je secouais la tête me forçant à me calmer car démonter la cuisine n'était pas une bonne idée.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que je bossais maintenant et j'avais bien avancé, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais et là je la vis appuyée à l'embrasure de l'entrée de la cuisine. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur sa nuisette en soie. Mettant en valeur ses magnifiques courbes. Putain j'avais arrêté de penser à elle pendant une heure et voilà qu'en moins de deux secondes tout me revenait en pleine poire !!! Putain Cullen, reste calme. Ne lui saute pas dessus !!! Sauter… la prendre sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Sentir sa peau et … Mais merde !!! Aller pense à autre chose. Mais à quoi ?!! Bon alors essaye de lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Aller tu en es capable. Juste un petit effort !!_ (N/Caro : Zen Eddy ! !) (N/Emy : non vas y Ed saute lui dessus ! T'en a tellement envie !!! Lol)_

_ Hey! Tu ne dors pas. Je t'ai réveillé peut-être ? Ça c'est bien Cullen. Continu.

_ ….

_ Bella ?! Ici la Terre.

Elle ne bougeait pas et je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter. Elle faisait peut-être une crise de somnambulisme !!! Je me levai pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je passais ma main devant ses yeux et enfin elle réagît.

Bella avait l'air surprise de me voir aussi proche d'elle et ses joues commençaient à prendre cette couleur rosée que j'adorais plus que tout. Elle avait fixé mon torse avant de baisser les yeux au sol et je comprenais que ma tenue ne devait pas la laisser indifférente. _( N/Caro : Bah moi non plus…*soupir) (N/Emy : tu m'étonnes !!! mdr)_

Tout en la regardant faire je ne pu éviter mes yeux de s'attarder sur sa nuisette qui j'en suis sûr devait être une idée d'Alice. Et Putain je ne pouvais que remercier Alice d'avoir fait le sac de Bella. Elle était tellement … belle et je dois l'avouer … bandante dans cette nuisette que ma queue commençait à se rappeler à moi. Bon ok. On recommence le même scénario. Du calme Cullen. Inspire. Expire. Pense à tata Rachel _(N:Caro : Mdr)_ en nuisette. Ouch !!! Douche froide !! Allez Cullen continu. C'est bien. Bella n'est pas sexy. J'essaie de m'en persuadé de toute mes forces, mais cette même petite voix me dit qu'elle n'est pas sexy mais ultra bandante. Pense à autre chose putain !!! Et surtout dit quelque chose. T'as l'air d'un con planté là devant elle comme ça.

_ Ca va Bella, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux boire ou manger un truc ?

C'est bon, j'avais réussit à parler tout en m'éloignant d'elle pour me diriger vers le frigo._ (N/Caro : C'est pas en mettant ta queue dans l'friseur que ça va s'arranger Ed !! Mdr) (N/Emy : ptdr !!!) _ Pensez à autre chose que la prendre sur la table de la cuisine. Je devais penser à autre chose. Je pris une bière et en bu en grande gorgée. J'avais du mal à me sortir de devant le frigo. Le froid me faisait du bien, à la fois à mon cerveau de pervers et à ma queue incontrôlable._ (N/Caro : A bah si)_

_ Oui … de toi. Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Si j'avais pas déjà avalé ma bière, je suis sûr que je serais entrain de m'étouffer avec. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Bella s'était rapproché. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de moi et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine contre mon torse nu. Son odeur commençait à me faire perdre pied. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Quoi dire.

Voyant mon hésitation, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres si douces que j'avais à peine gouté plus tôt dans la journée.

**POV BELLA**

Il me fallu un moment pour m'apercevoir qu'il était juste devant moi. Son torse nu à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais même sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Je baissais les yeux au sol sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Et surtout je me rappelais de la tenue que je portais. Je maudissais Alice et toutes ses idées à la con !!!! Mais en même temps, c'était grâce à elle et aux filles que je m'étais aperçue que je ressentais quelque chose pour Edward.

C'est lui qui me sorti de mes pensées en me demandant si j'avais envie de quelque chose. Et là ma réponse fût immédiate.

_ Oui… de toi. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est de ça que j'avais besoin. Et je me servie sans rien demander.

Sa bouche était chaude et si douce!!! Mais il restait là, figé sans la moindre réaction.

Et merde !!!! Il ne voulait plus de moi ou quoi ?! Je me sentais vexée comme pas possible. Je m'écartais de lui et voyais dans ses yeux, remplient de désir, une certaine appréhension. Doutait-il de se qu'il ressentait pour moi? _( N/Caro : laisses le se remettre ! XD)_

_ Je suis désolée Edward si je t'ai ..

_ Non Bella, ce n'est pas toi …. Enfin si, non !!!! Je ne sais plus. Tu me demandes du temps et là… Bella je te désire comme c'est pas permis et plus j'y pense et moins je …

_ Alors arrêtes de penser… et…. embrasse moi. Lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. (N/Emy : ieeeeee Bella se réveille ! pas trop tôt hein !!! )

Et là avant que je me rende compte de ce que je venais de dire, il se jeta sur moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sur mes fesses afin de me soulever pour être à sa hauteur. Il nous poussa contre la porte du cellier. Dans un geste quasi machinal, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Et putain que c'était bon de se savoir aussi désirable. Et ça je pouvais le sentir. Son désir. Tout contre mon bas ventre.

Avant même qu'il m'en demande l'autorisation j'entrouvrir la bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de rejoindre la mienne. Son gout était divin. Je n'avais jamais connu un baiser aussi bon. Nos langues se livraient une divine bataille. Je n'en aurais jamais assez de lui. Mes mains faisaient des allers retour entre sa nuque et ses cheveux. J'étais sûre que mes ongles lui laisseraient des marques tellement je le serrais fort contre moi. Mais pour toute réponse il grogna contre ma bouche.

Je mettais un terme à ce baiser afin de reprendre ma respiration. Et Edward semblait bien en avoir besoin aussi. Mais ses lèvres ne me quittaient pas. Il picorait mon cou de baisers. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour lui en donner un meilleur accès. Sa bouche rejoint de temps en temps par sa langue me donnait des frissons et je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de gémir. Son nez caressait ma mâchoire et son souffle chaud sur ma peau sensible. Sa main droite quitta mes fesses et remontai lentement sur mon corps par-dessus ma nuisette. Edward s'attarda sur mon sein et le malaxa tendrement puis se fit plus ferme. Tirant à travers le tissu sur ma pointe durcie par le plaisir. Arrivé à mon épaule, il fit glisser la bretelle de cette dernière et me mordilla gentiment.

Mais j'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus. Alors je commençais à me déhancher tout contre lui. Cherchant cette divine friction entre nos deux sexes. Un grognement sorti de sa gorge et j'étais fière d'être celle qui faisait gémir Edward Cullen. Le mec le plus beau du lycée. Le mec le plus sexy du campus. Celui qui avait dit m'aimer. Celui qui ne voulait plus résister à ses sentiments pour moi.

En plus de l'entendre grogner, je pouvais sentir son sexe gorgés de plaisir tout contre le mien et putain ce n'était pas un petit truc. Je l'avais déjà eu contre moi mais là c'était encore plus impressionnant. De plus j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir mon humidité malgré la barrière de nos sous vêtements. Et ça m'excitait encore plus. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place tellement j'avais envie qu'il soit en moi. Et cela rendrai mon équilibre encore plus instable malgré la force qu'il mettait pour me maintenir entre lui et la porte.

_ Oh putain Bella !!!!!

_ Oui Edward ? Arrivais-je à dire avec un air innocent.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi … là maintenant !!!!!

_ Alors prend moi. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, tout en passant ma langue derrière cette dernière.

Il gémissait de plus belle. Oups !!!! Un petit point sensible à explorer !!! Mais déjà ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur mon corps.

Il me reposa à terre. Et je sentais déjà le manque de sa peau contre la mienne. Edward me regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet de ma nuisette. Il entreprit de me la remonter lentement. Laissant trainer ses ongles sur mes flancs, tout en déposant des baisers sur ma peau découverte au fur et à mesure. Il était en pleine exploration de moi. Mes cuisses, mon pubis, tout y passait dans sa lente remonté. Je fermais les yeux pour encore mieux ressentir ce qu'il me faisait. Et putain que c'était bon !!

Sa langue tourna autour de mon nombril. Et remonta laissant un sillage humide derrière elle. Quand il arriva entre mes seins il se détacha de moi. Et laissa retomber la nuisette sur moi. Merde il faisait quoi là !!! J'ouvris les yeux et le suppliais de retourner à ce qu'il faisait. Car putain oui !!! J'en avais plus qu'envie. J'en avais besoin.

J'allais pour remettre mes bras autour de son cou mais il m'en empêcha. Il tenait fermement mes poignets et les plaqua contre la porte du cellier, au dessus de ma tête. Tout en faisant non de la sienne.

_ Non Bella. C'est moi qui donne les règles ce soir. Sa voix était ferme et suave en même temps._ ( N/Caro : mayday! Mayday! On a perdu Caro) (N/Emy : attention Caro dark Edward est la !!!Et sa va être chaud !!! lol)_

_ Mais ..

_ Chut. J'ai dit quoi ? Si tu veux que je continus alors laisse toi faire. Ok ?

Edward affichait son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer à présent. Je fondais littéralement. Je ne savais plus rien sauf que je voulais Edward plus que tout au monde. Il se rapprocha de moi tel un prédateur, un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Et qu'elle chanceuse j'étais car sa proie c'était moi. Une lueur de malice passa dans son regard et là je sus immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas me laisser là, sans rien me faire. C'était limite flippant mais j'avais confiance en lui. Une totale confiance même.

Edward repris en main ma nuisette et me la fis passer par-dessus ma tête en un temps record. Je me retrouvais pratiquement nue devant lui. Seul mon shorty était encore en place. Et pas pour très longtemps ! Enfin j'espère !!

Je pouvais voir qu'il aimait se qu'il voyait à sa façon de déglutir. Par reflex je mis mon bras devant ma poitrine afin de la protéger mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Encore une fois il emprisonna mes poignets de ses mains.

_ Ne te couvre pas mon cœur. Il n'y a rien à cacher chez toi. Dit-il en fondant sur ma poitrine.

Sa bouche suçait mon mamelon droit. Sa langue se faisait joueuse. Ses dents tiraient gentiment sur mon téton érigé par le désir que me procurait Edward. Des petits cris sortaient de ma gorge. Je le senti sourire contre ma peau. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant sa divine torture, puis passa à mon autre sein. Tout en caressant celui qui venait de quitter sa bouche.

Edward laissa ses mains courir sur mon corps brulant pour lui. Jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de mon shorty. Le faisant claquer contre ma peau. J'avais horreur de ça mais là je trouvais ça super excitant. Il passa ses doigts fins sous le tissu afin de caresser mes fesses.

Il détacha sa bouche de ma poitrine et je frissonnais en sentant le froid sur mes mamelons.

Edward se mit à genoux devant moi. Putain il n'allait pas faire ça!!! J'haletais d'anticipation tandis qu'Edward fit descendre mon sous-vêtement le long des mes cuisses. Puis souleva chaque un de mes pieds afin de me libérer du tissu et le porta à son nez.

_Hummm !!! Bella tu sens tellement bon. Dit-il de sa voix suave. J'ai tellement envi de te gouter._ (N/Caro : gloups )_

Edward était doux. Ses mains remontaient le long de mon corps. S'attardant ses mes hanches et caressant mes fesses quand sa bouche vint embrasser mes cuisses. Il souleva l'une d'entre elle et la posa sur son épaule. Il baisait chaque parcelle de ma peau du genou à mon aine. Je le regardais faire et putain c'était si... sexy !!! De voir la tête d'Edward entre mes cuisses. Et encore il n'avait pas encore déposé ses lèvres contre mon intimité. J'en frémissais d'avance.

Quand Edward rapprocha son visage de mon sexe humide, mes hanches allaient à sa rencontre. Demandeuses.

**POV Edward.**

Bella était si belle, nue devant moi. Elle avait essayé de cacher sa poitrine mais je ne l'avais pas laissé faire. Sa peau avait aussi un gout délicieux et maintenant que j'avais senti son excitation sur son shorty je n'avais qu'une idée en tête la gouter. Lui donner du plaisir. L'entendre crier mon prénom quand son orgasme viendra la frapper. Je voulais tout d'elle. Sa peau, son suc, son odeur, tout. Je voulais que Bella soit à moi et elle allait l'être ici et maintenant.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais déjà bien assez joué avec ses nerfs et les miens par la même occasion. Ma queue n'avait jamais été aussi dure de toute ma vie. C'en était même douloureux par moment mais je savais que bientôt j'aurais ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde : Bella. Etre dans Bella.

Alors, pendant que j'embrassais le haut de sa cuisse, ma main libre alla jusqu'à son entrée. J'y frottais mes doigts sans jamais les faire pénétrer dans son antre. Sa respiration était erratique et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Bella pris possession de mes cheveux de ses mains. Elle tirait dessus pour me faire rapprocher ma bouche de son sexe luisant. Elle était impatiente. Alors enfin je fis pénétrer un doigt en elle et commençais des vas et viens lents. Puis un deuxième.

Ma langue vint les rejoindre. Suçant et mordillant son clitoris. Son gout était encore meilleur que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Doux et sucré. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter. J'aurais voulu la prendre avec ma queue mais ce sera pour le second round. Car oui je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là pour cette nuit. Ah non !!! J'avais trop besoin d'elle. De sa petite chatte si serrée, même autour de mes doigts. Alors l'imaginer autour de ma bite me rendait encore plus dur.

Bella avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Et plus je l'entendais et plus j'accélérais le rythme. Mes doigts pompaient violement en elle. Se recourbant afin de lui donner encore plus de plaisir en atteignant son point G. Bella tremblait littéralement du plaisir que je pouvais lui procurer.

_Edward !!!! Ouiiiiiii. cria-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Mon nom dans sa bouche était plus qu'excitant. Je sentais que Bella n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Sa respiration était de plus en plus décousue. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse là maintenant. Je voulais contrôler son orgasme.

Alors j'aspirais encore plus fort son petit paquet de nerf. Bella resserra sa poigne sur mes cheveux quand son orgasme la frappa.

Mes doigts quittèrent sa chaleur et je les léchais avidement. Puis passais ma langue sur sa fente pour en récupérer tout le suc de sa jouissance. N'en laissant aucune goute.

**POV BELLA**

Oh. Mon. Dieu !!!!!! Dite moi que ce n'était pas encore un de ces rêves qui envahissaient ma tête depuis quelques jours. Qu'Edward Cullen venait vraiment de me donner un de ces putains d'orgasme !!!! Jamais une langue ne m'avait fait jouir à ce point.

J'étais toute tremblante et quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, Edward se tenait devant moi. Les yeux pétillants de malice. Son sourire en coin. Il était fier de lui ce con !!! Mais il pouvait l'être car franchement…. Waouh !!!!!

_Tu sais que tu as un gout extraordinaire ? dit-il de son air coquin.

_ Heu…

Et avant que je puisse répondre il m'embrassa. Prenant ma langue avec la sienne et je pu me gouter à travers lui.

_Alors ? dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres.

_J'avoue c'est assez… je ne trouvais pas le mot juste. Bizarre. Excitant.

_ Mais non Alice. Je te dis que t'as dû rêver. Ou c'est peut-être qu'un chat !!!!!_ (N/Caro : Griller ! xD) (N/Emy : vite planquez-vous !!!)_

_Jasper Hale !!!! Je ne suis pas folle !!!! Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit !!!!

Merde. Merde. Et remerde.

Jasper était dans les escaliers. Ses pas lourd descendant les marches une à une. Mon cœur palpitait. Putain c'était quoi ce bordel !!!!

Edward me plaqua contre lui. Ouvrit la porte du cellier et nous y jeta dedans en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

_ Merde !!! dit-il dans un souffle.

_Tu crois qui va venir jusque là ?

_ Putain ! Tes fringues !!!! _(N/Caro: Mdr!!!) (N/Emy: oupsssss!!!Lol)_

*********

**Voilà une nouvelle fin de chapitre et je vous promets de ne pas mettre 7 mois avant de poster le prochain. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Pour ce qui est de mon excuse et ben j'ai eu une petite fille au mois de janvier. Ma grossesse a été un peu difficile et j'ai été obligé de me reposer un maximum. Mais maintenant me revoilà en forme.**

**Sinon je vous recommande un forum super où vous pourrez retrouver pleins de fic que vous aimez et discuter avec les auteurs ****.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos petits mots gentils pour me demander si je continuais ma fiction. Alors un énorme MERCI. Et pour ce qui est des reviews ne vous gênez pas le bouton est juste là ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer : bla bla bla bla à SM.**

**Comme promis je n'ai pas mis 7 mois pour vous mettre ce chapitre !!!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir de nouveau suivi et je suis vraiment contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu. 42 reviews pour un retour c'est pas mal alors un grand merci à vous toutes et tous. Et aux anonymes aussi ).**

**Un énorme merci pour ma puce, qui s'appelle Clémence, vos attention à son égard m'on beaucoup touché. Alors encore une fois merci.**

**Merci à caro30 pour son travail de bêta et à Emy pour ses commentaires. Vous êtes extra et bien sur spéciale dédicace aux filles et à Homme du soldat.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 20**

**POV BELLA**

C'était la merde. La grosse merde même. J'étais plus que paniquée à l'idée que Jasper nous surprennent dans ce cellier et encore plus si il trouvait ma nuisette et mon shorty éparpillé sur le sol de la cuisine. _(N/Caro : Rho à bravo ça la fou bien !mdr) (N/Emy : mdr j'imagine le tête a Jay !!!)_

_ On fait quoi maintenant? Chuchotais-je à Edward.

Mais ce dernier se foutait royalement de ce que je venais de lui dire.

Edward entrouvris la porte de notre refuge et regarda dans la cuisine. J'allais pour parler mais il me fit signe de me taire.

Mais putain il foutait quoi là maintenant.

Edward se mit à ramper sur le sol comme un vrai militaire. (N/Emy : j'ai la music de mission impossible dans la tête ! ralalala Em' sort de mon corps ! euh non reste !!hihihhi ! ) Son beau petit cul musclé relevé pour l'aider à glisser sur le carrelage. Putain même dans cette position il était super sexy !!! _(N/Caro : Bave)_ _(N/Emy : idem ! mais j t'aime quand même Em' !lol)_ Un soupir sortit de mes lèvres et Edward stoppa net son cheminement vers mes affaires. Il se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

Je faisais un pas en arrière, la peur au ventre, et heurtais le meuble derrière moi dans un bruit sourd. Edward était encore plus furieux et levait les yeux au ciel.

Mais il s'attendait à quoi avec moi ?! Miss catastrophe !! Incapable de faire quelque chose sans rameuter le quartier !! Alors restée silencieuse dans un cellier, à poil, alors que l'un des meilleurs amis d'Edward est sur le point de nous griller !!! Faut pas m'en demander tant !!!_ (N/Caro : vu comme ça c'est dramatique comme situation ! lol)_

__ Putain Alice je vais pas faire tout le tour de la maison !!!! Juste parce que t'as cru entendre un bruit !!!_

__ SI !!!!! Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un en bas. (N/Emy : pauvre Jay !!!lol)_

_ Magne toi Edward il arrive.

_ Et qu'est que tu crois qu' je fais !!!!! Siffla-t-il.

Déjà la chance qu'on avait c'est qu'Alice n'était pas avec Jazz. Car si c'était elle qui nous grillait on était vraiment encore plus mal barrés !!!

Deux secondes plus tard Edward était de retour avec mes affaires. Refermant la porte du cellier aussi doucement que possible. Nous plongeant dans le noir.

J'allais pour me mettre près de la porte afin d'écouter à travers cette dernière mais Edward m'en empêcha. Collant mon dos nu à son torse. Ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou et déjà des papillons commencèrent à se faire sentir dans mon bas ventre. Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques invisibles sur ma peau devenue sensible. _(N/Caro : Gloups) (N/Emy : bon ca commence prête les filles ???Moi, oui !!!lol)_

Mais putain comment pouvait-il penser à ça dans de telle circonstance !!!! Mais il était si près de moi que je sentais son érection grandir de seconde en seconde contre mes fesses. Sa bouche venait picorer mon cou puis mon omoplate. Un faible gémissement sorti de mes lèvres pendant qu'une de ses mains descendait vers mon intimité de nouveau humide pour lui. Son autre main remonta et vint cajoler mon sein droit. Emprisonnant mon téton entre son pouce et son index. Et là encore je gémis basculant ma tête en arrière et en ondulant mes fesses contre sa queue.

_ Ca ne te rappelle rien cette position ? Un soir dans une boite de nuit. Un étranger se collant contre ton beau p'tit cul bien rond. Hein ? dit-il en donnant un coup de rein contre mes fesses._ (N/Caro : Y'a pas qu'Bella qui s'en souvient) (N/Emy : OH MY ROB !!!ca promet !!! lol)_

_ Hummmmm. _(N/Emy : pas mieux !!!mdr)_

A bravo Bella coté vocabulaire tu repasseras !!

Mais tu crois quoi !!! Que c'est facile de parler quand un dieu vivant balade ses doigts fin et sa bouche sur moi !!!!

_ Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pu dormir cette nuit là, tout comme moi. Sa voix était suave et basse. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envi de te rejoindre dans ta chambre. De te prendre. De te faire mienne._ (N/Caro : Re gloups) (N/Emy : oh oui Ed' lâche la bête !!!)_

Ses doigts descendirent plus bas. Caressant puis écartant ma fente pour y trouver mon petit paquet de nerf déjà si gonflé. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Plus rien faire. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me prenne là. Maintenant. Dans ce placard. Qu'il me fasse jouir comme jamais.

Je levais les bras derrière moi pour capturer ses cheveux et pour encore plus plaquer sa bouche à mon cou.

_ serais-tu impatiente ma belle ?

_ …

_ Dit le que t'as envie de moi autant que moi de toi.

_ humm

_ Je t'ai demandé de le dire. Sinon…

Au même moment Edward retira ses mains de mon corps et je geignis sous l'absence de sa chaleur sur ma peau.

_ Alors … j'attends !! Je pouvais entendre son petit rire malgré le ton autoritaire de sa voix.

_ Oui Edward. J'ai envie de toi alors ferme là et baise moi !!! Réussis-je à dire dans un souffle.

_ D'accord mon Ange, mais il faut que tu restes silencieuse. Sinon …

Edward n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà sa bouche retrouva le chemin de mon cou. Me mordant de-ci de-là. Ses mains reprirent leur place me collant encore plus à son torse. Et notre petite danse repris un rythme sensuel.

J'en pouvais plus de cette attente. Alors pour lui faire bien comprendre que j'avais assez attendu je fis glisser ma main de ses cheveux pour la placer sur son érection, entre nos deux corps.

Putain !! il était plus qu'excité !! Je commençais à masser sa verge à travers son pantalon et son boxer. Edward grogna contre ma clavicule avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Voyant qu'il aimait ça, mon autre main vint rejoindre l'autre et joua avec l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Après tout ce n'était pas juste. Lui était encore habillé alors que moi non !!

Edward compris immédiatement où je voulais en venir et se détacha de moi. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Mais nous étions toujours plongés dans le noir. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais le voir nu. Mais mes mains allaient remplacer mes yeux. Comme un aveugle. Que du ressenti et rien qu'a cette pensée mon corps frissonnait d'anticipation.

Je tâtonnais devant moi pour trouver son corps. Les doigts d'Edward retrouvèrent facilement le chemin de mes hanches. Mes mains sur son torse dessinaient des arabesques invisibles. Puis elles descendirent suivant les lignes des ses abdos finement sculptés pour enfin s'arrêter sur l'élastique de son pantalon. J'avais moi aussi envie de jouer un peu avec lui même si j'étais de plus en plus excitée.

J'approchais mon visage vers Edward. Son torse était là contre ma bouche. Je l'embrassais. Puis mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers son mamelon droit que je me mis à sucer et à morde. Alternant ensuite avec l'autre.

Mes mains courraient le long de son dos. Je le senti frissonné en même temps que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante. Je repris mon jeu avec l'élastique de ses vêtements. Avant de passer mes doigt sous ses derniers et d'empaumer ses fesses. Son joli petit cul était bien musclé.

Mes ongles traçaient le chemin de ses fesses jusqu'à ses hanches pour y trouver ensuite sa verge si gonflée par le plaisir. De temps à autre j'entendais Edward se retenir de gémir dans un grognement sourd. J'étais vraiment contente de mon effet.

Je la caressais tendrement avant de la prendre plus fermement dans ma main et de commencer des vas et viens dans un rythme un peu plus enmassant ses testicules de l'autre.

_ Oh putain Bella !!! Gémit-il

_ Chut !!! Je croyais qu'on devait rester silencieux. Lui dis-je en faisant mine de retirer mes mains qu'il rattrapait aussi vite pour les remettre à leur place.

_ Je te promets d'être silencieux mais s'il te plait continu bébé.

Sa voix était suppliante et comment ne pas résister à ça. Même si je ne voyais pas son visage je savais que son regard devait être doux et intense à la fois.

Mais avant de reprendre mes caresses, je fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses cuisses mon corps suivit le même mouvement. D'un coup de pied il s'en débarrassait. Mes doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses traçant des sillons avec mes ongles avant de me retrouver juste devant sa queue libérée de son boxer.

J'embrassais la base de sa verge en revenant lentement vers son gland et d'y passer ma langue dessus. Mes mains cajolaient ses bourses. Je reculais ma bouche soufflant légèrement sur sa queue avant de reprendre son gland entre mes lèvres. L'aspirant. Le léchant pendant que mes mains branlaient le reste de sa queue. Edward frissonnait en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il les tira légèrement voulant donner un rythme plus soutenu. Je pris sa queue dans ma bouche. Le suçotant. Et faisant courir ma langue sur toute sa longueur de temps à autre.

**POV EDWARD**

Putain !!! Ma queue dans sa petite bouche si chaude c'était vraiment l'extase. Bella avait commencé à jouer avec moi comme je l'avais un peu plus tôt avec elle. Je basculais ma tête en arrière pour savourer encore plus ce cadeau que Bella m'offrait. Ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile et j'étais sur qu'elle pouvait le sentir.

Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux. Les tenants fermement. Je ne voulais la forcer à rien mais ma poigne rapprochait sa bouche encore un peu plus sur ma bite. Mon cerveau me disait d'être doux mais le second, soit ma queue, me disait de la tenir encore plus fort pour ne plus sortir de sa bouche. Mon bassin commença à bouger au même rythme que mes intrusions dans sa bouche.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais la voir ne serait ce qu'un instant, même si pour le moment je ne pouvais que la sentir autour de mon pénis. Voir comment ma verge rentre et ressort d'entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux fixés mon regard qui la remercierait. Mais je n'avais pas cette chance. Même si mon attention été entièrement porté sur la douce torture que m'infligeait Bella, j'en oubliais pas que Jazz était dans les parages et je pris énormément sur moi pour ne pas crier le prénom de Bella. Car oui putain c'était trop bon. Et si elle continuait comme ça je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Et ce que je voulais à présent c'était la prendre. De la baisser comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Je ne promettais pas d'être doux car mon excitation était trop forte à présent. J'avais besoin de me sentir en elle. De la faire jouir. De nous sentir jouir ensemble.

Alors je tirais sur ses cheveux pour dégager ma queue de sa bouche et déjà je ressentais le manque que cela provoquait en moi. Mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser faire, essayant encore une fois de m'engouffrer en elle. Mais je refusais de jouir dans sa bouche pour notre première fois. Même si j'aimais ça je ne voulais pas de ça pour elle. Alors je tirais encore sur ses cheveux et je l'entendis souffler d'exaspération.

Je l'aidais à se relever en la prenant sous les bras. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa poitrine et s'attardèrent deux secondes sur ses pointes dures. Ils remontèrent lentement sur son cou pour enfin trouver son visage. Je pris ce dernier entre mes mains et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais fou de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, charnue, tellement tentantes.

Je pris sa langue avec la mienne et notre baiser devient plus pressant. Plus urgent. J'essayais de lui faire ressentir tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Bella enserra ma nuque de ses bras permettant à ses doigts de fée de fourrager mes cheveux qui devaient être encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était Bella. Ma Bella. Je libérais ses lèvres et lui susurrais à l'oreille.

_ Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Mais je sais pas si je vaisréussir à être… _(N/Emy : t'inquiète Ed' nous on aime ca quand c'est pas doux hein les filles ?! mdr)_

_ Chut !!!! murmura-t-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Je ne te demande pas d'être doux. Je veux juste que tu sois toi et rien d'autre. J'ai envi de toi Edward. Le reste je m'en fous.

A ses mots je fondis littéralement sur ses lèvres. L'embrassant avidement. J'empaumais ses fesses et Bella entoura ma taille de ses jambes. Je sentais son humidité tout contre ma queue dressée ce qui me fis devenir encore plus dur. Je nous retournais pour plaquer Bella entre le mur du fond et moi. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à mon cou.

Je plaçais, d'une main, ma verge à son entrée. La frottant contre sa fente. Elle était si mouillée !!! Et dans un souffle contre son cou je la pénétrais lentement. Je retenais mon gémissement dans ma gorge mais ma belle ne put se retenir. J'emprisonnai son cri dans ma bouche pour ne pas nous faire griller par Jasper.

Je savais à l'instant même où j'étais entré en elle que j'étais à ma place. Plus jamais je ne voudrais autre chose que le vagin de mon amante. Elle était si serrée que je n'osais pas bouger le temps pour elle de s'habituer à moi. Mais mon envie d'elle repris le dessus et je commençais à me mouvoir dans son antre.

**POV BELLA**

Jamais je n'avais été emplie de la sorte. Je savais qu'Edward était bien monté mais à ce point !!!!

Je me sentais pleine et entière. Son bassin bougeait permettant des vas et viens délicieux dans mon vagin. J'ondulais mes hanches essayant de suivre le rythme d'Edward. Je pouvais déjà ressentir la jouissance monté en moi. Je me mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et pour résister encore un peu plus à ses pénétrations si divines.

Edward se retira pour me pénétrer encore plus fort et là j'étais vraiment sur le point d'exploser. Mon dos s'arqua frottant ma poitrine à son torse. Je pouvais sentir la sueur couler entre nos deux corps. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules tant ses vas et viens était fantastiques.

_ Laisse toi aller bébé. Jouie pour moi. Me susurra-t-il à mon oreille en plaçant sa main entre nos deux sexes pour y atteindre mon clitoris. Cette caresse ma fit décoller.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour qu'explose mon orgasme. Mordant la clavicule d'Edward. Je frissonnais. Ma respiration était plus qu'haletante. Et dans un dernier coup de rein Edward vint lui aussi. Se déversant en moi en de longues giclées. S'immobilisant, son front contre le mien. Sa respiration n'était pas mieux que la mienne.

_ Bella… c'était

_ Oui pour moi aussi.

Je venais d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Et j'espérais bien que ça ne serai pas le dernier. Edward était un amant fantastique. Se préoccupant de mes besoins autant que moi des siens. Je frissonnais dans ses bras et il me serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Nos corps étaient en sueur. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette place mais une fois nos respirations redevenue plus calme, Edward me reposa à terre. Je faillis m'écrouler tant j'étais fébrile mais mon homme me rattrapa. _(N/Caro : moi ça fait un moment que j'suis au sol !lol moins dangereux !) (N/Emy : mdr caro !)_

_ Viens par ici ma belle. Dit-il en s'asseyant dos au mur tout en me prenant sur ses genoux, tel un enfant ayant besoin d'un câlin.

Mais au fond c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Un moment de calme avec Edward. Juste se retrouver tout les deux. Chacun blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Ne parlant pas. Ne demandant rien. Juste nous et rien d'autre. Ma tête posée sur son épaule je sentais la fatigue qui m'avait manqué quelques heures plus tôt m'envahir. Edward passait ses longs doigts fins sur mes flancs. Descendant sur mes hanches jusqu'à mes fesses. Puis refirent le chemin inverse.

_ Edward

_ Hum ?

_ On fait quoi maintenant ? Enfin je veux dire avec les autres.

_ Je ne te suffis pas ?! Il te faut les autres aussi ? En plus faire ça avec ton frère et ma sœur c'est un peu incestueux non ? dit-il amusé._ (N/Caro : Emmett sort de ce corps ! mdr) (N/Emy : ehhhh pas touche a mon Mr sexy caro !!!Ou je mords rrrrrrrr !!!lol)_

Je me relevais mon visage de son épaule et le frappa sur le torse.

_ Ouch !! Ma belle devient tigresse ?

_ Arrêtes !!! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_ Oui je sais. Mais on ne pourrait pas parler de ça un peu plus tard. Je tiens dans mes bras la femme que j'aime et franchement je n'ai pas envi de parler des autres. Je veux juste être avec toi.

IL venait de dire quoi là !!!! La femme qu'il _aime_ !!!! Edward m'aimait. Je le savais mais l'entendre me fit encore plus frémir. Pas de peur attention mais de joie. Je jubilais. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi. Mais j'étais sûre que ça viendrait et je savais qu'Edward pouvait être patient. Et s'il m'aimait vraiment comme il venait de le dire alors il attendrait que je sois prête.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais avec passion. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Notre baisser devenait plus intense et le manque de lui se fit sentir au plus profond de moi. J'avais encore besoin de lui. Est-ce qu'un jour je n'aurais plus cette insatiable envie d'Edward Cullen. L'envie de sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. L'envie de l'avoir au plus profond de moi. De son sourire. De ses mains. De son regard qui parlait pour lui. Enfin tout ce qui faisait qu'Edward était Edward. Le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais connu._ (N/Caro : Pioufff moi aussi j'suis d'accord !)_

Je fourrageais encore une fois ses cheveux. Et ce dernier se mit à rire.

_ Quoi ?? Demandais-je un peu vexée.

_ Oh rien !! Viens par ici.

Edward m'allongea par terre et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Son sexe de nouveau en pleine forme tout contre mon bas ventre.

_ Prête pour le second round ma tigresse ? _(N/Emy : rrrrrrrrrrrr oh que oui !!! oupssssss c est pas a moi qui parle !!!lol)_

_ Hein quoi ?!

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te vois pas que je ne te sens pas. Il passa ses doigts sur ma fente. Sent comme tu es mouillée. Dit-il en caressant mes lèvres de son doigt. Goutes toi.

Je le capturais et le suçais avidement. Edward grogna en retirant son doigt de ma bouche pour le remplacer par la sienne.

_ Alors prête pour le second round ?_ (N/Caro : Moi j'suis prête, pour tous les rounds qui veut!)_

_ A ton avis ?!

**Et Edward m'entraina dans les profondeurs…. LOL !!!!! (N/A : Juste pour toi Ju !! Mdr !!) (N/Emy : ptdr Anne !!! trop bon ! lol)**

**Et ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. **

**Et franchement j'ai eu chaud à l'écrire celui là !!!! Et c'est pas à cause de la chaleur extérieure !! lol !!!**

**Moment de pub : **

**Tout d'abord la fic de caro30 et de Spuffygirl92 qui est génialissime : Service schizo pour votre plaisir **.net/s/5850563/3/Service_schizo_pour_votre_plaisir

**Celle d'Alinghi Miakono surnommé Homme ) : le docteur, la danseuse et le vampire.** .net/s/5926248/1/Le_docteur_la_danseuse_et_le_vampire

**La fic de deux perverses déjantées Anghjulina et clair de lune 25 : Berverly Hills love and lust **.net/s/5875033/1/Beverly_Hills_love_and_lust

**Et puis pour ce qui est de mon chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur la petite bulle ) et sur le forum **. **le rendez-vous des perverses et pervers citronnés, lol.**

**Bizzz, Anne**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer : tout apparient à SM, malheureusement, et surtout cette fameuse phrase sur les profondeurs ! lol ! Il semblerait qu'elle plaise tout de même à certaines auteures dont je tairais les noms *sifflote***

**Merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire tout ce que je ressens quand ma boite mail m'annonce de nouveaux messages ! lol ! Un grand merci aussi aux anonymes. **

**OOoooOO**

**Merci à caro30 pour son boulot de Bêta et merci de me pousser au cul pour que j'avance plus vite ) ainsi que pour ses commentaires. Merci aussi à ma Marseillette d'amour Emy. Je t'aime. **

**J'allais oublier Greg et les Lémoniaques ! Honte à moi, lol ! Gros Bisous à vous )**

**OOoooOO**

**Bonne lecture**

**OOoooOO**

**CHAPITRE 21**

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais étendu sur le sol tenant Bella dans mes bras. Son dos contre mon torse. Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé du cellier. Et ma belle s'était endormie dans mes bras après le second round qui avait été encore meilleur que le premier. Une faible lumière passait sous la porte m'indiquant que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à apparaître. Je resserrais Bella contre moi, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son odeur.

J'aimais tout en elle _(N/Caro : C'est idem pour Bella) (N/Emy : et nous on aime tout de TOI !). _Mais ce qui m'avais manqué le plus cette nuit, c'était de ne pas l'avoir vu dans sa jouissance. J'avais tout ressenti d'elle mais ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ses joues rosies par le plaisir, sa façon si sensuelle qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres, ses lèvres gonflée par nos baisers, nos corps joints … enfin bref tout ce qui faisait que Bella était Bella. Et que j'aimais cette femme à la folie._ (N/Caro : c'est trop beau, moi aussi je t'aime ! Oups j'm'emballe ! ) (N/Emy : MDR !)_

Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas de parler comme ça mais je devais bien me l'avouer, j'aimais Bella et rien ni personne n'y changerais rien. Quitte à me battre avec son frère ne je laisserais jamais ma belle s'éloigner de moi._ (N/Caro : Va y'avoir du sport !) _ J'avais trop besoin d'elle. Elle était mienne depuis cette nuit. J'avais cherché une femme parfaite toute ma vie sans me douter qu'elle était juste sous mes yeux. Mais j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte. Ou trop coureur de jupon pour me poser réellement la question. Dorénavant je savais, je ne lâcherais rien.

Bella commença à bouger, se frottant à moi. Ses fesses tout contre mon sexe qui ne demandait qu'à remettre ça. _(N/Emy : p'tit Eddy toujours prêt !lol)_ Je resserrais ma prise sur sa hanche afin de l'immobiliser. Si elle continuait comme ça je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Et vous me demanderez pourquoi je ne voudrais pas remettre ça ? et ben franchement je ne le sais pas moi-même mais disons que j'avais envie de quelque chose de mieux que de recommencer dans un cellier froid et inconfortable. Je voulais prendre mon temps, être au calme et ne pas voir débarquer ma sœur pour son premier café du matin._ (N/Caro : on peut l'comprendre ! Lol)_

_ Bonjour mon cœur. Lui dis-je en picorant son cou.

_ Salut toi. Me répondit-elle en se retournant pour me faire face.

Ses lèvres se posaient sur ma poitrine remontant lentement vers mon cou puis mon menton pour y trouver enfin ma bouche. Sa langue effleurait mes lèvres qui s'ouvrirent donnant accès à un baiser digne de ce nom. Sa main vint se nicher dans mes cheveux et mes doigts se balaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je pouvais encore une fois sentir ses frissons la parcourir de part et autre de son corps. Et je suis sûre qu'elle était tout à fait conscience de mon érection qui grandissait de plus en plus contre sa cuisse, nichée entre mes jambes.

Haletante elle s'arracha de ma bouche pour reprendre un semblant de souffle. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme totalement désordonné, caressant mon torse de ses pointes durcies.

_ Des réveils comme ça j'en veux tout les jours. _(N/Caro : P'tain moi aussi !) (N/Emy : c est clair !)_

_ Alors tu en auras. Ris-je

Bella se voulais plus entreprenante que je ne l'aurais cru. Sa main droite traversa mon torse pour allez directement sur ma verge déjà en feu, tandis que ses lèvres attaquaient mon cou.

Putain cette fille allait me rendre fou. Mais comment lui résister. Je voulais encore tout d'elle mais pas ici. Je me donnais une bonne gifle mentale pour reprendre mes esprits. Cullen reprend toi, merde ! Je la repoussais gentiment, stoppant ses flatteries sur mon membre gonflé.

_ Edward ? Tu n'as plus

_ Chut ! Lui chuchotais-je plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'ai toujours envi de toi et je sais pas si je serai un jour rassasié de toi bébé, mais je veux sortir de ce cagibi. J'en peux plus de ne pas te voir. _(N/Caro : *en combustion*) (N/Emy : idem *soupire*)_

Doucement je me relevais et l'aidais à en faire de même. Nous étions toujours nus et cherchions désespérément nos vêtements. Malgré la faible lumière je pouvais voir Bella se pencher à la recherche de sa nuisette et de son shorty, mettant son joli petit cul en évidence juste devant mon nez. A cette vue, je durci encore plus et du prendre encore plus sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je retrouvais facilement mon bas de pyjama et mon caleçon. Sans plus attendre je les enfilais pour cacher mon érection qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus douloureuse à la vue des formes de Bella. Malgré tout je l'aidais à rassembler ses affaires et commençais à entrouvrir la porte.

_ Ok c'est bon. La voie est libre.

_ Attends ! Je n'arrive pas à mettre ma nuisette.

Je regardais Bella se battre avec son vêtement. A moitié entortillé sur sa poitrine. Un bras dans l'encolure. En shorty. _(N/Caro : Ptdr_) C'était assez drôle à regarder. Comme pouvait-elle ne pas réussir à s'habiller toute seule ! Heureusement qu'elle avait d'autre qualités que moi seul connaissais. Je retenais mon rire et vint aider ma belle à s'en dépêtrer.

_ Arrête de rire Cullen c'est pas marrant. Je voudrais bien t'y voir !

_ Avec une nuisette, surement pas ! Attend il faut que tu la retire pour la remettre correctement.

_ Espèce de pervers ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est de me voir à poils ! Fait attention c'est mes cheveux que tu tires là ! Aïe !

_ Chuttt. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. _(N/Caro : je suis explosée de rire) (N/Emy : en même temps il la trouble tellement qu'elle n arrive plus a rien la pauvre ! lol)_

Une fois son linge remis en place et quelques caresses anodines le long de ses côtes, je déposais un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Je pouvais voir son désir accroitre de plus en plus mais on devait d'abord sortir de là. Mes mains quittèrent son corps et je sortais de ce cellier.

Personne.

Jasper et Alice devaient encore dormir. Je regardais l'heure sur le four de la cuisine. Il était 6 heures. On avait encore du temps devant nous. Nous montions les escaliers en silence, se retrouvant devant nos portes respectives. L'une en face de l'autre. Dans ma chambre ou la sienne peu importait, du moment que je la tenais encore dans mes bras. Sentant la douceur de sa peau. Le gout de sa jouissance. Sa chaleur contre mon sexe. Sa … et puis une évidence me frappa. Putain de merde, quel con ! Mais putain comment j'avais pu lui faire ça.

_ Edward ? Hey oh ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu dors ?

_ Hein ?

Sa petite main passait devant mon visage. Puis caressa ma joue.

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie. Murmurais-je en posant mon regard sur elle.

La Bella épanouie fit place à une Bella choquée. Sa bouche resta ouverte prête à parler mais aucun son ne sorti. Sa main retomba le long de son corps dans un geste las. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. _(N/Caro : On tourne sept fois sa langue avant d'parler Cullen !) (N/Emy : oh putain la boulette qui l'a pas dit ! lol)_

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle s'écartait de moi. Dès que je m'approchais d'elle, ma belle reculait aussitôt. Enfin après quelques minutes à s'observer elle parla.

_ Une connerie ? Sa voix avait un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Alors ce qui s'est passé cette nuit c'était une connerie. Tu m'as baisé alors maintenant tu me jettes. C'est ça Edward ! Je suis ta pouf d'une nuit. C'est pour ça que t'as pas voulu de moi ce matin ?

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et je compris vite qu'on ne parlait pas de la même chose. Je tendis ma main pour essuyer ses larmes mais sa main claqua la mienne.

_ Non Bella c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je me rapprochais d'elle, encore une fois, voulant la serrer tout contre moi pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était rien de cela.

_ Ne me touche pas Cullen ! Me menaça-t-elle du bout du doigt. Si tu me touche je hurle au viol et j'appelle Emmett. Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de réfréner.

_ Bella, écoute-moi, bordel ! Je n'ai pas dit que « nous » c'était une connerie. Enfin si mais c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_ Et ça veux dire quoi alors ? Puisque je suis trop conne pour comprendre les mots qui sortent de ta bouche.

_ En repensant à cette nuit, qui a été fabuleuse, je me suis aperçu qu'on avait oublié un truc super important Bella.

Bella fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

_ Accouche Edward. Les devinettes à 6 heures du mat c'est pas trop mon truc.

_ Justement Bella ! Les capotes. On a oublié ces putains de capote. Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Merde. Je suis un gros con d'égoïste qui n'a pensé qu'a son plaisir perso.

_ Zen Edward !

_ Comment ça zen ! Mais t'es folle ! Bon ok je me suis toujours protégé mais putain une grossesse. T'as pensé à ça ? Si jamais t'étais enceinte ! Mais putain quel con ! Putain arrêter de réfléchir avec ta queue Cullen ! Je regrette Bella si tu sa _(N/Caro : ça y'est Edward s'emballe ! Vive les plans sur la comète ! MDR) (N/Emy : PTDR !)_

La bouche de Bella se colla à la mienne.

**POV BELLA**

J'avais eu peur quand il m'avait dit qu'on venait de faire une connerie. J'avais cru que c'était moi sa connerie. Qu'il regrettait ce qu'on avait fait.

Mes larmes, ces traitresses, avaient remplies mes yeux alors que tout ce que je ressentais c'était de la colère contre Edward. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je voulais être forte mais je n'y étais pas arrivée et comme toujours elles étaient là, à couler le long de mes joues rougies par la colère.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard je me sentais bien conne devant les explications d'Edward. Il ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire. Il avait juste oublié de nous protéger. Enfin juste ! Je sais qu'on aurait dû, mais franchement quand je me suis levée de mon lit cette nuit, je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ! _(N/Caro : A ouais ? Bah moi si ? Qui a dit perverse ! ?) (N/A : tout le monde *sifflote*) (N/Emy : tout le monde le sait Caro c est un secret de polichinelle ma belle ! mdr)_

Il était là, devant moi, s'arrachant les cheveux devant son manque « d'organisation ». Il n'arrêtait pas de parler tout seul. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche à une telle cadence ! Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire taire fut de l'embrasser.

Aucune réaction de sa part.

Mes mains se faufilèrent dans sa tignasse, le collant encore plus à moi. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure. L'aspirant légèrement. Là enfin il réagit. Il était temps !

Notre baiser devint plus passionné. Ses mains sur mes hanches se faisaient plus pressantes. Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin et luttaient dans une douce bataille sensuelle.

C'est Edward qui mit fin au baiser en premier collant son front contre le mien. Nos respirations haletantes. Nos cœurs battant la chamade. Mon dieu ! Je me sentais vraiment à ma place dans ses bras.

_ Tu auras ma mort un jour Bella. Tu es si tentante.

Je me reculais de lui. Puisque j'étais tellement tentante d'après lui autant lui éviter les supplices de la tentation.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Tu vas où ma belle.

Edward attrapa mon poignet et m'enlaçait tendrement. Après un chaste baiser sur mon front il reprit la parole d'un air grave. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude.

Il était tellement sexy quand il faisait ça. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Edward était carrément trop hot. Ses abdos dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses épaules étaient carrées mais pas trop et j'adorais mis accrocher. Le sentir si près de moi et en moi était un truc fabuleux. Rien que d'y repenser j'avais encore une fois envie de lui. _(N/Caro : *bave sur le clavier*)_

_ Bon, il faut réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Il doit bien y avoir une pharmacie de garde dans le coin. Ou sinon il nous reste l'hôpital. Mais je me vois mal débarquer comme ça pour demander la pilule du lendemain. Mon père sera mis au courant, j'en suis sur, tout se sait dans les hôpitaux surtout si on voit le fils du Docteur Cullen débarquer avec la fille du sheriff Swan! Bella tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Et arrêtes de te mordre les lèvres ainsi. Comment veux-tu que je réfléchisse si tu fais ça ! Bordel t'es tellement sexy. _(N/Caro : pauvre Edward : ptdr )_

Il me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre fondant sur mes lèvres ouvertes pour lui. Ce petit jeu commençait à me plaire. Si à chaque fois que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille il se jetait sur moi je n'allais pas me priver de le faire. Mais pour l'instant je devais le rassurer sur ce qui le chiffonnait. Je me détachais de son emprise même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

_ Je t'écoutais Edward, mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça vu que je prends la pilule et que je me suis toujours protégée avant.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement. Et son sourire refit surface de suite. Malgré tout je voyais bien que quelque chose le turlupinait. Je l'encourageais en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

_ Mais pourquoi avoir continué à te protéger si tu prenais la pilule ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Et ben disons, que la pilule me servait à autre chose avant de rencontrer Newton. Et que je ne lui avais pas dit que je la prenais. Et puis deux protections valent mieux qu'une, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je sais c'est nul mais maintenant je me dis que j'avais raison, puisqu'il trempait son biscuit un peu partout tout en étant avec moi._ (N/Caro : A mort Newton) (N/Emy : ieeeeeeeeeeeee a mort !)_

_ Alors on fait quoi on continu comme ça ?

_ Je crois que ça me semble bien, oui.

Edward commença à vouloir m'entrainer dans sa chambre mais la porte de celle d'Alice grinça. Chacun parti dans sa chambre pensant que l'autre le suivrait. J'étais donc surprise de ne pas trouver Edward derrière moi en me retournant pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. On ressemblait à deux couillons ! Chacun dans l'embrasure de sa porte entrain de regarder l'autre ! Non mais je vous jure, il n'y avait que nous pour faire ça ! Même pas capable de se retrouver dans la même pièce !_ (N/Caro : deux cons ! Lol) (N/Emy : PTDR !)_

**POV JASPER **

Alice avait un corps de déesse. Tout en elle était un appel au sexe. J'aimais la tenir contre moi et plus que tout j'aimais être en elle. Je passais des moments fabuleux avec Alice même si au début ça avait été dur d'être naturel. Ben ouais sortir avec la sœur de l'un des ses meilleurs potes c'était pas un truc super facile à vivre au début. Mais maintenant tout allait bien. _(N/Caro : On s'habitue vite demande à Edward ! DD)_

Je la regardais reprendre son souffle, sa tête sur ma poitrine, après avoir encore fait l'amour. Pour la troisième fois de la nuit. Je caressais les cheveux de mon ange, entortillant ses pointes entre mes doigts. Alice releva son visage d'un seul coup avec une sorte de crainte dans les yeux. J'allais lui demander ce qui lui prenait mais elle mit son index sur ma bouche. Je sais que ce n'était pas le moment mais je n'ai pas pu résister à emprisonner ce dernier entre mes lèvres en commençant à le sucer goulument. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre du fond de sa gorge. Mais bien vite elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

_ C'est pas le moment Jazz. T'as entendu ?

_ Hein ? Entendu quoi ? À part ton gémissement j'ai rien entendu mon ange.

_ Ça ! Ça continu, encore. Jazz j'ai peur, y a quelqu'un dans la maison, en bas. Vas voir.

_ Mais non Alice, calme-toi. Ça doit être le vent. Ou t'as du le rêver.

_ Je suis pas folle Jasper !

Oh très mauvais pour moi, quand mon ange employait mon prénom complet ça voulais dire que j'allais encore devoir faire truc que j'avais vraiment pas envi. Elle se redressa et sorti du lit enroulant les draps autour d'elle me laissant comme un con à poils sur le lit.

_ Je te préviens Jasper Hale, _encore plus mauvais pour moi ça_, si tu ne vas pas voir ce que c'est, ces deux là et le reste, tu ne pourras plus jamais les regarder car je t'aurais crevé les yeux pour ne pas m'avoir prise au sérieux. Me menaça-t-elle en me montrant ses deux jolis petits seins._ (N/Caro : Zorro est arrivéééé sans se presséééé le grands Zorro ! Le beau Zorro avec sa…ok je stoppe !) (N/A : PTDR !) _

Putain de merde ! J'avais dit quoi au faite ? Ah oui qu'Alice était un ange ! Je peux maintenant rajouter qu'elle pouvait se montrer être un vrai démon ! Un putain de démon foutrement sexy mais démon quand même.

Résigner, ben ouais je voulais pas être privé de sexe non plus, je me levais et enfilais mon caleçon pour sortir de cette chambre. _(N/Caro : Bah ouais les hommes sont faibles *sifflot*) (N/Emy : je confirme !lol) _Alice resta dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant que j'allais faire mon petit tour de ronde au rez-de-chaussée.

Bien sur, il n'y avait rien en bas ! Rien dans le salon, la salle à manger, l'entrée enfin bref rien, nada, nothing, que dalle, quetchi, niente, nichts … _(N/A : merci caro ))_

_ Mais non Alice. Je te dis que t'as dû rêver. Ou c'est peut-être qu'un chat !

_ Jasper Hale ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit ! _(N/Caro : si elle te l'dis !) (N/Emy : Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, il ne faut JAMAIS contredire Alice t'as pas encore compris depuis le temps ? ralalalalala)_

_ Putain Alice, je vais pas faire tout le tour de la maison ! Juste parce que t'as cru entendre un bruit !

_ SI ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un en bas.

Mais cette femme aura ma peau, c'était pas possible autrement ! J'entrais dans la cuisine. Il y avait juste l'ordinateur d'Edward allumé dans la pièce. Un peu bizarre connaissant Edward mais bon. A cette heure de la nuit je me foutais royal de se qui pouvait bien foutre ici. J'allais pour ouvrir le cellier mais j'en avais marre de faire le chien policier même si c'était pour Alice. J'en avais ras le bol et en plus je commençais à me les cailler ! _(N/Caro : moi j'dis y'en a qu'on eu chaud au cul)_

Je remontais vers la chambre, embrassais Alice au passage, et allais me recoucher tirant sur les draps entourant ma belle qui se retrouva nue, debout devant notre lit. Cette vision me fascina mais j'étais décidé à faire la tronche à Alice pour m'avoir emmerdé avec son histoire de bruit !

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Le bruit ! C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_ J'avais encore une fois raison, ce n'était qu'un chat qui miaulait à la mort devant la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Tu devrais m'écouter un peu plus au lieu de me faire faire le con !

Je me retournais, lui montrant une vision de moi qui lui faisait clairement comprendre que j'étais en colère : mon cul.

Elle essaya bien plusieurs fois dans la nuit de venir se blottir contre moi mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais décidé de la faire un peu languir alors je devais résister même si ma queue n'était pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement. Mais je m'en foutais.

Je faisais tout pour ne pas bouger et encore moins pour me retourner. Pour ne pas la prendre contre moi. Car si je croisais son regard, je savais que j'étais foutu. J'attendis donc qu'elle s'endorme pour en faire de même. _(N/Caro : pauvre Jazz) (N/Emy : qui veut aller réconforter Jazz ?)_

Ce n'est donc pas la peine de vous précisez que le peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à avoir n'avait en rien rechargé mes batteries. J'ouvrais un œil pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. 6H30. Le soleil perçait à peine. J'avais la tête dans le cul ! Mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil.

Je me levais, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, pour descendre à la cuisine histoire d'avoir un bon café chaud et me sortir ces histoire de la tête. J'ouvrais la porte doucement histoire de ne pas réveiller mon ange. Je me stoppais net en entendant les voix de Bella et d'Edward, chuchotant dans le couloir. Ils étaient trop proche de moi pour que je puisse passer la tête afin de voir se qu'ils fabriquaient.

J'avais pu intercepter quelques mots à la volé. Il était question d'oubli de capote, de pharmacie de garde, de Bella sexy ! Putain c'était quoi cette embrouille ! Puis un bruit de succion se fit entendre et là il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes sur les relations qu'entretenaient Edward et Bella. _(N/Caro : encore un qui va tirer…mais aux conclusions cette fois ! Mdr)_

J'étais dans la merde. Vous vous demandez pourquoi peut être et ben tout simplement à cause de ce petit bout de bonne femme couché dans ce lit derrière moi. Alice et Rose avaient mis au point un espèce de plan foireux pour mettre Edward et Bella ensemble. C'était pour cette raison que Bella avait dormit chez les Cullen cette nuit. J'étais contre. On ne devait pas forcer quoique ce soit et d'ailleurs j'avais raison vu les bruits qui me parvenaient. Mais entre ma copine et ma sœur je ne faisais pas le poids et Emmett non plus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier avait du mal à voir sa sœur avec Edward, son pote depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, mais il préférait que ce soit lui plutôt que l'autre baltringue de Newton. _(N/Caro : J'adore ce mot Baltringue !) (N/Emy : ca lui va si bien !lol)_

Enfin bref tout ça me mettais dans une merde « international » _(N/A : merci Chouchou ! lol !)__ (N/Caro : J'adore ce Mec)_

Je devais garder leur secret. Ça allait être dur mais j'allais le faire. Ce n'était pas à moi de dire à tout le monde qu'Edward et Bella avait passé la nuit ensemble à faire je ne sais quoi et je ne sais où. Enfin où j'en avais une petite idée maintenant. Alice avait eu raison elle avait bien entendu des bruits mais ce n'était pas un chat. Ou sinon une chatte en plein jouissance. Et dire que j'avais failli les griller !

Ne savant plus quoi faire, je retournais lentement me coucher, oubliant mon café, près de mon ange en refermant la porte. Putain de porte qui grince quand ça lui prend ! _(N/Caro : Putain Jazz va en chier ! DD) (N/Emy : Alice va le tuer ! dommage on t aimait bien Jazz !)_

**OOoooOO**

**Alors, dites moi tout, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**La petite bulle est impatiente de servir ! Elle frétille comme jamais alors faite vous plaisir ainsi qu'à elle aussi )**

**On se retrouve aussi sur le forum Lovelemon-in-Fic pour papoter et passer un moment agréable.**

**Une p'tite review M'ssieurs Dames, A vot' bon cœur…**

_**Je voulais aussi soutenir les auteurs qui reçoivent des reviews pas très sympathiques critiquant leur travail ou encore les insultant de racisme. Ne vous laissez pas abattre pour ces critiques qui sont de la pure méchanceté. Faites vous plaisir et à nous par la même occasion. **_

_**Si une personne n'aime pas ma fiction je lui demanderais simplement de partir sans laisser de review et d'aller lire autre chose.**_

_**A bon entendeur, Salut.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et de toujours me suivre. Je sais que je ne suis pas régulière dans mes post mais je n'ai qu'une excuse : avoir une vie mouvementée ! **

**Merci à Caro30 pour sa relecture et ses com ainsi qu'à Emy. Merci les filles )**

**Bonne lecture.**

**OOoooOO**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**POV ALICE **

Dire que j'avais passé une sale nuit était un doux euphémisme. Mis à part les câlins avec Jasper, cette nuit avait été à chier. _(N/caro : moi j'en connais qui ont passé une nuit mouvementée ! mdr)_

D'ailleurs Jazz me faisait toujours la gueule. Tout ça parce que _Monsieur_ n'avait pas voulu aller voir ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais je n'étais pas folle. J'avais bien entendu du bruit.

Je tournais-virais dans le lit. Mon amour, à coté de moi, me tournai toujours le dos. Même après moult tentatives de réconciliation Jasper n'avait pas rendu les armes. Pire qu'un petit soldat en pleine gué-guerre. Mais je l'aimais trop pour rester en froid avec lui. Il me fallait au plus vite trouver quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. _(N/Emy: pk po un strip-tease ? J'suis sure que ça marcherait !lol)_ Même si au fond de moi je savais que j'avais eu entièrement raison. De toute façon qu'on se le dise haut et fort, Alice Cullen a toujours raison. _(N/Caro : ça on en doute pas ! lol)_

Je regardais le réveil qui m'indiquait qu'il était déjà 7 heures 30. Je me levais et enfilais mon peignoir par-dessus ma nuisette et direction la cuisine. Un petit dèj dans les règles de l'art pour mon amoureux. Voilà qui le mettrait déjà de meilleur humeur et ferai remonter un peu ma quotte.

Tout était désert. Edward et Bella devaient encore dormir.

Ah ! Ces deux là toute une histoire. Mais j'y arriverais à les mettre ensemble _(N/Caro : mais ouais, mais ouais...)_. De toute façon ça crevait les yeux que mon frère en pinçait vraiment pour Bella. Et puis quoi de plus beau que ma meilleur amie devienne un jour ma belle sœur. On pourrait faire un mariage double. Voir même triple en y associant Em et Rose. Oh et puis on n'habiterait pas loin des uns des autres. Peut-être même dans le même immeuble. Ou bien des maisons voisines comme ça nos enfants pourront jouer ensembles. Oh oui des enfants ! Et si on calcule bien on pourrait même être enceinte toutes les trois en même temps. Ça serait vraiment le paradis. _ (N/Caro : ok zen Alice ! Savine faut calmer la bête ! lol) (N/Emy: ptdr déjà tout prévu la Alice !) _

Un bip vint me tirer de ma rêverie. L'ordinateur d'Edward était posé sur le plan de travail. Je regardais l'écran et vis qu'il venait de recevoir un message. La tentation était forte mais je me retenais de ne pas aller faire un tour dans les dossiers de mon frère. Et me connaissant c'était une chose assez difficile pour moi. _(N/Emy: tu m étonnes !lol)_

Bon ! Si je rêvassais encore le petit dèj n'allait pas être prêt. Et mon Jazzounet allait toujours m'en vouloir pour cette nuit.

Je me dirigeais vers le cellier pour prendre les viennoiseries que ma mère avait dû nous laisser avant de partir.

En entrant une odeur me prit au nez. Je connaissais cette odeur mais je n'arrivais plus à en définir la nature. C'était vraiment bizarre. Un mélange de sueur, d'odeurs corporelles et de … oh putain ! Ça sentait le cul, le sexe, la partie de baise ! Quelqu'un avait eu le droit à une partie de jambe en l'air ici. Et comme ce n'était pas moi il ne restait donc plus qu'Edward et Bella. _(N/Caro : Bravo Sherlock ! DD) (N/Emy: excellent sens de l odorat ! Ptdr)  
_

**POV EDWARD **

J'étais là, dans ma chambre. Seul comme un con. Bella dans la sienne de l'autre coté du couloir. J'avais pas du tout prévu ma fin de nuit comme ça. J'aurais du la prendre avec moi mais la peur de se faire choper avait été plus forte. Mais en y réfléchissant bien je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Et surtout je n'avais pas du tout envie de me cacher. J'aimais Bella et n'en avais pas honte alors pourquoi faire semblant ? _(N/Emy: euhhhh mon EM peut-être ? Lol) _Au moins comme ça pas besoin de jouer à cache-cache pour passer mes nuits avec ma belle. Plus de prise de tête avec ma sœur, encore que …

Le plus dur sera de ne pas me faire bastonner par Emmett mais il y avait quand même peu de chance pour que ça arrive. _(N/Emy: fais gaffe quand même hein, ça serait dommage d'abîmer ta belle gueule !)_ Je savais qu'il avait des soupçons sur mes sentiments envers sa sœur. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Mais je n'étais pas un de ses salauds qui ne voulaient que le cul de Bella. Enfin je n'étais plus l'un d'entre eux. J'étais un homme nouveau. Nouveau et amoureux. _(N/Caro : Beau programme)_

**POV BELLA **

C'était la merde. Pas ma nuit passée avec Edward ! Non, ça… ça avait été merveilleux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une chose aussi forte avant lui. Un tel besoin de l'autre. Comme si ce qui nous arrivait était quelque chose de naturelle. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Je le voulais à moi et à moi seule. _(N/Emy: méchante ta vu caro elle veut mm po partage av toi ! Pfffff)_ Je ne voulais pas le partager et l'idée de garder cette histoire secrète quelque temps encore me vint en tête.

Pas que j'avais honte d'Edward ! Loin de là ! Je pense même que ça serai plutôt lui qui devrait avoir honte d'être avec une fille comme moi. Moi qui étais si banale et lui si … beau, sexy, intelligent. Enfin bref ! Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait mais il m'avait choisi moi. Bella Swan. _(N/Caro : Tu veux un fouet Bella ?)_ Et j'étais la femme la plus heureuse qui puisse exister sur Terre. Mais je voulais malgré tout le garder pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice et Rose viennent se mêler de ma vie privée et encore moins que mon frère menace Edward. Même si je sais qu'il le ferait pour mon bien, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'Emmett lui dise quoi faire avec sa petite sœur. Ou les choses à ne pas faire. Après tout je n'étais plus une petite fille. Et après la nuit que je venais de passer j'en étais plus que sûre ! _ (N/Caro : Bah tu m'étonnes)_ _(N/Emy : j'suis pas sûre que tu devrais lui dire si tu tiens à Ed !lol)_

J'avais ce besoin quasi incontrôlable d'être avec Edward. De le sentir près de moi. Contre moi. En moi. _(N/Emy : mmmmmmmmmmm *soupire*) _C'est en sortant de ma douche que je pris la décision de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Chose qui aurait du être faite depuis longtemps si la porte de la chambre d'Alice ne s'était pas ouverte au mauvais moment.

Je m'habillais à la hâte d'un jean noir et d'un petit haut de la même couleur qu'Alice avait mis dans ma valise. Cette chose était atrocement petite. Elle s'habillait au rayon enfant, c'était pas possible autrement ! Le top couvrait à peine ma poitrine et laissait le bas de mon ventre quasi à découvert. Mais je n'avais pas le choix donc je sorti ainsi de ma chambre. _(N/Caro : Edward va souffrir !)_

Sur le pas de ma porte, dans le couloir, il était là. Dans son jean noir et tee-shirt blanc. Dieu qu'Edward était beau. _(N/Caro : Bave...)_ Il avait la main levé. Les yeux dans mon décolleté. La bouche à demi ouverte. Il dégluti difficilement puis prit la parole.

_ Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, déposant sa main tout contre ma joue.

_ Je crois en effet.

Edward fit un pas de plus vers moi. Traçant ma peau d'un sillon invisible le long de mes cotes jusqu'à empaumé mes hanches. Me collant contre son torse. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son odeur si envoutante. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Regoûter ses lèvres. Alors sans rien dire c'est moi qui pris l'initiative de ce baiser. Et Edward n'en parut pas s'en offusquer puisque ses mains se baladaient déjà le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son toucher provoqua en moi les mêmes frissons que cette nuit. Une envolée de papillons se fit ressentir dans mon bas ventre. Edward jouait avec ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue jusqu'à ce que je lui en donne l'accès. Chose qui ne pouvait pas se refuser. Et encore une fois je fus subjuguée par son goût. Nos langues se livraient une délicieuse bataille. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous qui comptait. Nous étions là dans notre bulle. Seuls. Dans ce couloir.

Merde le couloir !

_ Stop… arrêtes. Lui dis-je haletante. Mes deux mains sur son torse, essayant en vain de le repousser. _(N/Emy : putain quoi ? Mais elle est pétée ou quoi ? Arrête là ? Comme ca ? Bordel viens Ed, caro et moi on te console lol)_

_ Pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal et je ne crois pas que cela t'ait déplu.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce sourire si craquant quand il me parlait. Comment voulez-vous que je reste concentrée s'il me regardait comme ça ? Avec autant d'envie. Ce mec allait me tuer. _(N/Emy: alors laisse toi faire rrrrrrrrrrr elle m'énerve !Lol)_

_ Je ne veux pas que ta sœur le sache. Ni même les autres d'ailleurs !

_ Mais c'est absurde ! Bella je ne veux pas me cacher. J'ai passé l'âge de planquer mes copines dans le placard ou moi sous le lit. Ah moins que …

_ Que quoi ?

_ Que tu es honte de moi. Que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi. _(N/Caro : Et c'est parti !)_

Son visage si lumineux s'obscurcit d'un seul coup. Un voile de colère passa sur ses yeux verts. Edward recula. Me tournant le dos pour faire face à sa chambre.

_ Mais tu es fou ! Comment pourrai-je un seul jour avoir honte de toi Edward. Et je t'aime comme c'est pas permis.

Je me rapprochais de lui. Encerclai mes bras autour de sa taille et embrassai son épaule en me levant sur la pointe des pieds.

_C'est juste que je veux garder cette histoire encore un peu pour moi. _Un baiser._ Pour nous. _Un baiser._ Je ne veux pas être le nouveau joujou de ta sœur et de Rose. Je veux que cette histoire soit la notre et qu'elle continue comme nous l'aurons décidé. _Un baiser._ Je te veux Toi et rien que Toi. _Un baiser._ Nous aurons assez de temps après notre annonce pour supporter toutes les exigences. _(N/Caro : Wow c'est trop beau)_

Edward se retourna pour me faire face et ancra son regard au mien. Caressant de ses longs doigts ma joue.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux mais...

_ S'il te plait ?

_ Je sais pas Bella si je...

_ S'il te plait mon cœur ? _(N/Emy: la salooooooooope ! mdr. C'est pas beau d'utiliser la moue d Alice comme ca ! Lol)_

_ Ne me fait pas cette moue là, Bella. Comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça ? _(N/Caro : qui te l'demande ?)_ Mais je te préviens, ça n'a pas intérêt de durer trop longtemps. Je ne garantis pas de me tenir correctement devant les autres.

_ Promis. Top là. Lui dis-je en tendant ma main.

_ Je préfèrerais autre chose pour sceller notre pacte. Rajouta-t-il en me resserrant contre lui et en plongeant ses yeux sur ma peau dénudée marquant la naissance de ma poitrine.

_ Non mais tu rigoles ! On a prit assez de risque pour ce matin Cullen. Alors avance. Et arrêtes de mater mes seins ! _(N/Caro : Même pas drôle Bella !)_ _(N/Emy: rabat-joie !)_

**POV JASPER **

Il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un près de moi. Le lit était vide et froid. J'étais seul. Alice n'était plus là.

Je sortie de la pièce et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Bella et Edward main dans la main.

Alors c'était donc vrai ! Je n'avais pas rêvé. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils ne se cachaient pas. Donc pas besoin de jouer la comédie à mon ange. Un poids lourd s'envola de sur mes épaules. Je me sentais plus léger. Soulagé. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à la perspective de ne pas mentir à Alice quand elle m'interrogerait sur leur relation.

Pourtant à voir leurs têtes ça n'avait pas l'air de les enchanter plus que ça de me voir face à eux.

_ Alors les amoureux ?

Bella lâcha la main d'Edward dans la seconde qui suivit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Edward tant qu'à lui ne disait rien. Son visage était fermé, fuyant mon regard. Rien ne ressortait de lui à part de la colère.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois Jazz. Commença Bella rapidement. _(N/Caro : bah voyons...)_

_ Mais je ne crois rien, je constate c'est tout. C'est Alice qui va me foutre la paix maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

_ NON ! Bella parut affolée. Il ne faut pas qu'Alice soit au courant. Ni même les autres. Enfin…pas encore Jasper. S'il te plait ne dit rien.

_ Ne me demande pas ça Bella. Tu sais très bien qu'Alice lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle va s'apercevoir de quelque chose et ça va être l'enfer pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. _(N/Emy: pauvre Jazz sniff lol)_

_ Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir juste d'oublier de lui dire.

_ Ça revient au même Bella et tu le sais.

_ Jasper s'il te plait, je te le demande comme un service. Tu es un ami. Un ami très cher même. Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour nous encore. Tu sais très bien comment est Alice !

C'était un choix assez dur à faire. Un coté ma Lili et de l'autre mon meilleur ami avec Bella. (Mais) Je comprenais très bien son point de vu mais devoir cacher la vérité à mon ange allait relever de l'exploit sportif ! Edward détournait toujours son regard, contemplant le mur du couloir. Puis il lâcha un soupir et descendit les escaliers.

_ Tu es sûre que c'est ma meilleur des solutions ce que tu me demandes Bella ? Lui dis-je en désignant Edward du menton.

_ Oui. Et même si je sais qu'il a du mal avec ma vision des choses, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. _(N/Emy : rrrrrrrrrr elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve ! )_

_ Alors Ok. Mais je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas garder ça secret durant des lustres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux. Merci Jazz.

Bella m'envoya un grand sourire. Elle était contente d'elle, de m'avoir fait changer d'avis. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et fit claquer un bisou sur ma joue en me remerciant encore.

De nouveau je pouvais dire que j'étais dans la merde. Garder le secret de ces deux là allait être un vrai calvaire. Surtout depuis qu'Alice avait décidé, avec Rose, de les mettre ensemble. Mais putain ! Qu'est qui m'avait pris d'accepter ça ? Et surtout comment j'allais m'en tirer ? _(N/Caro : bah tu démerdes ! mdr)_

Je me dirigeais résigné, Bella à mes cotés, vers la cuisine. Alice regardait son frère attablé, une tasse de café fumante à la main, la tête basse. Bella alla s'installer face (de) **à ** mon meilleur ami en disant bonjour aux autres. Edward ne répondit rien, gardant toujours le nez dans sa tasse. Alice fixait à tour de rôle Bella et Edward puis ancra son regard (dans le) au mien. A ses yeux je sus immédiatement qu'elle savait. Elle avait tout deviné. GAME OVER. _(N/Emy: ieeeeeeeeee j'espère qu'Alice va te torturer Bella ! Hahahahahahaha. lol)_

**POV EDWARD **

La journée passait et Bella faisait tout pour n'avoir aucun contact avec moi. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle. Que je la fasse changer d'avis. Mais dès que je m'approchais d'elle ou la frôlait, elle se dégageait de moi à toute vitesse. Elle jouait un peu trop bien la fille qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi à mon goût ! _(N/Caro : aie !)_ _(N/Emy: je peux sister ? Allé : la salooooooooope ptdr !)  
_

J'avais bien vu que ma sœur suivait son manège du coin de l'œil. Bella n'était pas très douée pour cacher les choses. Déjà petite, elle ne savait pas garder un simple secret alors une relation ! Je ne vous en parle même pas. Et surtout le plus fou s'était de vouloir le cacher à Alice. La fille la plus instinctive que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Alice pouvait cerner les gens en un clin d'œil. Connaître les potins de la fac avant même qu'ils se produisent. Savoir qui couchait avec qui. Si elle ne faisait pas carrière dans la psychologie je suis sûr qu'elle aurait sa place dans un de ces magazines people qu'elle lisait à longueur de temps.

Bella était dans le salon, assise sur un des canapés, feuilletant un des magazines de déco appartenant à mamère. Ma sœur et Jazz se chamaillaient pour je ne sais quelle raison dans la cuisine. La voie était libre.

Je m'approchais d'elle, toussant légèrement pour lui annoncer ma présence et m'assis à ses cotés.

_ Ça a l'air intéressant ?

_ Oui c'est fascinant la façon de mettre en valeur un objet aussi simple que ce vase. _(N/Caro : Fascinant ? Nan mais à coté d'Ed y a pas photo non ?)_

Sa voix était détachée. Bella ne me regarda pas une seule seconde.

_ Tu sais que tu as le droit de me regarder ? Lui dis-je, affichant un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres.

_ Je sais. Mais il y a

_ Regarde moi Bella. Dis-je entre mes dents.

Ma voix était dure. Je n'avais pas voulu être brutal avec elle mais ça m'avait échappé. Je ne supportais plus de la voir m'ignorer. _(N/Emy: vas-y Ed te laisse pas faire rrrrrrr !)_

Bella tourna la tête et me fixa, l'air surprise. Ses pupilles soudées aux miennes. Je tendis la main pour remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Ma belle se laissa faire oubliant la proximité des autres. Allais-je enfin la faire changer d'avis. Sa joue se blottie contre mes doigts. J'allais pour me rapprocher d'elle, tentant un baiser mais Bella reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas gagné !

_Arrête Edward. Me dit-elle dans un souffle de frustration. _(N/Caro : cette fille est folle !)_

_ Je ne fais rien de mal. Rien de plus que ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nuit entre nous. Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit Bella ? _(N/Caro : moi j'm'en souviens !)_

_ Bien sûr que oui ! s'indigna-t-elle. _(N/Emy: encore heureux !)_

_ Tant mieux car à te voir on pourrait croire le contraire.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça Edward. C'est pour nous. Je ne veux pas être le jouet de ta sœur. Chuchota-t-elle en regardant vers la cuisine de peur de voir Alice et Jasper débarquer.

_ Tu es ridicule !

Bella se leva d'un coup. Face à moi les poings sur ses hanches. Sa bouche s'ouvrait mais se refermait de suite. Elle ne trouvait rien à me répondre. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille à qui on n'accordait pas son dernier caprice. Mais elle pouvait jouer autant qu'elle voulait à ce jeu là j'étais roder et ça grâce à Alice. J'attendais presque que Bella se mettent à taper du pied en hurlant. Chose qu'elle fit mais sans crier. Son visage était rouge de colère cette fois-ci. _(N/Caro : Sacré Bella ! mdr)_

_ Tu m'énerves Cullen.

Bella sortait du salon furibonde, croisant ma sœur et Jasper, avant de se diriger vers les baies vitrées et d'aller dehors.

Alice la regardait un instant et se retournait vers moi pour me faire face. Un doigt accusateur pointé dans ma direction.

_ Tu … vous…. Et puis merde Edward ! Vous commencez à me faire chier tout les deux ! On dirait de vrais gamins ! _(N/Caro : Pauvre Edward ! De quoi j'me mêle Alice ! GRRR)_

Je lançais un regard vers Jasper essayant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement. Savoir ce qu'Alice savait vraiment. Jasper levait les mains devant lui en haussant les épaules en signe de reddition. _(N/Caro ; Courageux le Jazz ^^)_

_ Oh et puis ne t'en prend pas à lui. Il faut pas avoir fait Harvard pour voir que ça sent le cul à plein nez dans le cellier ! Et à part vous je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu faire des cochonneries là-dedans ! Mais putain Edward, y a je ne sais pas combien de chambre dans cette maison et tu ne trouves que là pour le faire ! TU M'ENERVES ! _(N/Caro ; ok tom pouce est en rogne)_

Et bien il fallait croire que c'était la phrase du jour ! Une Alice en colère n'était pas bon pour nous et encore moins pour Jazz ! Le pauvre. Ma sœur partit à l'étage claquant la porte de sa chambre.

_ Désolé mec, je ne voulais...

_ C'est pas grave mais s'il te plait arrange cette merde avec Bella. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va encore faire mais a mon avis ça va pas être bon pour vous deux. Me dit-il en rejoignant Alice à l'étage.

Il avait raison. Bella nous avait mit dans une de ces merde avec son idée à la con ! Je devais absolument lui faire voir les choses en face. Lui dire que ma sœur était au courant. Que ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher. Je devais la retrouver.

Bella était près d'un grand saule pleureur, lieu de nos jeux d'enfants, au fond de la propriété de mes parents. J'avais dû marcher un bon moment avant de la retrouver. Nous n'étions pas visibles de la maison. Elle tournait en rond asseyant de se calmer. Donnant des coups de pieds dans l'arbre plus que centenaire et bien-sûr se faisant mal par la même occasion. C'était tout Bella ça !

_ Il ne t'as rien fait. C'est pas la peine de le frapper ainsi.

Bella s'arrêta n'osant pas me regarder. Peut être que ses chaussures étaient plus intéressantes que moi ! Allez savoir ! J'avançais vers Bella glissant mes doigts sur ses joues pour relever son visage vers le mien. Elle ne se débattit point. Des larmes naissaient sous ses paupières clauses.

_ Bella regarde moi.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et fixa son regard au mien. J'y vis toute la tristesse, la peur de notre situation. Je ne voulais pas de cela pour nous. J'essuyais ses larmes de mes pouces et rapprochait son visage du mien et l'embrassais. D'abord doux il se transforma en quelque chose de vital. Bella répondait à ce baiser avec la même envie. Je caressais ses lèvres de ma langue, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle m'accorda. _(N/Emy : je veux le même *soupire*)_

Nos langues bataillaient. Voulant chacune prendre le dessus de l'autre. Je rapprochais Bella encore plus près de moi. La pressant contre mon corps et mon membre de plus en plus dur. Mes mains serrées sur ses hanches descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses que j'empaumais avec joie. Bella gémit contre ma bouche et un sourire de satisfaction naissait sur mes lèvres.

Je mis fin à notre baiser afin de nous laisser le temps de reprendre nos respirations qui étaient devenues plus que chaotiques. Je posais mon front contre le sien. Je sentais sa poitrine frôler mon torse au rythme de son souffle. Maintenant que j'avais toute son attention il fallait que l'on parle de notre situation.

_ Bella, il faut qu'on

_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je te promets de tout leur dire mais pas pour le moment. Pour l'instant je veux être avec toi. Rien que toi et moi. Tu m'as promis Edward. J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse. _(N/Caro : pas têtue la Swan !)_

_ Et la tienne Bella, tu comptes la tenir quand. Quand vas-tu leur dire ?

_ Deux semaines. Tentais-je mais vu sa mine ma proposition ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Une. Je te donne une semaine Bella. Pas un jour de plus.

**POV BELLA.**

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'allait me dire Edward. Qu'il en avait marre de cette situation. Mais ça ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous étions avoués nos sentiments. Alors comprenez bien que je ne sois pas très chaude pour nous exposer aux regards des autres. Il m'avait promis mais je sentais bien qu'il allait craquer. D'ailleurs moi de mon coté je n'en menais pas large. Avoir Edward au plus près de moi me faisait encore plus tourner la tête et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Ce mec m'obsédait. Tout en lui me faisait vibrer. Et maintenant, après ce baiser, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie c'était d'être encore une fois sienne. _(N/Caro : Ouais on s'demande pourquoi ?)_ _(N/Emy: alors pourquoi tu te caches ?)  
_

_Une. Je te donne une semaine Bella. Pas un jour de plus._

Ouch ! Ça c'était dur ! J'avais voulu lui répondre que c'était trop court mais son ton autoritaire m'en avait dissuadé. Alors j'avais simplement opiné du chef.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé passons aux choses sérieuses, petite tentatrice. _(N/Caro : Ô yeahhhhh)_

Quoi ? Moi une tentatrice ! Mais il avait bu ou quoi !

Mais je compris vite où il voulait en venir quand ses yeux se baissèrent sur mon décolleter. Ils sont pas possible ces mecs ! Il suffit qu'ils voient un bout de votre soutif pour être excités comme une puce.

Ses prunelles étaient noires. Son désir se faisait sentir à travers ses effets contre mon ventre. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'attrapa, me soulevant par les fesses, et me déposa sur une des racines aériennes de l'arbre. _(N/Emy: mmmm enfin de l'action *se frotte les mains *)  
_

Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent aux miennes ne leur laissant aucuns répits. Sa langue retrouva la mienne et notre bataille repris de plus belle. Ses doigts se baladaient sur la peau sensible de mon ventre traçant des arabesques invisibles jusqu'à trouver l'ourlet de mon top.

Edward rompit notre baiser descendant vers mon cou. Embrassant chaque parcelle de ce dernier jusqu'à mes épaules dénudées. Puis remontaient jusqu'à mon oreille, jouant avec mon lobe. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement sortir de ma gorge.

_ Ta peau est si douce Bella et si sucrée. Tu es ma tentation. Tu n'a pas idée à quel point je te désire en ce moment.

Oh que si je pouvais le sentir et bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Et pour lui faire comprendre je rapprochais mon bassin et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, faisant frotter mon intimité, déjà humide, contre la bosse de son jeans.

Edward grogna et raffermit sa poigne sur mes flancs, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

_ Oh putain Bella !

A ce moment là, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, qu'il soit en moi. Encore et encore.

Je nichais mon nez dans son cou m'enivrant de son odeur. J'embrassais la base de son cou remontant sur sa pomme d'Adam avec ma langue jusqu'à son menton que je baisais tendrement. Je sentais Edward frémir sous mes doigts alors que je remontais son tee-shirt. Il m'aida à le lui enlever. Je caressais son torse du bout des doigts descendant de plus en plus bas vers le V des ses abdos si finement dessinés. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Savourant la vue qu'il m'offrait avec délice. Je fis sauter les boutons de son jeans et ma main plongea dans son caleçon pour y trouver l'objet de ma convoitise.

Edward fermait les yeux et retenait sa respiration quand je commençais à jouer avec le bout de son sexe avec mon pouce. Puis j'empoignais son membre en commençant des vas et viens lents. Allant de temps à autre masser ses couilles.

Edward grognait, gémissait mon nom. Sa voix était rauque. Sa bite durcissait de plus en plus sous mes caresses. Son bassin accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements essayant de donner un rythme plus soutenu.

_ Oh putain Bella ! N'arrête pas bébé. C'est si bon !

J'étais contente de lui donner autant de plaisir. Je prenais entre mes dents son téton droit et le mordillait, le suçait, tirant dessus légèrement. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour m'arracher à mon travail et prendre ma bouche avec passion. Nos langues se rencontrant encore dans une bataille de plus en plus acharnée.

**POV EDWARD**

Sa petite main chaude contre ma bite était un don ciel. J'en avais besoin. Mais maintenant c'est en elle que je voulais être. Je voulais la prendre. La marquer comme mienne. Je voulais qu'elle se rappelle de ce moment, contre cet arbre, comme l'un de ses meilleurs moments de baise. Car oui, à cet instant je ne pensais qu'à baiser Bella. Lui faire comprendre que j'acceptais sa décision mais qu'il y aurait des conséquences à ses actes. _(N/Emy: ieeeeee te laisse pas faire Ed !)  
_

Je me séparais d'elle à regret sous ses gémissements de frustration. J'ancrais mon regard au sien tout en déboutonnant son jeans qui je fis glisser en même temps que son shorty le long de ses jambes. D'un coup de pied elle s'en débarrassa. Je remontais laissant mes doigts trainer sur ses cotes. Soulevant son ridicule mini top qui était la cause de mes tentations. Bella leva les bras et je lui enlevais son vêtement et l'envoyais rejoindre ses autres effets. Il ne lui restait plus que son soutif, dernière barrière à sa nudité complète, mais il fût vite jeter aux oubliettes.

Bella était là devant moi nue. Pour la première fois je la voyais dans son plus simple appareil. Elle était magnifique. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, justes faites pour mes mains. Plus rien ne me retenais maintenant.

Toujours en la regardant, je glissais un doigt vers sa féminité. Jouant sur sa fente plus qu'humide et trouvais enfin son clitoris gonflé par l'excitation. Je le frôlais, le pinçais, le caressais sans jamais m'y attarder trop longtemps. Entrais deux doigts en elle et les ressortis de suite. Je ne voulais pas que ma belle jouisse trop vite et surtout pas avec un simple touché. Je sais, j'étais un vrai salaud mais bon… c'était le jeu. Et pour ce que j'avais en tête il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne trop vite. Ni moi d'ailleurs !

Je portais mes doigts à ma bouche savourant son gout.

Bella me regardait faire avec envie mais je ne lui accordais pas le plaisir de se gouter.

_ Tourne toi.

_ Quoi ? dit-elle avec une once de peur.

_ Tourne toi je t'ai dit. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

_ Si … mais… c'est juste que…

_ T'ai-je déjà fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ? Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

Bella dit non de la tête.

_ Alors tourne toi et penche toi contre cette racine.

Bella s'exécuta. Je me rapprochais d'elle. Laissant mes mains se balader sur son dos nu jusqu'à ses fesses dressées devant moi. Je sortis ma queue, fièrement dressée, sans enlever complètement mon jeans et mon boxer.

Je frottais mon gland contre sa fente dégoulinante de plaisir en m'enfonçais en elle dans un coup de rein puissant. Bella haleta sous la surprise mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Mes intrusions n'avaient rien de doux. Je resserrais mes doigts sur ses hanches laissant j'en suis sûr des marques. Mais je m'en foutais. Elle était à moi et je voulais que tout le monde le voie.

Mes coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Ma queue s'enfonçait dans ses chaires de manière bestiale. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. La sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'étais près de la jouissance mais je me retenais. Il fallait que Bella y arrive avant moi. J'accélérais encore le rythme de mes pénétrations glissant une main vers son clitoris. Je le massais avec attention.

Bella cria mon nom, haletante. Sa respiration était de plus en plus folle. Elle y était presque. Je pouvais déjà sentir les prémices de sa jouissance. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

Je me retirais avant que son orgasme la submerge. Bella ne bougeait plus, attendant que je la reprenne mais ça ne sera pas le cas.

Il faut que tu le fasses Cullen. C'est dur mais il le faut.

Je la relevais, collant son dos à mon torse. Nos corps étaient en sueurs. Se collant l'un à l'autre. Bella essayait de se retourner mais je l'en empêchais. Elle frottait sa croupe contre ma bite qui ne demandait que ça. Mais je l'immobilisais en raffermissant ma poigne sur ses hanches.

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille. Dégageant ses cheveux collés à son épaule.

_ Si tu veux la suite, tiens ta promesse. Une semaine Bella. _(N/Caro : L'ENFOIRE ! °_°)_ _(N/Emy: OH MY GOD ! Trop fort ! Mdr)_

Elle se retourna, me faisant face. Ses yeux remplis de frustration et de colère.

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça et encore moins à toi !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux gérer.

Chose complètement fausse. J'attendais qu'une seule chose, qu'elle retourne à la maison pour que Madame cinq doigts finissent le travail. Parce que putain, si elle restait plus longtemps nue comme ça devant moi, ma résolution de la faire patienter allait partir en fumé !

Inspire, expire. Tu peux y arriver Cullen.

Les larmes de Bella étaient proches. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle ramassait ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Moi comme un con je la regardais faire et se rhabiller rapidement. Impuissant. Enfin pas tant que ça ! P'tit Eddy lui était bel et bien là. Durement dressé attendant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Réclamant les faveurs de Bella.

Un dernier regard dans ma direction et Bella partait vers la maison.

Je respirais un grand coup, n'ayant même pas fait attention que j'avais retenu ma respiration jusque là. Ma Bella était partit. Je me retrouvais seul comme un con, sous cet arbre, la bite à l'air et personne pour me soulager. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol froid. Comme une ultime prière pour effacer ce que je venais de faire. Mais c'était inutile. Bella était déjà loin. _(N/Caro : pauvre CON!)_

Ma main glissa sur mon membre et commençait des vas et viens rapide. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à la jouissance. Mais cette dernière avait un goût amer.

Une boule se formait au fond de ma gorge lorsque les derniers jets de sperme se déversaient sur le sol humide de ce mois de septembre. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais. Colère, déception, regret…Tout était flou pour moi. _(N/Emy: ohhhhhhh sniff mais on aurait pu t'aide nous !)  
_

Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Il fallait que je parte de Forks avant ce soir. Tout de suite même. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste, pleurer à cause de moi. Bella avait donné ses prérogatives et moi je venais de donner les miennes. Alors non il ne fallait pas que je la voie dans cet état. Je partirais avant que Rose et Emmett n'arrivent. Je laisserais un mot à Alice lui expliquant mon absence sous un prétexte bidon. Une urgence à la con.

Je le savais, j'étais un lâche. _(N/Caro : Wow c'est chaud entre eux ! C'est sportif même ! Méchante Savine ! lol) __(N/Emy : me suis régalée sister ! J ai adore le « sale coup » de Ed à Bella ! Bien fait pour elle ! Mais la fin snifffffff pauvre petit Ed tout tristounet ca me fend le cœur *hehe* j'espère qu'elle va se faire pardonner parce que sinon rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)_

**OOoooOO**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Ed et Bella mais que voulez-vous ! Je suis comme ça ! Lol**

**J'ai aussi écrit un OS pour le concours LoveLemon-in-Fic mais je n'ai pas pu y participer. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois ) je vous donne le lien : **.net/s/6368285/1/Bouffe_et_Orgasme **ou sinon allez voir sur mon profil.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bizzz, Savine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**Bonjour tout le monde et oui c'est moi, la fille qui ne tient jamais ses délais ! lol ! J'ai toujours la même excuse d'avoir une vie bien remplie et je dois l'avouer mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je ne pensais pas le commencer comme ça mais beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas compris pourquoi Edward avait fait ça alors j'ai du modifier mes plans. **

**Un grand merci à caro30 pour sa relecture et à Emy et Eliloulou pour leurs com. Merci beaucoup les filles )**

**Je vous laisse avec la petite explication d'Edward.**

**Bonne lecture **

**OOOooOOO**

**Chapitre 23**

**POV BELLA**

Le con !

J'étais seule dans ma chambre tournant en rond comme une lionne en cage. Essayant de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

J'avais eu envie de crier, hurler contre lui mais je n'avais pas pu. Les mots avaient refusé de sortir de ma gorge. Edward m'avait planté là, le cul à l'air, sans me donner ce que j'attendais depuis ce matin._ (N/Eli : Ouch ça va barder !)_ _(N/Emy : bien fait !)_ Le plaisir. Le sentir à nouveau s'épanouir en moi. Sentir son corps trembler contre le mien au moment de notre orgasme. _(N/Caro : Ouais c'est pô juste)_ Je voulais tout simplement qu'il ressente tout ce que j'éprouvais pour lui malgré le fait de garder notre liaison secrète encore quelque temps. _(N/Emy : oui mais lui il t'aime plus que tout et veut le crier sur tous les toits alors que toi tu veux le cacher ! Alors je répète, bien fait ! On laisse pas ED dans un coin ! Mdr)  
_

Pourtant je pensais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair. Il m'accordait une semaine et pas un jour de plus. Certes j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps, mais c'était ce qui était convenu. Mais apparemment il ne me faisait pas assez confiance. Il s'était cru obligé de me mettre une carotte _(N/Caro : et quelle carotte !)_ _(N/Emy: oh ouais ^^!)_ devant le nez pour être certain que je ne n'irai pas renégocier notre compromis. Et quelle carotte ! Me faire à moi un chantage au sexe. Après m'avoir montré un bref aperçu de ses talents j'allais devoir encore attendre avant d'y regoûter.

Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

J'avais toujours été honnête avec Edward. Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé comme ça à poil sans aller jusqu'au bout ? Je rageai.

En plus de ma colère je devais supporter les gémissements des deux autres à coté qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ! J'avais l'impression que les halètements d'Alice résonnaient dans toute la chambre et ça m'énervait encore un peu plus. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu, histoire de calmer les bourdonnements dans ma tête. Quand je me vis dans le miroir, mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau. Des brindilles étaient entortillés dedans et en les enlevant je m'arrachais plus les cheveux qu'autre chose.

_ Aïe ! Mais putain c'est quoi cette journée de merde ? _(N/Caro : rho ça commence^^)_

Autant la nuit avait été magique mais cette journée était à chier. C'était peut être Dieu qui s'acharnait sur moi pour tous les pêchés que j'avais commis durant ma courte vie. Ou un sort vaudou qui ferait à présent de ma vie un enfer. J'étais maudite.

Mais je pouvais au moins essayer de comprendre une chose. Edward. Il me devait des explications et j'étais bien décidé à en avoir.

Je sorti de la chambre, traversai le couloir et entrai directement dans sa chambre prête à lui sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mes doutes, mes envies, mes questions. Mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Ma bouche resta ouverte, aucun son n'en sorti. J'étais là, figée, la main encore sur la poignée. _(N/Eli : J'ai un stress subitement…)(N/Emy: oh OH)_

Edward se tenait près de son lit, une main dans son sac de voyage en y engouffrant ses affaires. Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard… apeuré. Oui c'est ça apeuré. Il comptait partir et sans me le dire. S'enfuir comme un lâche. Ses yeux étaient ternes, je n'y voyais plus cette petite étincelle qui les rendait si magnifique. Très vite il les détourna et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les anses du sac. _(N/Caro : Oups ! Ça va chier !)_

_ Tu fais quoi là ? Réussis-je à dire retrouvant ma voix après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Je… dois partir. J'ai encore du boulot et … me répondit-il en passant frénétiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ NON. Tu ne peux pas. Pas avant de …

_ De quoi Bella ? dit-il en relevant son regard émeraude sur moi.

Je relâchais la poignée en claquant la porte. Je fis un pas vers lui m'approchant un peu plus du lit.

_ Pas avant d'avoir eu une bonne raison pour justifier ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je suis perdue Edward. J'ai… besoin de réponses. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? Je pensais qu'on était d'accord. Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Edward. Je me demande même si tu veux vraiment être avec moi. Mais putain de merde ! Tu devrais me faire confiance. Enfin ça devrait être comme ça si tu m'aimais vraiment comme tu le dis. Parce que là franchement j'en doute.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça Bella tu m'entends. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas en douter une seule seconde. Dit-il en se rapprochant et en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Alors POURQUOI ? C'est pas compliqué Edward. Donne-moi une réponse valable. Pourquoi me faire un chantage au sexe. J'ai promis de tout dire aux autres dans une semaine. M'énervai-je en rejetant ses mains de mon visage.

_ Bella je te connais, _souffla-t-il_, mieux que tu ne peux le penser. Je connais ta façon de faire. Tu as toujours fais des compromis que ce soit avec ton père, ton frère et même avec Alice. Et tu as toujours renégocié tes engagements. En faisant cela, je mets juste une « garantie » _(N/Caro : tu parles d'une garantie ! mdr)_ à ta parole. Je suis avec toi Bella et je t'aime mais qui me dit que si je te donne du sexe pendant une semaine tu ne voudras pas reculer un peu plus l'échéance ?

_Quoi ? Je dois passer en premier pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi ?_ (N/Eli : Ca tourne au vinaigre….)_

Edward hocha la tête, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Et en plus ça l'amusait ! Le con ! _(N/Emy: ieeeeeeeeeee trop bon lol )  
_

_ Tu rigoles ? Elle est où la caméra ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

_ Non. répondit-il tout en essayant de retenir son sourire.

_ Ok Cullen. Mais sache une chose, c'est que cette semaine va être un enfer pour toi. Et que tu ne vas pas rester de marbre très longtemps. _(N/Caro : ça promet d'être rock'n Roll)_

**POV EDWARD**

Si y avait eu un mot pour résumer cette semaine ça aurait été sans aucun doute le mot « frustration ». _(N/Caro : pas possible Sherlock !)_

Bella avait accepté cette situation non sans grogner mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle tiendrait le délai que je lui avais accordé mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que cette semaine allait être un véritable enfer. Et pourtant elle m'avait prévenu. Mais franchement je ne croyais pas que Bella Swan pouvait être aussi hargneuse, diabolique. _(N/Eli : Ed…une femme frustrée ou bafouée peut-être diabolique !)_

Pendant toute cette semaine Bella avait fait en sorte que je ne reste pas de « marbre » comme elle me l'avait si bien dit. J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas prise au sérieux. Et ça c'était sous-estimé Bella. _(N/Caro : bah ouais mon pote !)_ _(N/Emy : une adversaire redoutable lol)_

Pour le retour à Seattle, Alice avait forcé Bella à faire le chemin retour avec elle et Rose. Emmett était resté un peu avec son père histoire de régler quelques affaires avec les jeunes de l'équipe de foot. Jasper avait fait le voyage avec moi. Il comprenait le point de vue de Bella mais trouvait ça complètement absurde. Et il la maudissait déjà en vue de la semaine où il allait devoir gérer Alice. Ma sœur devait garder sa langue et ça, ça n'allait pas être simple. _(N/Caro : ça c'est clair ! XD courage les mecs)_

Toutes les nuits à partir du lundi soir, Bella venait me rejoindre dans mon lit prétextant que le temps se rafraichissait. Qu'elle avait froid toute seule dans son grand lit. Connerie ! Elle me testait. Ok, j'étais super content de pouvoir la sentir contre moi. La prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne regarde si quelqu'un nous voyait, ça n'avait pas de prix. Enfin si, mon self-control mais ses lèvres, sa peau, son odeur me manquaient trop. _(N/Caro : qui va craquer le premier Eddy ? mdr)_ _(N/Emy: avantage Bella !lol)_

_ Tu es tellement douce Bella. J'adore ton odeur. Lui susurrai-je en glissant ma main sous sa nuisette, caressant son ventre.

_ Moi aussi j'aime ton odeur mais ce que je préfère c'est ton goût.

Ses lèvres parsemaient ma peau de baisers. Ses mains se faisaient entreprenantes. Je savais que je devais résister mais quand je la sentais aussi chaude contre moi toute ma volonté se brisait en mille morceaux. Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je n'avais qu'une envie : être en elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Si je flanchais maintenant c'est elle qui aurait gagné et ça ma fierté ne l'aurait absolument pas accepté. C'était foutrement impossible ! _(N/Caro : pauvre Edward, viens faire un câlin ! xD)__ (N/Eli : Les mecs, tous les même face à leur égo !)_

Elle me chauffait et je dois bien avoué que j'adorais ça. Sa petite main chaude se glissant dans mon boxer. Ma respiration se bloquant lorsque ses caresses atteignaient leur but. Mais ce que j'aimais le moins, c'était le fait que chaque nuit elle me laissait après avoir bien réveillé la bête en m'embrassant sur la joue et en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Son petit sourire sur les lèvres me rappelait trop bien ce qui s'était passé dimanche. _(N/Caro : Bella ! Mdr !)_

Ma queue devenait, chaque soir, de plus en plus douloureuse. Et à chaque fois, je finissais seul dans mon lit avec une trique d'enfer en essayant de me soulageant du mieux que je pouvais en imaginant sa petite bouche chaude se refermer sur ma queue. Cette fille aura ma peau ! _(N/Caro : c'est ton sexe qu'elle veut d'après moi ! mdr)_

Mais si ce n'était que ça ! Bella avait refait toute sa garde robe, à la plus grande joie d'Alice. Elle n'avait plus honte à déambuler dans l'appartement en nuisette trop courte et transparente. Ses vêtements montraient à présent plus ses formes et ça me rendait dingue. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la jeter sur mon épaule pour l'entrainer dans ma chambre et lui faire crier mon nom pendant des heures et des heures. Sentir son antre se resserrer autour de ma bite quand son orgasme la frapperait. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ressemblais à un bagnard qui compte les jours avant sa délivrance. Oui c'est ça j'étais un prisonnier. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers elle. Je maudissais les mecs qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de mon amour. Elle était mienne et j'avais envie de le hurler sur tous les toits.

Mais sur ce coup là, je devais aussi remercier ma sœur. Elle voyait bien le petit manège de Bella. Le mercredi soir, Alice arriva à l'appart avec Jasper. Bella était tranquillementinstallée sur un des tabourets de la cuisine entrain de manger une banane de manière très sensuelle. Rien qu'à la vue du fruit entrant et sortant de sa bouche je devenais de plus en plus dur. Je me dandinais sur le canapé essayant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Et croyez moi ce n'était pas des plus simple ! Alice la regarda faire et leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Jasper s'affalait à coté de moi.

_ Dis voir Bella, t'en as pas marre de manger toutes ces bananes ? demanda Alice. _(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

_ Non. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai des_ envies folles_ de banane. Répondit-elle en mordant une nouvelle fois dans le fruit tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Au fait Edward, c'était qui cette fille avec toi à la fac ? C'est pas la première fois que je la vois aussi collée à toi ?

Alice s'assit sur les genoux de mon meilleur ami, tournant le dos à Bella qui s'était légèrement redressée, attendant ma réponse. Alice me fit un clin d'œil et je compris de suite où elle voulait en venir.

_ Laquelle ? Parce qu'il y a Kate qui me courre un peu après mais cette semaine je suis aussi en binôme avec Maria. Donc…_(N/Caro : le salopard !) (N/Emy: mdr +1 à ED la !)  
_

_ Je sais pas elle est plutôt brune, assez grande, et je dois l'avouer plutôt bien foutue. Bella, tu verrais sa poitrine et son cul! Même Beyonce en serai jalouse. Dit-elle en se retournant légèrement vers l'intéressée. _(N/Caro : salo***)__(N/Eli : Ha, Ha…sympa la sœurette qui vole au secours de son pôvre ti frère) __(N/Emy: j adore Alice moi ! Lol)  
_

Je voyais Bella blanchir à vue d'œil. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'amusant comme avant qu'Alice ne commence son petit jeu « rendre jalouse Bella ». Je n'aimais pas faire ce genre de chose mais d'un autre coté je voulais juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et pour ça je pouvais compter sur ma sœur. Elle était diabolique. Malgré le fait que Bella soit sa meilleure amie elle me soutenait quand même. Mais heureusement pour moi elle ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passé dimanche chez mes parents sinon je serais déjà un homme mort ! Jasper, lui, retenait son fou rire en voyant l'énervement grandir au fur et à mesure sur le visage de ma belle.

_ Alors ça doit être Kate. Mais de toute façon je préfère les blondes, elles ont un caractère plus _docile_. Répondis-je à ma sœur en me lavant du canapé. _(N/Caro : euh je ne savais pas que Rose était docile, faut demander à Emmett ! lol)_

Je passais devant Bella en lui lançant un clin d'œil et pour toute réponse elle me tira la langue. Je lui répondis silencieusement « bientôt ». Et je filais dans ma chambre.

Je peux vous dire que ce soir là quand Bella se glissa dans mon lit, elle ne me laissa pas de marbre. Et je me demandais comment ma queue pouvait être encore plus dure chaque soir. Elle me questionna sur cette Kate, voulant tout savoir d'elle. Mais bien sûr je ne dis rien._ (N/Emy: ED passe devant sur ce coup la !lol)_

Le lendemain midi, Bella vint me rejoindre sur le campus. Il n'était pas très loin du sien mais quand même. J'étais justement entrain de discuter avec Kate quand je senti**s** deux bras enlacer ma taille et une tête passer sous mon bras. Deux yeux chocolat me fixaient avec attention avant de se retourner vers ma camarade.

_ Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ J'ai eu envie de venir manger avec toi. Pourquoi je te dérange ? Me répondit-elle en ancrant son regard au mien.

_ Non pas du tout je discutais un peu avec Kate avant de rejoindre Peter. D'ailleurs Kate je te présente Bella. Bella voilà Kate. Une amie.

_ Enchantée Bella.

_ De même.

Si de ses yeux Bella avait pu tuer Kate, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Mon amie regardait Bella bizarrement avec une certaine peur au fond des yeux. Waouh ! Je rêve ou Bella marquait son territoire. Manquerait plus qu'elle me pisse dessus et c'était la totale ! _(N/Caro : PTDR !)__ (N/Eli : Waw l'image va me rester graver dans la mémoire ^^)(N/Emy : PTDR ! Ok égalité ! Lol) __  
_

Mais au lieu de cela, elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou et pressa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents et vint à la rencontre la mienne. Je sais que ça peut paraître pathétique mais je me laissais faire. Mes sens n'étaient tournés que vers elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part Bella. Sa chaleur, son goût. Tout en elle m'enveloppait. Il n'y avait plus que nous et rien d'autre. Mes bras l'enlacèrent jouant avec l'ourlet de son petit pull. Glissant sur ses reins en la plaquant un peu plus près de moi. Je la senti**s **gronder dans ma bouche et c'est haletante qu'elle mit fin à notre baiser. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et je devais me retenir de ne pas la prendre ici, en plein milieu du hall.

Bella rompit le contact et regardait autour de nous. Je fis de même en voyant que les autres étudiants nous fixaient avec attention.

_ Je crois que _ta_ copine nous a fait faux bon. Rigola-telle.

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé à ce jour. Nous étions vendredi soir et j'attendais qu'Alice soit enfin prête pour aller chercher Bella à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Au début, nous ne devions sortir que Bella et moi en « amoureux ». Bella avait prétexté une excuse bidon comme quoi elle se faisait une soirée filles avec Angela. Moi pas besoin d'excuse tout le monde savait alors pourquoi leur mentir. Mais c'était mal connaître Alice. A la place ma sœur avait décidé de jouer encore un peu avec ma belle. Nous irons tous les cinq la chercher pour ensuite dîner dans un pub pas très loin de l'appart.

_ Putain Alice magne toi le cul bordel. On est déjà en retard !

_ Alors Cullen, il paraît que ma sœur t'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Rigola Emmett en claquant mon épaule de sa grosse main.

_ Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça.

_ Tu sais que si tu lui fais du mal je serais là, hein ? _(N/Emy : mon monkey man! !_*soupir*)

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur mon épaule qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. _(N/Caro : oups !)_Je tournais la tête vers Emmett qui me faisait un grand sourire mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et j'étais certain qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas sur le fait de m'éclater la tronche contre un mur si je déconnais avec sa sœur. Encore une fois j'étais bien content que personne ne soit au courant du chantage que j'exerçais sur Bella. Sinon je pouvais commencer à creuser ma tombe.

_ Emmett je te garantie que je ne lui ferais jamais rien de mal. Je l'aime. Elle a un sale caractère mais malgré tout je l'aime quand même. Je dois être maso ?

_ Ne critique pas le caractère des Swan, Cullen. C'est un avertissement et non un conseil, mec. Allez dans mes bras _beau frère_. Exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses énormes bras pour une étreinte musclée. _(N/Caro : Beauf frère...au moins c'est clair ! xD)_

_ Bon les mecs quand vous aurez fini vos papouilles on pourrait peut être y aller, non ?

Emmett me relâcha et je jetais un regard froid à ma sœur qui se tenait devant nous les poings sur les hanches. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mieux valait ne rien dire. Je prenais ma veste, mes clés de voiture et sortais de l'appart.

**POV BELLA **

Putain il foutait quoi ? Ça faisait au moins trente minutes que j'attendais devant les portes de la bibliothèque. La nuit était tombée et je commençais à avoir froid. J'essayais de l'appeler sur son portable mais je tombais sur la messagerie directement. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatiguée. J'avais passé mon après midi entière à ranger des bouquins à leur place parce que des étudiants trouvaient ça sûrement trop dur de le faire eux même après les avoir utilisé. Bande de cons ! _(N/Caro : Rho ces étudiants alors!)_

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et me retournai pour accueillir Edward. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Newton se tenait là à quelques mètres de moi. Malgré l'obscurité je pouvais voir que son regard était noir. Il portait encore sur le visage les marques des coups qu'Edward lui avait assénés le weekend dernier. _(N/Caro : et merde !) (N/Emy: bien fait connar*)  
_

_ Mike qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en essayant de garder ma voix la plus calme possible. Car en réalité il me faisait un peu flipper.

_ Je t'attendais ma belle. Répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. _(N/Eli : Il aime les coups car quand les autres vont arriver…) __(N/Emy: même quand ED va arriver il va te RE péter TA gueule Newton ! Lol)  
_

Je frissonnais. J'avais un sentiment étrange. Je sais pas pourquoi mais Mike ne m'aspirait pas confiance. Je soufflais un bon coup histoire de me donner un peu de courage avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

_ Je crois que c'est pas la peine Mike. Edward ne devraitplus tarder.

Un rire sinistre sortit de sa bouche me faisant reculer vers le bâtiment.

_ Ah oui Edward. Alors tu es avec lui maintenant. Crachat-il. Je vois que tu t'es vite remise de notre rupture.

_ S'il te plait Mike va-t-en. Je ne veux plus parler de ça et surtout pas avec toi.

Il s'avança encore peu plus et mon dos butait sur les portes de la bibliothèque. Je tournais la tête pour voir si il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais Mike pris mon menton dans sa main et le retournait pour que je lui fasse face.

_ Ma petite Bella. Ta peau est encore plus douce que dans mes souvenirs. Il fit passer un doigt sur ma joue. Et ton odeur toujours aussi enivrante. Dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux._ (N/Emy: beurk !)_

Je ne bougeais plus. Ma respiration restait bloquéedans mes poumons et je priais Dieu pour qu'Edward ou n'importe qui d'autre arrive. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de Mike. Il avait toujours été très doux et attentionné avec moi. Ok il s'était foutu de ma gueule avec cette Jessica mais il n'avait jamais eu ce regard qui me faisait peur en ce moment.

_ N'ai pas peur mon amour. Je veux juste qu'on se souvienne des bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Tu te rappelles de notre première fois ? Tu étais si fragile entre mes bras mais tu t'étais vite rattrapée. Une vraie gourmande. Je peux encore sentir ta chatte se resserrer sur ma bite. Tu hurlais mon nom à cette époque. Avant que Cullen ne vienne te voler. Et toi comme la bonne petite salope que tu es t'as couru dans ses bras dès que j'ai déconné. Hein ? _(N/Caro : Je vais tuer ce connard de Mike ! Retenez-moi !)_

_ Tu m'as …trompé …Mike.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Je retenais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

_Juste une fois Bella. JUSTE UNE FOIS BORDEL ! hurla-t-il. Sent comme je t'aime encore bébé.

Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, frappant son érection contre mon ventre. J'avais envie de vomir. Ses mains s'agrippaient à mon pull pour toucher ma peau. Je me débattais essayant tant bien que mal de le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi.

_ NON ! Criai-je. Non Mike s'il te plait, pas ça. Arrête.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mes poignets et les plaquaient au dessus de ma tête. Je le suppliais de ma laisser partie lui promettant que je ne dirais rien à personne. Qu'il était encore temps qu'il stoppe tout. _(N/Caro : EDWARDDDDDD !TU VAS MAGNER TON CUL OUAIS !)_ _(N/Emy: putain tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche caro ! IL ARRIVE OUI OU MERDE !)_

_ Tu es à moi Bella. A moi.

Sa bouche força la mienne et je lui mordis sa lèvre. Il se recula, essuyant le sang coulant de ses lèvres.

_ Salope.

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais arrivé le premier sur le parking de la bibliothèque. Je n'attendis pas les autres et filai directement retrouver Bella. J'étais en retard et je savais que j'allais encore me prendre un savon. Mais bon j'avais une bonne excuse : Alice ! _(N/Caro : et quelle excuse !)_

_ JUSTE UNE FOIS BORDEL !

_NON !

Cette voix. Sa voix. Bella.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passait je courrai vers le bâtiment devant moi. Deux silhouettes. Newton et Bella.

Je courrais encore plus vite. L'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines._ (N/Eli : Et dans les miennes aussi)_

_ Espèce de fils de pute ! Criais-je en m'élançant sur ce chien de Newton, nous faisant tomber tout les deux au sol.

Je me relevais rapidement jetant un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle avait l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien. En tout cas pas de marque visible. Newton se releva également, fixa Bella puis moi. Il fit un pas en arrière pour fuir mais il en était hors de question. _(N/Eli : Courageux le mec)_ Ce chien allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon amour. _(N/Caro : IA !) (N/Emy: IEEEEEEEEEEEE PETE LUI LA GUEULLE ! Lol)_

Ni une ni deux je me précipitai sur lui. L'attrapai par le col de sa veste et le plaquai contre le mur. Mes poings partaient dans tous les sens frappant son visage, son ventre. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je devenais fou. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'entendais crier au loin mais je m'en foutais. Je ne voyais plus que le sang couler de cette merde. Et plus je le voyais, plus je frappais.

Deux bras m'encerclèrent et j'hurlais ma rage. Je voulais le tuer pour avoir touché Bella. Je me débattais essayant de sortir de cette entrave mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_ Putain lâchez-moi, bordel !

_ Non pas avant d'avoir appelé les flics même si j'ai envie de l'achever moi-même.

C'était Emmett. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Je sentais sa fureur dans ses mots. Il me retenait et me fit reculer. Jasper tenait Newton à terre par une clé de bras. Puis soudain je pensais à Bella. Je tournais la tête pour la voir. Alice et Rosalie la tenaient dans leurs bras. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens. Je devais la retrouver. La prendre dans mes bras. La serrer contre moi. Voir si elle n'avait rien.

_ Emmett, lâche-moi.

_ T'es sûr mec ?

_ Oui. Je ne toucherais pas à cette merde. Lui dis-je en crachant par terre au visage de Newton.

Emmett me relâchait. Le sang recoulait dans mes bras. Je m'approchai lentement de Bella. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise des filles et me sauta au cou ravalant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Désolé Bella. J'aurais dû être là. Il n'aurait pas pu…

_ Chut. Tu es arrivé à temps c'est ça qui compte. Me répondit-elle en plaçant son index sur mes lèvres.

Je pris son visage en coupe et ancrais mon regard au sien. A ce moment précis je me foutais de sa condition, de notre compromis, des autres autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. _(N/Caro : il était temps ! mdr)_

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les sienneset l'embrassais tendrement. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui accordais volontiers. Notre baiser était parfait. Aimant. Doux. Nos langues se cherchant, se goûtant. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Ma femme. _(N/Emy: ok snifff ! On dit match __nul__ d'accord ? __Sniff !)  
_

Bella, haletante, rompit ce pur moment de bonheur et enfouit son visage contre mon torse. Mes bras l'encerclèrent. J'entendis Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett siffler.

_ Et ben il était temps ! S'exclama ma sœur. _(N/Eli : j'applaudis…entièrement d'accord)_

Je me mis à rire en resserrant mon étreinte sur Bella.

_(N/Caro : C'est clair ! XD merci Savine ! Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! T'as fini ! IA champagne !)_

_(N/Emy: ca y est ma savine plus que l'épilogue et ce sera fini ! Oh mon dieu fini snifff je suis déjà triste rien que d'y penser ! ;) )  
_

**OOOooOOO**

**Et ben voilà nous sommes à la fin de cette histoire. C'était le dernier chapitre mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre 3 mois pour avoir l'épilogue parce qu'il est déjà écrit ! Un vrai miracle ! lol ! **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et faite le moi savoir en cliquant sur la bulle )**

**Merci à tous.**

**Bizzz, Savine.**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclamer : tous les perso, bla bla bla… enfin bref vous connaissez la chanson. **

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre et aussi tout au long de cette fiction. Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup, voire même énormément, de retard sur les derniers chapitres et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Mais bon c'est la vie.**

**Merci à caro30 pour sa relecture et ses coms ainsi qu'à Emy et Eliloulou. Merci les filles d'avoir toujours été derrière moi pour me motiver ) **_**(Caro, résolution pour 2011 faite ))**_

**Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.**

**OOOooOOO**

**Épilogue**

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveille lentement sortant mon nez de la chevelure de Bella. Une fine lumière filtre à travers les rideaux tirés. Je resserre l'étreinte de mes bras autour de sa taille. Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends rien. La maison est calme. Je laisse reposer ma tête sur l'oreiller essayant de me rendormir mais je n'y arrive pas.

Bella commence à bouger contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Elle se retourne pour me faire face et m'embrase tendrement.

_ Bonjour toi. Lui murmuré-je à l'oreille. _(N/Emy : rien qu'avec ça je fonds ! ;) )_

_ Hummmm.

_ Je prends ça pour un « bonjour aussi mon amour ». Ris-je en embrassant son front.

Je la regarde. Elle est encore plus belle de jour en jour. Je ne ma lasse pas d'elle et ne m'en lasserai jamais. Cette femme, ma femme, est juste mon âme sœur. Nous avons mis du temps à nous en apercevoir mais ça en valait le coup. _(N/Eli : Dur à la détente !) _ Enfin je serai quand même bien passé à coté de l'épisode Mike Newton. Mais c'était il y a 10 ans maintenant. Cette histoire était derrière nous et les Newton avaient déménagé sur la cote Est après l'incarcération de Mike. _(N/Caro : il aurait pu aussi aller en Patagonie ! mdr) (N/Emy: ouais +1 !lol) (N/Eli : où en Sibérie…tant que c'est loin)_

Depuis nous avons fait du chemin. Nous nous étions mariés il y a cinq ans, une cérémonie toute simple à notre image, au grand désespoir d'Alice. Mais c'était notre jour et Bella n'avait pas cédé devant ma sœur. _(N/Caro : tu m'étonnes !)(N/Eli : Waw…elle n'a pas du avoir facile de résister)_

Deux ans après arrivait Carlie. Ma princesse. Elle ressemble en tout à Bella et coté caractère elle a pris du coté Swan. _(N/Caro : Arf ! Dur dur !)_ _(N/Emy : ohhhhhh le même que mon EM ! Lol) _Emmett en est plus que fier. Moi je ne suis qu'un papa complètement accro à sa fille. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux chocolat je ne peux rien lui refuser. _(N/Eli : Pauvre Ed…ça promet pour l'adolescence !)_Je me fais souvent gronder par Bella à cause de ça. Mais je m'en fiche. Ma fille est le plus beau cadeau que Bella pouvait m'offrir.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Bella en dessinant mes lèvres de ses doigts.

_ A toi, à Carlie. Enfin à nous quoi. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme vie. Une femme extraordinaire, brillante, belle. Une petite fille formidable, un job que je veux faire depuis mes 12 ans, un appart, manque plus que le chien et le poisson rouge et je serai aux anges. Rigolé-je _(N/Caro : au moins c'est simple comme rêve ! xD)_ (_N/Emy : tu sais que j ai un très grand aquarium chez moi ED ^^ ;) ) _

_ Vous oubliez quelque chose Docteur Cullen.

_ Non je ne crois pas Madame Cullen. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne caressant de ma langue sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit de contentement lorsque je pénètre sa bouche. Nos langues se taquinent, se goûtent. Mon désir se fait plus fort et je la rapproche un peu plus contre moi. Mon bassin bouge contre le sien et je grogne sous l'effet de cette friction entre nous.

Mais bien vite, Bella brise notre baiser et se recule légèrement.

_ Moi je crois que si. _(N/Emy : hein, hein, ça veux dire ce que ça veux dire que je crois que ça veux dire ? Ptdr)_

_ Hein ? De quoi ? Mes sourcils se froncent demandant une explication à ce qu'elle vient de dire.

_ Je trouve l'appartement un peu trop calme en ce moment. Ça manque de vie tout ça. Tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Je t'en pris Bella ! Alice et Rose sont là pratiquement tous les jours. Je te rappelle qu'elles sont dans le même immeuble que nous. Et qui dit Rose et Alice dit aussi Emmett et Jasper. Alors non je ne crois pas que ça manque de vie ici ! Dis-je septique. _(N/Caro : Mdr)(N/Eli : Moi je me doute…)_

_ Et bien moi je suis sûre qu'avec une autre nouvelle personne ça serait beaucoup mieux._ (N/Emy : IEE trop balaise ! ) _

J'ancre mon regard au sien essayant de comprendre où Bella veut en venir. Ses yeux sont pétillants de malice. Elle mijote quelque chose. Je la détaille comme si son corps pouvait parler à sa place mais je ne remarque rien. Enfin peut être à part ses seins mais j'ai toujours eu une admiration pour sa poitrine donc… quoique la taille me paraît légèrement changée. Je passe ma main délicatement dessus. Ses tétons se raidissent sous mon contact et Bella grimace légèrement.

Non ? La dernière fois qu'ils étaient comme ça c'était pour … Carlie. _(N/Eli : Bling la pièce tombe)_ J'essaye de compter depuis combien de temps Bella n'avait pas stoppé mes assauts sur son corps en prétextant avoir ses règles. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8. Huit semaines non stop de plaisir charnel. Oh Putain ! _(N/Caro : et ouais Oh putain ! lol) (N/Emy: PTDR)_

_ OhputainBellat''estenceinteohbordeldemerdec'estmerveilleuxje…je…je…

_ Respire mon cœur. Calme-toi et essaye de parler en faisant de vraies phrases parce que là je ne comprends rien. Me sourit-elle.

Je reprends mon souffle essayant de me rappeler comment on inspire et expire. Bon ok je suis médecin ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ! _(N/Caro : Quoi que xD)_

_ Tu es enceinte ?

Bella fait oui de la tête.

_ De combien ?

_ Sept semaines.

_ Je suis tellement heureux Bella. Je sais même plus quoi dire.

_ Alors embrasse moi.

Je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps de fondre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Nos langues se retrouvent. Ses doigts fourragent mes cheveux tandis que les miens dansent sur son dos. Passant sous sa nuisette pour ressentir encore plus sa chaleur. Mon bassin se fait pressant contre le sien.

Je lui enlève son vêtement et me retrouve devant sa fabuleuse poitrine. Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça ! _(N/Caro : on s'demande! DD)_ J'allonge Bella sur le dos et me place sur elle, glissant mon visage vers mes nouveaux copains de jeu. Je prends un de ses tétons en bouche délicatement car je sais qu'ils doivent être douloureux. Bella gémit de plaisir. En temps normal j'aurai approfondit ma caresse mais là je dois faire attention alors je descends encore plus bas.

Je passe ma main sur sa culotte trempée et grogne à mon tour. Doucement je lui enlève le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Je la regarde comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Ma langue passe sur sa fente et je sens son corps s'arque-bouter. Mes doigts s'immiscent entre ses plis et je la pénètre. Ma langue joue avec son clitoris. Je l'aspire, le mordille. Bella gémit et se tient aux draps. Je ne la lâche pas de yeux. J'aime la voir dans cet état de plaisir où elle s'abandonne complètement et je suis encore plus fier de savoir que c'est moi qui lui fais ça.

Je sens ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts et je les incurve touchant son poing G. Le corps de Bella se soulève pris par son orgasme.

_ Oh oui Edward !

Je récolte les dernières goutes de son jus et remonte vers son visage. J'embrasse son cou remontant vers son oreille afin de lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Ses mains frôlent mes flancs et se glissent dans mon boxer. Bella empoigne mes fesses en plaquant mon érection contre son centre. Je peux sentir l'humidité de son sexe à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement.

_ J'ai envie d'être en toi Bella.

_ Moi aussi Edward. Viens.

Je me débarrasse de mon boxer et me rajuste au-dessus d'elle. Sa petite main chaude prend ma queue et la positionne devant son entrée. Je pousse doucement et entre en elle. Cette sensation est extraordinaire. Nous gémissons ensemble. Bella encercle ma taille de ses jambes en poussant sur mon bassin. Je commence à me mouvoir en elle. Sa chaleur m'enivre. Malgré toutes ces années je ne suis pas rassasié d'elle et je crois ne jamais l'être.

Mon rythme s'accélère. Mes coups de riens butent au fond de son antre et j'embrasse ma femme avec passion. Nos langues bataillent tandis que nous nous unissons avec passion. Je sens que je suis proche mais je me retiens. Je veux la voir jouir avant moi. Je ne veux que son plaisir.

Je relève d'une main son bassin augmentant la friction sur son clitoris à chacune de mes pénétrations. Sa tête bascule en arrière me donnant un accès direct à son cou où j'enfouis mon visage. Bella se resserre autour de moi et crie mon nom. Je la rejoins quelques secondes après son orgasme.

Nos respirations sont haletantes. Je bascule sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser. Je n'ai plus la force de me tenir sur mes bras. Et je dois faire attention à ce petit être qui grandit en elle.

J'ouvre mes bras et Bella viens se lover contre moi. J'embrasse le haut de son crâne et hume son odeur en nous recouvrant des draps.

_ Je vous aime Madame Cullen. _(N/Emy: moi aussi je t'aime Ed ! hein? Quoi ? C'est pas à moi qu'il parlait ? Pardon je croyais ! Lol sorry ;) )_

_ Je vous aime aussi Monsieur Cullen.

Nous restons comme ça un long moment. Des petits bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir et la porte de notre chambre s'entrouvre. Une petite tête brune fait son apparition. Ses grands yeux chocolat nous regardent avec attention.

Bella lui fait signe de venir et Carlie saute dans le lit en se plaçant entre nous deux. Nous l'embrassons chacun sur une joue et notre fille rigole aux éclats. J'aime entendre ce son.

_ Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? Lui demandé-je.

_ Vi mais nounours m'a réveillé. Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

_ Ah bon ? Monsieur Nounours c'est pas bien de réveiller ma princesse. Grondé-je gentiment sa peluche favorite.

_ Pas sa faute il avait faim. _(N/Caro : c'est une bonne raison ! mdr) (N/Emy: mdr oui, oui, je vois bien la ressemblance avec mon EM maintenant !lol) _

_ Tu es sûre que c'est pas plutôt toi qui avait faim ma puce ? Demande Bella.

Carlie fait non de la tête et nous rions à sa mine boudeuse. Pour ça je dois dire que je retrouvai un peu de ma sœur en elle.

_ Ne boude pas ma puce. Si tu veux maman va te dire un secret.

A ces mots Bella eu toute l'attention de notre fille.

_ Si maman te disait que tu allais devenir une grande sœur, ça te ferais plaisir.

_ Oh oui ! Il est où le bébé ? Demande-t-elle en se relevant et scrutant la pièce. _(N/Caro : c'est choupinou!)(N/Eli : Je craque, je fonds….)_

_ Dans le ventre de maman ma princesse. Lui répondis-je en posant une main sur le ventre de Bella.

_ Comme tata Rosie ?

_ Oui ma puce comme tata Rosie. Affirme Bella.

Carlie nous enlace de ses petits bras. Je tire vers moi ma fille et ma femme. Les serrant un peu plus sur mon cœur.

Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir une vie aussi belle. Certes elle n'est pas finie. Ils nous restent encore de grands moments à vivre, mais je suis heureux. Un jour Bella m'avait dit que plus d'une fois elle s'était demandé « et pourquoi pas lui » en pensant à moi avant que l'on soit ensemble. Je lui avais simplement répondu « et pourquoi pas elle ».

_(N/Caro : Waouh ! c'est beau cette fin ! Merde t'as fini Savine cette fois oui ! Bravo !)_

_(N/Emy : ouaisssssssssssss ma savine sniff, t'as enfin fini sniffff et moi je peux pas m'empêché de pleurer parce que quand même hein c'est fini sniffffff. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas nous revenir bientôt avec un projet d'enfer n'est-ce pas ? ^^ lol) _

_(N/Eli : Oh ma Savine, c'était trop beau cette fin.. je suis toute z'émue ! J'ai adoré cette fic…j'espère que tu en concocteras vite une autre.)_

**OOOooOOO**

**Et un épilogue, un ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et pour me le dire vous savez quoi faire )**

**Voilà cette fiction est belle et bien finie. Ça fait un peu bizarre de laisser partir son premier bébé mais il le faut quand même. Je me suis régalé à l'écrire, à trouver des situations un peu drôles à nos protagonistes mais je vous avouerais que les lemons étaient assez dur à écrire ! Surtout entre Bella et Mike (beurk !).**

**Pour ce qui est de mes projets, je suis entrain d'écrire la suite de l'OS **_**« Oh My Gode ! » **_** puis j'enchainerais surement avec la suite de **_**« Air Lemon ».**_

**Merci à vous tous encore une fois de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure. **

**A bientôt, **

**Basgi, Savine )**


End file.
